


Die Geschichte kennt viele Namen (Doch unsere sind nicht dabei)

by alphadine, GoddessofBirth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Zeitreise
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 109,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ist mit seinem Jeep unterwegs als es passiert. Als diese furchtbare, ungute, absolut schreckliche Geschichte passiert, in der die 17-jährigen Peter Hale und Chris Argent unvermittelt in Beacon Hills auftauchen und die Dinge sehr rasch einen fatalen Lauf nehmen.</p><p>[ Deutsche Übersetzung von GoddessofBirths <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/901347">There Are Many Names In History (but none of them are ours)"</a> ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Are Many Names In History (but none of them are ours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901347) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



> Obwohl es natürlich nicht immer möglich ist sämtliche Wörter oder Wortspiele 1:1 zu übersetzen habe ich versucht so detailgetreu wie möglich am Original zu bleiben. Sollte trotzdem jemand das Gefühl haben, dass die Übersetzung "hakt", oder sonst irgendwelche Fehler finden, zögert bitte nicht mich darauf hinzuweisen. Lob und Tadel zum Inhalt der Story geb' ich natürlich an die Autorin weiter - Lob verständlicherweise lieber als Tadel.
> 
> ****************

Stiles ist mit seinem Jeep unterwegs als es passiert. Als diese furchtbare, ungute, absolut schreckliche Sache passiert.

 

Es ist spät, natürlich ist es spät, und die Straße ist verlassen und er singt aus voller Kehle Shoop mit. (Wasn’n? Salt N Pepa waren total klasse, also bitte.)

 

Und, Teufel, es regnet nicht mal, dennoch blitzt es urplötzlich so hell und gleißend, dass er für einen Moment völlig geblendet ist. Er steigt auf die Bremse und wirft einen Arm über seine Augen und als er endlich wieder etwas erkennen kann ist da ein Riss in der Mitte der Straße und - Körper.

 

Da liegen zwei verdammte Körper vor seinem Jeep.

 

Er macht den Wagen aus, klettert raus und greift nach seinem Telefon während er die ganze Zeit abwechselnd ‘Bitte, nicht tot sein. Bitte, nicht tot sein’ und ‘Oh Gott, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Das glaub ich doch alles nicht. Verfluchter Mist’ vor sich hin brabbelt.

 

Stiles kniet sich neben den Körper der ihm am nächsten liegt und ist unendlich erleichtert als der Junge - denn es ist ein Junge; Stiles schätzt ihn etwa auf das gleiche Alter wie er selbst - hustet und stöhnt und sich dann auf Hände und Knie erhebt. Für diesen Monat hatte Stiles wirklich sein Limit an dem was er an toten Menschen ertragen konnte erreicht.

 

 

Sein Haar ist blond und gerade lang genug, dass es sich an seinen Ohren wellte und obwohl Stiles ihn nicht erkannte, ließ die Beacon Hills’ College Jacke die er trug Stiles vermuten, dass er und der Junge die gleiche Schule besuchten.

 

 

Er hustet erneut und schüttelt sich dann wie ein Hund. Stiles greift nach seinen Schultern um ihn zu stützen.

 

“Hey - hey, Mann, alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt? Kannst du mich verstehen?”

 

Der Typ dreht seinen Kopf benommen in Stiles Richtung, die blau-grünen Augen noch nicht ganz fokussiert, und Stiles ist sich nicht sicher ob der andere ihn überhaupt wahrnimmt.

 

“Hey…hey! Ich bin Stiles. Wie ist dein Name? Kannst du mir sagen was hier passiert ist?”

 

Der Junge blinzelt und schwankt und Stiles verstärkt seinen Griff. Und obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass er den Typen nicht kennt, etwas in der Art wie sich dessen Augen verengen und er seine Lippen aufeinander presst kommt ihm seltsam vertraut vor.

 

“Ich weiss nicht… nein, ich… Ich heiße Chris. Ich wohne ganz in der… Warum ist es bereits dunkel? Es sollte noch nicht dunkel sein.”

 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. “Weil’s schon spät ist, Alter? Erinnerst du dich daran wie du hier her gekommen bist? Oder an sonst etwas? Irgendetwas? Ich wähl’ jetzt den Notruf, okay?

 

Chris schüttelt erneut seinen Kopf. “Nein, nein, Ich denke ich bin… ich erinnere mich nicht… Peter und ich kamen gerade vom Trai…” Er erstarrt im selben Moment in dem Stiles der zweite Körper wieder einfiel.

 

Chris rappelt sich hoch ohne dass Stiles ihn stoppen könnte, stolpert beinahe, doch richtet sich dann wieder auf. “Wo ist Peter?” Er folgt Stiles’ Blick mit einem erstickten Laut. “Oh Gott! Neinneineninnein!”

 

Er stürzt über die Straße und als Stiles die beiden erreicht ist Chris bereits wieder auf den Knien und hält den anderen Jungen - Peter? - in seinen Armen.

 

“Hey, Petie. Hey, Petie, komm schon!” Chris nimmt Peters Gesicht in beide Hände und streicht ihm mit den Daumen über die Wangen. “Komm schon, Baby, wach auf. Wach auf. Ich kann dich atmen hören, Arschloch, also mach einfach die Augen auf. Für mich, okay?”

 

Peter trägt wie Chris eine Collegejacke und Stiles kann einen Basketball-Team-Anstecker darauf glitzern sehen. Was seltsam ist, denn er ist sich ziemlich sicher das gesamte Basketball-Team zu kennen und dieser Bursche gehörte nicht dazu.

 

Sein schwarzes Haar ist ebenfalls ein wenig zottelig und er ist schlaksig und langbeinig. Und gerade als Stiles sich entschließt nun doch die Nummer des Notrufs zu wählen, stöhnt er auf, hustet und öffnet die blauesten Augen die Stiles jemals gesehen hat. Die einzige Person mit derart blauen Augen, die ihm einfällt ist -

 

Tonlos ‘Oh mein Gott!’ murmelnd macht Stiles einen Schritt rückwärts und beginnt eine völlig andere Nummer zu wählen.

 

Peter hebt die Hand und streicht mit den Fingern über Chris’ Wange, die Lippen zu einem süßlichen Lächeln verzogen. “Du hast mich Arschloch genannt, du Penner. Ich hätte tot sein können.”

 

Chris schlingt seine Arme um ihn und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Peters Ausschnitt. Stiles kann das gedämpftes “Oh Gott, du Wichser, jag’ mir ja nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein.” hören und ist sich ziemlich sicher gleich kotzen zu müssen. Er räuspert sich und die Köpfe des Paares - oh ja, die beiden waren definitiv ein Paar - fuhren herum und beide sahen ihn an.

 

“Also, wie sagtet ihr noch waren eure Nachnamen?”

 

Peter rollte mit den Augen und, Heilige Mutter Gottes, das erkannte Stiles definitiv wieder.

 

“Witzig. Als ob irgendwer in dieser Stadt nicht wüsste, wer Chris Argent und Peter Hale sind. Aber dein Versuch war schon echt putzig.”

 

Am anderen Ende des Telefons ging endlich jemand ran und aus der Leitung tönte ein fröhliches: “Hey Alter, was geht? Ich dachte du kommst vorbei und wir schauen uns Filme an.”

 

“Hey, ja, also, Scott, ich glaub’ es ist vielleicht besser du triffst mich stattdessen hier.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Das erste unerwartete Problem taucht auf als Stiles das Gespräch mit Scott beendet.

“Was is’n das?” Chris starrt ihn mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen an. Glücklicherweise ist Chris der Teenager nicht annähernd so einschüchternd wie Mr. Argent. Und es fällt einem auch ein wenig schwer ihn ernst zu nehmen, wenn er gerade mit jemanden kuschelt. Es dauert etwa eine Minute bis Stiles merkt, dass Chris das Telefon meint.

“Das ist … ein Handy? Bist du als Kind auf den Kopf…” Oh, verflixt. Er möchte wetten das Mr. Argent ein Kind der 80er war. Stiles erinnert sich an Episoden von Akte X, die er mal gesehen hatte. Die Handys dort hatten die Größe von Ziegelsteinen gehabt. Und das war in den Neunzigern gewesen. Hatte es in den Achtzigern überhaupt schon Handys gegeben? Stiles beschloss zu bluffen.

“Das …äh… ist neu. Noch in der Entwicklung.” Er schiebt das Telefon mit einem leichtfertigen Schulterzucken in die Tasche. “Also, wir sollten vielleicht von der Straße verschwinden.” Mit dem Daumen deutet er über seine Schulter auf den Jeep. “Ich kann euch mit zurück in die Stadt nehmen. Aber vorher muss ich nochmal bei der Arbeit eines Freundes vorbei.”

 

Er hatte Scott noch nicht wirklich erzählt was los war, hauptsächlich deshalb weil er vermeiden wollte, dass Scott, und er selber auch, ausflippte bevor überhaupt klar war was hier eigentlich los war. Aber Scott kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug um die drohende Panik in Stiles Stimme zu erkennen und hatte deshalb Deatons Tierarztpraxis als Mittelweg vorgeschlagen. Gar nicht mal so blöd.

“Also, wollt ihr mit? Dauert auch nicht lange, versprochen.”

Chris Augen verengen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und Stiles konnte zusehen wie sich seine Körperhaltung komplett veränderte. Chris Schultern straffen sich, er richtet sich gerader auf und hält seine Hände wie beiläufig in Reichweite seiner Taschen. Innerhalb von 5 Sekunden schaut Stiles nicht mehr auf einen Teenager sondern sieht einen Jäger. Einen Jäger der höchstwahrscheinlich eine Waffe bei sich trägt. Mindestens. Oh, Scheiße! Er hätte wissen sollen, dass Chris bereits mitten im Training war und auch bereits genug über Übersinnliches wusste um zu erkennen, dass Gedächtnisverlust und sich urplötzlich an anderen Stellen wiederfinden nicht einfach so zu erklären waren.

Peter wittert was immer es ist das Chris ausstrahlt und lässt von ihm ab um ebenfalls langsam aufzustehen. Seine Finger zucken als ob es ihn reizt seine Krallen zu zeigen und das beantwortet dann auch die Frage, ob die beiden wussten was der jeweils andere in seiner Freizeit tat.

Donnerwetter, Mr. Argent, Sie Riesen-Heuchler.

Stiles läßt im Geist nochmal all die Male Revue passieren in denen Mr. Argent und Peter - der erwachsene Peter? Die ganze Sache wurde von Minute zu Minute komplizierter \- in einem Raum zusammen waren. Sie hatten nie etwas darüber verlauten lassen, dass sie sich kannten. Geschweige denn, dass sie sich ‘kannten’. Sie schauten sich nicht einmal an wenn es sich vermeiden ließ und Stiles hatte immer angenommen das es damit zu tun hatte, das, naja, mörderische Tante Kate, mörderischer Onkel Peter, und so weiter. Aber das hier, das verblüffte ihn nun doch.

Chris räuspert sich, die Hand tief in seine Tasche vergraben. “Wo arbeitet dein Freund denn?”

Stiles lächelt erneut, bemüht so harmlos wie nur möglich auszusehen. “Beim Tierarzt. Hunde, Katzen, und so.”

Peter zuckt zusammen. “Dr. Deaton? Dein Freund arbeitet für Dr. Deaton?” Er tauscht einen Blick mit Chris und da fällt Stiles auch die ganze “Druiden” Sache wieder ein.

“Genau!” Stiles klatscht begeistert in die Hände, “Genau der! Dr. Deaton! Mein Freund arbeitet für Dr. Deaton!” Ungefährlicher, harmloser Dr. Deaton. “Also, können wir los?”

Chris scheint immer noch nicht überzeugt zu sein. Sein Kiefer arbeitet und die Finger seiner freien Hand zucken in der Luft.

“Ehrlich, Leute, nur fünf Minuten.” Stiles Herz rast, doch sein Herz rast schon seit er aus dem Jeep gestiegen war, und so hofft er, dass Peter nicht bemerken würde wie er log.

Eine weitere Minute vergeht bevor Peter Chris am Jackenärmel zupft. “Christopher. Es ist Deaton.”

Christopher? Oh-kay.

Chris nimmt seine Hand aus der Tasche und lächelt. Und es ist Mr. Argents typisches ‘Alles in Ordnung, obwohl, ne, ist es nicht, und ich behalte dich im Auge, Freundchen’ -Lächeln. Gut zu wissen. “Ja klar, wir fahren mit.”

Stiles atmet erleichtert auf.

 

Die fünf Minuten Fahrt zur Tierklinik sind … aufschlussreich. Chris und Peter sitzen beide auf der Rückbank. Die Beiden tauschen eine Menge Blicke und Chris hat es wirklich drauf mit den Augenbrauen zu kommunizieren. Doch außer das sie die Köpfe zusammenstecken, berühren die beiden sich nicht. Nicht wie sie es auf der Straße getan hatten, als Chris besorgt war, dass Peter verletzt sein könnte. Stiles ist beinahe versucht seine Einschätzung ihrer Beziehung nochmal zu überdenken. Doch in dem Moment wirft Peter einen Blick nach vorne und nimmt offenbar an, Stiles würde sie nicht beachten. Flink lässt er seine Hand zwischen sich und Chris gleiten und beide haken ihre kleinen Finger ineinander. Im Rückspiegel sieht Stiles wie sich ein Grinsen auf Chris Gesicht ausbreitet das er so bei Mr. Argent noch nie gesehen hat. Und Peter grinst ebenso glücklich zurück.

Was an und für sich ja recht niedlich wäre, würde es sich hier nicht um Chris Argent und Peter Hale handeln, die sich da auf dem Rücksitz anschmachteten und in einer Art geheimen Beziehung wären.

Jup, Mr. Argent ist ein Riesen-Mega-Olympia-Schwimmbecken-großer Heuchler!

 

Vielleicht sollte sich Stiles darüber Gedanken machen, dass die Identität der beiden Zeitreisenden ihn mehr aus der Bahn warf, als die Tatsache der Zeitreise an sich, aber, naja, es geht hier schließlich um Mr. Argent und Peter Hale. Das ist um Klassen seltsamer als Zeitreisen, oder Darachs, oder sogar Alpha-Rudel. Dies hier… dies hier war total krass.

Das Auto von Scotts Mutter steht bereits auf dem Parkplatz als Stiles die Tierklinik erreicht und er atmet erleichtert auf. Zumindest würde er jetzt nicht alleine abdrehen.

 

 

*****

 

Chris gefällt dies nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Zum einen fehlten ihnen geschlagene drei Stunden. Zweitens lag die Stelle an der er und Peter wieder zu sich gekommen waren nicht mal annähernd in der Nähe der Gegend in der sie sich noch kurz zuvor befunden hatten. Und drittens? Drittens war es Sommer, wo es doch eigentlich Herbst sein sollte.

Die Fassade von Deatons Tierklinik ist ebenfalls anders als er sie in Erinnerung hat und so wie Peter neben ihm erstarrt ist es ihm ebenfalls aufgefallen. Doch dieser Typ - Stiles - sagt nichts, sondern springt lediglich aus dem Jeep und geht direkt zur Eingangstür.

Chris mag ihn nicht. Die Art, wie er nicht wirklich mit der Wahrheit herausrückt. Die Art, wie er Peter und ihn anschaut, als wäre irgendetwas mit ihnen nicht in Ordnung. Ihm ist klar, dass er vorhin versehentlich die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen hatte. Dass er Peter viel zu offen, zu vertraulich angefasst hatte als es für ‘nur Freunde’, die sie ja vorgeblich nur waren, üblich ist. Aber er war einfach zu besorgt um Peter gewesen.

Naja, Stiles sollte besser seine Kleinstadt-Meinung für sich behalten, andernfalls hätte Chris nicht das geringste Problem damit ihn zu vermöbeln. Er überlegte ob er das nicht sowieso machen sollte. Nur zur Vorsicht, damit Stiles gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam sich in der Schule zu verplappern.

Bei dem bloßem Gedanken, dass Gerard irgendwie von Peter und ihm erfahren könnte wird ihm kotzübel. Aber zum Teufel, Stiles weiß es eh schon, also greift er Peters Hand als sie die Tierklinik betreten. Peter gibt einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und starrt finster hinter Stiles her. Offensichtlich traut er dem Ganzen auch nicht so recht. Und ganz ehrlich, wäre dies nicht Deatons Tierklinik hätte es Chris nicht wirklich verwundert wären jetzt ein paar Kumpel von Stiles aufgetaucht, die hier nur darauf gewartet hätten ein paar Homos aufzumischen.

 

Stattdessen sind es ein Latinojunge, mit dunklen Haaren und einem breiten Grinsen das ziemlich rasch Verwunderung Platz macht, sowie ein hochgewachsener blonder Lockenkopf mit hängenden Schultern und einem Grinsen, welches Chris an Peters erinnert, wenn dieser so unsicher war, dass er auf arrogante Selbstgefälligkeit zurück griff. Er spielt mit einem Becherglas herum, schaut aber auf, als die drei die Klinik betreten.

Doch Chris hat kaum Gelegenheit dies wirklich zu registrieren, bevor Peter abrupt neben ihm stehen bleibt und Chris zurück und schützend hinter seinen Rücken zieht. “Christopher,” zischt er und schickt ihm einen warnenden Blick über die Schulter der Chris augenblicklich nach seinem Messer greifen lässt, “Das sind …”

Im gleichen Moment macht der dunkelhaarige Junge einen Schritt vorwärts. “Wo hast du sie gefunden? Welcher ist … ?”

Stiles zeigt auf Peter und sieht erst jetzt, dass er seine Krallen ausgefahren und seine Reißzähne entblößt hat und Chris ein Messer in der Hand hält. Seine Augen weiten sich und er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände.

 

“Brr! Halt! Stop! Ja, ja, okay, das sind Werwölfe, aber, stop, okay, kein Grund um hier Zähne zu fletschen oder den Jäger raus hängen zu lassen.” Er bemerkt seinen Ausrutscher kaum das er ihn ausgesprochen hat, als nämlich Chris ein zweites Messer aus seinem Ärmel in seine freie Hand gleiten lässt. Niemand in dieser Stadt sollte wissen, was seine Familie tat.

“Also gut, stellen wir uns doch erstmal einander vor. Ich verspreche, das sind alles Freunde hier. Scott, Isaac, dies sind…,” er holt tief Luft und verzieht das Gesicht, “… Peter und Chris.”

Scott - oder Isaac? Stiles Vorstellung war da nicht so ganz eindeutig gewesen - grinst erneut. “Hey, so wie Mr. - “

Stiles unterbricht ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. “Ne, nicht ‘so wie’, mehr wie … ‘das sind’. Chris Argent und Peter Hale.”

Durch die Art wie er es betont klingt es wie etwas Unflätiges. Als wären sie eine Krankheit.

Chris knurrt und macht Anstalten vorzutreten um diesem Arsch mal genau zu zeigen, wie unflätig er sein konnte. Doch das Klirren des Bechers, der auf dem Boden zerschellt als der Blonde ihn fallen lässt, unterbricht sein Vorhaben.

Der Blonde schaut vom Boden auf seine Hand, dann wieder zu Chris und Peter, und sein Mund bewegt sich eine Weile stumm, um dann ein einziges Wort hervor zu stoßen.

“Scheiße.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dies ist nicht gerade der beste Tag den Peter je hatte (obwohl, wenn man ehrlich war, jeder Tag mit Chris ist nicht unbedingtein schlechter Tag.)

Er war in Deatons Büro, was an sich sicher sein sollte und es doch irgendwie nicht ist. Nicht wirklich. Deaton ist nur knapp älter wie er und Chris und hatte gerade seine Praxis eröffnet. Doch dieses Gebäude sah irgendwie nicht richtig aus, die Luft roch verkehrt - alt - und ließ seinen Wolf nach seinem Anker heulen.

Seine Nägel krallen sich in Chris’ Handfläche und Chris zieht ihn dichter an sich.

Scott hockt mit Isaac auf dem Boden und sammelt die Glasscherben ein. Er riecht nach Macht. Nach der Macht eines Alphas, und Peter ist lediglich ein bisschen eifersüchtig, dass jemand so jung bereits sein eigenes Rudel hat. Hauptsächlich fragt er sich jedoch wie, und vor allem wie schnell er Talia erreichen konnte um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sich ein unbekanntes Rudel in der Stadt befand.

Eine Weile ist es still bevor Isaac, der eingeschüchtert und unsicher wirkt, sich zu Scott lehnt und leise bemerkt: “Du… die halten Händchen.”

Es ist laut genug, dass Peter es hören kann, und unglücklicherweise Chris auch. Peter kann dessen Wut beinahe schmecken, er spürt wie sich seine Schultern verkrampfen und er hinter Peter hervor schießt.

“Ja, ganz genau! Schwuchteln, Arschficker, Tunten, Schwanzlutscher, Homos. Hab ich noch was vergessen? Nur los, raus damit. Denn ich verspreche dir, deinen Arsch stampfe ich immer noch locker in den Boden.” Chris hat die Fäuste geballt, und auch Peter sieht aus als wolle er jemanden die Visage polieren nur dafür, dass er Chris wütend gemacht hatte.

Doch ein erstickter, ungläubiger Laut lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Stiles.

Stiles, der es geschafft hatte zu lügen und nicht erwischt zu werden. Stiles, der sie unter Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen in diesen ganzen Werwolfsschlamassel gebracht hatte. Stiles, den Peter ganz, ganz genau im Auge behalten würde.

“Ehrlich jetzt? Ehrlich? Ihr glaubt, darum sieht Isaac aus, als wenn er gleich aus den Latschen kippt? Weil ihr Schwänze mögt?”

“Logisch denken sie das,” erklingt Scotts Stimme ruhig von dort wo er auf dem Boden hockt und Stiles’ Kopf wirbelt zu ihm herum. Dummer Fehler, denn Chris dringt sofort weiter zu ihm vor, doch Peter will erst hören was der Junge zu sagen hat und greift Chris’ Hand und zieht ihn zurück.

“Überleg doch mal, wo sie herkommen.”

Stiles Augenbrauen ziehen sich nachdenklich zusammen um dann wieder hoch zu schnellen, als sich seine Augen sich weiten und sein Mund ein lautloses Oh! formt. “Haha, ja ne, is’ klar. Dann lasst uns doch mal eben was klarstellen.” Er deutet mit einem Finger auf sich. “Bi.” Er deutet auf Isaac. “Sowas von bi. Und unser Freund Danny? Schwul. Und sein Freund ist Mitglied in Scotts Rudel.”

Peter gibt einen höhnischen Laut von sich. Amüsiert. “Ach. Das hier ist also so eine Art Schwulen Selbsthilfe Gruppe? Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch. Das ist ja sicher alles ganz toll für euch und so. Aber Christopher und ich, wir sind bloß Fr…”

“Was meinst er mit ‘wo wir herkommen’?,” unterbricht ihn Chris, die Stimme leise und eindringlich.

Oh. Das.

Scott sieht demonstrativ zu dem Kalender an der Wand links von ihnen. Er steht noch auf Juni obwohl es bereits September ist. Doch es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand vergessen hätte einen Kalender umzublättern. Und das ist ja auch kein Verbrechen oder sonst irgendwie außergewöhnlich. Peter setzt an um eine angemessen spöttische Bemerkung loszulassen, als Chris den Griff um seine Hand schmerzhaft verstärkt.

“Das Datum, Petie.”

“Petie?”, hört Peter Stiles ungläubig hervorstoßen. Doch dessen Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Hintergrundrauschen, denn er konzentriert sich jetzt mehr auf die obere rechten Ecke des Kalenders in der in feiner Schrift das Jahr vermerkt war: Zweitausendundzwö…

Scheiße.

“Das ist ein doch wohl ein Witz.”, sagt er schließlich. “Christopher, das hier ist doch eine Art Witz.” Doch er ist nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass es sich hier um einen Streich handelt. Nicht wenn in Deaton Büro mit einem Mal alles anders war, wenn sogar die Luft anders schmeckte. Es macht Sinn. Auf eine schreckliche und verdrehte Weise macht es jetzt alles Sinn. Dennoch schwirrt ihm der Kopf, als sein Hirn versucht mit den Ereignissen Schritt zu halten. Doch so schnell will er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Er wirbelt zu den beiden Jungen herum die sie beide vorsichtig ansahen.

“Aber du hattest uns erkannt. Das war nicht zu übersehen. Du wusstest wer wir waren bevor du uns hier her gebracht hast. Woher also…”

“Genau. Genau.” Stiles vibriert buchstäblich, und Scott steht auf und wirft ihm dabei einen definitiv warnenden Blick zu. Peter schaut kurz zur Seite auf Chris, um sicher zu gehen ob dieser es auch bemerkt hatte (hatte er), während Stiles ungebremst weiter vorwärts prescht. “Ja klar kennen wir euch. Die älteren Ausgaben von euch. Die aus der letzten Steinzeit. Naja, vierzig und ein paar Zerquetschte seid die mindestens. Und lasst mich euch eins sagen, ihr beide… ihr beide seid anders, nicht wie die.”

“Warum sind wir anders ?”

Chris Stimme klingt ruhig und gelassen, was bedeutete, dass er wahrscheinlich noch dichter davor stand die Nerven zu verlieren wie Peter. Das war Chris’ Geheimnis, etwas, das zu verstehen Peter Jahre gebraucht hatte. Je emotionsloser Chris sich zeigte, umso mehr Verunsicherung und Zorn blubberten unter seiner stillen Oberfläche. Natürlich erreichte auch Chris irgendwann einen Punkt an dem nichts mehr ging und brach zusammen, doch diesen Zustand bekam außer Peter niemand je zu sehen. Denn Peter war der einzige Mensch, dem Chris genug vertraute um ihm diese Schwächen zu zeigen.

Was immer Stiles hatte sagen wollen wird vom Zuschlagen einer Autotür auf dem Parkplatz unterbrochen. Sein Gesicht hellt sich auf während Scotts sich zur Grimasse verzieht und er zusammen zuckt. Stiles schaut ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. “Ist das Deaton? Bitte, lieber Gott, sag mir, dass es Deaton ist.”

 

Scott schüttelt zögernd den Kopf. “Deaton ist mit Ms. Morrell unterwegs. Irgend so eine ‘Tut mir leid, dass ich dich umbringen wollte, aber, hey, wir sind doch immer noch eine Familie’ Sache. Das da draußen ist, äh, Allison.”

“Willst du mich verarschen? Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Witz, Scott. Himmel, warum um alles in der Welt hast du Allison angerufen?”

“Weil ich keine Ahnung hatte! Du hast schließlich nichts gesagt. Schon vergessen? Ich dachte wir bräuchten Jäger-ische Sachen. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass…” Er wirft einen Blick auf Peter und Chris und bricht ab. “Ich sollte ihr vielleicht entgegen gehen. Äh, um sie erstmal auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.”

“Ach, wirklich?” 

Stiles schaut Scott verärgert nach als dieser den Raum verlässt. Doch Peter ist zu beschäftigt die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass die Jungen einen Werwolfjäger zu diesem Treffen hinzu gerufen hatten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Marin, die vielleicht gerade mal sechs Jahre alt war und von Deaton ständig Huckepack getragen werden wollte, nun unterwegs sein sollte und versuchte Leute zu töten.

“Wer ist Allison?”

Chris beobachtet den Hinterausgang und das Fenster als er fragt, die schnellste Möglichkeit um abzuhauen schon in Planung. Peter ist weniger besorgt, denn kein Jäger würde ihnen in Deatons Praxis etwas antun - Druiden waren unantastbar - doch Chris dachte immer zehn Schritte und fünf Eventualitäten voraus. Faktisch gesehen mochte Peter der Klügere von ihnen beiden sein, doch Chris’ Aufmerksamkeit für Details war derart in ihn hinein geprügelt worden, dass es ihm zur zweiten Natur geworden war.

Stiles sieht aus als überlege er nicht auf Chris’ Frage zu antworten, doch dann zuckt er mit den Achseln.

“Sie ist deine Tochter, Alter.”

Peters Augenbrauen wandern nach oben und ein Teil von ihm wollte lachen, doch eigentlich war es gar nicht so abwegig. Denn entgegen dem, was sein Vater aus ihm zu machen versuchte, und ungeachtet wie der Rest der Welt ihn sah, konnte Chris unglaublich sanft und fürsorglich sein. Wenn man ihn ließ. Peter brauchte nur zu sehen wie er mit Katie umging um das zu erkennen. Natürlich würde er Kinder wollen.

Und dann macht sein Herz einen Satz und schlägt wild in seiner Brust als Chris ihn angrinst, weil klar, es machte durchaus Sinn, und die Belustigung in seiner Stimme mischt sich mit erfreuter Verwunderung: “Wir haben eine Tochter?”

Doch Stiles lacht nur und eine gewisse Grausamkeit begleitet seine Worte. “Was? Nein. Ihr zwei habt keine Tochter. Er - Mr. Argent - hat eine Tochter. Mit seiner Frau.” Peter fühlt sich als hätte man ihm einen Schlag versetzt und Magensäure brennt in seiner Kehle. Alles, alles, alles ist wieder falsch! Nur am Rande hört er Stiles irgendwas über “Naja, verstorbene Frau, aber immerhin” murmeln, als Chris einen gequälten Laut von sich gibt bevor er sich wieder aufrichtet.

“Du verdammter Lügner,” spuckt Chris aus und schiebt Peter hinter sich, bereit sich eine Kugel für ihn einzufangen. Das gibt Peter etwas Halt, etwas an das er sich halten kann, während die unerträgliche Erkenntnis namens‘Wir sind nicht zusammen?’ über ihn hinweg rollte.

“Ja, nein. Darum sind wir ja alle so neben der Spur. Denn, ihr beide…,” er deutet mit dem Zeigefinger zwischen den beiden hin und her, “…ihr hasst euch. Redet nicht miteinander. Ertragt es nur mit Mühe euch im selben Raum aufzuhalten wenn wir alle zusammen arbeiten müssen. Teufel auch, keiner von uns hatte auch nur eine Ahnung, dass ihr beiden euch vorher gekannt habt. Und bestimmt nicht… nicht so.” Er zieht ein Gesicht, das keinen Zweifel daran lässt wie anstößig er sie findet.

Jedes seiner Worte ist wie ein Schlag und Peter weicht mehr und mehr zurück, bis die Wand in seinem Rücken keinen weiteren Schritt mehr zulässt so sehr es auch versucht. Chris folgt ihm Schritt für Schritt, eine Barriere die ihn jedoch nicht vor diesen harschen Worten schützen kann.

“Und, ehrlich gesagt…,” fährt Stiles unbeeindruckt fort, und Peter kann spüren wie ihm langsam die Kontrolle entgleitet. Es gibt nur wenige Dinge in seinem Leben über die er sich bisher sicher ist, doch die Wahrheit über ihn und Chris, die Beständigkeit ihrer Verbindung, ist etwas dessen er sich absolut sicher ist.

“Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Mr. Argent Peter sofort umbringen würde, wenn…” Er bricht mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ab, einen Ausdruck, der sich ebenfalls auf Isaacs Gesicht wiederspiegelt. “Zum Teufel, warum leuchten deine Augen gelb?”

Mist! Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass seine Augen die Farbe gewechselt hatten. Er blinzelt und schüttelt den Kopf und die Implikation dessen, was Stiles da gesagt hatte, gräbt sich schmerzhaft in seine Brust.

“Natürlich sind meine Augen gelb. Warum sollten sie nicht gelb sein?”

Er hasst wie panisch und kurzatmig seine Stimme klingt, verbunden mit einem rauhen Unterton, der andeutet, dass ein schwächerer Wolf an seiner Stelle schon längst die Gestalt gewechselt hätte. Aber natürlich ist er kein schwacher Wolf. Er ist ein Hale. 

Chris schnellt herum, kehrt Stiles und Isaac den Rücken zu und nimmt Peters Gesicht in beide Hände.“Petie, er lügt, okay? Er lügt, oder er verwechselt da was. Du weißt, dass das nicht sein kann. Ich würde dich auf keinen Fall verletzen. Und es ist absolut undenkbar, dass ich jemals nicht mit dir zusammen sein werde. Ich schwör’s.” Seine Worte hatten nicht ganz den gewünschten Erfolg, was hauptsächlich daran liegen mochte, dass, obwohl Chris Stimme sehr ruhig war, sich in seinen Augen die selbe Panik spiegelte die Peter empfand.

“Aber warum sollten meine Augen nicht gelb sein, Chris? Was, wenn ich dich verletze? Was, wenn ich dich verletze und du mich verlässt?”

Ihm war klar, dass diese Möglichkeit durchaus bestand. Er erinnerte sich noch nur zu gut daran, wie er seinem kleinen Bruder während seines ersten Gestaltenwechsels beinahe das Gesicht zerfetzt hatte. Wie sehr sein überwältigende Verlangen nach Zerstörung ihn ebenso entsetzt wie erregt hatte hatte. Wie er mit diesen beiden Extremen an jedem Vollmond gerungen hatte. Ein ziemlich hartes Unterfangen für einen Elfjährigen. Selbst wenn er als Werwolf geboren worden wurde.

Doch zwei Jahre später traf er Chris. Chris der alles besser werden ließ. Der es schaffte, dass Peter sich nicht mehr halb an der selbst auferlegten Leine erstickte, nur um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Dass sein zukünftiges Ich jemanden umgebracht haben könnte, störte ihn weniger als die Tatsache Chris irgendwie aus seinem Leben vertrieben zu haben. Er würde so etwas nie tun. Niemals.

Seine Atmung ist flach und gepresst und Chris presst seine Stirn an Peters, so dass dieser seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. “Du hast nichts getan, Petie. Mir ist egal, was die sagen. Du hast nichts getan. Und ich würde dich niemals verlassen.”

In diesem Moment kommt Scott mit dem Mädchen herein.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist recht einfach zu deuten: Schock… Horror… Angst… Wut. Sie hat die Arme verschränkt und die Lippen zusammen gepresst. Sie ist hübsch, und ihre Körperhaltung ist ähnlich der von Chris. Peter hasst sie auf den ersten Blick. Denn egal in welcher verqueren alternativen Dimension sie gelandet waren, dies konnte nicht ihre Zukunft sein. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Dieses Mädchen repräsentierte eine Welt, irgendwo, in der er und Chris nicht zusammen waren.

Er wollte sie töten.

Chris sah sie nur biestig an und blieb wo er war, dicht an Peter gepresst, während er mit dem Daumen über Peters Wangenknochen streicht.

Das Mädchen - … Allison… was für ein bescheuerter Name, dachte Peter, obwohl er wusste, dass es der Name von Chris’ Mutter war - wirft Scott einen Blick zu und nickt langsam. Ihre Stimme klingt frustriert und Peter kann ebenfalls einen Hauch Resignation in ihr ausmachen. “Er sieht genau so aus wie auf den Fotos die ich von meinem Vater gesehen habe. Aber ich versteh’ das nicht, Scott. Das ist… Warum würde er…” Sie macht einen ärgerlichen Laut. “Das macht doch keinen Sinn.”

Scott verzieht entschuldigend das Gesicht obwohl Peter keinen Grund erkennen kann warum er sich entschuldigen müsste. Es sei denn, er ist einer dieser nervigen Menschen die das Bedürfnis verspüren, für jedermans Gefühle verantwortlich zu sein (und wäre das der Fall, würde Peter ihn sofort verabscheuen).

“Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Ich versteh’s ja auch nicht.” Und dann legt er seinen Arm um sie und küsst sie auf die Stirn. Ah, ja. Chris und er tauschen einen weiteren Blick und endlich erkennt auch Chris ihre Anwesenheit an indem er sie anspricht:

“Seid ihr beide zusammen?”

Scott nickt, aber es ist wieder einmal Stiles der die Unterhaltung an sich reißt. “Oh ja. Und weißt du was? Du und dein Frauchen habt versucht ihn umzubringen als ihr davon erfahren habt.” Scott wirft ihm einen Blick zu und etwas in diesem Blick lässt ihn innehalten. Trotzdem lässt er es sich nicht nehmen mürrisch hinzuzufügen: “Du verstehst also, dass sie immer noch etwas angefressen deswegen ist.”

Peter ist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der das kaum wahrnehmbare Wimmern hört, das Chris zu unterdrücken versucht und seine Finger, die immer noch Peters Gesicht umschließen, versteifen sich krampfartig. Peter schmiegt sich für eine halbe Sekunde in Chris Hand, dann schluckt er und sieht Stiles in die Augen. Er muss es einfach wissen. “Habe ich Chris verletzt? Ist es das, was geschehen ist?”

Stiles öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, entscheidet sich aber um und fängt erneut an. Er wirkt jetzt ruhiger. Ernster. “Alter, wir wissen es nicht. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen. Keiner hier hat auch die leiseste Idee was passiert ist. Keiner hat auch nur irgendeine Idee.”

“Dann bringt uns zu ihnen.”

Chris Stimme ist fest und entschlossen, und was er sagt klingt nicht nach einer Bitte. “Bringt uns zu ihnen und wir fragen sie selber.”

Stiles schaut Isaac an und dann Scott, welcher seinerseits Allison ansieht. Es ist eine interessante Dynamik die sich hier zeigt, eine, mit der er sich in der Zukunft mal genauer auseinander setzen sollte. Vielleicht wenn das Gefühl verrückt zu werden endlich nachlässt. Schließlich zuckt Allison hilflos mit den Schultern.

“Ich schätze mal, dass wir im Moment keine andere Wahl haben, oder?”

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Am Ende finden sich alle in Dereks Loft ein, denn jeder wusste mittlerweile wie das Schloss dort zu knacken war und es war in der Vergangenheit bereits so oft als Treffpunkt genutzt worden, dass weder Mr. Argent noch Peter misstrauisch werden sollten. Und die Möglichkeit, dass Peter oder Mr. Argent auch nur einen Fuß in das Haus des jeweils anderen setzen würden, stand völlig außer Frage. Also ist dies die einzig mögliche Wahl.

Stiles läuft unruhig im großen Wohnraum auf und ab, froh das sie Derek telefonisch gerade nicht erreichen konnten, denn dieses ganze Durcheinander war schon schlimm genug auch ohne dessen Beitrag. Er war während des vergangenen Jahres schon … umgänglicher … geworden, doch als ausgeglichen würde Stiles ihn wohl nie bezeichnen.

Außerdem mochte Mr. Argent ihn nicht. Er war zwar bereit mit ihm zu arbeiten, klar, doch Stiles ist sich ziemlich sicher auf Dereks Beerdigung würde Mr. Argent sicher keine Träne vergießen.

Er verzieht das Gesicht als er zu Peter und Chris hinüber sieht, die sich auf die große Fensterbank verkrochen haben. Stirn an Stirn, Chris’ Arme und Beine hinter Peters Rücken verschränkt sitzen sie da und tuscheln miteinander. Das ist etwas, was Stiles wohl niemals nicht als verstörend empfinden wird. Man sollte ja meinen, dass die beiden ein klein wenig zurückhaltender wären in ihren öffentlichen Zuneigungsbekundungen, aber nein. Und da Scott mehr damit beschäftigt ist Allison zu beruhigen, statt ihn zu bemitleiden, wendet er sich an Isaac, damit dieser ihm bestätigt, dass dies alles in sich doch schon völlig falsch war.

Blöd nur, dass Isaac den beiden mit etwas was verdächtig nach Zuneigung aussieht zuschaut. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel und er würde sein Kinn auf seine Hände stützen um sie einfach nur an schmachten. Verflucht noch eins, man könnte Isaac genauso gut noch kawaii-artige Kulleraugen aufs Gesicht malen und ihm zur Abrundung des Bildes noch einen Blumenkranz auf den Kopf setzen. Stiles gibt ihm eine Kopfnuss und zischt:

“Hallo? Geht’s noch, Isaac?”

Isaac zuckt zusammen und zieht den Kopf ein während sich die Spitzen seine Ohren röten. Für eine halbe Sekunde schaut er als wolle er sich rechtfertigen, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern.

“Mensch, Stiles. Guck die dir doch mal an. Ich weiß nicht… die sind doch irgendwie süß zusammen. Hast du denn nicht mitbekommen was die in der Tierklinik zueinander gesagt haben?”

Er macht eine Kopfbewegung zum Fenster wo Chris mit geschlossenen Augen sitzt, die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzogen, während Peter ihm mit den Nägeln sachte den Nacken auf und ab kratzt.

Ha! Wetten, der würde nicht so lächeln wenn er wüsste was Peter sonst noch so mit seinen Nägeln in Chris Nacken anstellen kann?

“Ernsthaft, Isaac? Ernsthaft? Dir ist schon klar wem du da beim Turteln zuschaust, ja? Mr. Argent hatte Leute losgeschickt die dich töten sollten. Und Peter… Wen hat Peter eigentlich noch nicht versucht umzubringen? Das da drüben? Das ist nicht süß. Das ist… das ist völlig abgefuckt und absolut falsch. Und dass sie überhaupt hier sind? Das kann nur was Schlimmes bedeuten. Besucher aus der Vergangenheit kommen niemals nur so aus Jux und Dollerei. Alter, hier ist nie was einfach nur aus Jux und Dollerei.”

Isaac zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. “Schon klar. Es ist aber schwer sich die Beiden als Mr. Argent oder Peter vorzustellen. Sie sind so jung. Wie wir. Die sind wie Allison und Scott.”

“Nein. Nein. Die sind kein bisschen wie Allison und Scott.” er überlegt kurz bevor er fortfährt “Obwohl, Allison hat doch auch schon ein paar mal versucht dich zu töten, oder?” Er schüttelt den Kopf. “Ne, einfach nur Ne.”

Isaac verdreht die Augen. “Dann geh’ doch nach oben wenn’s dich so stört. Dann musst du’s dir nicht ansehen.”

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf. “Und die Gesichter von Mr. Argent und Peter verpassen wenn sie hier reinkommen? Niemals. Oh Mann, ich hoffe echt, dass sie gleichzeitig hier ankommen.”

Isaacs Augen werden groß. “Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt? Machst du Witze?” Er schaut wild um sich, vielleicht um einen Platz zu finden der sich als Versteck eignet.

“Hölle, nein. Wir brauchen ehrliche Reaktionen und die krieg’ ich nicht übers Telefon. Ich habe bloß gesagt es wäre ein Notfall. Kann sein, dass ich bei Chris angedeutet habe, es ginge um Allison. Sag dir einfach, es ist für die investigative Wissenschaft wenn du dich dann besser fühlst.” Er hält sein Telefon hoch und schüttelt es mit einem Grinsen. “Vielleicht mach ich sogar Bilder.”

“Oh Gott, du schaffst es noch, uns umzubringen, Idiot.”

“Ach was. Peter wird uns schon nichts tun.”

“Möglich, aber Mr. Argent mit Sicherheit!”

Da könnte was dran sein. Und wenn schon. Stiles ist schon das eine oder andere Mal von beiden Männern gegen Wände geworfen, herum gezerrt und in Autos gerammt worden. Und auch sein Leben als solches hatten sie schon bedroht. Ihnen ihre eigene Verlogenheit unter die Nase zu reiben stand ihm wohl mehr als nur zu. Außerdem würde Allison nicht zulassen, dass ihr Vater ihn tötete. Hoffte er zumindest.

Weiteres Nachdenken hierüber wurde ihm durch das Plärren von Dereks albernen Fahrstuhlalarm erspart. Mal ehrlich, irgendwann musste Derek doch mal begreifen, dass das Ding nur los ging, wenn derjenige der kam wollte, dass es los ging. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es mittlerweile ein offenes Geheimnis war wie man das Ding deaktivieren konnte. Und Gott allein wusste, wie viele ihrer Gegner dies schon zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt hatten.

Er hört das viel leisere Klingeln der Fahrstuhlglocke und dann Schritte. Schritte von mehr als einer Person. Er jubelt innerlich über dieses glückliche Timing. In dem Loft wird es totenstill und alle Augen richten sich auf den weiten offenen Eingang. Keiner bewegt sich, geschweige denn atmet soweit Stiles hören kann. Die Schritte kommen näher und dann, zwischen einem Herzschlag und dem nächsten, betreten Mr. Argent und Peter Hale - die älteren - den Raum, sorgsam auf eine Armlänge Abstand achtend.

Wie üblich hat Mr. Argent eine Hand an seiner Waffe. “Stiles, was geht hier…” Er bricht ab als er das Paar auf der Fensterbank sieht und sowohl er als auch Peter erstarren gleichzeitig während ihre Gesichter ausdruckslos werden.

Keiner spricht ein Wort bis sich Peter - der junge Peter. Himmel, Stiles musste sich etwas einfallen um die Beiden im Kopf auseinander zu halten - sich an Chris lehnt. Sein Gesicht ist traurig und Stiles wird klar, dass Peter die vage Hoffnung gehabt haben musste, dass sich dies hier alles als Irrtum herausstellen würde.

“Er riecht genau wie du, Christopher. Und doch nicht wie…”

Chris neigt den Kopf, wie wenn er versteht was gemeint ist und dass Peter es nicht erklären müsste. Was Stiles höllisch frustrierend findet, denn er hat keine Ahnung, worum es geht. Peter schwiegt einen Moment, dann sagt er lässig: “Christopher, du hast dich echt gut raus gemacht.”

Mr. Argent dreht sich nur wortlos auf dem Absatz um und geht.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Für einen Moment ist es totenstill, dann lächelt Peter alle Anwesenden unbekümmert an.

“Nun, schön zu wissen, dass mein Erinnerungsvermögen mich noch nicht im Stich lässt. Ich sah tatsächlich so gut aus wie ich es in Erinnerung habe.”

Er schlendert zu der Kochinsel, nimmt sich einen Apfel und beißt hinein. Dabei schaut er Scott und Stiles an und gestikuliert mit dem Apfel zwischen den beiden hin und her.

“Möchte mich einer von euch Jungs vielleicht aufklären was hier gespielt wird? Oh, und Allison, Liebes, du solltest vielleicht los gehen und deinen Vater einholen, bevor er eine existenzielle Krise bekommt.”

“Dann ist es also wahr?”

Allison löst sich aus Scotts Umarmung und steht auf. Sie verschränkt ihre Arme und ihre Finger graben sich in ihre Oberarme. Wie sehr ihr dies alles gegen den Strich ging war sogar von Stiles Platz neben Isaac aus spürbar.

“Was?” Peter hebt eine Augenbraue. “Das diese beiden bambi-äugigen Frischlinge dort drüben dein Vater und ich sind? Nun, wie sagt man immer so schön: Manches muss man erst mit eigenen Augen sehen, um es zu glauben.”

“Und ihr zwei habt was? Gelogen? Es geheim gehalten?” Allisons tappt mit dem Fuß und Stiles verkrümelt sich leise aus dem Epizentrum der Situation.

“Lügen ist so ein…” Peter schluckt das Stück Apfel hinunter und gestikuliert großspurig, “… so ein hässliches Wort. Naja, ich kann zwar nicht für deinen Vater sprechen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mich nie jemand gefragt hat. Und was das Geheimhalten angeht… mach mich bitte nicht für Mystery Inc’s Unvermögen simple Nachforschungen zu betreiben verantwortlich. Ihr hättet lediglich mal ein Jahrbuch in die Hand nehmen müssen. Und außerdem, Allison, was haben die dummen Jugendsünden eines Mannes schon mit der Gegenwart zu tun?”

Stiles fühlt gelinde Befriedigung darüber, dass Peters jüngeres Ich gerade den gleichen verwirrt-erschrockenen Ausdruck zeigt, den er selbst so oft in Peters Gegenwart trägt.

 

“Vielleicht weil mein Vater meinen Freund umbringen wollte nur weil dieser ein Werwolf ist?”,zischt Allison durch zusammengebissene Zähne und alles in ihrer angespannten Körperhaltung deutet darauf hin, dass sie etwa 2,4 Sekunden davon entfernt ist, nach ihrer klappbaren Armbrust zu greifen, die sich, wie Stiles weiß, in ihrer Handtasche zu ihren Füßen befindet. Stiles würde sogar Geld dafür bezahlen um zu sehen wie Allison Peter erschießt. Eine Menge Geld wahrscheinlich. Deshalb zieht er sich einfach ein wenig weiter zurück -Isaac, der natürlich auch kein Idiot ist, ist bereits zwei Schritte weiter hinter Stiles und presst sich dort an die Wand- um abzuwarten, wie sich die Dinge weiter entwickeln.

“Allison. Ich bitte dich.”

Peters rollt herablassend mit den Augen. “Was hast du denn erwartet? Dein Vater ist ein Werwolfjäger. Das ist es, wozu er geboren wurde. Unsere Rasse zu töten liegt ihm im Blut. Das ist alles, was er jemals war, und alles, was er jemals sein wird. Das sollte unser kleiner Scott wohl mit in Erwägung ziehen, wenn er eine Argent dat…”

“Halt die Klappe! Halt doch einfach die Klappe!”

Die Unterbrechung kommt nicht von Allison, sondern vom Peter, der mit geballten Fäusten und vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht vor Chris steht. “Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Das ist doch alles nicht wahr. Du weißt, dass das alles nicht wahr ist.” Er schaut über die Schulter zu Chris, dem, während er schweigend dem Austausch zugehört hatte, sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. “Das ist nicht wahr, Christopher. Du bist nicht wie der.”

Er wendet sich wieder an Peter. “Du lügst. Und du weißt es.”

Peter hebt warnend einen Finger. “Vielleicht solltest du bedenken, dass ich schon ein wenig länger lebe als…”

“Nein! Du bist ein Lügner.” Er macht eine Schritt auf Peter zu, ohne auf Chris Bemühungen, ihn zurück zu halten, zu achten. “Und weißt du woher ich das weiß? Wir machen doch immer diese Sache mit unseren…”

Und zum ersten Mal erkennt Stiles etwas anderes als distanzierte Belustigung in Peters Mienenspiel. Für einen winzigen Moment blitzen dessen Augen in einem übernatürlichen Blau, bevor es wieder verschwindet. Es stoppt den jüngeren Peter - Petie? Ne, keine Chance, dass Stiles ihn jemals so nennen könnte - lange genug, dass Chris nach dessen Hand greifen kann. Peter verzieht das Gesicht angesichts der beiden, bevor er mit bemühter Leichtigkeit sagt: “Ihr solltet in Erwägung ziehen, gewisse Dinge für euch zu behalten.”

Doch sein jüngeres Ich scheint bereits zum nächsten Punkt übergegangen zu sein. “Zeig mir deine Augen!”, fordert er. Stiles fällt ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme auf und er erinnert sich an eine Ungereimtheit, die ihm schon vorher aufgefallen war. Wenn Peter sich verwandelte waren seine Augen blau und nicht gelb. Und das war anscheinend etwas, das den jungen Peter genauso entsetzte wie die Tatsache, dass er und Mr. Argent jetzt anscheinend Feinde waren.

Peters Lächeln wird boshaft und kalt. Und es wird breiter, als seine Augenfarbe zu einem Stahlblau wechselt und der junge Peter rückwärts in Chris hineintaumelt.

Er lehnt sich verschwörerisch vor. “Diese gefallen mir aber viel besser.”

“Was haben wir getan?”, Peter - Baby Peter? Bah, ne! Vielleicht Pete? - wispert die Frage wie ein Gebet, als könne sie ihn vor dem beschützen, was sein älteres Ich da andeutete.

Peter richtet sich wieder auf und wischt ein unsichtbares Staubkorn vom Ärmel seines T-Shirts. “Stell dich in Gegenwart anderer nicht so dumm. Das ist unattraktiv. Du weißt verdammt genau warum sich die Farbe von gelb auf blau ändert. Nämlich wenn man einen Unschuldigen ermordet.”

“Wen?” stößt Pete hervor, ”Wen?”

Stiles ist immer noch dabei, die eben erhaltenen Informationen zu verdauen, denn, Teufel noch eins, Derek hatte doch auch blaue Augen!, als Peter sich mit den Rücken an die Kochinsel lehnt, erneut in den Apfel beißt und leichthin verkündet:

“Laura. Laura Hale.”

Ein ersticktes Schluchzen ist hörbar, als sich Pete auf Peter stürzt, jedoch von Chris, der kurzerhand seine Arme um seine Brust schlingt, zurückgezogen wird. Peter schaut sich das Ganze unbeweglich und scheinbar unberührt an.

“Was hast du uns angetan?”

Pete lehnt aufgelöst an Chris Brust, als er fragt und Stiles ist gar nicht mehr so besorgt, dass Allison diejenige sein könnte, die Peter erschießen würde, sondern beginnt jetzt mehr auf das mörderische Glimmen in Chris Augen zu achten, mit dem dieser Peter über seinen Kopf hinweg anstarrt. Peter verdreht lediglich die Augen. Doch Stiles wie bemerkt, dreht er Chris auch keine Sekunde den Rücken zu.

“Ich bitte dich, Kleiner. Ich habe dir gar nichts angetan. Wir haben Laura getötet. Fang jetzt nicht an, dich von mir, also eigentlich dir selbst, zu distanzieren. Man könnte dich sonst leicht für ein wenig… verrückt… halten. Die bessere Frage ist doch, warum wir es getan haben.”

“Warum? Warum hast du es getan?”

“Weil Katie deine Familie umgebracht hat.”

Die Antwort kommt nicht von Peter, sondern vom Eingang des Lofts. Dort steht Mr. Argent gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und das Gesicht so verschlossen wie immer.

“Meine Schwester hat deine Familie bei lebendigen Leib in eurem Haus verbrennen lassen, und das hat dich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Wahnsinn getrieben.”

“Schwachsinn!”, gibt Chris, der bis dahin kein Wort gesagt hatte, vehement seinen Unglauben Ausdruck.

Ein schwaches Lächeln huscht über Mr. Argents Gesicht als er sich vom Türrahmen abstößt und wieder den Raum betritt. “Das habe ich auch gesagt, als ich zum ersten Mal davon gehört habe, Kleiner.” Sein Blick geht zu Stiles, der sich noch gut daran erinnern konnte, wie am Boden zerstört Mr. Argent ausgesehen hatte, als er ihm die Anschuldigung damals entgegen geschleudert hatte. Hinterher hatte es ihm beinahe leid getan. Aber auch nur beinahe.

“Scott.” Mr. Argents Blick geht an Allison vorbei zu Scott, der noch auf der Armlehne des Sofas sitzt. “Was ist hier los?”

Stiles gibt einen indignierten Laut von sich, während Scott im selben Moment den Kopf schüttelt und auf ihn zeigt. “Stiles hat sie…”

“Ist das der Grund? Katie hat meine Familie ermordet und ich bin verrückt geworden? Ist Chris deshalb…"

Mr. Argent nimmt Pete’s leise Unterbrechung lediglich am Rande wahr. “Nein.”, antwortet er nur kurz und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Stiles zu. “Erzähl mir ganz genau, was passiert ist.”

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern und verschränkt die Arme. “Ich bin die Straße lang gefahren. So gegen neun. Da war ein Blitz und dann lagen die Beiden da auf der Straße. Bewusstlos. Äh… Sie hatten keine Ahnung… verstehen Sie?”

Mr. Argent brummt nachdenklich. “Ein gezieltes Phänomen dieser Art… das klingt nach einen Zauber. Gut möglich das es eine einmalige Sache war, wahrscheinlich müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, dass da noch etwas nach kommt, trotzdem solltet ihr Kinder auf alles achten, was…”

“Dad.”

“… euch in irgendeiner Weise seltsam erscheint. Wir sollten die meteorologischen Berichte nach anderen ungewöhnlichen Blitz-Aktivitäten durchsehen. Nur zur Sicherheit.” Er verzieht das Gesicht. “Deaton ist immer noch nicht wieder da, oder?”

Scott nickt. “Ich hab ihn auf dem Handy angerufen, aber er geht nicht ran. Ich hab ihm aber eine Nachricht hinterlassen.”

Allison versucht es erneut. “Dad!”

Mr. Argent spricht einfach über sie hinweg während Peter zunehmend amüsierter aussieht.

“Okay, versuch’s weiter. Ich möchte seine Meinung hierzu hören.”

Er hat die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und zeigt einen Ausdruck höchster Konzentration den er, wie Stiles mittlerweile gelernt hat, immer trägt, wenn Mr. Argent sich durch verschiedene Szenarien und Hinweise arbeitet, Theorien verwirft und Puzzleteile zusammen fügt.

“Das Nemeton sollte eigentlich neutralisiert sein, aber ich denke wir sollten es trotzdem im Auge behalten. Die Menge an Energie, die für einen Zauber dieser Art nötig ist muss enorm sein… Scott, ich denke du solltest dich sobald es hell wird auf den Weg zu der Lichtung machen.

“Stiles, ist dir an der Stelle irgendein Geruch aufgefallen? Irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches? Wie Schwefel oder Eisen oder…”

“Dad!”

Mr. Argent stoppt und hebt beide Augenbrauen. “Allison. Möchtest du irgendetwas hinzufügen?”

“Hast du wirklich vor das eigentliche Problem hier komplett zu ignorieren?”

Sie schaut betont zu Chris und Pete, die ihn ziemlich benommen ansehen. Stiles kann das durchaus nachempfinden. Ihm ging es ähnlich als er Mr. Argent zum ersten Mal im Jäger-Modus erlebt hatte.

“Peter und ich haben uns früher mal als Kinder gekannt.”, erklärt Mr. Argent emotionslos und wendet sich wieder ab. “Also, Stiles, vor dem Blitz, hat da dein Radio gerauscht? Oder die Sender gewechselt, ohne dass du…?”

“Das sieht nicht nur nach ‘früher mal gekannt’ aus, Dad, okay?”

Chris und Pete haben die Finger ineinander verschlungen und Chris hat Pete dicht an sich gezogen, und ja, Stiles würde sogar behaupten, die beiden schlafen miteinander, doch hey, was weiß er schon?

“Das ist völlig unwichtig, Allison.”

Für kein Geld der Welt würde Stiles jetzt zwischen Mr. Argent und dem bösen Blick stehen wollen, den Chris gerade in dessen Richtung schickte. Und dann bemerkt er, wie verblüffend ähnlich sich Chris’ und Allisons Versionen eben dieses bösen Blickes doch waren. Doch bevor er eine Chance hat, dies anzubringen - was wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich leichtsinnig gewesen wäre - explodiert Allison.

“Unwichtig? Es ist unwichtig, dass Peter Hale… er hat Tante Kate umgebracht. Er hat Scott gegen dessen Willen zum Werwolf gemacht, er hat versucht Scott dazu zu bringen seine Freunde zu ermorden. Er hat versucht uns alle  zu ermorden. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was er mit Lydia…”

“Der Fairness halber sollte man vielleicht erwähnen, dass du und Stiles mich dafür in Brand gesetzt habt.”, unterbricht Peter sanft und übergangslos finden sich nun Allison und Stiles anstelle von Mr. Argent im Fokus von Chris’ mörderischem Blick wieder. Na super.

“Klappe!”, zischt Allison Peter an bevor sie sich wieder an ihren Vater wendet. “Du findest es nicht wichtig, dass ihr zwei…” Es erscheint ihr unerträglich den Satz zu Ende zu führen. “Ich glaube, ich verdiene eine Erklärung. Um Gottes willen, Dad, hat Mom davon gewusst?”

Mr. Argents Gesichtsaudruck ist frostig und als er antwortet ist seine Stimme immer noch unglaublich ruhig, doch es ist eine besondere Art von Ruhe. Eine, mit einem stählernen und unerbittlichen Unterton, bei dem es Stiles eiskalt den Rücken runterläuft.

“Allison, du bist meine Tochter und ich liebe dich. Doch das gibt dir weder das Recht, über mein Leben oder meine Vergangenheit zu urteilen, noch bin ich in irgendeiner Form dazu verpflichtet, überhaupt irgendetwas davon mit dir zu teilen. Diese Sache geht dich nichts an. Und das ist alles, was du darüber wissen musst.”

“Allison, Liebes…” Peter versenkt den Apfelrest in gekonntem Bogen im Mülleimer und lächelt kurz über seinen sauberen Wurf. Er lehnt sich wieder an die die Arbeitsfläche der Küche, die Füße lässig über Kreuz verschränkt.

“Was dein Vater dir zu sagen versucht ist, dass er nicht in all die schmutzigen kleinen Details der vielen, vielen Nächte gehen will, in denen wir…”

Mr. Argent schaut Peter nur an und sagt in ruhigem Ton: “Noch ein Wort und ich schneid’ dir die Zunge raus.”

Scotts Telefon klingelt. Ein lautes Plärren, das Isaac zusammenzucken und Scott erleichtert aufatmen lässt. “Oh, Gott sei Dank, das ist Dr. Deaton. Ich, äh, ich geh’ wohl besser draußen telefonieren.” Er springt regelrecht von Sofa, greift dabei nach Allisons Handgelenk und zieht sie mit sich aus dem Raum.

In der Stille, die sich ausbreitet nachdem sie den Raum verlassen haben zieht Chris ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Jacke, nimmt eine heraus und steckt sie sich mit einem Zippo-Feuerzeug an, dass er aus seiner Hosentasche fischt. Stiles starrt ihn nur an, während Mr. Argent einen genervten Laut von sich gibt.

“Jesus, Junge, dass ist ja ekelhaft. Mach die Kippe aus!”

Chris sieht Mr. Argent nur starr an, nimmt einen tiefen Zug, um den Rauch anschließend betont langsam wieder auszuatmen und lächelt.

“Fick dich!”

Dann steckt er sich die Zigarette wieder zwischen die Lippen während Pete breit grinst und hinter ihn greift um seine Finger durch Chris’ Nackenhaare gleiten zu lassen.

“Verdammt!”, wispert Isaac neben ihm, und Stiles muss ihm irgendwie zustimmen. Er hatte weniger auf die Jüngeren geachtet um stattdessen deren ältere Ausgaben zu beobachten, doch jetzt, und wenn auch nur für eine kurze Sekunde, konnte er sehen, was Isaac so faszinierte. Die beiden sahen wild und wütend aus, als ob irgendwas kurz davor war aus ihnen herauszubrechen.

Peter… das einzige Mal, wo Stiles bemerkt hatte, dass Peter etwas nahe ging, war als dieser versucht hatte Kate zu töten. Und Mr. Argent war immer so kontrolliert, dass Stiles nicht zu sagen vermochte ob er ihn jemals irgendetwas hatte tun sehen, was nicht bereits zehn Schritte im Voraus geplant war. Die Ähnlichkeiten in den kleinen Verhaltensweisen mal beiseite, im Moment waren die Teens und ihre erwachsenen Gegenparts so verscheiden wie Tag und Nacht.

Chris starrt Mr. Argent immer noch an, als er einen weiteren Zug nimmt und dann mit voller Absicht auf den Boden ascht. (Oh Mann, Derek wird ausflippen. Stiles hoffte nur, dass er das zu sehen bekommen würde, denn der Scheiß war immer saukomisch). Peter schnaubt nur leise und rollt mit den Augen. Dann sieht er Mr. Argent mit etwas an, von dem Stiles schwören könnte, dass es stilles Mitgefühl ist. Doch das war eher unwahrscheinlich, denn schließlich reden wir hier von Peter.

Mr. Argent denkt über irgendetwas nach. Stiles kann es an der Art sehen wie er die Augen zusammen kneift und seine Hände in die Hüften stützt. Doch bevor er herausfinden kann was, kommt Scott zurück in den Raum geschlendert und steckt dabei sein Handy wieder in die Tasche. Allison ist nicht bei ihm.

“Also, Dr. Deaton glaubt, dass Sie recht haben. Es klingt wirklich nach einer Art Zauber.”

Mr. Argent schließt die Augen und atmet langsam aus und nickt. “Ist er auf dem Weg zurück?”

Scott verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf. “Ne, äh, er meint, es scheint als wären wir schon auf dem richtigen Weg mit dem was wir hier tun. Und, falls wir immer noch keine Lösung gefunden haben bis er und Ms. Morrell zurück sind, kann er dann immer noch einen Blick drauf werfen. Aber er sagte auch, dass wir ihn anrufen können, falls noch Fragen auftauchen.” Er sagt den letzten Satz, als wäre das ein Art Trost, doch Mr. Argents Gesicht zeigt nur zu deutlich, dass ihm das überhaupt nicht passt.

“Wann genau sagte er will er zurück sein?”

“Zwei Wochen?” Es ist nicht wirklich eine Frage, mehr ein Flehen, nicht den Boten umzubringen. Peter wirft den Kopf zurück und lacht, während Mr. Argents Augen schmal werden und er anfängt mit den Daumen nacheinander jeden Finger anzutippen. Vor und zurück, vor und zurück.

“Also gut, ich schau mir heute abend unsere Aufzeichnungen an, mal sehen ob sich darin etwas findet. Scott, könntest du morgen die ersten Stunden ausfallen lassen und mit uns zum Nematon gehen?”

“Ahm,” Stiles räuspert sich und hebt die Hand um ihn zu unterbrechen. “Kurze Frage. Eigentlich mehr eine Verfahrensfrage. Was, äh, haben Sie eigentlich jetzt mit diesen beiden vor?” Er deutet auf Chris und Pete, und jetzt erst bemerkt sein ach-so-aufmerksamer bester Freund die Zigarette, die aus Chris Mundwinkel hängt, denn er flüstert ein schrilles “Sie haben geraucht, Mr. Argent?”

Mr. Argent beschließt diesen Ausbruch zu überhören.

“Was meinst du?”

“Naja,” Stiles schlägt die Hände zusammen, “da sie ja im Moment nirgendwo hin können, und es, nun ja, schon Mitternacht ist, müssen sie ja irgendwo schlafen, nicht wahr? Irgendwo bleiben? Aber nicht bei mir!”, beendet er seinen Einwurf rasch. Auf keinen Fall!

Isaac zuckt mit den Schulter und schaut sich in dem Loft um. “Können sie nicht einfach…?”

“Oh, ich bitte dich.” Peter unterbricht Isaac mit einem Kopfschütteln und sieht ihn an, als würde er sich fragen, wie es Isaac gelungen war, die natürliche Auslese auszutricksen und siebzehn Jahre alt zu werden. Obwohl Peter zugegebenermaßen Isaac generell so ansieht.

Seufzend fährt sich Mr. Argent mit der Hand übers Gesicht. “Sie können bei mir bleiben.”

Jetzt schaut Peter Mr. Argent  an als wäre der ein Idiot. “Nochmal. Nein. Ich denke, ich sollte ihm die Argent-Heimtücke noch ein paar Jahre ersparen. Sie bleiben bei mir.”

Mr. Argents bringt es fertig, eine aufsatzlange Abhandlung darüber, was er gerade von Peter hält, mit einem einzigen verächtlichen Schnauben auszudrücken. Fußnoten und Quellennachweis inklusive. “Ich würde dir nicht mal meinen Hund anvertrauen, Hale, geschweige denn ihn.”

“Fein.” Peter macht eine großzügige Geste, “Du behältst deinen und ich behalte meinen. Fair?”

“Nein.”

Stiles wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem abzusehenden Desaster zwischen den Erwachsenen wieder zu den Teens. Chris zermalmt gerade die Zigaretten mit seinem Absatz, das Kinn trotzig vorgereckt. “Wir bleiben zusammen. Ihr trennt uns nicht.”

“Junge.” Mr. Argent hält inne, knirscht mit den Zähnen und fängt dann nochmal an: “Du bist ein Kind. Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Und du hast auch kein Stimmrecht hier.”

Pete legt den Kopf schief und wirft Mr. Argent einen wütenden Blick zu. “Rede nicht so mit ihm. Und er hat recht. Wir bleiben zusammen.”

“Oh, jetzt halt mal die Luft an.” Peter schaffte es irgendwie die perfekte Mischung aus ‘genervt’ und ‘gelangweilt’ in seine Stimme zu legen. “Jetzt reden die Erwachsenen.”

“Christopher?” Pete schaut über seine Schulter zu Chris, der nichts sagt sondern nur nickt. Pete grinst ihm zu bevor er sich wieder an die Erwachsenen wendet: “Wir werden jetzt gehen.”

Sie sind auf halben Weg zur Tür bevor Stiles klar wird, dass die beiden ernsthaft glauben sie könnten einfach so gehen. Er läuft ihnen nach, denn auf keinen Fall kann er zulassen, dass irgendeine Version von Peter Hale unbeaufsichtig in seiner Stadt herum läuft, doch Mr. Argent erreicht sie noch vor ihm und stellt sich ihnen in den Weg.

“Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich werde nicht hier sitzen und mit mir selbst herum diskutieren. Auf geht’s, Kleiner, wir gehen.” Er fasst Chris bei der Schulter und schiebt ihn in Richtung Tür.

In der Sekunde in der Mr. Argent Chris berührt verändert sich die gesamte Atmosphäre im Raum. Etwas wie Entsetzen zuckt über Chris’ Gesicht, und dann ist Pete da, schlägt Mr. Argents Hand weg und stößt ihn von Chris fort. Er zeigt Klauen und Reißzähne und gelbe Augen, und knurrt leise als er sich zwischen Chris und Mr. Argent stellt.

“Faß ihn nicht an!”

Stiles kann Peter im Hintergrund sehen, eine Hand auf den Unterarm gelegt tippt er mit der anderen an sein Kinn. Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf und murmelt etwas vor sich hin. Die Art wie sich sein Mund bewegt lässt Stiles vermuten, das Wort könnte “dämlich” sein.

In weniger als fünf Sekunden ist die Spannung im Raum unerträglich geworden und Stiles macht den Fehler sie brechen zu wollen.

“Wow, reagieren wir oft so über? Ich schätze, es ist wahr wenn man sagt, dass mörderische Tendenzen sich schon früh…”

Schmerz explodiert in seinem Gesicht. Der Raum dreht sich und Stiles findet sich auf dem Boden wieder. Aus der Nase tröpfelt ein schmales Rinnsal Blut und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie gebrochen ist, dank des Arschlochs, das über ihm aufragt.

“Ich kann dich echt nicht ausstehen.”

“Ja, danke, das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.”

Scott muss wohl versucht haben ihm irgendwie zur Hilfe zu kommen, denn Pete war in dessen Richtung herum gewirbelt, die Lippen zurückgezogen, die Reißzähne entblößt, während Peter hinter Scott steht und ihn mit fester Hand an der Schulter zurück hält. Mr. Argent hockt sich neben Stiles nieder mit einem Hauch Belustigung im Gesicht.

“Ich habe über die Jahre gelernt mich besser zu beherrschen.” Er nimmt Stiles Hand und zieht ihn mit sich hoch. Als er loslässt, seufzt Peter und schnalzt mit der Zunge.

“Ich hoffe du hast Kleidung zum Wechseln dabei, Argent.”

“Wie bitte?”

Peter klopft Scott auf die Schulter bevor er ihn gehen lässt und sich an den Türrahmen lehnt. “Du hast offenbar vergessen, dass du damals genau so stur warst wie heute auch noch.”

“Komm auf den Punkt, Hale.”

“Der Punkt ist einfach, und ehrlich gesagt ziemlich offensichtlich. Ich trau dir nicht mit meinem jüngeren Ich. Du traust mir nicht mit deinem. Und sie weigern sich, getrennt zu werden. Deshalb werden wir alle zusammen bleiben.”

Isaac gibt einen keuchenden Laut von sich, den Stiles leise wiederholt.

“Nun, ich weiß, dass dein Apartment nur drei Schlafzimmer hat die momentan alle belegt sind. Meins andererseits hat vier. Und, seien wir mal ehrlich, es ist auch schöner. Folglich werden wir dort bleiben.”

Mr. Argents Kiefer arbeiten als er zu Peter schaut dann zu den Jungs und dann wieder zurück zu Peter. Stiles kann genau sehen, wann er nachgibt. Es ist der Moment in dem sein Mund zu einem schmalen Strich wird und sich seine Schultern verspannen.

“Also gut.”, sagt er knapp. Dann, völlig unerwartet, wendet er sich an Chris. Für einen kurzen Moment ist sein Ausdruck offen, ungeschützt und wütend.

“Aber eins sag’ ich dir, Christopher Argent, du naives Kind. Deine Sorge um Petie…”, es ist ein Schimpfwort, ausgespuckt, wie verdorbenes Essen, “…ist absolut unnötig. Du willst unbedingt wissen, was passiert ist? Er läßt dich allein. Er verläßt dich, er schaut sich nicht mal um, und er kommt auch nie zurück. Du? Du schuldest ihm gar nichts.”

In der Stille, die seinem Ausbruch folgt, wird sein Gesicht wird wieder so undurchdringlich wie vorher. Er schlendert zu der Kücheninsel und nimmt sich einen Apfel aus der Schüssel. “Scott, ich hole dich morgen früh ab. Sag Allison, dass du mit ihr in unserem Apartment bleiben kannst wenn sie das möchte. Hale, ich hol’ den Wagen. Wir treffen uns unten.”

Stiles wirft einen schnellen Blick auf Peter, der Mr. Argents Rückzug mit einem Ausdruck beobachtet, den Stiles absolut nicht deuten kann.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Wie die meisten Menschen hatte auch Chris Argent eine Liste mit Dingen die er zu Lebzeiten tun wollte. Sie ist nicht sonderlich konkret und besteht zum größten Teil aus vagen Ideen von Reisen, die weder Waffen noch strategische Überlegungen beinhalteten.

Victoria und er hatten in der Vergangenheit tatsächlich ein paar Mal probiert ganz normal zu verreisen

Ihr erster Versuch war eine Reise zum Hadrianswall gewesen um an diesem entlang zu wandern. Doch dann stießen sie auf etwas, was sich später als ihre erste Begegnung mit einem Darach herausstellen sollte.

Zwei Wochen und fünf gebrochene Rippen später - zwei davon seine, drei Victorias - war die Stadt wieder sicher, nur vom Hadrianswall hatten sie nicht viel gesehen.

Als sie das nächste Mal Urlaub machten war Allison neun. Sie sollte drei wunderbare Wochen mit ihrer Tante Kate verbringen, während Chris und Victoria nach Südostasien aufbrachen. Hier hatte es immerhin zwei Tage gedauert - zwei gute Tagen, an denen Victoria unter anderem diesen Bikini getragen hatte, den Chris damals wirklich, wirklich gern an ihr sah. Sie hatten den größten Teil eines Nachmittags total betrunken in einer Bar im Ort verbracht, wo sie ohne weitere Hintergedanken den Einheimischen zuhörten die Legenden aus der Gegend zum Besten gaben.

Das war natürlich noch vor den Leichen und dem Geschrei, und bevor in dem Zuge auch noch unbeabsichtigt ein uralter Halbgott in Form eines Oni erweckt wurde.

Als sie Allison wieder abholten hob Kate nur eine Augenbraue, als sie die lange Narbe bemerkte die sich von nun an über Chris Schlüsselbein zog.

 

Danach gaben sie das Touristen spielen endgültig auf.

 

So, ja, Chris hatte durchaus eine Liste mit Dingen die er in diesem Leben noch tun wollte.

Doch mit Peter Hale als Beifahrer und zwei mürrischen Teenagern auf dem Rücksitz, deren Blicke ihm metaphorische Löcher in den Hinterkopf brannten die Straße entlang zu fahren, stand mit Sicherheit nicht drauf.

Mal ganz abgesehen von dem klitzekleine Detail, dass es sich bei einem der beiden Teenagern um ihn selbst handelte, und bei dem anderen um den vorab genannten Soziopathen.

 

Natürlich ist der Peter, der ihm hochmütig von der Rückbank aus anstarrt (’Er hat Angst. Er ist verängstigt und verletzt und versteckt sich hinter Überheblichkeit’, flüstert eine irritierende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf) weit von dem entfernt, der vom Beifahrersitz aus müßig aus dem Fenster schaut. Doch das ist etwas, mit dem zu befassen sich Chris bisher nie gestattet hatte, und er würde auch jetzt bestimmt nicht damit anfangen.

Dies ist bloß ein weiterer Job.Es ist völlig unwichtig, wer da auf dem Rücksitz saß. Ein Job wie jeder andere. Rausfinden, was passiert ist. Die Sache rückgängig machen. Die beiden Zeitreisenden zurück schicken. Dafür sorgen, dass soetwas nicht nochmal passieren kann. Fertig.

Wirklich, ein Job wie jeder andere.

 

Er wagt einen weiteren Blick in den Rückspiegel. Peter sitzt dicht an Chris gedrängt, und nur der Sicherheitsgurt, auf den anzulegen er bestanden hatte, hinderte ihn daran, vollends auf dessen Schoß zu klettern. Seine Wange ruht an Chris Schulter, beider Hände sind ineinander verschlungen und Chris streichelt mit dem Daumen über Peters Handknöchel während er seine Wange in Peters Haar presst.

 

Er kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob die beiden sich überhaupt einmal losgelassen hatten seitdem sie Dereks Loft betreten hatten. Als ob sie gierig, ja, hungrig nach jeder Art von Berührung wären, die sie von dem jeweils anderen bekommen konnten. Er kann sich schon vorstellen, wie befreiend es für sie sein musste, sich zu berühren zu können, ganz egal wer sie dabei beobachtete. Sich nicht sorgen zu müssen, dass jemand sie sah, oder dass Gerard davon erfuhr, dass irgend jemand davon erfuhr. Ihnen würde sicher schwindelig werden, sollten sie jemals eine Minute haben um darüber nachzudenken.

 

Lediglich eine weitere kleine Komplikation in einer ohnehin schon recht verfahrenen Situation. Es gab Dinge in der Vergangenheit, die nicht verändert werden durften.

 

Jemand räuspert sich neben ihm und er dreht den Kopf und sieht, dass Peter ihn beobachtet, eine Augenbraue erhoben und mit einem amüsierten Zucken in den Mundwinkeln. Er bemerkt, dass er das Lenkrad derart fest hält, dass seine Finger bereits weiß sind. Er lockert seinen Griff und erwidert Peters Blick.

 

“Gibt’s ‘n Problem, Hale?”

 

“Hmm. Ich bin nur ein wenig besorgt, dass du zu beschäftigt bist, nach den beiden Turteltauben zu schielen, um die Straße im Blick zu behalten. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich noch ein paar Dinge für die es sich zu leben lohnt.”

 

Chris weigert sich den Köder zu schlucken, doch er wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit betont wieder der Straße zu und fünf Minuten später fährt er in die Tiefgarage von Peters Wohnblock.

Ein Zwischenstop bei seinem eigenen Apartment war nicht nötig gewesen, da er seit Jahren ständig eine Tasche mit Kleidung zum Wechseln im Kofferaum seines SUVs hatte. Außerdem war er auf dem Rückweg von einem späten geschäftlichen Meeting gewesen, als er Stiles Nachricht bekommen hatte und so hatte er seinen Laptop ebenfalls bei sich.

 

Die Jungen jedoch… Er musterte sie prüfend, als er den Wagen umrundete und zum Kofferraum ging. Während Stiles und Peter ungefähr die gleiche Kleidergröße zu haben schienen, hatte keiner der Jungen die Statur seines jüngeren Ichs. Und nach Stiles vorherigem Unvermögen die Klappe zu halten, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Peter eher tot umfallen würde, als seine Sachen zu tragen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, hatte Stiles einen ähnlichen Hang zur Sturheit. Was bedeutete, dass, sollte nicht doch noch ein Wunder geschehen, ein Trip zum Einkaufszentrum morgen unumgänglich sein würde. Er macht den Kofferraum auf und bemüht sich keine Grimasse zu ziehen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten.

 

Die Jungen hinter ihm flüstern sehr leise. Peter kann es sicherlich verstehen, doch Chris hat keine Ambitionen es überhaupt zu versuchen. Er versucht auch nicht, die Waffen, die er aus dem Hohlraum unter dem Kofferraumboden holt, zu verstecken, genauso wenig, wie Peter versucht sein Augenrollen zu verbergen, als Chris sie in seine Tasche wirft.

 

“Wirklich, Argent. Wir sind jetzt Verbündete. Schon vergessen? Außerdem würde ich dich nicht vor unseren Gästen töten, das wäre unhöflich.”

 

Er wirft sich die Tasche zusammen mit der Laptoptasche über die Schulter und macht den Kofferraumdeckel zu.

 

“Entschuldige, aber dein Wort ist mir nicht genug.”

 

Peter zuckt mit den Schultern. “Wie du willst. Allerdings empfehle ich, dass du darauf achtest auf wen du deine Waffen richtest. Ich lehne jede Verantwortung für instinktive Reaktionen ab. Hier entlang, Jungs. Es ist schon spät und wir wollen doch Klatsch in der Nachbarschaft vermeiden.”

 

Die Jungen - es ist einfacher, sie so zu bezeichnen, ein paar Fremde, eine Ansammlung fremder Kinder, um die er sich kümmern muss, als sich einzugestehen, dass er sich selbst ins Gesicht sieht. In ein Gesicht, welches ihn ziemlich abschätzend ansieht.

 

Die Augen der Jungen wandern mit dem selben Entsetzen zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her, dass sie bereits in Dereks Loft gezeigt hatten, doch er weigert sich, sich deshalb schuldig zu fühlen. Er lehnte es genauso ab, sich für die Dummheiten der Vergangenheit verantwortlich zu fühlen. Sie würden es noch früh genug lernen.

 

Er macht eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Fahrstuhls und wartet bis sie sich alle in Bewegung gesetzt haben um ihnen als Letzter zu folgen. Peter lässt sich zurückfallen bis er neben ihm geht, offensichtlich genauso unwillig Chris in seinem Rücken zu wissen wie umgekehrt. Es ist anders als wenn sie mit den Rudeln arbeiten. Dort war es mehr gegenseitige Kontrolle und weniger das ‘du hast meine Schwester getötet’ und ‘deine Familie hat meine ausgelöscht’, welches die Zusammenarbeit gewöhnlich belastete. Diesmal gibt es jedoch keine Ablenkung, keine Gefahr, die der Schwere der Vergangenheit entgegenwirken könnte, besonders wo ein Teil dieser Vergangenheit höchstpersönlich vor ihnen herlief.

 

Chris tut sein Bestes um es zu ignorieren und Peter, soweit er es beurteilen kann, berührt es nicht einmal.

 

Die Fahrstuhlfahrt ist genau so still wie die Fahrt im Auto zuvor und Gott sei Dank nur kurz, und wenig später stehen sie vor Peters Wohnungstür. Es ist ein Eckapartment. Pompös und eigentlich viel zu groß für nur eine Person und Peters jüngere Ausgabe macht einen anerkennenden Laut als sie eintreten. Chris war schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen wenn das Rudel sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen in dieser Gegend hatte treffen müssen und er geht durch den offenen Eingangsbereich und stellt seine Taschen und seinen Laptop auf der Couchgarnitur ab, die den Wohnbereich von der Küche trennt.

Die Einrichtung wird dominiert von harten Linien, Edelstahl und gefliesten Fußböden und diese Strenge wird lediglich durch große teuer aussehende Teppiche ein wenig aufgelockert. Es hat nicht den “Lagerhallen Schick” von Dereks Loft, aber es ist durchaus modern und genau das, was man von Peter erwarten würde.

Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit mit Dereks Loft war eine Wendeltreppe, die in diesem Fall jedoch nicht zu einem Loch im Dach, sondern zu einem weiteren Stockwerk mit einem großem Schlafzimmer führte.

 

Peter deutet auf zwei Türen an der linken Wand des großen Raumes. “Kinder, hier.” Dann deutet er auf eine Tür auf der rechten Seite, neben einer weiteren Tür, hinter der sich wie Chris weiß, das Gästebad befindet. “Jäger, dort.” Er schaut den Chris mit den zerzausten und viel zu langen Haaren, die sich immer in seinem Nacken kringeln, mit einer herablassend erhobenen Augenbraue an. Den, der seinen Blick trotzig erwidert, während er krampfhaft die Hand des jüngeren Peters festhält. “Den Richtigen.”

 

Und natürlich zieht dieser Chris das Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Tasche und steckt sich eine zwischen die Lippen. Chris kann sie beinahe auch schmecken. Kann sich ohne Weiteres noch daran erinnern wie die Camels Schild, Rüstung und Waffe in Einem für ihn waren. Ein gestreckter Mittelfinger gegen Gereard und seine Lehrer und die ganze Welt an sich. Jesus. Der Bengel musste wirklich eine Scheißangst haben.

 

Mit spitzen Fingern nimmt Peter die Zigarette und zieht sie fort, ohne die Art zu beachten, wie sich der andere Peter, schlaksig und noch nicht ganz in seinen Körper hineingewachsen, anspannt, obwohl Peter dennoch sehr genau darauf achtet, den jüngeren Argent nicht zu berühren.

 

“Wenn du darauf bestehst, dir weiterhin deine Lungen zu ruinieren, mach das bitte draußen auf dem Balkon.” Er deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Glastür. “Aber erst morgen. Jetzt ist es Zeit für das Getrappel kleiner Füße, die sich auf den Weg in ihr Bett machen.”

 

Als keiner der beiden Jungen sich rührt, macht Peter eine scheuchende Handbewegung. “Los. Auf geht’s und träumt süß. Hopp, hopp!”

 

Chris erkennt den störrischen Zug um den Mund des jüngeren Peters und die Art wieder, wie der stur die Füße in den Boden stemmt.

 

“Nicht bis wir Antworten bekommen haben. Wir wollen wissen, was passiert ist.”

 

Chris unterbricht ihn umgehend. “Aber nicht mehr heute.” Oder sonst irgendwann. “Ihr könnt eure Fragen auch morgen noch stellen.” Was sie durchaus können. Er muss sie ja nicht beantworten. “Es ist spät und wir haben morgen eine Menge zu tun.”

 

Die beiden Jungen sehen sich an und scheinen eine komplette Unterhaltung damit zu bestreiten wie sie lediglich die Lippen verziehen und mit den Augenbrauen zucken, doch Chris versucht es gar nicht erst zu interpretieren. Ihn interessiert momentan nur, dass die beiden sich endlich entscheiden die Diskussion fallen zu lassen und nachgeben, auch wenn er dafür einen zweifachen bitterbösen Blick erntet, von dem er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann, ob er ihn von Peter, oder Peter ihn von ihm abgeschaut hatte, bevor sie sich endlich und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren auf dem Absatz umdrehen.

 

Zumindest war dies alles was ihn interessiert hatte bis ihm klar wurde, dass beide auf das selbe Schlafzimmer zusteuerten. Er steht zwischen ihnen noch bevor er vollends realisiert hatte, was die beiden da vorhatten.

 

“Ihr zwei, zwei Zimmer. Einfache Mathematik.”

 

Nun, wenigstens der abschätzende Blick ist verschwunden. Stattdessen sehen die beiden ihn nun an als hätte er völlig den Verstand verloren.

 

“Ihr beide. Jeder in einen Raum” Sein Ton ist bestimmt, derselbe, mit dem er Allison sagt, sie solle ihre Hausaufgaben machen, oder nein, sie könne nicht bei Scott übernachten, oder eine der tausend anderen elterlichen Pflichten, die er über die Jahre ausgeführt hatte. Nur, dass es die beiden nicht halb so sehr beeindruckt wie Allison. Was für eine Überraschung.

 

“Scheinheilig bist du wohl gar nicht, oder?” Der junge Peter verzieht den Mund und schaut dann mit einem schlitzohrigen Grinsen über Chris’ Schulter dorthin, wo Peter steht und sie beobachtet, denn natürlich erkannte dieser Bursche sofort den Vorteil darin sie beide gegeneinander auspielten. “Ich mein’ ihr seid ja nicht unsere Eltern oder so. Tut jetzt nicht so als hättet ihr nicht schon längst getan, was wir jetzt tun.”

 

Was ja unglücklicherweise der springende Punkt ist. Peter berührt Chris’ Schulter, als er sich an ihm vorbei zu den Jungen schiebt und der leidgeprüfte und dramatische Seufzer den er dabei ausstößt, klingt dann doch ein wenig aufgesetzt. “So schwer es mir auch fällt mit Argent einer Meinung zu sein, muss ich mich doch in dieser Sache auf seine Seite stellen. Vier Zimmer. Vier Personen. Wir haben schon bei der Wahl wo wir übernachten nachgegeben. Ich denke, ihr sollte euer Glück nicht weiter herausfordern.”

 

Es ist für Chris der erste wirkliche Hinweis darauf, dass Peter sich trotz seiner ungezwungenen Haltung durchaus im Klaren darüber war, durch welch ein Minenfeld sie hier navigierten. Seine Schultern entspannen sich ein wenig bei dieser Erkenntnis. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und erkennt zu spät, dass Peter genau das Gleiche tut. “Gute Nacht.”

 

Die Jungen starren sie mit ungläubigen und enttäuschten Blicken an. Chris gibt als Erster nach und er murmelt eine Reihe von Obzönitäten als er sich umdreht und die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufreißt, um sie anschließend hinter sich mit einem gezielten Tritt wieder zu schließen. Der Knall hallt in dem Loft wieder und dann rumst es noch zwei Mal, weil Chris wahrscheinlich seine Schuhe ausgezogen und an die Wand gepfeffert hatte.

 

Peter hebt eine Augenbraue bei diesem Spektakel. “Wo ist dieses Feuer nur hin, Argent?”

 

Das wurde ausgelöscht, als er zwei Jahre lang seine Leber mit billigen Fusel mariniert, alles, was Gerard ihn anwies, umlegte und sich nebenbei durch alle neunundzwanzig Staaten gevögelt hatte. Doch das alles ging Peter nichts an, also anwortet er stattdessen sanft: “Dorthin, wo auch dein Charme hin verschwunden ist.” Und das war’s.

 

Peters jüngeres Ich sagt nichts. Er bekommt keinen Wutanfall oder macht eine Szene wie der junge Chris. Er schaut die beiden Älteren nur mit kalten Augen an, geht dann in den ihm zugewiesenen Raum und schließt leise die Tür. Das Klick! das folgt, verrät ihnen, dass er die Tür von innen verschlossen hat, obwohl er wissen sollte, wie wenig das nützte.

 

Die Vergangenheit fürs Erste erfolgreich zum Schweigen gebracht, läßt sich Chris auf einem Ende der Couchgarnitur nieder, packt seinen Laptop aus und legt die Füße auf den Couchtisch. Peter verschwindet etwa um die Zeit als Chris seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche zieht, einen USB Stick vom Schlüsselbund löst und von diesem den Ordner ‘Argent Bestiarium und Geschichte’ öffnet. Chris vermutet, dass er ins Bett gegangen ist, doch er kommt kurz darauf zurück und hat seinen eigenen Laptop dabei mit dem er sich auf das andere Ende der Couch setzt.

Er fängt Chris Blick mit einem Schulterzucken auf. “Ihr habt eure Aufzeichnungen, wir haben unsere. Unsere Ressourcen nicht gemeinsam zu nutzen wäre doch unsinnig.”

Was… so wohl stimmt. Er hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass Peter sein Wissen mit einbringen würde. Nein, streich das. Er hatte einfach nicht erwartet, dass Peter sein Wissen freiwillig mit einbringen würde. Aber dass sollte ihn eigentlich nicht so überraschen. Peter wollte die Vergangenheit wahrscheinlich genauso schnell wieder ad acta legen wie er selbst.

 

Eine lange Zeit sind nur die Tastenanschläge zu hören und das gelegentliche Geräusch, das er oder Peter macht, wenn sie irgendetwas finden, das ihr Interesse weckt. Schließlich unterbricht Peter die Stille, seine Stimme betont beiläufig.

“Du solltest es eigentlich besser wissen als ihn so anzufassen.”

Chris hält seine Augen auf den Bildschirm geheftet. “Ja, ist ‘ne Weile her. War auch nie ein Thema mit Allison.”

“Hmm. Die Glückliche.”

Chris geht aber nicht weiter darauf und die Unterhaltung versiegt wieder. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde steht Peter auf und macht Kaffee. Chris verbrennt sich den Mund, flucht aber nicht, und verbringt fünf frustrierende Minuten damit, das eingescannte Gekrakel eines seiner Vorfahren zu entziffern, der es anscheinend nie zu einer anständigen Handschrift gebracht hatte.

Peter räuspert sich. “Nur so aus Neugierde, was hast du jetzt eigentlich mit ihnen vor?”

Chris schaut zu ihm herüber, doch Peter starrt wie gebannt auf auf seinem Laptop. “Wie meinst du das?”

“Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, planst du mit Scott morgen zum Nemeton zu gehen. Ich vermute mal weiter, dass wir ihnen die Einzelheiten der gegenwärtigen Situation vorerst besser noch nicht auf die Nase binden sollten. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass sie nicht mitkommen können.”

Oh ja, Peter ist sich definitiv über das Minenfeld hier im Klaren.

“Und ich werde den Teufel tun und Babysitter für die beiden spielen. Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als zwei halberwachsene Kinder in Schach zu halten.”

“Vorsichtig, sonst könnte man noch denken du hast Angst mit ihnen alleine zu sein.”

Peters Stimme klingt leicht amüsiert: “Ja klar. Schließlich bin ich ja auch derjenige, der sofort das Weite gesucht hat, sobald er die beiden gesehen hatte.”

“Himmel, Hale, können wir uns vielleicht darauf einigen, dass die Situation für keinen von uns angenehm ist?”

Peter antwortet nicht sofort. Er verschränkt die Finger über dem Bauch, lässt den Kopf nach hinten auf die Sofalehne fallen und starrt an die Decke. “Ich hatte total vergessen, dass wir mal so jung waren.”

Chris brummt zustimmend, auch wenn es eine Lüge ist, dann scrollt er weiter zum nächsten Abschnitt der Argent-Familientagebücher. Er blättert den Inhalt durch, während er gleichzeitig überlegt, was sie mit den Jungs machen sollen. Während er den Eintrag seiner Ur-Ur-Urgroßmutter wie man einen Rougarou bekämpft überfliegt, fällt ihm die naheliegendste Lösung ein.

“Wir schicken sie zur Schule.”

 

Peter beendet ruckartig die weitere Betrachtung der Decke. “Du machst Witze.” Doch Chris sieht ihn nur ungerührt an. “Bitte sag’ mir, dass du nur Witze machst.”

“Warum denn nicht? Denk’ doch mal nach. Acht Stunden am Tag unter ständiger Aufsicht. Wir sind sie los und sie bekommen nichts von dem mit, was wir hier tun. Zudem haben sie so weniger Gelegenheit, ihre Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die sie nichts angehen. Außerdem sollten sie zur Schule gehen. Was, wenn wir sie nicht sofort zurück schicken können?”

“Oh nein, Christopher! Wir werden sie sofort zurückschicken. Aber dir ist schon klar, dass Schulanmeldungen heutzutage einiges an Schreibkram erfordern? Richtige Unterlagen. Außerdem ist es bereits Juni.”

“Nenn’ mich nicht so.”, murmelt Chris geistesabwesend, “Und ich weiß, dass es Juni ist. Das Schuljahr wurde um einen Monat verlängert. Die Schließungen wegen mehrerer Todesfälle, schon vergessen?” Es ist schwierig einen Schulbetrieb in Gang zu halten, wenn die Lehrer scharenweise verschwinden und Schüler wie die Fliegen sterben. “Zudem hatte ich es geschafft, Gerard in weniger als 24 Stunden als Schuldirektor dort einzusetzen. Und meine Frau als seine Assistentin - Schrägstrich - Lehrerin dort zu etablieren hat auch nicht viel länger gedauert. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir hier von der selben Verwaltung sprechen, die jemanden ohne Vorkenntnisse als Lehrer eingestellt hat, der sich im Nachhinein als Darach entpuppte, und außerdem diverse übernatürlich bedingte Vorkommnisse, die sich in der Schule ereignet haben, immer noch gepflegt ignoriert. Ich denke nicht, dass es mir große Probleme bereiten wird unter diesen Umständen zwei neue Schüler anzumelden.”

Peter hebt eine Augenbraue und sein Mund verzieht sich, als er einräumt: “Wohl wahr. Also gut, du gewinnst. Aber du trägst mich ebenfalls als Vormund ein. Und du wirst ihnen ebenfalls die frohe Botschaft überbringen.”

“Schön. Dafür wirst du morgen auf sie achtgeben, während ich mit Scott unterwegs bin.” Dann sackt er zusammen und stößt hastig den für ihn schlimmsten Teil hervor: “Ich fürchte, wir müssen ihnen neue Sachen kaufen.”

Peter blinzelt ihn eine Minute lang an, dann wirft er den Kopf zurück und fängt lauthals an zu lachen.

 

* * * * * *

 

 

Chris liegt quer auf dem Bett, nackt bis auf ein Paar Boxershorts, eine nicht angezündete Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und tippt träge mit den Fingern auf seinem Bauch herum. Das Gemurmel aus dem Wohnraum - zu leise um Genaueres zu verstehen, aber dennoch laut genug um die Stimmung darin wahrzunehmen - ist mittlerweile verstummt, obwohl immer noch Licht durch die Türritze zu sehen ist. Der Luftzug, der durch das geöffnete Fenster hereindringt, ist beinahe kalt genug um ihn das bedrückende Gefühl der Enge in seiner Brust vergessen zu lassen. Aber eben nur beinahe.

Er würde als Erwachsener nicht so  werden. Niemals. Er würde niemals so werden wie sein Vater! Er würde niemals so werden wie sein Vater! Wieder und wieder wiederholte er in Gedanken diesen Satz, während er sich im Geiste Peters Gesicht vorstellte, als er ihm dies damals nachts im Wald gesagt hatte.

Er fischt nach seinem Feuerzeug - zum Teufel mit den Konsequenzen! -, als etwas an seinem Fenster kratzt. Und mit einem Mal kann er wieder atmen. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und grinst, als das Fliegengitter auf den Boden fällt und Peter durch das Fenster hinterher klettert. Er ist barfuß jedoch ansonsten noch voll bekleidet und grinst ebenfalls.

“Ein Kinderspiel!”

Seine Stimme ist leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Chris könnte Peters Stimme selbst im allergrößten Lärm heraushören, egal wie leise er spräche. Er klettert zu ihm ins Bett und rollt sich neben ihm auf den Bauch. Die Zigarette wird ihm resolut aus dem Mund gepflückt und achtlos beiseite geworfen, dann küsst Peter ihn, seine Zähne schaben über seine Unterlippe, bevor er sich auf einen Ellenbogen stützt und ihn von der Seite ansieht.

“Was’n Glück, dass du das Fenster offen gelassen hast.”

Chris verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Kopf. “Wusste doch, dass du kommst.”

Peter presst die Lippen zusammen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken und wirft einen betonten Blick auf Chris’ Boxershorts. “Was? Jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt, dass du dich dann nicht etwas mehr für mich in Schale geworfen hast.”

Chris muss lachen, dämpft es aber mit dem Ellenbogen ab, während Peter bei diesem Laut amüsiert die Nase kraus zieht. Chris nimmt sein Gesicht mit einer belustigten Grimasse aus seiner Ellenbeuge und bläst sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. “Das ist doch alles völlig beknackt, Petie. Zeitreisen? Mal ehrlich jetzt, wer könnte sowas überhaupt bewerkstelligen?”

“Das hier ist mehr als beknackt. Wir kennen doch gar keine Hexen. Talia hätte gewußt, wenn welche in der Gegend gewesen wären. Das hätte sie uns doch gesagt. Deaton hätte es uns gesagt.” Er hält inne und vergräbt seinen Kopf in seinen Armen. “Christopher, wir mutieren zu Arschlöchern wenn wir erwachsen sind. Gutaussehende Arschlöcher wohlgemerkt, aber trotzdem Arschlöcher.”

Chris stubst ihn am Arm bis er seinen Kopf hebt und ihn ansieht. Dann schaut er ihm fest in die Augen und zieht seine Hand über sein Herz, damit er seinen Herzschlag - den festen Rhythmus seiner Überzeugung - nicht nur hören, sondern auch fühlen kann.

“Ne-ne! Die sind zu Arschlöchern geworden. Wir nicht.”

Peter hebt eine Augenbraue und seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich ein wenig nach oben, während er ohne Zweifel auf weitere Ausführungen wartet.

“Die haben es irgendwo vermurkst. Einen Fehler gemacht. Wir machen das nicht. Wir werden herausfinden was falsch gelaufen ist und es anders machen. Ich glaube… ich glaube, darum sind wir hier. Das muss es sein, meinst du nicht?”

Peter kaut eine Weile auf dem Nagel seines kleinen Fingers herum, dann schaut er ihn von der Seite an, während sein Mund leicht amüsiert zuckt.“Dir ist klar, dass du davon sprichst, das Leben all dieser Leute nachhaltig zu beeinflussen? Einige von ihnen wird es dann vielleicht nie geben.”

Chris muss an das braunhaarige Mädchen denken, das seine Tochter sein sollte und zuckt dann mit den Achseln.“Sollte mich das interessieren?”

Peter lächelt prompt.“Nö.” Er wirft sich über ihn und presst seinen Mund hart auf seinen. Chris Finger greifen instinktiv in sein Haar, als er seinen Mund für Peters Zunge öffnet, um dieser mit seiner eigenen zu begegnen. Er lässt sich in diesen Kuss fallen, wie er es mit allen Dingen die Peter betreffen tut und weidet sich an dessen leisen Lauten, und daran, wie Peter sich genauso in ihn fallen lässt, wie er sich in ihn. Als sie wieder Luft holen liegt Peter halb auf ihm und Chris hat eine Hand hinten in Peters Hemd geschoben. Er lässt seine Finger an Peters Wirbelsäule auf und ab gleiten und ist sich klar darüber, dass er wahrscheinlich wieder einmal ein ziemlich bescheuertes Grinsen auf den Lippen hat, gegen das er, obwohl er es hasst, in Peters Gegenwart scheinbar einfach nichts machen kann.

Peters eigenes Grinsen ist selbstzufrieden und glücklich, seine Augen nur einen Hauch gelb, während er mit glühenden Wangen nach Atem ringt. Aber während Chris ihn so ansieht, fällt sein Lächeln langsam in sich zusammen. Mit dem Finger zieht er Chris Mundwinkel nach. “Glaubst du, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat, Chris?” Er wirkt verstört, verängstigt. “Glaubst du, dass ich dich verlassen werde?”

Chris antwortet ohne zu zögern:“Niemals!”

“Sein Herzschlag ist ganz ruhig geblieben.” Für einen Moment senkt Peter den Blick, dann schaut er wieder hoch zu Chris, “Aber meiner…”, er macht eine vage Geste in Richtung zum großen Wohnraum jenseits der Tür, “… seiner… nicht.”

“Wir sollten ihn fragen. Oder vielmehr du solltest ihn fragen.”

“Ja, vielleicht.” Peter verstummt, während er mit den Fingern weiterhin gedankenverloren abstrakte Muster um Chris Mund zeichnet und als er weiter spricht, klingt seine Stimme leise und selbstsicherer. “Ich würde dich nicht verlassen. Ich könnte das gar nicht.”

“Ich weiß.” Genausowenig, wie er Peter jemals verlassen könnte.

Diese Bestätigung scheint ihn zu beruhigen und im nächsten Augenblick wechselt der Zug um Peters Mund von besorgt zu verschmitzt. Er blinzelt Christopher zu und meint mit absichtlich schlecht geheuchelter Überraschung:

“Christopher, guck’ mal. Ein Bett. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass wir eine Debatte hatten über etwas, wo du auf einem Bett bestanden hattest. Was war das nur gewesen?”

Chris verdreht die Augen und schnaubt leise. “Nein!”

“Das ist jetzt nicht fair, Christopher. Du wolltest ein Bett. Ich habe eins besorgt. Wenn auch anders als gedacht.”

“Ein Bett mit zwei Blödmännern vor der Tür, die jeden Moment hier reinplatzen können. Das mit dem Bett war doch nicht wortwörtlich gemeint. Ich meinte doch eher das Drumherum. Außerdem haben wir doch nichts dabei.”

Peter stützt sich auf seine Ellenbogen und schaut zum Fenster. “Ich wette, in meinen Badezimmern steht irgendwo Lotion. Das ist sicher etwas, dass ich haben würde.”

“Nein!” sagt Chris erneut, “Ich möchte, dass wir uns Zeit nehmen. Ich möchte dich hören, Petie. Und ich will mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass irgendwelche dummen Arschlöcher es verderben könnten. Besonders wenn diese dummen Arschlöcher wir sind.”

“Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken. Sich Zeit nehmen. Das ist doch alles nur dummes, abgenudeltes Geschwätz. Wir sind doch schon beinahe überall fast aufs Ganze gegangen, in Abstellkammern oder draußen im Wald, oder im Umkleideraum. Und ich weiß, dass du schon Sex in weitaus schrecklicheren Plätzen hattest. Also mir ist das egal.”

Das stimmte alles, und genau das war der Punkt. Und Peter weiß es doch eigentlich.

“Verdammtnochmal, Petie, du bist doch nicht irgendeine Tussi, die ich auf dem Rücksitz vom Chevy vögel, okay?”

Peter lässt seine Lippen sanft über Chris Kehle streifen, um dann die Zungenspitze über Chris’ Schlüsselbein und anschließend an dessen Halssehne hinauf gleiten zu lassen, was Chris leise aufwimmern lässt. “Aber Christopher. Was, wenn die Tussi auf dem Rücksitz des Chevys gevögelt werden will?”

Chris lacht auf und schubst Peter, dass dieser auf den Rücken fällt. Dann klettert er über ihn, bis er rittlings auf Peters Hüften sitzt. Er zieht an seinem T-Shirt, bis Peter nachgibt und die Arme hebt, damit er es ganz ausziehen kann. “Es wird schon noch passieren, Petie.” Er neigt seine Hüften, so dass Peter fühlen kann, wie sehr er es auch will. Nicht, dass er es nicht auch so wüsste. “Bloß ich… Ich möchte, dass es perfekt wird, okay? Nur diese eine Mal soll alles richtig sein.” Peter verdiente mehr, als nur einen schnellen Fick. So viel mehr, als Chris jemals jemand anderen zu geben bereit gewesen war. Peter weiß nur zu genau, dass Chris Sex immer recht zwanglos gehandhabt hatte und Chris wollte sicher gehen, dass Peter verstand, dass es mit ihm nicht so sein würde.

“Du bist ein Idiot,” antwortet Peter, doch die Sanftheit in seiner Stimme verrät, dass er nicht wirklich sauer ist. “Du weißt schon, dass ich ein Teenager bin, nicht wahr? Ich brauche keine Perfektion. Ich brauche dich.”

Chris küsst Peters Halsbeuge. “Du hast mich doch schon. Nur… lass mir diese eine Sache, okay? Du weißt ja, dass ich diese Hütte draußen in Molera gemietet habe. Noch drei Wochen, dann haben wir ein ganzes Wochenende an dem wir tun und lassen können was wir wollen.” Die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Albtraum in drei Wochen womöglich noch nicht vorbei sein könnte, will er lieber gar nicht erst in Betracht ziehen. “Wir könnten dort sogar die ganze Zeit im Bett bleiben. Stilinski hat seinem Vater schon erzählt, dass wir campen fahren, also ist das bereits gebongt. Der denkt sogar, dass wir ihm damit einen Gefallen tun, weil er so ein ganzes Wochenende mit Claudia verbringen kann. Nur noch drei Wochen, okay? Solange können wir noch warten, ja?” Er schlängelt sich an Peters Körper herunter und lässt auf dem Weg nach unten seine Zunge um einen von Peters Nippeln kreisen, was Peter zischen und sich aufbäumen lässt, worauf Chris die Hand ausstreckt um ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen zu legen.

“Pssst…. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Arschloch 1 und 2 hier hereinplatzen, oder?” Er wechselt zu Peters anderer Brustwarze, schabt leicht mit den Zähnen darüber und fühlt den scharfen Schmerz von Peters Zähnen an seinen eigenen Fingern. Nur weil er sich noch ein wenig Zeit lassen wollte, bis er mit Peter schlafen würde, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch damit warten würde Peter zu berühren. Er war bestimmt kein Heiliger und es gab nicht viel, dass besser war als das Gefühl Peter zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Peter überhaupt auf diese Weise berühren zu dürfen…

 

Chris schiebt sich noch tiefer, dorthin, wo Peters Hüftknochen etwas über den Bund seiner Jeans herausragen und bringt seinen Mund zu der Kuhle an seiner Hüfte. Peter flucht leise und wirft seinen Arm über sein Gesicht. Ein gedämpftes ‘Ich hasse dich’ dringt durch diese Barriere. Chris fährt mit der Zunge von Peters Hüfte an dessen Hosenbund entlang bis zum Verschluß.

“Nöö-höö,” trällert er leise, als er den Knopf öffnet und den Reißverschluß herunterzieht, “Du könntest mich niemals hassen.” Peter hebt die Hüften an, um Chris beim Ausziehen der Hose zu helfen und seufzt dabei zufrieden.

“Nöö-höö,” macht er Chris’ Singsang nach, “Ich könnte dich nie hassen.”

 

Chris hakt seine Finger in Peters Boxershorts und zieht sie ihm ebenfalls aus und als er wieder zwischen dessen Beine gleitet ist Peter hart, seine Vorhaut zurückgezogen und die Spitze gerötet. Chris macht einen hilflosen, glücklichen Laut. Er konnte immer nicht verstehen was Mädchen daran gefiel, jemandem einen zu blasen. Jedenfalls nicht bis er Peter zum ersten Mal schmeckte, das heiße Gewicht von ihm auf seiner Zunge fühlte und den entrückten Ausdruck auf Peters Gesicht sah, als er zwischen Chris Lippen glitt. Chris ist nicht im entferntesten daran interessiert, wahllos irgendwelche Schwänze anzufassen, doch Gott, er liebte es, Peters zu lutschen.

Eine Minute lang schaut er nur, beobachtet atemlos wie sich die ersten Lusttropfen an der Spitze bilden und dann langsam die Eichel herunterlaufen. Dann stöhnt Peter ein gereiztes ‘Christopher!’ und er stützt sich auf eine Hand an der Außenseite von Peters Oberschenkel, senkt den Kopf und leckt den Tropfen fort. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wer von ihnen dabei lauter stöhnt, doch ihr simultanes “Pssst!” hat einen unterdrückten Lachanfall zur Folge. Doch dann klingt das Gelächter wieder ab und Chris lässt seine Zunge an der Unterseite von Peters Schaft direkt an der Vene entlanglaufen. Peters Adamsapfel zuckt, als er schwer schluckt, er presst seinen Arm fester gegen seinen Mund, und Chris wartet eine halbe Sekunde mit geschlossene Lippen während Peters Eichel gegen seinen Mund presst, bevor er sie endlich öffnet und Peter in den Mund nimmt.

Er hat eine Menge über Peters Schwanz gelernt und darüber, was Peter gefällt. Wie der reichliche Gebrauch von Spucke, der Chris’ Gesicht vor Nässe glänzen lässt und Peter dazu bringen kann, sich wollüstig zu winden. Wie nur die leiseste Andeutung von Zähnen beim aufwärts lecken, Peters Schwanz zum zucken und die Lusttropfen zum laufen bringt. Wie seinen Mund mit der Hand ersetzen, seine Zunge um einen von Peters Hoden zu winden um diesen dann in den Mund zu ziehen, Peters Schenkel zum Zittern und seinen Rücken zum Aufbäumen bringt, während seine Hand unruhig nach Chris’ Haar greift.

Wenn Peter sich in diesem Zustand befindet - zitternd und erregt, und seine Kehle nur für Chris entblößt - war es schwer für Chris sich daran zu erinnern, warum er nicht einfach an Peters Körper hochglitt, dessen Beine um seine Hüften schlang und sich dann so tief in ihn hineinschob, bis Peter das Einzige war, das er noch sehen und fühlen würde. Chris verlangte es so sehr danach.

Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in der Falte von Peters Oberschenkel und atmet tief ein, während seine Hand einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus beibehält, bis er fühlt, dass er nicht mehr sofort kommen oder explodieren oder Peter im Ganzen verschlingen muss. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sicher irgendwo einen schlechten Witz darüber gab: der Sohn eines Jägers, der den Wolf verschlingen will, aber im Grunde ist es ihm egal. Er spreizt Peters Beine ein wenig mehr, schiebt sie höher und noch etwas weiter auseinander, bis dessen Hinterbacken auseinandergezogen und der runzelige Kranz um sein Loch offen da liegt ist.

“Ich möchte so sehr in dir sein.”, flüstert er.

Auch das ist neu, das Reden in Momenten wie diesem. Doch das ist ebenfalls etwas, was er über Peter gelernt hat: Peter benötigt Worte. Liebt sie. Braucht sie manchmal geradezu verzweifelt. Und Gott weiß, wie sehr Chris es liebt, ihm diese zu geben, sogar wenn er manchmal dabei stottert, oder fürchtet absolut dämlich zu klingen. Und jedes Wort ist immer und absolut ehrlich gemeint.

“Ich will dich so sehr.”

Peters Schwanz zuckt in seiner Hand und Chris fragt sich, ob es möglich wäre, Peter nur zum Höhepunkt zu reden. Die Idee ist verdammt heiß und Chris leckt sich die Lippen bevor er den Daumen in den Mund steckt, um ihn mit Spucke nass und glitschig zu machen.

“Du siehst echt scharf so aus.”

Er dreht das Handgelenk als er mit der Handfläche über die Spitze von Peters Schaft geht, und er kann Peter um den Arm über seinem Mund herum keuchen hören.

“Ich muss die ganze Zeit daran denken.” Er senkt die Stimme, bis sie fast nicht mehr zu hören ist. Zu leise für jeden außer Peter. “Wie es wäre, wenn ich hier in dich eindringen würde.” Er lässt seinen Daumen über Peters Loch gleiten und verteilt dabei Feuchtigkeit und festen Druck, versucht jedoch nicht einzudringen. Diese Lektion hatte er schon vor einer Weile gelernt, zusammen mit ‘Spucke ist kein Ersatz für Gleitmittel’. Peter erwidert den Druck während seine Hüften unkontrolliert zucken. “Dann denk’ ich daran, meine Finger in dich zu schieben und dich für mich aufzudehnen.”

Genauso wichtig, wenn man den Magazinen, die er aus dem Hinterzimmer der Blue Boutique gemopst hatte, Glauben schenkte. Chris hatte sich, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, oft genug einen abgeschüttelt, während er sich vorgestellte, all die Dinge, die er in diesen Magazinen gelesen hatte, mit Peter zu tun.

“Wie ich meine Zunge in dich stecke.”

Peter macht ein ersticktes Geräusch und als Chris hoch schaut, hält er seinen Arm immer noch über seinem Mund, jedoch hat er sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt um zu gucken und seine Augen leuchten gelb.

“Fuck, Petie,” keucht Chris, während sein Mund offen steht und seine Hand an Peters Schwanz an Tempo zulegt. “Scheiße, schau dich nur an. Fuck.” Er presst den Daumen fest gegen Peters Loch und Peters Hüften zucken und er kneift die Augen zusammen und Chris schießt hoch, gerade noch rechtzeitig um seinen Mund um Peters Schwanz zu bekommen, bevor der sich aufbäumt und in warmen Schüben in Chris Mund spritzt.

Chris kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er derjenige ist, der Peter so sehen darf.

Als Peter aufhört zu zittern und sein Schwanz aus Chris’ Mund gleitet, rutscht Chris an ihm hoch und zieht vorsichtig den Arm von seinem Gesicht. Ein weißer Ring Zahnabdrücke ist auf dem weichen Fleisch seines Oberarmes zu sehen, wo er sich gebissen hatte um nicht laut zu schreien, außerdem die zwei punktförmigen, leicht blutenden Wunden, die er sich zugefügt hatte, als er er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war, seine Reißzähne zu kontrollieren. Chris rollt sich neben ihm auf den Bauch, nimmt seinen Arm in beide Hände und presst seinen Mund auf die Wunde. Er leckt vorsichtig das Blut weg bis Peter ihm halbherzig eine Kopfnuss verpasst.

“Lass’ das! Du wirst noch zum Vampir. Das geht schon. Ist wahrscheinlich schon längst wieder verheilt.”

“Du findest es doch toll.”, sagt Chris selbstbewußt.

“Stimmt.”, bestätigt Peter, “Ich mag es wirklich. Aber weißt du, was ich außerdem liebe?”

Chris Grinsen ist erwartungsvoll, obwohl er schon wusste was jetzt kam. “Was denn?”

Peter läßt seine Hand in Chris Boxershorts gleiten und betastete ihn. “Ich mag die Art, wie du die Augen verdrehst, wenn du kommst.”

 

Danach verliert Chris irgendwie den Faden.

 

 

********

 

Es ist drei Uhr morgens und Chris ist eingeschlafen. Sein Laptop ist noch eingeschaltet und seine Hände liegen immer noch auf der Tastatur, doch sein Kinn ist auf seine Brust gesunken und leises Schnarchen erfüllt den Raum. Peter schaut ihn eine Weile an und denkt daran, wie verletzlich er gerade ist und wie leicht er so zur Beute werden konnte. Doch andererseits ist er ein Argent, was bedeutete, dass er immer eine Waffe oder ein Messer in Reichweite hatte. Und Peter könnte sich genauso schnell mit einer Klinge im Bauch wiederfinden, wie seine Krallen Argents Kehle finden würden.

Ihn von hinten zu enthaupten wäre vielleicht am erfolgversprechendsten.

Doch bei seinem momentanen Glück würde diese peinliche Gestalt, die sein jüngeres Ich ist, ihn wohl anschließend umbringen, sollte das gelingen.

Dieser Gedanke hindert ihn aber nicht daran, seinen Laptop zu schließen und hinter die Couch zu gehen. Er legt seine Hände zu beiden Seiten von Chris Kopf auf die Rückenlehne und beobachtet das gleichmäßige Pochen von seinem Puls und wie sich sein Kopf mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte.

 

Christopher Argent. Albtraumjäger der Extraklasse.

 

Er tritt von der Couch zurück und geht zum Wäscheschrank neben dem Gästebad. Er kommt mit einer Decke, Laken und Handtüchern zurück und legt diese neben Chris auf die Couch. Er sollte den Laptop nehmen und irgendwo anders hinstellen bevor er runterfallen würde, jedoch war der Mann auf dessen Knien sich der Computer befand immer noch Argent. Und auch wenn er relativ schnell wieder heilen würde, angeschossen oder niedergestochen zu werden tat trotzdem weh. Natürlich nicht so sehr, wie in Brand gesetzt werden. Und das gleich zweimal. Aber wer zählt da schon so genau nach?

Andererseits hatte seine Neugierde ihn schon immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Nennen wir es ein Experiment. Einen Versuch, wenn man so will. Manchmal weiß selbst Peter nicht, was er damit beweisen will, doch irgendwas wird es schon sein.

Er macht die die Tischlampen zu beiden Seiten der Couch aus, erst eine, dann die andere, und nur die Lampen unter den Hängeschränken in der Küche und im Eingangsbereich verbreiten noch ein dämmriges Licht.

Langsam und vorsichtig greift Peter nach Chris’ Laptop. Chris murmelt etwas und bewegt sich ein wenig, wacht jedoch nicht auf. Peter zieht sachte den Laptop von Chris Beinen. Chris runzelt die Stirn, seine Augen bewegen sich hinter seinen Lidern und Peter hält inne. Kurz darauf hat sich Chris wieder beruhigt und Peter greift erneut nach dem Laptop.

“Argent, ich bin es nur. Ich stell nur den Laptop beiseite.” Er zieht wieder an dem Computer und wieder rührt sich Chris, seine Finger zucken über den Tasten.

Peter verzieht gequält das Gesicht. Er sollte ihm vielleicht einfach einen Tritt geben und fertig. Stattdessen lässt er den Computer erneut los und wartet bis Chris’ Atem wieder gleichmäßg geht, dann sagt er leise: “Christopher, ich bin’s, Petie.”

Er verschluckt sich beinahe an dem Spitznamen. Es war Jahre her seit ihn zuletzt jemand so genannt hatte. “Lass’ mich einfach nur den Laptop wegstellen.”

Er zieht probeweise an dem Laptop. Chris runzelt die Augenbrauen, dann entspannt er sich wieder und Peter zieht rasch den Laptop von Chris’ Schoß. Chris rührt sich nicht. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stellt er den Laptop neben seinem auf den Tisch und schüttelt dann die Decke aus um Chris damit zuzudecken.

Chris Stimme durchbricht die Stille, als er ohne die Augen zu öffnen sagt: “Du bist nicht er. Und ich bin nicht er. Tu das ja nicht nochmal.”

Peter Grinsen fällt augenblicklich in sich zusammen. Nun. Gut zu wissen.

Wortlos macht er das Licht im Eingangsbereich aus und geht nach oben in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Als Derek heimkommt findet er das Loft ruhig und dunkel vor, wofür er irgendwie dankbar ist. Nicht, weil er Stiles nicht bei dessen “Notfall” helfen wollte, obwohl der anscheinend doch nicht so gravierend gewesen war, sonst hätte es Stiles bestimmt nicht nur bei einer SMS belassen, sondern weil es unmöglich gewesen wäre vor den anderen zu verheimlichen wo er gewesen war. Besonders nicht vor seinem Rudel. Und er hatte deren vorwurfsvolle Blicke so satt. Sich zu rechtfertigen oder zu erklären hatte er schon vor Monaten aufgegeben. Sie konnten es ohnehin nicht verstehen.

Er verstand es ja meistens selber nicht.

Das Loft riecht mal wieder nach Teenagern, doch der Geruch von Argent und Peter ist um Längen stärker. Himmel, was hatten die hier bloß getrieben? Sich an jedem einzelnem Möbelstück gerieben?

Jetzt ist er sogar noch erleichterter, dass er das Meeting verpasst hat. Seine Gefühle für seinen Onkel waren noch zu verworren. Irgendwo zwischen dem Gefühl von Familie und Verrat und der Erinnerung wie Peter ihn und Laura als Kinder Huckepack getragen hatte. Es bekam jedes Mal Kopfweh sobald er versuchte Ordnung in dieses Gefühlskuddelmuddel zu bekommen.

Und im selben Raum mit Peter und dem Mann zu sein, dessen Schwester Peter getötet hatte weil sie vorher beinahe Dereks gesamte Familie ausgelöscht hatte, war niemals angenehm. Er war regelrecht froh, dass ein solches Zusammentreffen nur recht selten vorkamen.

Doch irgendwas stimmt mit den Gerüchen nicht, irgendetwas ist nicht…richtig. Er ist so damit beschäftigt herauszufinden was es ist, dass ihm der beißende und bittere Geruch von Rauch, der fast unmerklich über allem liegt, zuerst kaum auffällt. Und selbst dann hätte er es wohl auch noch nicht bemerkt, hätte er nicht das bisschen Asche in der Nähe der Couch gesehen und dann wahrhaftig eine ausgetretene Zigarettenkippe mitten auf dem Boden gefunden.

Was zum Teufel?

Er verbringt die nächsten zwei Stunden damit wütend Nachrichten an Leute zu schicken, die sich nicht die Mühe machen zu antworten.

 

* * * * * *

 

Stiles betritt sein Haus mit Isaac auf den Fersen. Eigentlich wohnte der bei Scott, doch Scott blieb heute Nacht bei Allison und Isaac wollte nicht alleine bleiben. Es gab eine Art stiller Übereinkunft, dass wann immer Scott nicht da war, Isaac bei den Stilinskis übernachtete. Und bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten wenn sowohl Scott als auch Stiles nicht da waren blieb Isaac bei den Argents. Was so bizarr war, dass Stiles da lieber nicht drüber nachdenken wollte.

Es ist bereits fast ein Uhr morgens und morgen früh aus dem Bett zu kommen würde höllisch schwer werden. Doch anstatt scharf rechts in sein Zimmer abzubiegen geht er bis zum Ende des Flures und biegt dort um die Ecke. Er langt nach dem Seil für die Klappe zum Dachboden und die Leiter klappt mit einem fürchterlichen Quietschen auf. Gottseidank ist die Schicht seines Vaters erst in einer Stunde zu Ende, deshalb ist Isaac, der sich die Ohren gegen den Lärm zuhält und ihn dabei schräg ansieht der Einzige den er stört.

“Stiles?”

“Peter sagte, wir hätten es in jedem Jahrbuch nachschauen können. Genau das hab ich jetzt vor.” Er poltert die Dachbodenleiter hoch. “Der ganze alte Schulkram von meinem Dad ist noch hier oben. Wir müssen ihn nur finden.”

Auf dem Dachboden ist es staubig und stockdunkel. Er ist bereits halb oben und tastet nach dem Lichtschalter. Seinem triumphierenden Ha!, als er den Schalter findet folgt ein Mist!, als er ihn betätigt und nichts passiert. Er steigt wieder runter.

“Ich werd’ ‘ne Taschenlampe holen.”

Isaac rollt mit den Augen und zieht ihn den Rest der Leiter runter. “Wo steh’n denn die Kisten?”

“Ähm, ich denke irgendwo links? Direkt an der Wand?”

Isaac ist bereits auf halben Weg nach oben, als er über die Schulter schaut und dabei seine Augen gelb aufleuchten lässt. “Eingebaute Taschenlampe.”, grinst er.

“Angeber.”, brummelt Stiles, jedoch ohne ernste Missgunst.

Eine Weile lang hört man von oben nur schleifende Geräusche, dann ruft Isaac: “Ich glaub’, ich hab’ sie gefunden. Kann es sein, dass es drei sind?”

“Ja, genau. Reich sie einfach alle runter. Ich habe keine Ahnung, nach welchem System die sortiert sind.”

Isaacs Füße erscheinen wieder in der Öffnung, dann seine Beine und dann reicht er Stiles eine Kiste. Stiles greift nach oben um sie anzunehmen, fasst jedoch nicht richtig zu und die Kiste rutscht ihm aus den Händen und haut ihm gegen seine (wahrscheinlich) gebrochenen Nase.

“Gottverdammte Scheiße!” Er läßt die Kiste fallen und hält sich mit einer Hand die Nase, während er die Tränen wegblinzelt die ihm in die Augen gestiegen sind. “Ich glaub’s immer noch nicht, dass der mir eine gelangt hat.”

Isaac schaut ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf ihn runter bevor er eine weitere Box über den Rand der Dachbodenluke zieht und sie ihm hinhält.“Hattest es verdient.”

“Spinnst du? War doch nicht meine Schuld, dass Peter… also der junge… gegenüber Mr. Argent so ausgerastet ist! Und auf seinen augenscheinlich immer schon da gewesenen Hang zur Gewalt hinzuweisen ist neuerdings Grund genug mir derart eine zu zimmern?” Er stellt die zweite Kiste auf die erste und deutet verärgert auf seine lädierte Nase.

“Stiles.” Isaacs Stimme klingt geduldig, obwohl er glaubt auch etwas Resignation darin auszumachen.

 

“Chris hatte Angst. Peter hat nur versucht ihn zu beschützen. Die beiden hatten Angst, dass Mr. Argent ihn schlagen würde.”

“Wie bitte? Warum glaubst du…?”

Ein schabendes Geräusch ertönt als Isaac die letzte und größte Box näher zur Luke zieht. “Er hat ihn zu hart angefasst. Und zu schnell. Die hatten einfach Schiss.”

Stiles kneift die Augen zusammen als er darüber nachdenkt. “Moment, also du glaubst, Mr. Argent würde…”

Isaac schüttelt energisch den Kopf. “Auf keinen Fall. Nicht Mr. Argent. Aber ich wette, dass es für Mr. Argent selbst früher nichts Ungewöhnliches war, regelmäßig vermöbelt zu werden.”

Es dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, bis Stiles zum offensichtlichen Schluss kommt. “Gerard?”

Isaac zuckt mit den Schultern. “Gut möglich. Ist zumindest der wahrscheinlichste Kandidat.”

“Scheiße Mann. So betrachtet…” So betrachtet machte es alles natürlich viel mehr Sinn, jetzt, wo er genauer darüber nachdachte. “Ich hätte nie…”

Isaac zuckt erneut die Schultern, dann reicht er Stiles die letzte Kiste an. “Tun die meisten nicht.”

Er zappelt einen Moment unruhig herum, während Isaac die Leiter herunterklettert und die Dachbodenluke wieder schließt. Als er sich bückt um die Kisten hochzuheben, legt ihm Stiles eine Hand auf die Schulter.

“Tut mir leid, dass wir es nicht gemerkt haben. Und dass ich es nicht erkannt habe. Ich hätte was merken müssen, oder? Ich mein, mit meinem Vater und so. Ich mein, ich weiß, wir waren keine Freunde oder so, aber ich hab dich ja beim Training gesehen. Da hätte ich doch was bemerken müssen. Ich schwör’ dir, dann hätten wir…”

“Oh mein Gott.”, schnaubt Isaac und schnappt sich die Kisten, wobei er Stiles Hand von seiner Schulter schiebt, “Mach bloß den Kopf zu! Nix davon ist deine Schuld. Wie hättest du’s auch wissen können? Is’ ja nicht so, als hätte ich Karten mit ‘Hey, mein Vater verdrischt mich regelmäßig!’ verteilt, oder?”

Er geht in Stiles Zimmer während Stiles ihm mit seiner einzelnen Kiste folgt.

“Und das mit Chris weiß ich nur, weil…”, er läßt die Kisten aufs Bett fallen und streckt die Schultern, “…naja, wenn man selber… dann erkennt man sowas eben auch bei anderen.”

Stiles wühlt ein Cuttermesser aus seiner Schreibtischschublade, doch Isaac verzichtet darauf und benutzt stattdessen eine ausgefahrene Kralle um das Klebeband aufzuschlitzen.

“Außerdem, selbst wenn du was gemerkt hättest, wär’s nicht dein Job gewesen, das wieder hinzubiegen. Ich mein’, Jackson ist und bleibt ein Mistkerl, aber selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er nichts ändern können.”

Er schaut durch eine gelockte Strähne die ihm in die Stirn gefallen ist rüber zu Stiles. “Du weißt, er hat gesehen wie mein Vater mich verdroschen hat, oder? Kurz nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war? Er hat versucht es jemanden zu sagen. Da hat mein Vater hat ihm gedroht ihn umzubringen.”

Er schüttelt wieder den Kopf. “Wir haben alle nur Schiß, Stiles.”

Das Bett wackelt, als Stiles sich gegenüber von Isaac drauf fallen läßt und anfängt planlos in einem der Kartons herumzuwühlen.

“Ich weiß nicht, Mann,” sagt er zweifelnd, “Wenn Peter so reagiert, und dass schon, als er bloß dachte, Mr. Argent würde Chris wehtun… Ich mein’, anscheinend weiß er, was Gerard tut. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er so  reagiert, wenn Mr. Argent Chris bloß anfässt, aber bei Gerard nichts macht.”

Als Isaac diesmal mit den Schultern zuckt bleibt sein Kopf gesenkt, während er akribisch einen Stapel Papiere durch sieht, den er vorher aus dem Karton gezogen hatte.

“Chris wird ihn wahrscheinlich nicht lassen.”

“Chris läßt ihn nicht? Machst du Witze, oder was?”

Isaac macht einen leisen resignierten Laut und setzt sich auf. “Okay, hör’ mal, Stiles. Du wurdest offensichtlich nie… und ich bin echt froh darüber, okay? Niemand sollte…” Er schüttelt den Kopf und sucht angestrengt nach den richtigen Worten. “Aber deshalb kannst du das auch nicht verstehen. Du kapierst das hier…”, er schlägt sich mit der flachen Hand an die Seite von seinem Kopf, “… einfach nicht. Du hast doch keinen Schimmer, wie das ist. Und außerdem… weißt du, trotz der ganzen Therapie, zu der mich Ms. McCall und Mr. Argent schicken, ist es immer noch schwer, das alles irgendwie in Worte zu fassen.

“Ich hab meinen Vater geliebt, okay? Ich hab ihn geliebt, bevor er damit angefangen hat mich bei jeder Gelegenheit zu vertrimmen und danach auch. Und ich wollte, dass er mich auch liebt. Mehr wie alles andere. Ich wusste, er hätte mich nicht schlagen sollen, aber das war egal. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, was ich hätte tun können, um das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Wissen, wie ich das was immer ich auch getan haben mochte, um ihn so werden zu lassen, wieder hinbiegen könnte. Ich hab ihn geliebt. Er hat mich in die alte Gefriertruhe gesperrt. Er war ein gewalttätiges Arschloch. Und trotzdem, wenn ich in der Nacht in der er ermordet wurde da gewesen wäre, hätte ich alles getan um ihn zu retten. Er war mein Vater. So, ja, Chris würde wahrscheinlich Peter nicht erlauben Gerard etwas anzutun.”

“Trotzdem,” Stiles schiebt die Box die er durchgewühlt hatte vom Bett und schnappt sich die zweite, “Warum sollte Peter auf ihn hören?”

“Du verwechselst ihn jetzt mit unserem Peter.”, ist Isaacs mysteriöse Antwort, “Und ich vermute mal, er weiß genau wie schlimm es wirklich war. Ich mein, Erica wusste einiges von dem was mit meinem Dad ablief, aber die richtig heftigen Sachen hab’ ich ihr nie erzählt. - Oh, hey!” Er greift in die Kiste und zieht einen Stapel Jahrbücher heraus. “Hab sie gefunden.”

Nach einigem Verrenkungen um das Bett von den Kisten und Papieren zu befreien, rutschen sie nach oben und lehnen sich an das Kopfende mit den Büchern zwischen sich. Stiles beginnt mit dem Jahrbuch vom Abschlussjahr seines Vaters. Er feixt eine Weile über dessen stacheligen Haare und sein gequältes Gesicht; streicht wehmütig über das Foto seiner Mutter. Er überfliegt die Bilder der restlichen Schüler des Jahrgangs, jedoch Chris oder Peter sind nicht dabei. Sie müssen bis zur elften Klasse zurückblättern, bis sie etwas finden.

Peter schaut herablassend und eingebildet. Nicht wirkliche eine Überraschung. Chris… sieht aus als überlege er etwas zu stehlen. Oder vielleicht ein Auto aufzubrechen. Stiles blinzelt und schaut angestrengt auf das Bild.

“Du, Isaac,” sagt er gedehnt,“trägt der Eyeliner?”

Isaac verschluckt sich prompt. Stiles klopft ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken, während er im Geiste die unendlichen Möglichkeiten dieses kleine Detail als Druckmittel zu benutzen überschlägt und geht dann zum Anfang des Buches. “Okay, dann schau’n wir doch mal, was wir hier haben.” Er findet einen Schnappschuss auf Seite vier. Chris Argent sitzt an einem Tisch in der Schulcafeteria, den Arm lässig um ein gelangweilt aussehendes Mädchen gelegt das seine Collegejacke trug. Doch er redet nicht mit ihr; er sieht sie nicht einmal an. Weit über den Tisch gelehnt ist er in eine Unterhaltung mit Peter vertieft. Ihre Köpfe berühren sich fast und ein breites Grinsen liegt auf ihren Gesichtern.

“Himmel!” Das ist… beunruhigend. Genau das ist es. Sogar nachdem sie die beiden schon persönlich so agieren gesehen hatten. Unnatürlich.

Isaac langt über seinen Arm und blättert eine Seite weiter. Und noch eine. Drei Seiten weiter tauchen sie erneut auf. Peter sitzt mit einem verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck an einem Tisch hinter Chris und richtet gerade einen kleinen Papierball auf dem Tisch aus, um diesen Chris an den Kopf zu schnipsen. Chris hingegen starrt an die Decke, einen Bleistift zwischen den Fingern, mit dem er müßig auf dem Tisch klopft. Um sein Handgelenk trägt er eine elastische Bandage.

Da ist noch ein Foto. Und noch eins. Insgesamt finden sie sechs Bilder mit den beiden, aber keines mit bloß einem von ihnen. Chris hat immer ein Mädchen dabei, Peter ab und zu auch, wenn auch nicht so oft. Stiles fragt sich, wie die Mädchen ins Bild passen. Und wann das mit den beiden angefangen haben mochte. Irgendwann fängt Isaac an die anderen Jahrbücher durchzublättern und stupst Stiles jedesmal an, wenn er ein Bild von ihnen findet. Bei den Bildern vom Erstsemester knufft er Stiles besonders hart.

“Stiles, guck’ ma’” Isaac macht ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen einem Glucksen und einem Kichern und Stiles fällt es ziemlich schwer, nicht mit einzustimmen, als er Chris und Peter in all ihrer Neuntklässler-Schönheit sieht. Chris’ Haar ist noch nicht so kurz geschnitten, hier und da wellt es sich zu kleinen Locken und beider Gesichter zeigen noch Reste von Babyspeck. Peter sieht aus, als versuche er mit aller Macht gelangweilt auszusehen, was ihm aber nicht besonders gut gelingt und um Chris’ Lippen spielt ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

“Die sind so jung,” flüstert Isaac, “Sogar noch jünger wie wir. Ist schon irgendwie traurig, oder?” Stiles antwortet mit einem unverbindlichen Brummen, als er das Buch an Isaac zurückgibt und sich wieder seinem eigenen widmet, das immer noch in seinem Schoß liegt. Er ist langsamer als Isaac, immer wieder abgelenkt von Bildern seiner Eltern, die hier und dort immer mal wieder auftauchen. Doch dann blättert er um und findet sein siebentes Foto.

Diesmal ist es eins von einem Lagerfeuer mit einer Gruppe Jungen in College-Jacken, die in Grüppchen herumstehen und Pappteller beladen mit Hotdogs und Chips halten. Er flucht, als er sieht wer dort mit mit Peter und Chris lacht.

“Heilige Scheiße! Das ist mein Dad!”

“Was?” Isaac blinzelt um etwas auf dem Bild zu erkennen.

Stiles deutet auf die Bildunterschrift, wo der Name seines Vaters deutlich neben denen von Peter und Chris steht. “Mein Dad. Was zum Teufel…?” Vielleicht war es dumm von ihm, denn die Beacon Hills’ High war eigentlich ziemlich groß. Sogar er kannte nicht jeden, der hier zur Schule ging und das obwohl er doch eigentlich schon eine Menge Leute kannte. Er hätte bloß nie gedacht, dass…

Die Seiten verknittern, als er hastig zu dem Teil mit den Sportmannschaften blättert. Das Bild der Schul-Basketballmannschaft ist einfach zu finden und bestätigt seinen Verdacht. Sein Vater, Chris Argent und Peter Hale grinsen ihn vom Teamfoto aus an (gut, sein Dad grinst, Chris guckt böse und Peter feixt. Aber egal.)

“Die waren zusammen im Basketballteam,” murmelt er leise, “Verdammtnochmal, Dad!”

“Und was genau hab ich getan, dass du so über mich schimpfst? Und warum seid ihr eigentlich um diese Zeit noch auf wenn morgen wieder Schule ist?”

Stiles Kopf fliegt herum zur Tür. Sein Vater steht dort, noch in Uniform und mit müden Augen, die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt und mustert sie (und die Unordnung um sie herum) kritisch. “Will ich es überhaupt wissen?” Dann nickt er Isaac zu. “Hallo, Junge.”

“Hi, Sheriff Stilinski. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich heute hier übernachte?” Er fragt immer noch, jedes Mal, obwohl er weiß, dass er immer willkommen ist und die Antwort ist immer die Gleiche.

“Na klar. Schick Stiles einfach aufs Sofa wenn er anfängt zu schnarchen.”

Stiles kann es nicht mehr aushalten. Er platzt in das Gespräch und zeigt anklagend auf das Jahrbuch. “Du bist mit Mr. Argent und Peter zur Schule gegangen!”

Sein Vater schaut ihn eine Sekunde lang an bevor er eine Augenbraue hebt. “Ich bin mit Argent und Hale zur Schule gegangen,” wiederholt er ruhig, offensichtlich ohne den Ernst der Anschuldigung zu verstehen.

“Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du mit denen zur Schule gegangen bist. Das die sich kannten.” Das ‘Wie konntest du nur’ in Stiles Stimme ist unüberhörbar.

“Hätte ich das tun sollen?”

“Ja!”, kreischt Stiles. “Wie konntest du mir eine solch wichtige Information vorenthalten?”

Sein Vater zuckt aufreizend gelassen mit den Schultern. “’Tschuldigung, Kurzer. Hatte nicht gedacht, dass das keiner von euch gewusst hat. Die Hales lebten schon seit Jahren hier. Naja, größtenteils. Und die Argents immer mal wieder. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das, so neugierig wie du immer bist.” Den letzten Teil wird von einem ironischen Lächeln begleitet.

“Oh mein Gott!” Stiles Hände geraten außer Kontrolle, wie sie es so oft in solchen Situationen tun, und Isaac duckt sich, um nicht getroffen zu werden. “Ich kann nicht glaube, dass du davon nie was gesagt hast. Ihr alle. Ihr alle! Onkel Psychopath und Papa Wolfskraut sind zusammen aufgewachsen und du hältst es nicht nötig, das mal zu erwähnen? Nicht mal nach der ganzen ‘oh, und ganz nebenbei, Kate war eine Werwolfjägerin und hat so’n paar Werwölfe in deren Haus verbrannt’-Geschichte? Wirklich? Wirklich? Dir ist nie in den Sinn gekommen mir davon zu erzählen? Das ihr Freunde wart?”

“Zu allererst einmal,” der Sheriff hebt eine Hand, “holst du bitte tief Luft und beruhigst dich.”

Stiles starrt ihn böse mit zusammengepressten Lippen und weiten Augen an und sein Vater schnaubt leicht entnervt.

“Zweitens, ich kannte sie. Ich würde es nur nicht eben Freunde nennen. Ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob die beiden überhaupt Freunde hatten. Sie hatten einander.” Er verdreht die Augen bei Stiles Blick. “Nicht so.”

Doch, Dad, denkt Stiles im Stillen, es war genau ‘so’.

Sein Vater erzählt weiter: “Sie waren beliebt. Wirklich beliebt. Jeder wollte in ihrer Nähe sein, aber keiner schaffte es ihr Freund zu werden. Nicht wirklich. Da war nur Platz für die beiden. Es war immer die Chris-und-Peter-Show. So war es fast von dem Moment an, als Argent hierher zog.” Der Sheriff lacht kurz. “Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben nie wieder so viele verstimmte Freundinnen gesehen.”

“Was ist dann passiert?” Isaac schaut Stiles Vater ernst an, so als erwartete er eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte. “Wie kam es, dass sie von dem hier…”, er nimmt das Jahrbuch und hält es hoch, “… dazu übergingen sich zu bekriegen und naja, ständig versuchen sich gegenseitig den Hals umzudrehen? Die tun ja, als wenn sie sich nie gekannt hätten.”

Stiles wundert sich ein wenig, dass bisher keiner von ihnen die Tatsache dass Peter und Mr. Argent mehr als nur Freunde gewesen waren angesprochen hatte. Er fühlte sich keineswegs dazu verpflichtet deren Geheimnis zu bewahren, auch wenn die Unwissenheit seines Vaters darüber ihm bestätigte, dass es definitiv ein Geheimnis gewesen war.

“Nun ja, ist doch irgendwie offensichtlich. Werwolfjäger. Werwolf. Und mit dem, was ich mittlerweile darüber weiß,…” er wirft Stiles und Isaac einen säuerlichen Blick zu, “… bin ich irgendwie überrascht, dass sie überhaupt befreundet waren. Ich denke mal, denen ist einfach ‘das Leben’ dazwischen gekommen.”

“Dad!”

“Ich. Weiß. Es. Nicht.”, betont sein Vater jedes einzelne Wort gereizt. “Die Hales sind ein Jahr nach meinem Abschluß weggezogen. Die Argents kurz danach auch. Drei oder vier Jahre später kamen die Hales zurück. Die Argents nicht. Ich hatte Chris nach dem Feuer nur kurz wiedergesehen. Und dann erst wieder, als er sich mit Victoria und Allison hier niedergelassen hatte. Und dann begannen sich hier die Leichen zu stapeln und Peter verschwindet von der Koma-Pflegestation und läuft Amok. Wofür ich ihn, nebenbei bemerkt, nicht mal verhaften kann, weil Derek und die Argents sämtliche Beweise vernichtet haben. Wenn du also Einzelheiten wissen willst, bin ich wohl kaum der richtige Ansprechpartner. Denn, falls du dich erinnern möchtest: Keine Freunde.”

“Aber du bist doch jetzt mit Mr. Argent befreundet.”

Das ist schon wahr. Für ein paar Tage gemeinsam in einem Rübenkeller gefangen gehalten zu werden, verbindet schon irgendwie. Sein Vater, Ms. McCall und Mr. Argent haben neuerdings eine Art wöchentlichen Stammtisch, von dem Stiles ziemlich sicher ist, dass der nur existiert, damit Stiles, Scott und Allison nicht mehr mit allem durch kommen.

“Tja, aber das kommt irgendwie nie zur Sprache. Tut mir leid.” Er hält einen Moment inne und ein müder, wenn auch skeptischer Ausdruck gleitet über sein Gesicht. “Wieso bist du eigentlich um zwei Uhr morgens so scharf auf derartige Einzelheiten? Was ist passiert?”

Stiles lacht nervös auf und tauscht einen Blick mit Isaac. Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass sein Vater es nicht sowieso herausfinden würde. Es sei denn, sie fänden einen Weg, Pete und Chris bis morgen wieder loszuwerden. Doch bei ihrem momentanen Glück….

Er räuspert sich.

“Also, jetzt flipp bitte nicht gleich aus, aber auf dem Weg zu Scott ist mir was echt Komisches passiert…”

 

* * * * * *

 

Peter war schon vor Stunden wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer geschlichen, als Chris verschlafen aus seinem Schlafzimmer stolpert, sich den Bauch kratzt und herzhaft gähnt. Seine Klamotten sind zwar verknittert, aber immer noch tragbar. Nichts riecht, außer vielleicht seine Achselhöhlen, aber duschen musste er sowieso.

Arschloch #1 (die Peter-Ausgabe) steht hinter dem Küchentresen und schaut nur kurz auf, bevor er damit fortfährt, Pfirsiche in kleine Stücke zu schneiden und in einen Mixer zu geben. Chris tapst zu ihm hinüber und gleitet auf einen der hohen Hocker mit kurzer Lehne. #1 schaut mit einem gequälten Ausdruck nur kurz hoch bevor er sich wieder den Pfirsichen widmet.

“Ich schätze, ich muss euch wohl auch mit durchfüttern, oder nicht?”

Chris schnappt sich ein Stück Pfirsich und steckt es sich in den Mund. Er kaut geräuschvoll: “Wo is’n der andere?”

“Den hab ich umgebracht,” ist Peters ungerührte Antwort, “und seine Leiche in den den Wäscheschacht gestopft.”

Chris verschluckt sich an seinem Bissen und Peter, das perfekte Arschloch, rollt mit den Augen. “Krieg dich wieder ein. Der musste was erledigen. Und ich darf babysitten.”

“Ich dachte er wäre dagegen mich hier mit dir allein zu lassen.”

Peter macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

“Ich bitte dich. Argent fühlt sich einfach besser, wenn er erstmal einen Aufstand macht. Genauso wie zu glauben scheint, ich wäre immer und ständig nur zwei Sekunden davon entfernt irgendwen umzubringen, selbst wenn er zugibt, dass es eher unwahrscheinlich ist, dass ich dich töten würde. Wo hingegen mein reizendes wenngleich dämliches jüngeres Ich bereit ist, jeden um die Ecke zu bringen, der dir irgendetwas Böses will. Das ist so rührend, dass es einem schlecht werden kann.”

Chris verkneift es sich, Peter daran zu erinnern, dass sein persönlicher Frust ebenso groß war. Stattdessen fährt er mit dem Finger über den Granit und räuspert sich.

“Hat sie es wirklich getan?”

Peters Augenbrauen ziehen sich fragend zusammen. “Hmm?”

“Katie,” erklärt Chris ungeduldig, “Hat sie wirklich getan, was er gesagt hat?”

“Ah.” Peter schiebt die restlichen Pfirsiche in den Mixer, verschließt ihn und läßt ihn eine Weile geräuschvoll laufen. Dann füllt er zwei Gläser und schiebt eines davon zu Chris hinüber, bevor er mit einem mit einem gemeinen Zug um den Mund zu ihm sagt: “Ja. Deine süße kleine Schwester hat meine Familie bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen lassen. Talia, Natha, Julie, Elizabeth, alle tot. Außerdem noch eine Reihe Kinder, die du nie getroffen hast. Einige von ihnen waren sogar gar keine Werwölfe. Und ich musste zusehen wie sie schreiend gestorben sind.” Seine Stimme ist sanft, wenn nicht sogar leicht, aber da ist etwas in seinen Augen, etwas Furchteinflößendes. Chris ist geradezu froh, vorm Verlassen seines Zimmers seine Messer wieder umgebunden zu haben.

“Klasse Mädchen, deine Schwester. Wirklich allererste Sahne.”

“Aber Katie hat dich doch immer gemocht.”, flüstert Chris, die Augen fest auf die Oberfläche der Arbeitsplatte geheftet. Er fühlt sich beklommen und wäre jetzt lieber überall gewesen anstatt hier. Wollte zurück ins Bett kriechen, sich an den warmen Körpers seines Peters schmiegen und vorgeben, dies alles ist nur ein schlimmer Traum. Trotzdem musste er es wissen.

“Das war, bevor sie herausfand, was wir waren. Monster,” sagt Peter brutal. “Deiner Familie war es egal, dass wir uns immer an die Regeln gehalten hatten. Alles was sie sahen, waren Missgeburten. Monster.”, wiederholt er, “Und, wenn man es ganz genau nimmt, waren wir das vielleicht auch. Aber mit Sicherheit nicht solche Monster wie du und deine Leute.”

Chris Kopf schießt hoch. “Ich nicht.” Er schüttelt den Kopf, die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließend, “Ich war nicht so.” Das konnte nicht sein. Egal, was passiert war.

Peter brummt leise und legt den Kopf schief. “Nein, du hast Recht. Du warst nicht so. Du hast es nur vorgezogen, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken und so nicht sehen zu müssen, was dein Vater …”

Dann bricht er ab. Sein Gesicht wird ausdruckslos und seine Nasenflügel beben. Er atmet tief ein. Sein Kinn zuckt kurz, dann zischt er: “Ich hätte Gitter vor die Fenster machen sollen.”

Chris schießt das Blut in die Wangen, sein Entsetzen über Katies Taten für einen Augenblick vergessen begegnet er Peters Blick mit einem gewissen Trotz. “Oder, du hättest etwas weniger Blödmann sein können, und wir hätten uns gleich ein Zimmer geteilt. Was hast du denn geglaubt, was wir tun würden wenn ihr es uns verbietet? Auch wenn du ihn heute hasst, du musst dich doch noch erinnern.”

“Aber sicher erinnern wir uns,” blafft Peter, “Warum glaubst du wohl, haben wir euch in verschiedene Zimmer gesteckt?” Peter atmet erneut tief durch die Nase ein, schließt die Augen und schnuppert unverhohlen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, entspannen sich seine Schultern. “Aber natürlich können wir immer darauf zählen, dass du ehrenvoll handelst, nicht wahr, Christopher? Immer noch so wild entschlossen, dem romantischen Klischee zu entsprechen.”

Chris Wangen werden noch heißer. “Nenn’ mich nicht so. Du hast kein Recht, mich so zu nennen. Nur Peter darf …” Er stoppt abrupt, als er merkt, wie paradox seine Argumentation ist. “Nenn’ mich nicht so. Und es ist auch gar nicht so’ne große Sache.”, murmelt er. “Nur weil ich noch ein paar Wochen warten will. Peter versteht das.”

Der ältere Mann schnaubt bloß hämisch. “Ich kann dir versichern, dass er es ganz sicher nicht versteht.” Chris will ihn gerade bitten, das doch etwas näher zu erläutern, als Peter mit dem Glas auf halben Wege zum Mund inne hält. “Ein paar Wochen? Wo genau bitte auf der Zeitachse befindest du dich gerade?”

Es dauert einen Moment bis Chris kapiert was er wissen will. Naja, es ist halt noch früh. “Ähm, im September?”

“Ah. Abschlußjahr also.” Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huscht über Peters Gesicht, zu schnell für Chris um es zu registrieren. “Du redest über die Hütte.”

Chris setzt sich aufgeregt auf. “Ja, genau. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch daran, nicht wahr?” Er hatte doch gewusst, dass es großartig werden würde. Er würde Arschloch #2 sicher noch irgendwie zu fassen kriegen und weitere Einzelheiten aus ihm heraus kitzeln.

“Oh, ja.” Doch die Art, wie sich Peters Lächeln verändert ist alles andere als tröstlich und Chris hat das Gefühl, als würden sein Inneres zu Eis erstarren “Ich erinnere mich gut an die Hütte.”

Bevor er herausfinden kann, was der seltsame Ausdruck auf Peters Gesicht zu bedeuten hat, kommt sein Peter schlaftrunken und nur in Boxershorts aus seinem Zimmer geschlurft. Er lächelt Chris verschlafen an und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, während der Mann, der er nie werden möchte, sich aufrichtet und das Gesicht verzieht.

“Um Himmels willen, zieh’ dir was an!”, befiehlt der ältere Peter. Petie zuckt nur mit den Achseln und geht zu Chris.

“Meine Sachen sind schmutzig. Und ich muss duschen.” Er schiebt seine Nase in Chris’ Halsbeuge und atmet tief ein. Und das erinnert Chris daran, dass was immer es auch gewesen sein mag, das diese Erwachsenen so vermurkst hatte, ihnen nicht passieren würde. Peter und er - sie waren stärker als das.

Nachdem er sich an Chris’ Geruch satt geschnuppert hatte, schlurft Peter um den Küchentresen herum, öffnet den Kühlschrank und fängt an den Inhalt zu inspizieren.

Man kann das Spiel seiner Rückenmuskeln sehen als er sich in den Kühlschrank beugt. Chris zieht seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und schaut wie sich Peters Boxershorts über dessen Hintern spannen. Nett. Es kommt selten vor, dass er Peter so zu sehen bekommt - so verschlafen, kurz nach dem Aufwachen. Es gefällt ihm. Und er könnte diesem Schauspiel durchaus noch eine Weile zusehen.

Aber natürlich muss Arschloch #1 wieder alles verderben. Er hebt geringschätzig eine Braue in Peties Richtung und gibt einen gereizten Laut von sich.

“In den meisten Gesellschaften ist es eine Frage der Höflichkeit um Erlaubnis zu bitten, bevor man sich anderer Leute Sachen nimmt.”

Petie nimmt eine Flasche Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank, öffnet sie und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche. “Genau genommen, sind es auch meine Sachen. Also…”, er reicht die Flasche an Chris weiter, der ebenfalls daraus trinkt und sie ihm dann zurück gibt, “… su casa es mi casa. Wortwörtlich.”

“Von wegen wortwörtlich. Du Kind musst noch eine Menge lernen bevor du überhaupt ein Anrecht auf irgendetwas hast. Also behalt’ deine schmierigen kleinen Finger bei dir.” Peter schaut die beiden abwechselnd an und sein Ärger verschwindet und verwandelt sich in etwas, das Chris sofort misstrauisch werden lässt.

“Esst auf. Und dann geht ihr duschen.” Er hebt warnend einen Finger. “Jeder für sich. Wir werden uns in Kürze mit Argent treffen.”

“Wo? Wozu?”

Er grinst breit. “Im Einkaufszentrum. Wir gehen shoppen. Ich kann mich erinnern, wie sehr du das liebst, Christopher.”

Petie wird mit einem Mal munter, denn während Chris shoppen mit Sicherheit nicht ausstehen konnte, jedenfalls nicht, wenn es keinen ‘fünf-Finger-Rabatt’ oder ‘wer-am-schnellsten-läuft-darf-die-Sachen-behalten-Wettbewerb’ mit einschloss, Peter mochte es schon. Und besonders mochte er es, Chris in Klamotten zu stecken die Peters Geschmack und Sinn für Mode entsprachen. Bisher hatte er damit immer kein Glück gehabt, aber jetzt gab es ja zwei von ihnen.

Chris schaut das Arschloch auf der anderen Seite des Küchentresens an. “Und warum gehen wir shoppen?”

“Weil, wie mein jüngeres Ich so eindringlich vorgeführt hat, ihr dringend etwas zum Anziehen braucht.” Dann hebt Peter die Augenbrauen und verkündet mit einem süffisanten Lächeln die zweite Hiobsbotschaft: “Außerdem können wir euch ja schlecht in diesen Klamotten zur Schule schicken, oder? Was sollen denn die Leute denken?”

 

* * * * * *

 

Das Heulen des Fahrstuhlalarms lässt Derek von der Couch hochschrecken auf der er, das Telefon fest an die Brust gepresst, eingeschlafen war. Er steht noch nicht ganz, als Chris Argent schon durch die Tür gestürmt kommt, mit Scott dicht auf seinen Fersen, der hinter Argents Rücken alle möglichen panischen Handzeichen gibt.

Chris hält sich gar nicht erst mit einer Begrüßung auf.“Wo ist sie?”

Derek sieht ihn misstrauisch an und schaut dann über seine Schulter zu Scott, der energisch den Kopf schüttelt und sich mehrmals mit dem Finger waagerecht über die Kehle fährt.

“Wer denn?” Er weiß wer. Natürlich weiß er wer.

“Das Miststück, das du immer noch vögelst.”

Er hatte Chris Argent selten so wütend erlebt. Verächtlich, sicher. Und traurig, manchmal wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte. Aber Wut… normalerweise war Chris viel zu kontrolliert dafür. Es kam auch eher selten vor, dass er fluchte. Jetzt jedoch ließ der Zorn in seinen Augen Derek einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück machen. Scott, dessen Augen zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her flitzen als könne er sich nicht entscheiden in welche Richtung er zuerst sprinten sollte, ist auch keine Hilfe.

“Was willst du von ihr? Sie hat nichts getan.”

Chris knurrt, die Kiefer fest zusammengepresst: “Jemand hat das Nemeton benutzt. Scott und ich waren heute morgen dort. Es war mit Blut bedeckt.”

“Menschenblut?”

“Was glaubst du denn, Derek? Dass ich sie nur zum Spaß suche?”

Scott meldet sich, wahrscheinlich um die Anspannung zwischen ihnen ein wenig zu lösen: “Es war aber nicht alles Menschenblut. Nicht wahr, Mr. Argent?”

“Es war genug. Sag mir, wo sie steckt, Derek.”

Er schüttelt den Kopf. “Nein. Das war sie nicht. Sie würde soetwas nicht mehr tun. Sie hat es versprochen.” Er kann jedoch den Zweifel in seiner eigenen Stimme hören und er weiß Chris kann es auch.

“Bist du dir da sicher, Derek? Ganz sicher? Was, wenn sie glaubt einen wirklich wichtigen Grund zu haben? Sie glaubt doch immer, dass ihre Sache gerecht ist, nicht wahr?”

Dann würde sie. Und Derek weiß es. Aber sie hätte es ihm gesagt. Vielleicht. Himmel! “Sie war das nicht.”, beharrt er nachdrücklich. “Jedes Mal, wenn irgendetwas passiert, jemand stolpert oder die Milch sauer wird, kommt ihr alle zuerst hier her. Und jedes Mal liegt ihr falsch. Wann reicht es euch denn endlich mal? Sie hat uns Boyd und Erica zurückgegeben!” Auch wenn die beiden danach prompt Beacon Hills, und allem was damit zu tun hatte, den Rücken gekehrt hatten. Sie lebten und das war alles was zählte. Zumindest sagte er sich das selbst andauernd. “Sie hat sogar angeboten zu versuchen deine Frau zurückzubringen. Was muss sie denn noch tun, bevor du kapierst dass sie mit Beacon Hills fertig ist?”

“Oh, ich weiß nicht, Derek. Beinahe in einem Rübenkeller zu ersticken hinterlässt einen mit einem gewissen Maß an Vorurteilen. Und tote Sachen sollten besser tot bleiben. Bestes Beispiel dafür ist dein Onkel.”

“So reden nur Menschen die noch nicht genug verloren haben.” Das war jetzt nicht fair, das weiß er. Chris hatte mehr als genug verloren, so dass es die Verluste der Hales locker ausglich. Aber er wollte auch nicht immer daran erinnert werden, dass alle die nächste Hiobsbotschaft schon regelrecht erwarteten.

“Warum ist sie dann überhaupt noch hier? Warum ist sie nicht längst verschwunden als sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte? Warum zurückkommen? Um ihre Klauen in dich zu schlagen? Ich dachte, du bist nach der Sache mit meiner Schwester mit dieser Art Beziehungen durch.”

Derek bleibt ruhig. Wenn auch nur mit Mühe. “Hast du dich bereits um deinen Vater gekümmert, Chris? Nein? Dachte ich mir. Wie wär’s, wenn du erstmal das erledigst, bevor du mit dem Finger auf jemanden zeigst. Diesmal war sie es nicht.”

Es ist beinahe beängstigend zu sehen, wie Chris seinen Ärger wieder in sich einschließt, Stück für Stück. Sekunden später liegt wieder dieser höflich amüsierte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er lächelt leicht und ungezwungen und steckt die Hände in seine Jackentaschen. “Sag Jennifer, dass sie das besser wieder in Ordnung und gewisse Dinge wieder dorthin zurück bringt wo sie hingehören. Ansonsten schlag’ ich ihr höchstpersönlich den Kopf ab. Und es ist mir ziemlich egal, ob du dann was abbekommst, solltest du mir dabei in die Quere kommen.”

Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und geht ohne auf Scott zu warten.

Scott schüttelt den Kopf. “’Tschuldige, Mann. Ich hab versucht ihn zu überreden mich alleine kommen zu lassen. Für einen Moment dachte ich echt, er würde dich erschießen, oder so. Und so wie Allison im Moment drauf ist glaub ich kaum, dass sie mir diesmal geholfen hätte ihn aufzuhalten.”

“Worum, zum Teufel, geht es hier überhaupt? Hat das irgendwas mit Stiles Notfall zu tun? Der Zigarettenkippe auf meinem Fußboden? Und übrigens vielen Dank fürs Nichtbeantworten meiner Nachrichten.”

Scotts Lachen klingt unbehaglich und ziemlich nervös. In Momenten wie diesem war es schwierig sich daran zu erinnern, dass er ein Alpha war und ein guter obendrein - weitaus besser als Derek es ihm am Anfang zugetraut hätte. Die meiste Zeit wirkte er jedoch einfach nur wie der Teenager der er ja auch noch war. “Scott?”

“Du bist halt letzte Nacht nicht hier gewesen, okay? Und so hast du es nicht mitbekommen. Eigentlich kannst du dich glücklich schätzen, dass du es nicht mitbekommen hast. Es war echt traumatisierend.”

“Scott.”

“Okay, okay. Jemand hat den… ähm, ich glaub, Mr. Argent nannte es den temporalen Fluß… mit einem Zauber unterbrochen. ‘Nem richtig Heftigen. Und Mr. Argent glaubte erst nicht, dass es das Nemeton war, aber jetzt anscheinend doch. Ergo: Jennifer. Und er denkt auch im Moment nicht wirklich rational. Kann ich ihm auch nicht verübeln. Ich mein’, ich würde da auch nicht wirklich rational denken können.”

“Scott!” Er fing schon an wie Stiles zu klingen, was weit mehr Geschwafel bedeutete als Derek ertragen konnte. “Was ist passiert, als an diesem temporalen was-weiß-ich herumgepfuscht wurde? Weshalb ist Chris jetzt so schießwütig?”

“Was mit der Sache beabsichtigt war, wissen wir auch noch nicht wirklich. Da solltest du Jennifer fragen. Okay, ja, ich weiß, du glaubst nicht, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hat. Trotzdem… vielleicht hat sie eine Idee. Das wäre ja auch schon was. Also, wir wissen zwar nicht das Wieso und Warum, aber…,” er holt tief Luft, “Okay. Es hat zufälligerweise Mr. Argent und Peter vor Stiles Wagen fallen lassen.”

Er hebt eine Augenbraue. “Es hat zufälligerweise… Chris und Peter fallen gelassen…?”

“Einen anderen Chris und Peter. Naja, nicht so anders. Obwohl, doch, total anders. Aber eben nicht andere Menschen. Nur jünger. Sie sind Teenager. Der Zauber hat sie zufällig vorwärts in der Zeit hierher gebracht hat.

Derek blinzelt. “Was?”

“Genau. Und es wird noch schlimmer, Derek. Mr.Argent und Peter sind zusammen gegangen.”

Scotts Handy piept bevor Derek überhaupt eine Antwort formulieren kann.

“Mist, das ist Mr. Argent. Ich muss los. Frag’ sie einfach, okay? Frag Jennifer.”

Und dann ist er ebenfalls zur Tür raus und überlässt es Derek, selbst herauszufinden, was zum Teufel jetzt eigentlich gerade hier passiert war.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Als es zur dritten Stunde läutet, taucht Scott in der Schule auf. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die Gedanken, die sich in ihrem Kopf im Kreis drehen, machen sie noch wahnsinnig. Praktischerweise findet die Dritte im Chemielabor statt, was bedeutet, dass sie mehr oder weniger reden können. Er rutscht auf den Platz neben ihr und fragt sofort: “Alles okay?”

“Naja,” lächelt sie kurz, “Bis jetzt habe ich noch niemanden erdolcht, das ist doch schon mal nicht schlecht.”

Er grinst zurück, gibt sich mit ihrer Antwort jedoch noch nicht zufrieden. “Nein, wirklich jetzt, wie geht es dir?”

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern während sie nach einem Becher und einer Pipette greift. “Ich versuch immer noch die ganze Sache zu blicken. Klappt nur nicht.”

Keiner von beiden hatte die letzte Nacht viel Schlaf bekommen. Allison weil sie die die meiste Zeit damit zugebracht hatte, im Apartment auf und ab zu laufen, und dabei immer mal wieder über den Hang ihrer Familie zur Geheimniskrämerei und Lüge zu schimpfen. Und Scott, guter Freund der er nunmal ist, weil er sich als Prellbock für ihren Zorn angeboten hatte. Für eine Weile war das alles gewesen, was er tun konnte. Einfach nur nicken, während sie redete, doch irgendwann, weil er eben Scott war, fing er an und versuchte zu helfen. Versuchte, ihr Gründe für das Verhalten ihres Vaters anzubieten.

Normalerweise ist das etwas, was sie an ihm sehr schätzte, seine Neigung in anderen immer das Beste sehen zu wollen, seine Klarheit und Gelassenheit. Es war ein gutes Gegengewicht zu ihrem eigenen Wesen, aus dem gleichen Grund, wie sie vermutet, aus dem die Art ihres Vaters ein guter Ausgleich für die ihrer Mutter gewesen war. Aber gestern Nacht… gestern Nacht hatte es sie nur zornig gemacht. Sie wollte nicht verstehen. Sie wollte wütend sein.

Es ist nicht gerade fair ihrem Vater gegenüber. Sie wusste, dass er sich bemühte Gerards Manipulationen zu überwinden und dass er sehr viel ehrlicher zu ihr war, als es sein Vater zu ihm je gewesen ist. Und ihr ist auch klar, dass sie ihm auch nicht immer die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, doch im Moment ist ihr das ziemlich egal.

Sie kann nicht einmal… sie kann nicht einmal so tun, als wäre es nur ein “ _Freunde-mit-gewissen-Vorzügen_ ” Ding oder eine belanglose Affaire, denn selbst das wäre besser als… als das, was sie sieht, wenn sie die beiden Jungen ansieht, die ihr Vater und Peter einmal gewesen waren. Die sich ansehen, als wären sie die Welt für einander. Die sich so ansehen, wie sie und Scott es tun.

Nachdem sie Scott einmal zu oft angefahren hatte um es zu ignorieren, hatte er sie eine Weile wortlos angesehen bevor er aufgestanden war und sie an der Hand zurück ins Schlafzimmer geführt hatte. Dort hatte er sie dann auf eine sehr viel effektivere Art abgelenkt. Effektiv genug, dass sie danach, eingekuschelt in Scotts Armen, doch noch etwas Schlaf gefunden hatte. Genug um ihren Ärger etwas einzudämmen.

Nicht genug jedoch, um sie daran zu hindern mit einem Kuss für Scott und einer gemurmelten Erklärung im ersten Licht der Morgendämmerung aus dem Bett zu gleiten. Nicht genug, um sie davon abzuhalten die Stunden vor Unterrichtsbeginn auf dem Schießstand zuzubringen den ihre Famile immer noch unterhielt. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, wessen Gesicht sie sich tatsächlich anstelle der Zielscheibe vorstellte; ob es das ihres Vaters oder Peters war, Gerards oder, wie manchmal, das ihrer Tante Kate.

 

Sie reißt sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken als Scott seinen Rucksack in den Schoß zieht, ihn öffnet und sagt: “Ja, das ist schon echt schräg. Hast du überhaupt gewusst, dass dein Dad auch auf Kerle steht?”

“Du bist gerade nicht sehr hilfreich, Schatz,” antwortet sie leise.

“’Tschuldigung.” Er zieht die Nase kraus und verzieht das Gesicht, “Is’ das hier besser?”

Er holt eine Tüte Skittles hervor und schiebt sie zu ihr herüber und wider Willen muss sie lächeln.

“Total. Was ist mit dir? Wie ist es gelaufen?”

Er imitiert ihr Schulterzucken von vorhin. “Dein Vater hat gedroht Derek umzubringen.”

Sie wirft sich eine Handvoll Skittles in den Mund und kaut nachdenklich. “Ist wohl gerade wieder Dienstag.”

Er feixt hinter vorgehaltener Hand, wird aber rasch wieder ernst. “Ich glaub’, diesmal meinte er es aber wirklich ernst. Weißt du, er war wieder so furchtbar ruhig dabei. Er glaubt, dies alles ist Jennifers Schuld.”

“Und das Nemeton…?”

“Wurde benutzt. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Obwohl Deaton den Stumpf versiegelt hatte. Da war Blut.”

Allison spielt mit dem Bleistift während sie nachdenkt. “Was sagt Derek dazu?”

“Er sagt, sie war es nicht. Er sagt, sie hält sich an ihren Teil der Abmachung.”

“Natürlich sagt er das. Ich mein, schließlich schläft er mit ihr.” Sie schüttelt den Kopf. “Sein Urteilsvermögen war noch nie das beste. Und was glaubst du?”

Scott misst fünf Tropfen in den Becher ab und schaut zu wie sich die Lösung langsam blau färbt. “Nun ja, irgendwo hat er schon Recht. In letzter Zeit geben wir immer ihr die Schuld wenn irgendwas schief läuft. Und wir lagen bisher immer falsch. Sie hat bekommen, was sie wollte. Derek hat ihr geholfen Deucalion zu beseitigen, sie hat unsere Eltern freigelassen und dann ist sie gegangen. Sie hat ihren Teil der Abmachung eingehalten.”

“Aber sie ist zurück gekommen.”

“Ja, schon. Aber wegen Derek.”

Allison schaut ihn von der Seite an. “Das alleine ist schon verdächtig.”

Scott kämpft bei der Bemerkung mit einem Grinsen, verliert die Schlacht aber. “Trotzdem. Ich sag ja nur, dass wir nicht genug wissen um einfach herumzulaufen und Leute umzubringen. Jeder will immer gleich jeden töten.”

Sie seufzt denn er hat Recht. “Also, was tun?”

“Derek wird mit ihr reden. Sehen, was sie zu sagen hat. In der Zwischenzeit ist dein Vater hoffentlich zu beschäftigt mit… äh… denen, - wir müssen und echt was einfallen lassen wie wir die nennen wollen, das ist sonst ziemlich verwirrend - um einfach loszuziehen und sie als Erster umzulegen.”

“Gut möglich.” Sie kaut nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, die bereits ganz wund davon ist. “Ich versteh’s einfach nicht, weißt du,” es ist einfacher sich mit Derek zu befassen, als über ihren Vater nachzudenken, “Was denkt sich Derek bloß? Sie hat so viele Leute ermordet. Sie hat ihn benutzt. Und dennoch…” Sie verstummt.

“Ich weiß.” Scott schaut unbehaglich drein, so wie er es gelegentlich tut, wenn ihm keine Entschuldigung für das Verhalten anderer mehr einfällt. “Aber schau dir doch Lydia und Aiden an. Oder Ethan und Danny. Da geht es doch auch, oder?”

Sie streut Pulver auf einen Lackmusstreifen ohne zu antworten und er fährt fort: “Und wo wir gerade davon sprechen, hattest du schon Gelegenheit sie einzuweihen?”

“Ähm, teilweise. Ethan und Danny. Aber Lydia und Aiden sind bis morgen nicht da weil sie an einem Mathematikwettbewerb teilnehmen.”

“Aiden nimmt an einem Mathewettbewerb teil?” Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert bis die Zwillinge mehr oder weniger als Teil von Scotts Rudel akzeptiert worden waren, doch das Wissenschaft zu Aidens Stärken gehören sollte, schien selbst Scott unglaubwürdig.

Allisons Mundwinkel zuckt. “Jup. Lydia hat es geschafft, Finstock davon zu überzeugen, dass Aiden ihr Glücksbringer sei. Dass sie ihn bräuchte, wenn sie gewinnen wolle.”

“Als ob Lydia jemals einen Glücksbringer brauchen würde um irgendwas zu gewinnen.”

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. “Als ob Lydia die Chance, eine Nacht unbeaufsichtigt mit Aiden verbringen zu können, ungenutzt lassen würde.”

Aber der Trainer führt doch die Aufs…,” er hält inne, “Okay, kapiert.”

“Außerdem ist das etwas, das ich ihr nicht einfach so texten kann.” Peter und Lydia kamen immer noch nicht so gut miteinander klar und Lydia tendierte dazu sich jedes Mal rar zu machen wenn seine Anwesenheit erforderlich war.

Kurz nachdem das ganze Alpha/Darach Debakel überstanden war, hatte sie vor Allisons Tür gestanden und verlangt von ihr trainiert zu werden. ‘Ich werde den Teufel tun und darauf warten, bis mich das nächste Mal einer retten kommt.’, hatte sie erklärt. Und Allison hatte sich verkniffen ihr auf di Nase zu binden, dass es trotz allem keine Garantie gäbe. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil sie erleichtert war, dass Lydia von sich aus zu ihr gekommen war und es Allison damit ersparte, sie zum Training überreden zu müssen. Jetzt hatten sie wenigstens alle eine faire Chance ihren Weg freizukämpfen sollten sie zukünftig mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

“Sie werden heute Nachmittag wieder zurück sein. Ich habe ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, direkt zu mir zu kommen. So weiß sie wenigstens schon mal, dass irgendwas los ist.”

Sie arbeiten schweigend weiter und während der ganzen Zeit spürt sie Scotts Bein warm und tröstend an ihrem eigenen. Gegen Ende der Stunde jedoch schaut er aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr herüber, während auf seinem Gesicht ein ‘Bitte bring mich jetzt nicht gleich um’ Ausdruck liegt. Schließlich legt sie ihren Stift nieder und schiebt die Arbeitsblätter von sich fort.

“Was?”

Er verzieht das Gesicht. “Dein Vater hat gesagt, er würde heute abend mit dir reden. Aber ich glaube du brauchst noch mehr Zeit.”

“Mehr Zeit wofür?”

“Dich vorzubereiten? Damit ihr euch nicht streitet?”

“Worüber?” Natürlich würden sie und ihr Vater sich streiten. Sobald sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sein scheinheiliges Getue aufzugeben.

“Ganz ehrlich, ich frage mich, was die sich dabei denken. Denken die überhaupt? Und dann… dein Vater und Peter wollen die ab morgen zur Schule schicken. Und _wir_ dürfen babysitten.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

Derek findet Jennifer in dem kleinen Cafe, das sie gerne besucht. Sie sitzt auf der Terrasse in der Sonne und trägt einen breitkrempigen Hut und eine Sonnenbrille und sie sieht ein wenig aus wie Audrey Hepburn in Frühstück bei Tiffany. Sie lächelt als sie ihn sieht.

“Derek. Was für eine Überraschung. Normalerweise ergehst du dich doch immer für mindestens zwei Tage in Selbsthass und Selbstkasteiung bevor ich dich wieder zu sehen bekommen.”

Er deutet mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter, “Ich kann wieder gehen.”

Sie lächelt erneut, breit und offen diesmal, und nimmt die Sonnenbrille ab. “Nein, ich freue mich, dass du hier bist. Bleib.”

Er zieht sich einen Stuhl heran, es kreischt metallisch als er ihn über die Steine zieht, und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Sie winkt nach dem Kellner und bestellt für ihn einen Grünen Tee Frappe. Er überlegt kurz zu protestieren, doch es ist genau das, was er sich auch bestellt hätte, also lässt er es auf sich beruhen. Als der Kellner gegangen ist schaut er sie mit einer erhobenen Braue an.

“Womit verdienst du eigentlich dein Geld?” In der ganzen Zeit seit sie zurück ist hat sie nie darüber gesprochen und er hat auch nie daran gedacht sie zu fragen.

Sie macht eine nachlässige Handbewegung. “Ach, ein bisschen hiervon, ein wenig davon. Du wärst überrascht wie viele Leute immer noch einen Fluch auf die Ernte ihres Nachbarn gelegt haben wollen.” Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen und sie rollt mit den Augen. “Das war nur ein Spaß, Derek. Also, wem oder was verdanke ich das Vergnügen deiner Gesellschaft?”

Erst viel später wird ihm aufgehen, dass sie seine Frage gar nicht beantwortet hatte, doch fürs Erste lehnt er sich grimmig in seinen Stuhl zurück. “Hast du es getan?”

Diesmal zeigt ihr Augenrollen das gesamte Spektrum gelangweilten Überdrusses. “Was ist es denn dieses Mal? Hat sich jemand einen Nagel abgebrochen? Den Zeh gestoßen? Nein, warte, lass mich raten: Allison hat Welpen anstelle eines Babys zur Welt gebracht.”

Er verschränkt die Arme und schaut sie hart und unnachgiebig an. “Du weißt, was.” Es ist ein Schuss ins Blaue, denn obwohl sie kaum jemals einen Fuß in die Stadt setzt, scheint Jennifer immer genau darüber Bescheid zu wissen was gerade in Beacon Hills vor sich geht.

“Ah.” Sie beißt von ihrem Keks ab und lächelt dem Kellner zu, der den Frappe bringt. Sie schiebt den Frappe zu Derek hinüber. “Das Nemeton also.” Sie nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und gibt die Frage zurück an ihn. “Und was glaubst du?”

Er sieht sie fest an und meint rund heraus: “Ich weiß es nicht.”

“Ehrlichkeit.” Sie sieht nicht verärgert aus. Wenn überhaupt, ist ihr Ausdruck eher liebevoll. Es gab so Tage (eigentlich war das fast immer), da wusste er einfach nicht, was er von ihr halten sollte. “Das gefällt mir.” Sie langt über den Tisch und legt ihre Hand auf seine. “Nein, ich habe damit nichts zu tun.”

“Aber du weißt davon.”

“Derek,” sagt sie geduldig, “So viel Macht? Jeder Druide im Umkreis von fünfhundert Meilen hätte das gefühlt. Aus diesem Grund hatte Deaton es ja auch versiegelt, schon vergessen?

“Das Beacon Hills _(*)_ mal wieder anfängt seinem Namen im negativen Sinne gerecht zu werden ist doch schließlich das Letzte was wir wollen. Sonst würde die Bevölkerung letztendlich wohl doch noch von der Notwendigkeit von Opfern erfahren. Doch, nein…,” kommt sie seiner nächsten, offensichtlichen Frage zuvor, “Es war nicht diese Art von Macht. Und, nein, ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Denn so amüsant der Gedanke auch sein mag, zwei Männer in den besten Jahren auf eine Zeitreise à la _Zurück in die Zukunft 2_ zu schicken bringt mir nicht den geringsten Vorteil.”

Er beobachtet sie einen Moment lang und seine Augen verengen sich als ihm ein Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht auffällt. “Selbst wenn du es nicht warst, du weißt aber wer es getan hat.”

Sie neigt den Kopf mit einem leisen Summen, dann nimmt noch einen Schluck Tee.

“Aber du wirst es mir nicht verraten.”

“Hmmm, nein. Manchmal, Derek, ist es nicht deine Aufgabe, die Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Manchmal ist es besser, sich einfach nur zurückzulehen und den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen. Du bist nicht Scott. Und ich auch nicht.”

“Das ist kein Spiel, Jennifer. Chris ist drauf und dran dich umzubringen und dieser ‘diesmal nicht’ Scheiß wird ihn kaum davon abbringen. Sag mir, wer es war.”

“Würdest du es zulassen? Das er mich tötet?”, fragt sie neugierig.

“Ich weiß es nicht!”, feuert er zurück, obwohl er genau weiß, die Antwort ist _‘Nein’_.

“Lügner.”, trällert sie. “Entspann’ dich. Sag ihm… sag ihm einfach ich fädle die Nadel ein. Das sollte er verstehen. Und selbst falls nicht, ich glaube, er hat gerade genug anderes um die Ohren um sich aktiv mit meinem Ableben zu beschäftigen. Zumindest für die nächsten paar Tage. Und, naja, …” ihr etwas zu überhebliches und zu unberührt triumphierendes Lächeln gefällt ihm nicht , “… sein letzter Versuch ist ihm ja auch nicht so gut bekommen, nicht wahr? Oder Stiles und Scotts Eltern. Er könnte wirklich etwas netter zu dir sein, wo du doch freiwillig ihren Platz einnehmen wolltest. Ich muss schon sagen,” sie streicht mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Knöchel, “Du warst ein exzellenter Beschützer.”

Er zieht seine Hand ruckartig fort, schiebt den Stuhl zurück und steht auf. “Ich muss los.” Sein Frappe bleibt unangetastet stehen. Er ist sich auch gar nicht so sicher ob er ihn überhaupt hätte bei sich behalten können, so sehr drehte es ihm bei dem Gehörten der Magen um. “Ich hoffe nur du weißt was du tust, Jennifer. Ich denke, du hast alle deine Wiederauferstehungen aufgebraucht.”

“Erzähl’ das deinem Onkel.” Sie setzt ihre Sonnenbrille wieder auf und verabschiedet ihn mit einem Wackeln der Finger. “Bis in ein paar Tagen.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

Beacon Hills hat jetzt ein Einkaufszentrum. Chris weiß das jetzt auch, denn er wurde in den letzten drei Stunden bestimmt durch 50 verdammte Läden geschleift. Er blickt sich um und als er sicher ist dass die Luft rein ist, greift er nach einem Flanellhemd das er schon seit gut fünf Minuten im Auge hat.

Seine Finger berühren gerade den Stoff, als ein erschreckend simultanes zweifaches ‘Nein!’ hinter ihm ertönt. Er dreht sich um und starrt Arschloch Nr. 1 und seinen Peter, bei dem er kurz davor ist ihm im Geheimen den Titel ‘Arschloch 1a’ zu verpassen, düster an. Die beiden starren zurück, die Arme verschränkt und die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen, und die Ähnlichkeit ist erschreckend.

Er ignoriert sie und schaut sich weiter um, bis er sein älteres Ich findet, dessen Laune sich mit jedem Laden den sie aufgesucht hatten stetig verschlechtert hatte.

Es ist irgendwie… beruhigend; zu sehen, dass sich wenigstens das über die Jahre nicht geändert hatte. Er macht ihn auf sich aufmerksam. Das er still um Unterstützung bettelt und dabei wahrscheinlich auch noch aussieht wie ein im Scheinwerferlicht gefangenes Reh, ist ihm dabei ziemlich egal.

Sein älteres Ich zuckt nur die Schultern und nickt: “Sicher.”

Chris grinst triumphierend über die Schulter zurück und zieht das Hemd vom Bügel.

“Um Himmels Willen, Argent!”, sagt Arschloch 1, “Man sollte doch meinen, dass du wenigstens ein wenig mehr Ehrgefühl darüber an den Tag legen könntest wie deine jüngere Hälfte herumläuft. Flanell? Wirklich?”

“Und was genau ist falsch daran?” Der andere Mann schaut sich betont in dem Laden um. “Hier laufen noch mindestens drei weitere Jungs damit herum.”

“Nur weil etwas beliebt ist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass man es auch anziehen sollte.”, erwidert Arschloch 1 abfällig, “Schau nur wie viele von denen enge Jeans tragen.” Der Horror in seiner Stimme ist unüberhörbar und Chris und sein Peter - der jetzt doch nicht Arschloch 1a ist, auch wenn seine Versuche Chris nach seinem Geschmack zu kleiden ihn manchmal wahnsinnig machten - schauen sich verdutzt an. Was ist an engen Jeans denn falsch?

Sie überlassen es den beiden Erwachsenen, sich gegenseitig anzuätzen und Peter stellt sich zu Chris.

“Wie wäre es denn…,” beginnt er, ganz offensichtlich bereit zu verhandeln, “…wenn du dieses Hemd bekommst, aber du trägst es mit dem hier.” Er nimmt ein T-Shirt von einem Aufsteller neben ihnen und hält es hoch, damit Chris es sich ansehen kann. Es ist nichts besonderes, schlicht und schwarz, jedoch kann Chris so schon erkennen, dass es um einiges enger sitzen wird als er es gewöhnlich trägt.

Er schaut Peter mit einem kleinen vergnügten Grinsen an. “Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, du willst mich nur wieder anschmachten in dem Ding.”

Peter hebt eine Augenbraue. “Und das ist ein Problem?”

Sein Grinsen wird breiter als er den Kopf schüttelt und Peter das T-Shirt aus der Hand nimmt. “Nö. Okay, Deal.”

Ihre beiden älteren Ausgaben streiten immer noch. Welchen Ärger Arschloch 2 auch immer heute den Tag über in sich hinein gefressen haben mochte, jetzt lief er über. Sie haben die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und flüstern erregt. Peter und Chris schauen ihnen eine Weile lang zu und Peter legt den Kopf schief und versucht zuzuhören.

“Worüber streiten die?”, fragt Chris.

“Klamotten. Das wir zur Schule gehen. Das ich letzte Nacht in dein Zimmer geschlichen bin - mein altes Ich meint, wir sollten mit denen ein Zimmer teilen… jo, das können die getrost vergessen - mehr Blabla darüber, dass sie einander nicht über den Weg trauen Blablabla… eine gewisse Jennifer umlegen - das kam übrigens von dir, nicht von mir - Ne, warte… Moment, die streiten nicht darüber, die sind sich einig.” Sie beobachten sie noch eine Weile länger, bis es offensichtlich wird, dass dieser kurze Moment der Einigkeit nicht von Dauer war und Peter ergreift wieder das Wort:

“Christopher.”

“Hm.”, antwortet dieser, ohne den Blick von den zwei Männern zu wenden, die jetzt auch noch zu gestikulieren anfingen.

“Wir sind Lügner. Ziemlich große sogar. Wir empfinden definitiv noch was für einander.”

Chris nickt in stummer Zustimmung. Natürlich taten sie das. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass das, was er für Peter fühlt einfach verschwinden könnte, egal wie sehr sie die Sache auch vermurkst haben mochten.”

“Wir sollten das mit uns wieder in Ordnung bringen”

“Nenn’ die nicht uns. Das sind nicht wir. Wir werden nicht so sein.”

Peter schaut ihn an und verdreht die Augen. “Natürlich nicht. Wir sind nämlich krass, und nicht solche Versager wie die. Obwohl, technisch gesehen sind wir gleich. DNA, und so. Also sollten wir uns wieder in Ordnung bringen.”

“Also im Moment denke ich sollten wir sie eher davon abhalten sich gegenseitig in der Öffentlichkeit abzumurksen.” Sie reden nicht mehr, sondern starren sich nur gegenseitig wütend an. Chris und Peter teilen einen genervten Blick, dann schlendert Peter hinüber und stellt sich genau zwischen sie.

“Ich hab’ Hunger. Wenn ihr darauf besteht uns beide als Gefangene zu halten, dann müsst ihr uns was zu Essen geben. Genfer Konventionen.”

Anstatt einander starren sie nun Peter verärgert an und dann wirft sich auch noch Chris in das Gefecht indem er eine Handvoll Kleidungsstücke hochhält. “Ich muss das noch bezahlen.”

Arschloch 2 knurrt leise und bellt dann Arschloch 1 an: “Nimm den da und stell dich irgendwo an. Ich geh’ mit diesem hier zur Kasse.”

Wie unhöflich.

Arschloch 1 schnaubt von oben herab: “Ich werde nicht im Food-Court essen. Das ist dir hoffentlich klar.”

“Jesus. Fein!” schnappt Arschloch 2, “Dann geh’ und lass’ unsere Namen auf die Liste von einem der Restaurants setzen. Texte mir einfach das Lokal.” Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wendet er sich an Chris. “Mitkommen!”

Chris zwinkert Peter über die Schulter zu, als er versucht sein älteres Ich einzuholen und Peter grinst vergnügt zurück.

 

* * * * *

 

Während sie in einem Sushi-Lokal Schlange stehen und darauf warten, dass die Hostess ihre Namen in die Liste aufnimmt - Peter ist erleichtert, dass sein älteres Ich immer noch einen guten Geschmack hat - schaut er zu dem Mann der neben ihm steht. Dieser sieht Peter nicht an, oder sonst irgendetwas, und für jeden Außenstehenden erscheint er ruhig, gefasst und vielleicht ein wenig gelangweilt. Peter ist beeindruckt wie gut er diese Fähigkeit perfektioniert hat, die Peter gerade erst zu entwickeln beginnt. Doch weil er Peter ist - mehr oder weniger - kann er eine Unmenge kleiner, eher unscheinbarer Ticks aufzählen, die belegen, dass Peter alles andere als ruhig und gelassen ist.

Was natürlich bedeutet dass Peter genau diesen Zeitpunkt wählen wird, um einen Vorstoß zu wagen. Er schiebt die Hände in die Taschen und sagt leise: “Ich würde ihn nicht verlassen. Ich würd’ es einfach nicht tun.”

Der Ältere verdreht die Augen. “Was?”

“Christopher verlassen. Ich würd’s nicht tun. Ich könnt’s gar nicht.”

“Darüber diskutiere ich mit dir nicht.” Er greift sich eine Speisekarte und überfliegt sie abwesend.

Peter zuckt nur mit den Schultern. “Macht nix. War mir klar, dass ich das nicht machen würde. Also, welche Story ihr auch immer auftischen mögt, ich weiß, dass es nicht wahr ist.”

Sein älteres Ich legt die Speisekarte langsam und bedächtig wieder hin und neigt den Kopf in Peters Richtung. “Ist das so?” Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselt sekundenschnell zu etwas kaltem und sadistischem. “Nun, laß mich dir von deinem hohen Roß herunterhelfen, Kleiner. Du verlässt ihn. Und du gehst fort.” Sein Herzschlag ist ruhig und beständig als er die Zähne fletscht. Seine Worte gehen graben sich unter die Haut, scharf und grausam. “Und damit zerstörst du uns. Das ist die ganze Geschichte.”

Ein unangenehmer Druck breitet sich in seiner Brust aus und er kämpft gegen den Drang an einfach loszulaufen und nach Chris zu suchen. Es ist nicht wichtig, denkt er dumpf. Es ist nicht wichtig, weil wir es anders machen werden. “Das kann nicht sein. Er ist dein Halt. Wie hast du überhaupt überlebt?”

“Oh, das hab ich nicht.” Sein Gesicht ist wieder gelassen und amüsiert. “Wie waren deine Anschuldigungen noch gleich?” Er streckt die Arme weit von sich, stellt sich selber zur Schau. “Schau nur, was ich uns angetan habe!” Er lässt sie wieder sinken und beugt sich verschwörerisch vor: “Aber, falls es dir dadurch besser geht, er verlässt dich auch.” Er zwinkert und lächelt, kurz und grausam. “Oh, schau! Die Hostess ist zurück. Du hast doch noch Hunger, oder?”

Peter schaut ihn benommen an. Es ist nicht wichtig. Es ist nicht wichtig. Wir müssen nur herausfinden wann und wo, damit wir es anders machen. Er schluckt schwer und schaut sich um, in der Hoffnung Chris zu finden. Als dieser nicht zu sehen ist, zwingt er sich ruhig und unberührt zu klingen: “Ich muss mal pinkeln.”

Der Arsch, der er wahrscheinlich mal werden wird, schaut als ob er Einspruch erheben wollte. Peter reckt störrisch das Kinn vor. “Was? Ihr zwingt uns ganz allein zur Schule zu gehen, aber selbstständig den Weg zu den Toiletten zu finden traust du mir nicht zu?”

Der andere Mann überlegt, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. “Na gut. Zurück ins Einkaufszentrum, den Gang lang und dann links. Du hast fünf Minuten. Und nicht, dass ich dir hinterher laufen und dich wieder holen muss.”

Er findet die Toiletten ohne Schwierigkeiten und verbringt zwei der ihm gestatteten Minuten damit, in den Spiegel zu schauen und zu versuchen nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Er denkt an Chris und das Gefühl von dessen Fingerspitzen, wie sie seine Wirbelsäule entlang fahren. Denkt daran, wie sich dessen Augen kräuseln, wenn ihn etwas wirklich amüsiert. Wie ihm der Atem stockt, wenn Peter seinen Mund um seinen Schwanz schließt.

Sein Herzschlag wird langsamer und beruhigt sich. Und dreißig Sekunden später ist er wieder er selbst. Er wäscht sich die Hände und das Gesicht und verlässt den Waschraum.

Als er um die Ecke biegt, läuft er beinahe in ein rothaariges Mädchen. Er murmelt eine kurze Entschuldigung ohne sie wirklich zu beachten, als sie plötzlich scharf Luft holt und panisch ein paar Schritte zurück stolpert. Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen, dann kneift sie sie zu und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. “Ich bin nicht verrückt. Ich bin nicht verrückt.”, wiederholt sie leise murmelnd.

Er schaut sie bedächtig an, eine Augenbraue amüsiert erhoben. “Also ich weiß ja nicht wo dein Problem liegt, aber wenn du wirklich willst, dass man dir das abnimmt, solltest du das vielleicht nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit vor dich hin brabbeln.”, er wirft einen kritischen Blick auf ihr Outfit, “und vielleicht nicht gerade diesen Rock zu diesen Strumpfhosen tragen.”

Im nächsten Augenblick wird ihm klar, was für einen schrecklichen Fehler er gemacht hat.

 

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) beacon = Signal / Leuchtfeuer


	8. Chapter 8

Das Mädchen öffnet die Augen und bringt es trotz ihrer Größe fertig, ihn von oben herab anzuschauen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist mit einem Mal gebieterisch und entschlossen. “Ich… bin… nicht…verrückt.”, zischt sie, “’ _Wir haben ihn unter Kontrolle_ ’ haben sie gesagt, ‘ _Er weiß, dass er nicht mehr aus der Reihe tanzen darf._ ’, haben sie gesagt. Von wegen! Ich hab’s ihnen ja gesagt.” So macht einen Schritt vorwärts und etwas in ihren Augen lässt Peter gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück weichen.

 

“Äh…” sagt er unsicher, “Ich glaube, du verwechselst mich da mit jemand ander -”

 

“Ach?” fragt sie bitter, “Keine Blumen diesmal? Du kommst nicht, um Prada zu suchen?” Sie macht einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts. “Du tust mir das nicht noch einmal an. Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe, Peter, schlage ich dir den Kopf ab und stopfe dir Eisenhut in den Hals. Mal sehen ob du davon auch wieder zurück kommst.”

 

Jede Spur von Belustigung ist augenblicklich wie weggeblasen. Aus irgendeinem Grund weiß sie, wer er ist. Und wie man ihn töten kann. Himmel!

Möglicherweise ist sie ja eine Werwolfjägerin. Sie ist jung, doch mindestens so alt wie Chris. Und Chris ist bereits jetzt tödlich. Doch sie befinden sich hier in aller Öffentlichkeit und Werwolfjäger verhalten sich im Allgemeinen sehr viel diskreter. Er schaut sich um in der Hoffnung jemand könnte den Gang herunter kommen. Hofft auf irgendeinen Fluchtweg, der nicht direkt in einen leeren Waschraum enden würde.

 

“Schau mal,” beginnt er, “Lass uns doch -”

 

Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand bewegen sich eine viertel Drehung nach links. Er hätte es vermutlich nicht einmal bemerkt, hätte er diese Bewegung nicht bereits eintausend Mal gesehen. Eine Bewegung, die er in- und auswendig kannte. Denn das war Chris’ Move. Und es bedeutete, dass sie gerade ein Messer gelöst hatte das sie an der Innenseite ihres Unterarmes befestigt trug.

 

Scheiße!  
  


Er macht ein paar hastige Schritte rückwärts und zischt mit ausgefahrenen Reißzähnen und Krallen. “Ich mach doch gar nichts. Ich hab doch niemanden verletzt.”  
  


Ihr Lachen ist frostig. “Klar. Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen.” Und erneut fragt er sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch einen Sprung in der Schüssel hat, denn jetzt schaut sie sich suchend um.

“Wo hattest du dich diesmal versteckt? Aus welchem Loch bist du gekrochen gekommen?”  
  


Er glaubt schon, dass er es mit ihr aufnehmen könnte, aber er will niemanden verletzen. Auch will er keinen Streit mit irgendeiner Werwolfjägerfamilie vom Zaun brechen. Die Hales halten den Frieden. Das hatte Talia ihm eingedrillt solange er denken konnte. Wenn Werwolfjäger kommen lauf weg, versteckt dich, tauch ab. Er sucht verzweifelt nach einer Lösung, da nimmt er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr.   
  


Es ist Chris der sich auf leisen Sohlen vorsichtig um die Ecke schiebt. Sein Gesicht erscheint gelassen, doch hält er die Augen offen, versucht die Situation einzuschätzen. Der Instinkt sagt ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmt, während andere wahrscheinlich nur eine Unterhaltung sehen würden. Eine Welle von Stolz durchflutet Peter und gibt ihm Halt, während er seinen Kopf ganz kurz in Richtung des Mädchen neigt. Er lässt dabei seine Augen gelb aufblitzen, wissend, dass Chris den Hinweis dass das Mädchen über ihn Bescheid weiß, verstehen wird.  
  


Chris erstarrt kurz, dann nickt er und kniet sich hin, um das Messer aus dessen Scheide an seinem Knöchel zu ziehen. Doch kaum dass er sich wieder aufgerichtet und vielleicht zwei Schritte gemacht hat, ertönt das Geräusch schwerer Schritte, nur Sekunden bevor Chris’ ältere Ausgabe wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihm auftaucht, ihn hastig zur Seite stößt, und mit ausgestreckter Hand den Gang hinunter stürzt. Chris folgt ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

 

“Lydia! Nicht!”

 

Sie ist eine von seinen Leuten? Oh, Scheiße!

 

Er kommt neben ihr zum Stehen und legt ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, während Chris angespannt hinter ihm wartet, die Klinge in seiner Hand verborgen.  
  


“Lydia.”, sagt er erneut.

Sie holt tief Luft ohne Peter aus den Augen zu lassen. “Er ist schon wieder in meinem Kopf, Mr. Argent.”

 

Der Ausdruck mit dem der Werwolfjäger sie anschaut ist der sanfteste und mitfühlendste den Peter seit ihrer Ankunft hier bei ihm gesehen hat. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kann Peter Christopher in ihm erkennen.  
  


“Nein, das ist er nicht, Lydia. Glaub mir, du siehst keine Gespenster. Ich versprech’s. Dies ist real. Er ist real. Ich kann ihn auch sehen.”

 

Sie neigt den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. “Wirklich?” Ihre Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen und sie schürzt die Lippen. “Gut. Denn das bedeutet, dass ihm dies hier auch wirklich weh tun wird.” Peter hat nur eine Millisekunde um diese Ankündigung zu verarbeiten und sich darauf vorzubereiten, dass der Dolch, den sie aus ihrem Ärmel hat gleiten lassen und nun in einem perfekt definierten Bogen in seine Richtung schwingt, ihn wahrscheinlich direkt in die Nieren treffen und höllisch wehtun wird.

 

Nur, tut es das nicht. Weil Chris - dämlicher, menschlicher, nicht mit übernatürlichen Selbstheilungskräften ausgestatteter Christopher - sich herum und zwischen sie wirft und dabei Peter nach hinten stößt. Lydias Klinge verpasst Peter und er schaut mit Entsetzen zu, wie sie stattdessen Chris in die Seite oben über dem Brustkorb trifft. Chris taumelt und lässt sein Messer fallen als Peter ihn hinter seinen Körper aus der Gefahrenzone schiebt, während sein erwachsenes Ich gleichzeitig Lydia um die Hüfte packt und sie zurück zerrt.

 

“Ich bring’ dich um!”, brüllt Peter, ohne sich um die Lautstärke zu kümmern, ohne sich um die mögliche Preisgabe seines Geheimnisses zu scheren. Jetzt nicht mehr. Er würde das Miststück hier und jetzt in Stücke zerlegen. Sie hatte  _Chris_ verletzt. Sie hatte Chris  _verletzt_ .

 

Durch das Rauschen in seinem Kopf hindurch fühlt er Chris’ Hand auf seinem Arm. Hört ein heiseres ‘ _Mir geht’s gut, Petie. Ist nicht so tief_ .’ Er schüttelt seine Hand im selben Moment ab in dem Chris’ älteres Ich Lydias Handgelenk umfasst und sie zwingt, ihr Messer fallen zu lassen.

 

Es fällt laut klappernd zu Boden. “Lydia. Stop! Das ist nicht er. Das ist nicht er.” Er schaut zu Peter und dann über dessen Schulter zu Chris. Etwas huscht über sein Gesicht, zu schnell für Peter um zu erkennen was, besonders jetzt und dann wendet sich er wieder an Peter.

 

“Krieg dich wieder ein.”, ordnet er ernst an, “Das kannst du hier nicht machen. Das kannst du überhaupt nicht machen. Schau ihn an. Dem geht’s gut.”

 

Dann ist Chris mit einem Mal direkt vor ihm, blockiert seine Sicht auf Lydia und löst den roten Nebel der ihn umgibt auf. Peter kann riechen dass er Schmerzen hat, sieht die Anspannung um seine Augen, dennoch legt er eine Hand an Peters Gesicht und presst seine Stirn an Peters. “Hab kaum was abgekriegt, Petie. Muss wahrscheinlich nicht mal genäht werden. Du musst dich beruhigen, okay?”

 

Peter schluckt das gequälte Wimmern, das in seiner Kehle lauert, hinunter. “Sie hat dich mit dem Messer erwischt. Was hast du Idiot dir nur dabei gedacht?” Die Seite von Chris’ Hemd ist rot durchtränkt und beide machen einen Zischlaut als Peter den Stoff anhebt um die Wunde freizulegen. Er wird das Mädchen trotzdem aufschlitzen, soviel ist sicher, doch im Moment ist Chris wichtiger. “Das muss genäht werden.”

 

Er hat die grimmig rote Schnittwunde kaum berührt als sich wieder Schritte nähern. Chris zerrt sein Hemd herunter und dreht sich mit dem Rücken zum Gang während seine ältere Ausgabe Lydia wieder absetzt und anschließend bis auf eine Hand auf ihrem Arm wieder loslässt. Sie hat sich etwas beruhigt - sie vertraut Chris in dieser Zeitlinie und in diesem Alter, so viel war offensichtlich.

 

Nur ein Idiot würde die vier dort stehen sehen und nicht sofort erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch Peter hatte festgestellt, dass die Mehrheit der Menschen Idioten waren und deshalb standen ihre Chancen nicht so schlecht. Sie haben sich gerade so weit gefangen, um als halbwegs unverdächtig durchzugehen, als die Schritte lauter werden und Peter - der andere Peter, der ältere Peter, der Peter, der das Monster seiner Vollmondnächte war - um die Ecke biegt.

 

“Ach, mir hat keiner erzählt, dass hier eine Party stattfindet. Wie unhöflich. Fünf Minuten, schon vergessen? Unser Tisch ist -” Er bricht abrupt ab, als er das Mädchen erblickt. “Oha. Heikel.”

 

“Du!”, spuckt sie mit einer Art Giftigkeit aus, die Peter beindruckt hätte, würde er sie nicht so hassen.

 

“Ich!”, antwortet Peter munter, “Die Welt ist klein, nicht wahr?”

 

“Es reicht!” Der gereizte Befehl klingt in dem langen Gang nach und mit raschen, verärgerten Bewegungen zieht Chris seine Jacke aus. “Wir müssen irgendwo hin, wo es nicht so öffentlich ist.” Er wirft seine Jacke Peter zu, der immer noch an Christopher gedrängt steht. “Leg’ ihm das über bis wir hier raus sind.” Er wirbelt herum und deutet mit dem Finger auf den anderen Peter. “Du! Halt die Klappe.” Er bückt sich um das Messer aufzuheben, dann legt er einen Arm um Lydias Schultern. “Komm’ mit.”

 

Sie schaut zu ihm hoch. “Das ist es, worüber Allison mir geschrieben hat, oder?”

“Hmm?” Er geht los, in der offensichtlichen Erwartung, die anderen würden schon hinterher kommen. Und so sehr Peter ihm auch gerne das Gegenteil beweisen würde, musste er doch Chris irgendwo hin bringen wo er sich vernünftig um ihn kümmern konnte.

 

“Sie hat mir eine SMS geschickt. Ich sollte zum Apartment kommen, sobald ich wieder da wäre. Ich bin bloß hier vorbei gekommen, weil ich noch eine Bestellung abholen musste.”

 

Chris nickt während er gleichzeitig dem älteren Peter einen verärgerten Blick zuwirft, als sie an ihm vorbei gehen. Der verdreht zwar die Augen, hebt aber kapitulierend die Hände. “Ich komm’ ja, ich komm’ ja.”

 

Peter hilft Christopher in die Jacke und legt dann einen Arm um dessen Hüfte, während sie als Letzte folgen. Vor ihnen hört er, wie Chris leise mit Lydia redet. “Das war schon richtig gut. Das Training hat sich gelohnt.” Seine Stimme ist stolz. Väterlich. Wenn das noch ein Kind war, das Chris irgendwie fabriziert hat, würde Peter ernsthaft ausflippen.

 

Kurz bevor sie um die Ecke biegen und wieder das Einkaufszentrum betreten, dreht Lydia den Kopf und schaut ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. “Und übrigens. Diese Strumpfhosen? Passen perfekt zu diesem Rock.”

 

******

 

Sie finden sich schließlich in der Anlieferungsgasse hinter dem Einkaufszentrum, verborgen zwischen zwei Müllcontainern wieder. Die Jungen haben sich gegen die Wand gelehnt hingehockt, Chris bereits ohne Hemd und Peter mit geducktem Kopf neben ihm. Es ist nicht so, dass Chris nicht besorgt wäre - natürlich ist er besorgt, Gottverdammich - es ist nur so, dass er weiß, das es nichts Ernstes ist und er braucht auch nicht hinüber zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass Peter wahrscheinlich gerade mit seiner Zunge über den Schnitt leckt, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung heilende Enzyme in Chris’ Körper zu bringen. Oder die Hände des Burschen wahrscheinlich tief in Peters Haare gegraben sind, während er beruhigenden Unsinn murmelt und versucht ihn damit zu beruhigen. Seine Fingerspitzeln kribbeln und er verzieht das Gesicht bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwendet.

 

Lydia wippt ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, ihre Arme über der Brust verschränkt, während Peter etwas entfernt steht, sich angewidert umschauend.

“Mr. Argent?”, beginnt Lydia, “Sie sagten, das er es nicht war. Aber es ist doch ganz klar, dass er es doch ist.” Sie zeigt anklagend auf den Jungen und Chris fährt sich angespannt mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

 

“Er ist es. Aber nicht der, den er dich hat sehen lassen. Dieser ist real. Fleisch und Blut. Er hat keine Ahnung von dem, was Peter dir angetan hat.”

 

“Wie das?”

 

Peter macht einen genervten Laut und gleitet näher. “Wir sollten Karteikarten mit der Zusammenfassung zum Verteilen haben. Spart Wiederholungen. Die Kurzfassung, meine Liebe: Jemand hat das Nemeton benutzt und die zwei aus der Vergangenheit geholt - wo sie hätten bleiben sollen, das kann ich dir versichern - und sie auf unserer Türschwelle abgesetzt.

 

Lydia sieht aus als bedauere sie zutiefst dass sie sich von Chris das Messer hat wegnehmen lassen während sie Peter anfunkelt. Dann wendet sie den Blick von ihm ab und Chris zu. “Jennifer?”

 

Der spannt die Kiefer an, doch schließlich schüttelt er den Kopf. “Wir wissen es noch nicht,” gibt er widerwillig zu, “wir sind noch dabei es herauszufinden.”

 

Lydia schaut nachdenklich als sie das verarbeitet und dann kommt ihr offenbar etwas in den Sinn. “Moment mal. Also wenn der da Peter ist… wer ist dann dieses Möchtegern-Garagenband-Mitglied, das er da befummelt?”

 

Peter grinst entzückt, als Chris seinen Nasenrücken zusammenkneift. Er seufzt und räuspert sich. “Das bin ich.”

 

“Das sind Sie.”, wiederholt sie ausdruckslos, “Der Typ der gerade -”, sie schaut hinüber zu den Teens, dann, mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue wieder zurück zu ihm, “ - bei Peter Mandelforschung betreibt. Sind Sie.”

 

Er wirft einen Blick auf Chris’ Wunde, hoch an der rechten Seite seines Brustkorbes und die immer noch leicht blutet, und verzieht erneut grimmig das Gesicht. “Ja.” Eine weitere Erklärung gibt er nicht.

 

“Also warte…” Ihre Augen ziehen sich zusammen und Chris kann beinahe hören, wie ihr Gehirn Daten sammelt. “Wow.”, meint sie trocken, “Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr Keller groß genug für all diese vergrabenen Leichen ist. Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass Allison die Neuigkeiten so gut aufgenommen hat, hm?”

 

Eine leise Stimme unterbricht sie bevor Chris antworten kann. “Was hat er mit ihr gemacht? Warum wollte sie mich töten?”

 

“Oh, benutz nicht das Präterium, Süßer,” blafft Lydia die beiden Jungen an, die plötzlich Interesse an der Unterhaltung zeigen, “Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich das immer noch will. Ich mag deine Visage nicht.”

 

“Keine Sorge” schnappt Peters jüngere Ausgabe zurück, “Mir gefällt deine auch nicht besonders.” Er fletscht die Zähne in ihre Richtung, dann richtet er seinen Ärger auf Peter. “Was hast du gemacht?”

 

“Schon wieder diese dissoziativen Anwandlungen. Wir. ‘Was haben wir gemacht’ ist die richtige Terminologie hier.”

 

“Fein. Was haben wir gemacht?”

 

“Das ist schon eine kitzlige Situation, findest du nicht auch?” Peter wirft einen Blick zu Chris, einen Mundwinkel hochgezogen in einer Art die verspricht, dass er ihn ziemlich anpissen wird. “Ich mein’, es ist ja nicht so, dass wir alles vermeiden können, was dich betrifft. Andererseits, vielleicht kommst du hier ja auch erst auf die Idee. Es ist wie ein Kreis.”

 

“Hale!” warnt Chris ihn mit leiser Stimme. Lydia ist nicht so zurückhaltend.

“Halt die Klappe, du Soziapath.” Sie geht hinüber zu den anderen Teens und schaut nachdenklich auf Peter herunter. “Haben dich deine Eltern nicht genug geliebt? Haben sie Hunde vor deinen Augen getötet oder sowas?” Sie wendet ihren Blick zu Chris. “Was meinst du? Veranlagung oder Erziehung?”

 

“Du solltest besser still sein,” sagt er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, “bevor ich dich zum Schweigen bringe. Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung.”

 

“Ach nein?” Sie schaut auf und zuckt mit den Schultern. “Hmm.” Dann hockt sie sich neben sie, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, den Müll der sie umgibt nicht zu berühren. “Also soviel weiß ich. Der da -”, sie deutet mit dem Kopf auf Peter, “- terrorisiert später jeden einzelnen meiner Freunde. Tötet eine Menge Leute. Inklusive deiner Schwester. Oh, das wusstest du noch nicht? Überraschung und mein Beileid.

 

“Aber kommen wir doch zurück zu mir. Er attackiert mich. Zwingt mir seine schmutzigen kleinen Gedanken in den Kopf. So, dass, nachdem wir ihn getötet haben, ich anfange ihn überall zu sehen. Nur, weißt du, als Erwachsener ist er eine Art Albtraum. Ich habe nicht so reagiert, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Also hat er eine andere Taktik versucht.” Ihre Augen sprühen Funken, als sie sich an den anderen Teenager wendet. “Du. Wie es schien, war ich ein wenig zu empfänglich für Emo-Typen, die mich umworben haben. Also bekam er seine Wiederauferstehung und ich verbrachte die nächsten sechs Monate damit alle in der Schule davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht total verrückt bin.”

 

Sie erhebt sich wieder und wischt sich die Hände an ihrem Rock ab. “Und das ist die ganze Geschichte.”

 

“Aber wir steh’n doch gar nicht auf Mädchen.”, ruft Peter mit einem Aufheulen seinem erwachsenen Ich zu, der auf der anderen Seite der Gasse steht, und Lydias bissigen Bericht mit einem unübersehbaren Ausdruck amüsierter Langeweile zugehört hatte.

 

Er zuckt ungerührt mit den Schultern und Chris widersteht nur ganz knapp dem Verlangen, ihm in sein selbstgefälliges Gesicht zu schlagen. Es gab schließlich so etwas wie Mitgefühl.

 

“Man arbeitet mit dem was man hat. Außerdem denke ich, dass du keinen Grund hast dich hier so aufzuspielen. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du auch nicht gerade wenige Mädchen benutzt hast.”

 

“Das war was ganz anderes.”

 

“Ja, ja.”, winkt Peter ab, “Ich weiß. Alles nur um die lästige Tatsache zu verbergen, dass du in deinen besten Freund verknallt bist. So viel edler als einfach nur zu versuchen am Leben zu bleiben. Sind wir hier fertig, Argent? Der Gestank hier fängt buchstäblich an mir unter die Haut zu gehen. Außerdem wenn wir noch länger darauf warten, dass die Wunde genäht wird, fürchte ich, dass mein jüngeres Ich einen Anfall bekommt.”

 

Chris wägt ihre Möglichkeiten ab. “Wir könnten ihn zu Melissa bringen.” Es behagt ihm überhaupt nicht, alles nochmal durchzukauen, aber sie hatte neuerdings auch Mittel zur Schmerzbetäubung in ihrem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, und es wäre viel humaner als es hier auf der Straße zu machen.

 

Peter zieht ein Gesicht. “Mir wäre es lieber wenn nicht.”

 

“Oh, ja, richtig.”, wirft Lydia hilfreich ein. “Du hast sie benutzt, um zu versuchen Scott zu erpressen. Mr. Argent, ich beginne wirklich ihren Geschmack hier in Frage zu stellen.”

 

Sagt der Teenager, der wissentlich mit einem Mörder schläft. Doch anstatt darauf hinzuweisen, lächelt er nur freundlich. “Ich wette, Allison würde es gerade sehr zu schätzen wissen, jemanden, ein anderen Mädchen vielleicht, zum Reden zu haben. Ich werde sie später noch anrufen, doch ich bin mir sicher sie würde viel lieber deine Version der Dinge hören.”

 

Lydia hebt eine Augenbraue. “Ist das Ihre Art mir auf höfliche Weise mitzuteilen, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen?”

 

“Ja.”

 

Sie wirft ihr Haar über die Schulter. “Fein. Aber Sie sollten vorsichtig sein, Mr. Argent.”

 

“Ich bin immer vorsichtig, Lydia. Das weißt du. Aber ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen.”

 

Sie macht einen zweifelnden Laut, dann dreht sie sich auf dem Absatz um und geht in Richtung Parkplatz davon während sie beim Gehen ihr Telefon aus der Tasche zieht.

 

“Wann hast du so viele Teenager adoptiert, Argent?”

 

Er überlegt Peter einfach zu ignorieren, doch dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. “Jemand musste ja damit anfangen, sie auf das vorzubereiten, was du in Gang gesetzt hast.”

 

“Komisch. Ich erinnere mich gar nicht, dass ich derjenige gewesen bin, der Häuser in Brand gesetzt hat.”

 

“Ich kann das machen.” Der Einwurf lässt seinen und Peters Kopf dorthin herumfahren, wo die beiden Jungen jetzt standen. Chris hat sein Hemd zusammengeknüllt und hält es als provisorischen Verband gegen die Wunde gedrückt.

 

Peter fährt fort, ernst und kontrolliert, trotz der Dinge, die er gehört hat: “Ich kann ihn zusammenflicken. Ich habe das schon mal gemacht.” Es ist wahr. Er kann sich mühelos daran erinnern, wie Peter mit zitternden Händen über ihn gebeugt stand, während er sein Bestes versuchte, den zerschundenen Zustand in dem er Chris gefunden hatte zu beheben. Er tat sein Bestes nicht an diesen Tag zu denken. Es war das Schlimmste, was Gerard je -

 

Er schüttelt den Kopf um die Erinnerung loszuwerden und nickt zögernd. Er konnte es tun, aber er hatte keine Zweifel wen sein jüngeres Ich bevorzugen würde.

 

“Also gut. Ich habe einen Verbandskasten im SUV. Beeilen wir uns.”

 

**********

 

Kaum dass sich die Tür des Lofts hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, verschwinden Dideldei und Dideldum auch schon mit ihren Paketen in eins der Schlafzimmer - Peter wird ihnen für genau dreißig Minuten Privatsphäre gewähren, dann würde er sie notfalls an den Ohren wieder herausziehen - und Chris geht schnurstracks durch den Raum und in die Küche. Peter folgt ihm neugierig, während Chris den Kühlschrank öffnet und dessen Inhalt inspiziert. Als Peter ihn erreicht, hat er bereits geräucherten Gouda, Champingnons und Basilikum auf die Arbeitsplatte gelegt und beginnt gerade in der kleinen in der Wand eingebauten Vorratskammer herum zu suchen.

 

“Was wird das, wenn’s fertig ist?”

 

Chris kramt weiter während er antwortet, und Balsamico Essig, Hamburgerbrötchen und eine Auswahl Gewürze kommen zu dem stetig wachsenden Haufen an Lebensmitteln hinzu. “Essen. Sie haben noch nichts zu essen bekommen, also sollten wir was essen.” Er hält nicht inne und seine Bewegungen sind präzise und rationell und absolut kontrolliert.

 

Peter unterdrückt ein Grinsen als er um Chris herum geht und die Zutaten für einen Salat aus dem Kühlschrank holt. Chris mochte mit dem Alter härter geworden sein, seine Karten ein wenig verdeckter halten und schneller töten, doch in vielerlei Hinsicht war er immer noch der Junge, der er mit siebzehn gewesen ist. Den Händen Beschäftigung zu geben, beruhigte ihn immer noch. Glich ihn immer noch aus. Ließ ihn immer noch glauben, er könne so die Wildheit kontrollieren, die weiterhin in seinem Innern tobte. Er verbarg es jetzt besser, doch ob es ihnen nun gefiel oder nicht - und Junge, wie Peter es hasste - so kannte Peter ihn doch besser als beinahe jeder andere und er wusste sehr genau, wie viel dieses ruhige Äußere verbergen konnte.

Er weigerte sich schlicht zu glauben, dass es Gerard jemals gelungen sein könnte, dies vollends auszumerzen.

 

Chris wischt mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Pilze um sie zu säubern und bellt dann: “Pfannen!”

 

“Rechter oberer Schrank. Bring mir das Schneidbrett von dort mit, wenn du schon mal da bist.” Peter dreht sich zur Spüle und streckt eine Hand nach hinten bis er das Gewicht des Brettes in seiner Handfläche fühlt.

 

Für eine Weile arbeiten sie schweigend, Chris lediglich auf die Bewegungen seiner Hände und die Arbeit vor sich konzentriert. Er reicht Peter wortlos ein Kochmesser als der nach den Zwiebeln greift, dann wendet er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Balsamico Glasur zu die er aufschlägt, die Muskeln in seinem Unterarm angespannt, während er die Schüssel gegenläufig zu der Rührbewegung dreht.

Peter lauscht mit einem Ohr nach den Jungen, doch das gleichmäßige Auf und Ab gedämpfter Unterhaltung lässt vermuten, dass deren Aktivitäten momentan mehr oder weniger unschuldiger Natur sind.

 

Der Geruch von sich erhitzendem Olivenöl liegt in der Luft als Peter leichthin fragt: “Weiß denn jetzt jeder der es wissen sollte Bescheid?”

 

Ohne innezuhalten legt Chris die Champignons mit den Lamellen nach unten in die Pfanne. “Das bezweifle ich. Aber Lydia war wahrscheinlich die Einzige, bei der wir uns Sorgen machen mussten dass sie versuchen würde ihn zu töten sobald sie ihn sieht. Das war ein unglückliches Zusammentreffen von Ereignissen heute. Wir hatten Glück, dass wir rechtzeitig dazugekommen sind.”

 

Peter verdreht die Augen und holt eine große gläserne Salatschüssel aus dem Schrank unter der Spüle. “Jetzt sei doch nicht so melodramatisch. Ist doch alles gutgegangen.”

 

“Sie hätte mich töten können, das ist dir doch klar, oder? Sie hätte dich umbringen können. Sie wäre durchaus dazu in der Lage, Allison und ich haben ihr das nämlich beigebracht.

 

“Aber Chris,” sagt Peter übertrieben geziert, “Das klingt ja beinahe, als wärst du besorgt um mich. Wie süß.”

 

“Natürlich bin ich besorgt!” schnappt er zurück, jedoch ohne es weiter zu erläutern. Die Pfanne zischt als er die Glasur über die Champignons tröpfelt und der süß-scharfe Geruch des Essigs die Luft erfüllt. “Du solltest die Sache mit ihr klären.”

 

“Und wie genau schlägst du vor soll ich das tun? Sie scheint nicht der Typ für Blumensträuße oder Pralinen zu sein.”

 

“Eine Entschuldigung wäre ein guter Anfang.” Chris greift die Zange und wendet die Pilze, anschließend legt er auf jeden jeweils eine dicke Scheibe des geräucherten Goudas.

 

“Es tut mir aber nicht leid.”

 

“Verdammt noch mal, Peter!”

 

“Argent.”, sagt er geduldig, “Wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen Option B oder tot zu sein, dann kann ich dir versprechen, dass ich immer Option B nehmen werde. Außerdem -”, er steckt sich ein Stück Käse in den Mund, “- hat sie sich auch noch nicht dafür entschuldigt diesen Gören gezeigt zu haben, wie man mich in Brand setzt.”

 

“Herrgottnochmal!” Chris schlägt mit seinen Händen auf die Arbeitsplatte. “Musst du denn alles noch schwieriger machen?” Chris riecht nach Kummer und Ärger und Bitterkeit und Verzweiflung, aber Chris riecht heutzutage immer so.

 

“Warum auch nicht?” schießt Peter zurück, die dünne belustigte Fassade fällt auseinander, wie sie es andauernd in Chris Gegenwart zu tun droht. “Warum in Gottes Namen sollte ich irgendetwas einfacher für einen von euch machen? Warum vorgeben nicht zu sein was ich bin?”

 

“Sie sind noch Kinder, Peter!”

 

“Das hat uns auch nicht gerettet, also warum sollte es sie schützen?” Sein Ausruf füllt das Loft und die Stille die folgt ist ohrenbetäubend. Er atmet tief durch und zwingt seine Gesichtszüge zurück zu einem neutralen Ausdruck, dann greift er den Salat, lässt ihn in die Schüssel fallen und sagt leichthin: “Du wirst die Pilze verbrennen, wenn du sich nicht vom Feuer nimmst.”

 

Die Schlafzimmertür geht auf und zwei Paar Augen schauen vorsichtig in den Raum. Peter winkt sie heraus. “Gut. Wir können beinahe essen. Wer von euch will den Tisch decken?”

 

*******

 

Stunden nach dieser unbehaglichen, gezwungenen, Verdauungsstörung verursachenden Mahlzeit - obwohl, mal ehrlich, unbehagliche Abendessen wurden langsam zu einer Argent-Spezialität - steht Chris vor dem Spiegel im Gästebad. Die immer gegenwärtige Erschöpfung ist erdrückender als gewöhnlich und er wischt sich müde mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Herrgott, aber er wurde alt.

Er starrt sein Gesicht für eine weitere Minute an bevor er soweit ist auch den Rest hinter sich zu bringen, den Saum seines Shirts greift und es sich auszieht. Es fällt unbeachtet zu Boden und seine Lippen pressen sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen als er nachdenklich mit seinem Finger über die dünne, kaum sichtbare Narbe streicht, die sich hoch oben auf der rechten Seite seines Brustkorbes befindet.

 

 

*************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Um sechs Uhr morgens schlüpft Peter durch Chris’ Tür. Chris, konditioniert durch jahrelanges frühes Training am Morgen, ist bereits seit einer Stunde auf und angezogen. Eine unangezündete Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und einen Fuß samt Kampfstiefel auf dem Bett aufgestützt, lackiert er seine Fingernägel mit schwarzem Nagellack den er gestern unbemerkt hat mitgehen lassen. Peter hatte er seit dem Abendessen gestern nicht mehr gesehen, denn die Arschlochbrigade bestand darauf, dass sie alle mit geöffneten Zimmertüren schliefen, doch jetzt ist es Morgen, also konnten sie ihn gut und gerne am Arsch lecken.

Peter setzt sich neben ihn. ”Lass mal sehen.”, verlangt er.

Chris hebt gehorsam die Arme damit Peter sein T-Shirt bis zu den Unterarmen hochziehen kann. Die Naht zieht ein wenig als er sich streckt, aber es war nicht wirklich schlimm. Oder zumindest ging es ihm schon mal schlechter. Peter starrt eine Minute lang grimmig auf die Naht bevor er das T-Shirt wieder fallen lässt und Chris die Zigarette aus dem Mund pflückt. Er ersetzt sie durch seine Lippen und Chris umfasst seinen Hinterkopf mit der freien Hand um ihn für eine Weile dort zu halten.

Als er loslässt lehnt Peter ihre Stirnen aneinander und flüstert: “Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich hätte sie umbringen können.”

“Ich weiß.”, sagt Chris, “Aber ich bin okay.”

“Diesmal.”, brummelt Peter düster. Er zieht sich zurück und während Chris weiter seine Nägel lackiert gräbt er in seinen Taschen und zieht ein gefaltetes Stück Papier hervor. “Ich hab ‘ne Liste gemacht.” Auf Chris Blick hin erklärt er weiter: “Von dem, was wir bisher wissen. Über jetzt.”

Er faltet das Papier auseinander und legt es in seinen Schoss.

“Wir wissen, dass ich dich ver…-”, seine Stimme versagt kurz, dann räuspert er sich fährt fort: “Wir wissen, ich verlasse dich. Wir wissen, dass es bald ist. Du heiratest. Du bekommst eine Tochter. Wir wissen, dass Katie… dass Katie meine Familie umbringt -”

Peter atmet schwer durch die Nase und seine Hände umklammern den Zettel so fest, dass seine Finger sich weiß färben und Chris möchte ihm sagen ‘höraufhöraufhörauf’, doch sie müssen endlich Sinn in die Sache bekommen. Sie müssen es einfach wissen. Er verändert seine Lage bis sich seine Beine und Peters aneinander pressen und sich miteinander verschlingen, und Peter holt tief Luft und beginnt erneut:

“Er sagt, ich verlasse dich, aber dass du mich auch verlässt.” Chris hört das zum ersten Mal und seine Brust verkrampft sich schmerzhaft. “Und wir wissen, was auch immer geschah war nicht wegen Katie.”

Peters Hand schiebt sich zu Chris und greift haltsuchend nach dessen T-Shirt. “Wir wissen, ich töte Laura und Katie.”

“Nicht du.”, sagt Chris nachdrücklich, “Er.”

Peters Lächeln ist klein und traurig. “Er ist ich, Chris.” Chris öffnet den Mund um zu protestieren, doch Peter schüttelt den Kopf. “Er ist ich ohne dich. Was er getan hat, ich könnte es. Ich wäre dazu fähig es zu tun. Du weißt ja nicht wie es war, vor dir. Ich hab’s gehasst - so gehasst - doch ein Teil von mir wollte anderen wirklich weh tun. Wollte sie sich winden und bluten sehen. Es hat mir furchtbare Angst gemacht. Aber es fühlte sich auch so gut an. Talia half mir es zu kontrollieren. Jedoch bei Vollmond -”, er schüttelt erneut den Kopf. “Dann kamst du. Und alles andere wurde so unbedeutend, dass ich es kaum noch spürte.

Doch wenn du gehst, wenn ich mein Rudel verliere… ich könnte es. Ich könnte es, Christopher. Und du würdest mich töten wollen.”

Er könnte Peter niemals töten wollen. Niemals. Aber er schwieg. Stattdessen schraubt er den Nagellack zu und schmiegt sein Gesicht an Peters Hals. Den Mund an Peters Hals gelegt verspricht er: “Dann sorgen wir halt dafür, dass du niemals ohne mich sein wirst.”

Peters Brust hebt sich als er tief einatmet, Chris’ Duft in sich aufnehmend. “Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst.” Seine Stimme hatte ihre übliche Scheißegal-Überheblichkeit zurück und Chris lächelt bevor er den Kopf hebt und ihm die Liste entwindet.

“Schau’n wir mal, was es da noch so gibt.” Da sind ein paar Dinge die Lydia erwähnt hatte und ein paar Sachen, die Peter sich aus den Bemerkungen von Stiles und den anderen Teens während ihrer ersten Begegnung zusammengereimt hatte. Es ist eine deprimierende und morbide Liste und es gab nicht genügend Hinweise um auf etwas anderes zu schließen, als dass es ziemlich übel werden würde.

Er nimmt seine Zigaretten von der Bettdecke und steht auf. “Ich geh’ eine rauchen. Kommste mit?”

Peter folgt ihm aus dem Zimmer und hinaus auf den Balkon.

 

*******

 

Die Schule ist… die Schule. In zwanzig Jahren hat sich nicht viel an der Beacon Hills High verändert, außer dem Anbau eines Flügels und ein neuer Anstrich. Es gab immer noch die selben Cliquen und die selben blöden, klemmenden Schließfächer, und sogar die Sporthalle riecht noch genau so wie vor 20 Jahren. Das einzige Mal das Chris richtig angefressen ist, ist auf der Fahrt dorthin, als sein Arsch von einem älteren Ich sich zur älteren Ausgabe von Peter herüberlehnt und vorschlägt, sie beide in getrennte Klassen unterzubringen.

Doch bevor Chris oder Peter überhaupt dazu kommen zu protestieren, schaut ihn der andere Peter an und sagt mit schlicht herablassender Skepsis: “Wirklich, Argent? Wirklich? Hältst du das ernsthaft auch nur im entferntesten für gute Idee? Denk’ doch kurz mal ein wenig weiter.”

Zwischen den beiden findet eine Art seltsamer wortloser Unterhaltung statt, bevor Chris die Lippen zusammenpresst und nickt, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße richtend. “Du hast recht.” Dies zu sagen scheint ihm reichlich Mühe zu kosten und auf dem Rücksitz tauschen Peter und Chris verwirrte Blicke. Nicht, dass sie undankbar für die Fürsprache wären, nur kam sie genauso unerwartet wie sie rätselhaft war.

Wie sich herausstellt haben sie trotzdem nicht alle Kurse gemeinsam, doch es sind lediglich zwei Kurse, die sie nicht zusammen haben und das kommt ihrem eigentlichem Stundenplan nahe genug, so dass Chris nicht protestiert.

Sie bekommen Bücher und Schließfacher und eine Menge bedeutungsloser Beleidsbekundungen von den Lehrern und Angestellten über den - nicht näher erläuterten - tragischen Unfall, der ihn und Peter in die Obhut ihrer Vormunde gebracht hatte. Er weigert sich zuzugeben, dass er ein doch ein wenig beeindruckt ist von der Art wie ihre erwachsenen Ausgaben ihre Lügen spinnen und Fragen abfangen, sie ergänzten einander, als würden sie dies schon seit Ewigkeiten machen, und nicht, als hätten sie sich nicht gerade noch zwei Sekunden bevor sie die Schule betreten hatten gegenseitig angeschrien.

In jedem Kurs befindet sich mindestens einer der Teens die sie bereits kannten: Stiles oder Scott oder Isaac oder Lydia. Der Kurs vor der Mittagspause ist der Schlimmste, denn den hat auch Allison, aber Peter eben nicht. Der Lehrer, wohl in der wohlmeinenden Absicht ihn nah bei seiner Familie zu lassen, setzt ihn auf den Platz direkt vor ihr, und er verbringt die gesamte Stunde mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen damit, mithilfe seines Bleistifts ein kleines Loch in den Schreibblock vor ihm zu bohren. In dem Moment als die Schulglocke läutet, stürmt er aus der Tür ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

Er findet Peter an der Wand neben der Tür zur Cafeteria lehnend, so wie er es schon hunderte Male getan hat, und dieser gewohnte Anblick, die Vertrautheit des Ganzen, lässt seinen raschen Schritt zu einem lässiges Schlendern werden bis er sich neben ihn an die Wand lehnt.

“Diese Nervensäge Stiles war in meinem letzten Kurs”, beginnt Peter ohne weitere Einleitung, “Glaubst du wir können ihn um die Ecke bringen, ohne dass irgendjemand was bemerkt?”

Chris grinst und deutet mit dem Kopf auf die immer länger werdende Schlange. “Wetten, die servieren denen immer noch den gleichen Fraß den sie uns vorgesetzt haben?”

“Naja,” antwortet Peter leichthin, “Ich schätze, wir werden es herausfinden.”

Sie schieben sich in die Mitte der Schlange, ohne sich um den empörten Protest eines Neuntklässlers darüber, dass sie sich vordrängeln zu scheren. Chris schickt ihm lediglich ein halbherziges “Danke” über die Schulter bevor er ihn komplett ignoriert. Es ist tatsächlich noch der gleiche Fraß, und Chris ist sich zu 99% sicher, dass sogar eine der Kantinenmitarbeiterinnen immer noch hier in der Essensausgabe arbeitet. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass er angepflaumt wird als er versucht zu verschwinden ohne Gemüse auf dem Teller zu haben. Das ist neu für ihn. Peter schnappt sich zwei Schalen mit fettig aussehenden grünen Bohnen, schwenkt sie demonstrativ vor der Mitarbeiterin hin und her und lässt sie laut scheppernd auf auf ihre Tabletts fallen.

Sie suchen sich einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Ein paar Kids sehen so aus als wollten sie sich mit ihnen deswegen anlegen, doch jeder einzelne zaudert sobald er und Peter ihn nur scharf ansehen und dreht dann ab. Weicheier.

Kurz darauf kommt ein übermäßig muskelbepacktes Zwillingspaar geradewegs auf ihren Tisch zu. Sie machen sich nicht einmal die Mühe Chris und Peter anzusehen als sie ihre Tablets auf den Tisch knallen und sich setzen. Chris öffnet den Mund, doch bevor er den beiden sagen kann sie mögen sich verziehen, tritt Peter ihn gegen den Knöchel.

“Werwölfe!”, zischt er.

In genau diesem Moment schauen die Zwillinge auf, ihr identisches Lächeln scharf und raubtierhaft. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil leuchten ihre Augen in einem unnatürlichen Stahlblau auf, bevor sie wieder einen mehr menschlicheren Farbton annehmen.

“Seid ihr aus Scotts Rudel?”

Chris kann die Unsicherheit in Peters Stimme nachvollziehen. Von dem, was er bisher gesehen hat, besteht eine recht praktische Allianz zwischen Scotts Rudel und seinem älteren Ich und das obwohl es nahezu beispiellos für Jäger war, mit Wölfen zusammenzuarbeiten die freiwillig Mörder in ihrer Mitte beherbergten. Das war viel zu weit vom Kodex entfernt.

Bevor sie jedoch die Gelegenheit haben zu antworten taucht ein weiterer Schüler auf, sein Tablett scheppert auf den Tisch als er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Zwilling gegenüber von Chris fallen lässt. Er ist ähnlich muskelbepackt wie die anderen beiden, mit braunen, intelligent schauenden Augen in einem scharfkantigen Gesicht welches trotzdem vorbehaltlose Freundlichkeit ausstrahlt. Und während Chris noch schaut, verändert sich die Haltung des Wolfes der ihm gegenüber sitzt, seine Angriffslust löst sich so schnell in Luft auf als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird weicher als er den dunkleren Jungen neben ihn schwärmerisch angrinst. “Du bist spät dran.”

Peter macht rasch eine verneinende Kopfbewegung als der Junge antwortet. Mensch also.

“Umpf, ich weiß. Finstocks Arbeit war echt sauschwer.” Der Junge legt wie selbstverständlich einen Arm um die Schulter des Zwillings und drückt ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

Chris zuckt zusammen und wirft rasch einen verstohlenen Blick durch die Cafeteria. Niemand schaute her. Oder vielmehr die Leute schauten schon, doch es schien keinen wirklich zu stören. Zögernd hebt er seinen Arm aus den Schoß und legt ihn um Peters Schulter, angespannt auf irgendein Anzeichen von Ärger wartend. Aber nichts passiert. Erneut wirft er einen unauffälligen Blick durch den Raum, und genau wie vorher gibt es nicht die leiseste Unterbrechung in dem normalen Auf und Ab des Cafeteriabetriebes, den leisesten Hinweis, dass sie etwas taten das ungehörig oder fehl am Platz gewesen wäre. Oh. Er dreht den Kopf und presst sein Gesicht an Peters Wange. Legt seinen Mund an dessen Ohr. “Keinen kümmerts.”

Er fühlt an seinem Mund wie sich Peters Wangen bewegen als dieser grinst. “Viva la future.”

“Depp.”

“Arschloch.”

Trotz dieser Entdeckung war er denoch mit einem Ohr der Unterhaltung, die ihm gegenüber stattfand, gefolgt und sowohl er als auch Peter klinkten sich wieder ein als der Zwilling fragt: “Was meinst du, wie du abgeschnitten hast?”

“Finstock hat wieder so muffig gebrummelt als er sie bewertet hat. Ich denk mal ‘ne Eins.”

“Hab ich dir ja gleich gesagt.”

Der andere Zwilling starrt immer noch mürrisch, aber der Junge - der Mensch - deutete mit einem Nicken über den Tisch auf sie. “Sind die das?”

Sein Zwilling nickt und der Junge betrachtet sie kritisch aus schmalen Augen. Chris und Peter starren trotzig zurück und nach einer Weile wendet er sich mit einem kleinen Nicken wieder an den anderen Wolf. “Isaac hat die Wahrheit gesagt.”

“Die Wahrheit über was gesagt?” verlangt Peter arrogant zu wissen.

Der Junge zuckt mit den Schultern. “Er sagte, dass Mr. Argent und Peter heiß aussahen als sie noch jünger waren.” Ohne zu zögern reicht er ihnen die Hand. “Ich bin Danny. Das hier ist mein Freund Ethan, und der Mürrische dort ist Aiden.” Aiden verzieht spöttisch das Gesicht und Danny lacht. “Naja, is’ doch wahr.”

Chris starrt eine ganze Weile Dannys Hand an bevor er sie schüttelt und zieht sie dann so rasch wie möglich zurück. “Was hat Isaac sonst noch so erzählt?”

“Nicht viel. Stiles hat ihn ständig mit irgendwelchen Vorhersagen von Verdammnis und Schrecken und dem Untergang der Welt unterbrochen. Wie üblich.”

“Stiles hat dich erwähnt,” sagt Peter langsam als würde er das Gespräch in Gedanken noch einmal durchgehen. “Er sagte, dass ihr zwei miteinander geht…” Er schweift ab und wendet sich dann an Ethan und Aiden. “Oh. Also gehört ihr beiden zu Scotts Rudel.”

Zum ersten Mal scheinen die Zwillinge unsicher, tauschen Blicke bevor Ethan eine Bewegung macht die irgendwo zwischen einem Nicken und einem Schulterzucken liegt. “Joa, schätze schon. Mehr oder weniger.”

“Entweder seid ihr, oder ihr seid nicht. Was nun?”

“Das ist… kompliziert.”

“Dann erklär’s uns.”

Die Zwillinge wechseln erneut Blicke doch dann schaut Ethan zu Danny, was Chris ziemlich überrascht.

Danny zuckt mit einer Schulter und beißt in seinen Apfel. “Mach ruhig. Sie bekommen es ja eh irgendwann raus. Wie wir alle.” Ethan senkt den Blick, etwas wie Scham huscht über sein Gesicht. Und noch etwas verbirgt sich dahinter, etwas zwischen den beiden, doch als er den Blick wieder hebt um Chris und Peter anzuschauen ist sein Ausdruck klar und herausfordernd.

“Als wir hier her in die Stadt kamen, waren wir Teil eines Alpha-Rudels.”

“Das ist doch gequirlte Affenscheiße!”, fällt Peter ihm ins Wort. Auf Chris’ Blick hin erklärt er: “Alpha-Rudel sind bloß Märchen, Mann. Gruselgeschichten. Bösartig, brutal. Kein Ziel, außer Tod und Macht. Solltest du wirklich mal einem begegnen… dann kämpfst du nicht, dann drehst du dich um und läufst um dein Leben. Aber es gibt sie ja nicht. Nicht wirklich.”

“Glaub es oder nicht. Mir doch scheißegal!” schießt Ethan zurück, “Du hast schließlich gefragt.”

Er schaut als wolle er nicht weitererzählen, also legt Chris eine Hand auf Peters Knie und wirft vorsichtig ein: “Aber ihr seid jetzt keine Alphas mehr.”

Ethan schaut wieder auf die Tischplatte. “Nein. Wir kamen hier her um unser Territorium zu vergrößern. Und das Rudel.” Aiden setzt an um etwas zu sagen, doch Ethan schüttelt den Kopf. “Ist doch jetzt egal, Aiden. Himmel. Am Ende jedoch haben Aiden und ich…, also wir… äh…” Er schaut zu Danny und lächelt ihm sanft und glücklich zu. “Wir haben die Seiten gewechselt. Entschlossen uns, Scotts Rudel zu helfen. Und, ähm, nachdem Jennifer Kali und Deucalion getötet hatte, hatten wir, ähm, hatten wir keinen Ort mehr mehr zu dem wir gehen konnten. Scott, ähm, also er hat uns nicht weggeschickt. Deshalb schätze ich mal, ja, wir gehören jetzt zu Scotts Rudel.”

Das erklärte zwar nicht die “kein Alpha mehr”-Sache, aber es machte jetzt ein wenig mehr Sinn warum sein zukünftiges Ich sie noch nicht zum Teufel gejagt hatte.

Peter unterbricht ihn. “Moment, sagtest du Deucalion? Brite, nicht wahr?”

“Ja. Er war unser Alpha. Er hat uns gerettet, als… Er war unser Alpha. Warum? Hast du ihn gekannt? I meine, damals…” Ethan macht eine vage Handbewegung von der Chris vermutet sie soll die Zeit beschreiben aus der sie stammten.

“Ja. Ja.” Peter lehnt sich aufgeregt in seinem Sitz vor. “Er ist ein Freund meiner Schwester.”

“Joah, jetzt wohl nicht mehr.”, murmelt Ethan.

“Was meinst du damit?”

Das Gespräch wird durch die lautstarke Ankunft von Stiles und Isaac unterbrochen, mit Allison, Scott und Lydia dicht auf den Fersen. Lydia setzt sich neben Aiden, der den Arm um sie legt und Chris vermutet, dass dies wohl die Erklärung für dessen Feindseligkeit ihnen gegenüber ist. Hoheitsvoll schaut sie hinüber zu Chris.

“Wie geht’s der Seite?”

Seine Augen werden schmal. “Bombig, danke.”, antwortet er sakastisch. Etwas in seiner Antwort bringt sie dazu, sich vor Lachen zu kringeln, während Peter leise ‘Miststück’ murmelt. Worauf er sich böse Blicke von jedem Werwolf am Tisch einhandelt.

Stiles dagegen lehnt sich von seinem Platz neben Isaac aus über den Tisch. “Sooo, wie ich sehe, habt ihr bereits die Mörder-Zwillinge kennengelernt.”

“Hey Stiles,” unterbricht Danny freundlich, ohne dass das Lächeln je sein Gesicht verlässt. “Warum hältst du nicht die Klappe?”

“Ach, komm schon, Danny, du liebst mich doch.”

“Ne, mit Sicherheit nicht.”

Chris gefällt Danny augenblicklich besser.

“Hör zu, Stiles, das ist echt nicht mehr komisch.” wirft Scott ein, der auf der anderen Seite von Isaac sitzt. Ihm gegenüber, neben Lydia, sitzt Allison, die demonstrativ nicht an dieser Unterhaltung teilnimmt.

“Es ist ein bisschen komisch, Scott. Und außerdem wahr.”

“Stiles,” sagt Lydia mit süßlicher Stimme, “wir sind doch Freunde, nicht wahr?”

Stiles richtet sich langsam auf und schaut sie misstrauisch an. “Ja.”

“Dann lass mich dich als deine Freundin warnen. Den blauen Fleck, den dir dieser Idiot da drüben verpasst hat …”, sie nickt in Chris’ Richtung, “… ist gar nichts zu dem, den ich dir verpassen werde wenn du nicht augenblicklich den Mund hältst.”

“Ich weiß nicht, Lyds.” Stiles Stimme hat einen bedauernden Klang obwohl er grinst, und Chris hat das Gefühl, dass solch ein Schlagabtausch völlig normal für sie ist. “Erst eine Killer-Werechse -” Peter schaut Chris an und flüstert lautlos “Werechse?” “- und dann ein Killer-Werwolf. Dein Geschmack was Freunde angeht ist echt grauenhaft.”

“Nun, wie wäre es denn hiermit, Stilinski?”, schnappt Lydia, “Du sagst noch ein einziges Wort über die Vergangenheit einer einzigen Person hier am Tisch und ich erzähle Derek dass du seit zwei Monaten seiner kleinen Schwester Sexting-Nachrichten schreibst.”

“Hey!” protestiert Stiles, “Unfair!” Dann lächelt er verschlagen und wirft einen Blick zu Chris und Peter. “Wenn ich mich aber recht entsinne hast du nichts über irgendjemandens Zukunft gesagt.”

“Nein,” antwortet Lydia steif, “das habe ich nicht.”

Chris fängt an, ernsthaft über Peters Vorschlag bezüglich Mord und Chaos nachzudenken. Naja, nicht wirklich Mord. Oder vielleicht doch?

Peter hat die Nase kraus gezogen, wie er es immer macht wenn er in Gedanken eine Verbindung herstellt. “Du sagtest Derek. Meinst du meinen Neffen? Ist er immer noch hier?”

Lydia wendet sich mit großen Augen an Stiles. “Sie sind sich noch nicht begegnet?”

“Ne. Derek war beschäftigt -”, er malt Anführungszeichen in die Luft um das letzte Wort zu betonen, “- als die aufgetaucht sind.” Er lehnt sich erneut über Isaac. “Jup, es ist der Derek. Ex-Alpha, Beschützer des Darachs, Mr. Sauerwolf höchstselbst. Zu blöd, dass er das Vorstellungstreffen verpasst hat. Bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er unterwegs war um…” Er hält inne und grinst entzückt. “Hey! Was hält man denn davon? Der geht ja auch mit ‘ner Mörderin. Ich fang an, mich echt ein wenig außen vor zu fühlen. Meint ihr ich könnte Cora überreden, wie Bonnie und Cly -” Er bricht ab und jault auf. “Scheiße, Lydia! Ich brauch den Knöchel noch!”

“Ich hab dich gewarnt, Stilinski!”

“Hey! Hey! So nicht!” Er richtet seinen Finger auf sie und zeigt dann auf die ganze Runde. “Die sind nicht hier am Tisch! Du sagtest an diesem Tisch! Wehe, du petzt, Lydia. Sie wird nie zurückkommen wenn Derek deswegen wieder seine komischen fünf Minuten kriegt!”

“Warte mal.”, unterbricht Chris seine Tirade, weil sie ihn jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal so genannt hatten, “Dein Nachname ist Stilinski?”

Stiles stöhnt auf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen. “Oh Gott. Ja.”

“Ist dein Vater -”

“Ja, Himmelnocheins.” Stiles winkt mit der Hand. “Ja, mein Vater ist der Stilinki.” Alle außer Isaac starren ihn an also nimmt er langsam die Hände vom Gesicht. “Mein Vater kannte sie. Damals. Sie waren befreundet.”

Chris ist immer noch dabei die Tatsache zu verdauen, dass dieses kleine Arschloch zu Stilinski gehört - obwohl, jetzt wo er genauer hinsah entdeckte er schon einige Ähnlichkeiten - als Allison ihre Hand mit genug Kraft auf den Tisch knallte, das die Tabletts klapperten und alle erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

“Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Wusste denn jeder davon? Gibt es überhaupt einen Erwachsenen in dieser Stadt, der es nichts gewusst hatte?”

Chris schüttelt den Kopf. Nicht dass er sie mochte oder so, aber er konnte schon verstehen, warum sie so angefressen war. Irgendwie. “Stilinski hat keine Ahnung.” Er zieht Peter dichter an sich, immer noch fasziniert von der Tatsache dass er dies so einfach tun konnte. In der Öffentlichkeit. “Hiervon. Keiner weiß es.”

Peter schaut ihn an. “Deaton weiß es.”

Chris denkt darüber nach. Er hatte nie etwas gesagt, aber es war Deaton, also - “Also gut. Okay. Deaton weiß es.”

“Wisst ihr was?” Allison steht auf und nimmt ihr Tablett vom Tisch. “Mir ist der Appetit vergangen.” Sie wirft ihre Tasche über die Schulter und schaut Chris finster an. “Könntest du meinem Dad bei Gelegenheit ausrichten, dass ich echt gerne mit ihm reden würde?”

Sie dreht sich um und geht davon. Scott steht ebenfalls auf, ein entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch sein Blick hart ist. “Ich werd mal -” er deutet mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter und nimmt sein Tablett, doch dann hält er noch einmal inne. “Weißt du, sie ist wirklich klasse. Erstaunlich, um genau zu sein. Und normalerweise find’ ich, das du - also dein jetziges Du - auch ganz in Ordnung bist. Ich mein, du hast sie gemacht. Aber im Moment, Mann, benimmst du dich… er… wie auch immer… wie ein Arsch.” Er schüttelt den Kopf. “Naja, du bist ja auch ein ziemlicher Arsch, aber das kann ich nachvollziehen. Er muss mit ihr reden, okay?”

Dann ist er fort und Peter schnaubt leise. “Na, da regt sich aber einer auf.”

Lydia öffnet den Mund zu einer scharfen Entgegnung, doch Isaac greift über den Tisch und berührt ihr Handgelenk. “Können wir jetzt mit der Steiterei aufhören?”

Chris erwartet geradezu, dass sie in in der Luft zerfetzt wie sie es zuvor mit jedem anderen hier getan hatte, doch erstaunlicherweise schürzt sie nur die Lippen und nickt. “Ja, okay. Tut mir leid.”

Für ein paar Minuten sagt niemand etwas, das Kratzen vom Besteck auf Plastik ist das einzig hörbare Geräusch, dann unterbricht Isaac die Stille. “Also, ähm, was ich euch fragen wollte: Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?”

Sowohl Aiden als auch Lydia verdrehen erschreckend synchron die Augen. Peter schaut Chris an und zieht die Nase kraus. “Fünf Monate? So ungefähr?”

Chris nickt und sieht über Peters Schulter hinweg wie Isaac die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht.

“Wirklich? Ich hätte jetzt länger gedacht. Ihr wirkt so als wäre es schon länger.”

Ist schon seltsam, denkt Chris, in der Lage zu sein darüber zu reden. Sie hatten nie die Möglichkeit gehabt mit irgendjemanden darüber zu sprechen. Es ist … nett … in der Lage zu sein sich öffentlich dazu zu bekennen. Und anstatt Isaac zu sagen er solle sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern wie er es normalerweise getan hätte, antwortet er ihm. “Wir sind schon ewig beste Freunde. Seit der achten Klasse.” Seit Gerard das erste Mal nach Beacon Hills gezogen war.

Peter senkt den Blick auf seine Serviette, die Wangen gerötet. Es ist eines der wenigen Male, die Chris ihn tatsächlich verlegen sieht. “Ich, äh, ich mochte Chris schon lange. Er hat’s nur nicht gewusst.”

Chris stupst ihn mit der Schulter an. “Ich war blöd. Und schwer von Begriff. Aber irgendwann hab ich’s dann doch gerafft.”

“Du bist nicht blöd.”, sagt Peter energisch. “Ich mag’s nicht, wenn du dich selbst blöd nennst.”

Lydia macht einen würgenden Laut. “Ihr seid so süß. Ich glaub ich muss gleich kotzen.”

Stiles umrundet den Tisch und setzt sich auf Allisons Platz. Er verschränkt die Arme auf dem Tisch und lehnt sich vor. “Mal ganz ehrlich jetzt, habt ihr von Anfang an gewusst, dass… ihr wisst schon.” Er macht mit seiner zur Klaue geformten Hand eine kratzende Bewegung und zielt anschließend mit einem Finger wie mit einer Waffe. “Ihr wisst schon. Ich mein’, Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Gerard das einfach so geschluckt hätte.”

Chris Gabel scheppert auf seinen Teller und er erstarrt, sein ganzer Körper verspannt sich als Gerard erwähnt wird. “Ihr kennt meinen Vater?”

Stiles stößt ein bellendes Lachen aus. “Ob wir deinen Vater kennen? Junge, und ob wir deinen -” Er jault erneut auf und bricht ab. “Nicht schon wieder! Lydia, ich brauch meine verfluchten Knöchel noch!”

Sie lächelt Chris und Peter süßlich zu. “Ist doch eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig. Ich will den Rest der Story hören. Erzählt weiter.”

Es ist sogar verdammt wichtig, aber Chris erkennt, dass er jetzt keine Antwort bekommen würde. Nicht solange Lydia über diesen Tisch bestimmte. Aber später… Peter legt die Hand auf sein Knie und streichelt ihn mit den Daumen in kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen.

“Ist schon okay,” flüstert er. “Ist schon okay.”

Chris nimmt seine Gabel wieder in die Hand, schaufelt sich den Mund voll und entspannt seine Schultern. Er zuckt mit den Schultern und hofft, es sieht eingermaßen gelassen aus. “Wir wussten es zu Anfang nicht. Wir haben es erst vor etwa einem Jahr herausgefunden.”

“Und?”

Peter tauscht Chris’ grüne Bohnen gegen seine eigene leere Schüssel. “Und wir haben entschieden, dass es uns egal ist.”

Natürlich steckte mehr dahinter. Ein skrupeloser Omega, der auf seinem Weg quer durch das Land jede Menge Leichen zurücklässt. Chris derjenige der ihn findet und ihn im Wald in die Enge treibt, das glatte Metall seiner Armbrust unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlend als er zielt und schießt. Der mit Eisenhut getränkte Pfeil, der geradewegs den Hals des Omegas durchbohrt und ihn augenblicklich fällt. Die Euphorie der Jagd unterbrochen von einem Laut - ein Laut, den er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte - lässt ihn aufschauen. Peter auf einem Zweig hocken sehen, beobachtend, seine Augen in einem unnatürlichen Gelb leuchtend und sein Gesicht entsetzt. Alles was er über seinen besten Freund wusste, oder glaubte zu wissen, fiel um ihn herum zusammen als Peter sich auf den Boden fallen ließ, mit ausgefahrenen Krallen, dann herumwirbelte und davonrannte.

Natürlich war da noch mehr. Da war Gerards Wut und Abscheu, dass Chris beinahe ein ganzes Jahr lang jeden Tag mit einem Wolf verbracht und es nicht erkannt hatte (vollkommen egal, dass er ebenfalls in der selben Stadt gelebt hatte.)Da war Chris, blutig und zerschlagen zurückgelassen auf dem Waldboden, Gerard, der einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten neben ihm auf den Boden warf und ihm sagte, er könne nach Hause kommen, sobald er es geschafft hätte, sich selber wieder zusammenzuflicken. Da war Peter, der ihn fand, Stunden später, verwirrt und verängstigt dem Geruch von Chris’ Blut folgend. Da ist Peter, verzweifelt versuchend, seine Hände ruhig zu halten während er Chris’ Wunden näht, leise Panik in seiner Stimme, als er Chris befiehlt wach zu bleiben, damit er Peter sagen konnte, was er tun musste, wieder in Ordnung zu kommen, verdammt, denn Peter würde ihm in den Arsch treten, wenn er es nicht täte. Da ist der Moment, der all dies vereint, wo Chris’ Kopf in Peters Schoß ruht, und sie erkennen, dass sie mehr sind als ihre Gene, mehr als ihre Familien, dass ihre Freundschaft stärker als eben all dies ist. Das dies alles sie nicht brechen würde.

Es würde immer mehr dahinterstecken.

Er hat genug.

Er schiebt sein Tablett von sich. Danny und Ethan hatten während des ganzen Unterhaltung geschwiegen, mehr auf sich selbst konzentriert als auf das, was am Tisch vorging, also nutzt er sie, um es zu beenden. “Also, wie habt ihr zwei euch gefunden?”

Danny grinst, zwei Grübchen graben sich tief in seine Wangen. “Er konnte meinem Charme nicht widerstehen. Was sonst?”

Ethan öffnet den Mund und lacht dann. “Ist wohl wahr. Ich schätze, ich kann das nicht abstreiten.”

“Wann hat er es dir gesagt?”

Dannys Lächeln ist diesmal ein wenig angespannter. “Er hat’s mir nicht gesagt. Eigentlich hat es mir keiner gesagt. Ich bin selber dahinter gekommen. Irgendwann.”

Aiden schießt einen verärgerten Blick in Chris’ Richtung bevor er sich zu Stiles dreht und unverblümt das Thema wechselt. “Hey, Stiles, du hast doch heute morgen die Englischarbeit geschrieben, oder? Sagst du mir welche Fragen drankommen? Ich helf’ dir dann am Wochenende mit der Arbeit am Jeep.”

Danach driftet die Unterhaltung zu einem der üblichen Mittagstischgesprächen ab, an denen Chris und Peter schon hunderte Male teilgenommen hatten und zehn Minuten später klingelte es.

 

Die fünfte Stunde beginnt großartig. Die fünfte Stunde beginnt wundervoll. Die fünfte Stunde beginnt damit, dass Peter und Chris die fünfte Stunde schwänzen und feststellen, dass die Abstellkammer immer noch an der selben Stelle ist. Peter lacht als Chris ihn gegen die Wand presst und stöhnt dann und fährt mit den Fingern durch sein Haar als Chris sein Kinn mit der Nase nach oben stupst und mit dem Mund an seiner Kehle entlang fährt.

Die fünfte Stunde endet nicht so toll. Denn niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht ihnen zu sagen, dass die Schule jetzt Scheiß-Überwachungskameras hatte. Er hat kaum Hand an Peter gelegt, als die Tür auffliegt und er und Peter von einem mürrischen Mann im Trainingsanzug zum Direktor gezerrt werden, der die ganze Zeit etwas von dummen Gören vor sich hin brummelt, und davon, dass er ein Trainer und keine Flurwache ist.

Er lädt sie im Sekreteriat ab, nicht ohne sie noch dreißig weitere Sekunden lang düster anzustarren. Dann fragt er: “Macht einer von euch irgendeinen Sport?” und geht, ehe sie antworten können.

Peter zieht eine einzelne Augenbraue hoch. “Freak.”

 

* * * * *

 

 

Die Lobby liegt ruhig da als Sheriff Stilinski die Tür öffnet um Stiles zu einem Zahnarzttermin abzuholen. Die Ruhe ist eine nette Abwechslung und er versucht, nicht an die Male hier zu denken, als hier Blut auf dem Boden war, oder Schreie durch die Flure gellten, oder als er von einem gottverdammten Darach entführt wurde. Irgendwann würden die Alpträume, die ihn davon immer noch heimsuchten sicher aufhören. Hoffte er zumindest.

Jenna ist nicht an ihrem Schreibtisch, als er das Sekretariat betritt, nur zwei Teenager sitzen auf den “heißen Stühlen” an der Wand. Er beachten die beiden nicht sonderlich als er anfängt das Logbuch auszufüllen, was er jedoch mit halben Ohr mitbekommt, ist amüsant.

“Ich glaub’s einfach nicht, dass sie die angerufen haben.”

“Ich glaub’s nicht, dass die hier verschissenen Kameras haben. Welche Schule macht’n das?”

“Ich sollte uns irgendwo Ohrstöpsel klauen. Deren Gemotze wird langsam alt. Dämliche Heuchler.”

“Du wirst irgendwann noch mal im Knast landen. Wahrscheinlich im Knast von dem da.”

“Ich bin zu gut als dass die mich erwischen.”

Sheriff Stilinski hört jetzt doch etwas genauer zu.

“Du bist ein ganz schön großspuriges Arschloch, weißt du das?”

Es folgt Gelächter und dann das schmatzende Geräusch von Küssen. Er verdreht die Augen. Ernsthaft, Jungs?

“Ne, du bist der eingebildete und großspurige. Ich der rebellische und selbstbewusste. Krieg’ das nicht immer durcheinander, Petie.”

Sheriff Stilinski zuckt zusammen und legt vorsichtig den Stift zur Seite.

“Halt die Klappe, du Depp.”

Es folgen weitere Kussgeräusche und Sheriff Stilinski dreht sich langsam zu den Teenagern um die jeweils zungentief im Mund des anderen steckten. Das… hätte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Himmel.

Er stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und räuspert sich vernehmlich. Die beiden schrecken auseinander, flegeln sich dann aber mürrisch auf ihre Stühle, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, während sie ihn trotzig anstarren.

“Können wir Ihnen helfen?” fragt Peter genau so hochmütig wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Ehrlich, daran hatte sich nicht ganz viel geändert.

“Chris. Peter,” sagt er ruhig, “Selbst Beacon Hills hat ein Limit für öffentliche Zuneigungsbekundungen. Und ich hatte gedacht, ihr solltet euch unauffällig verhalten.”

Chris schaut ihn genauer an. “Kennen wir Sie?”

Er tippt mit dem Finger auf sein Namensschild.

Die beiden machen große Augen.

Und brechen dann in wieherndes Gelächter aus.

“… Stilinski?”

“… Du bist ein Cop?”

“… jemand hat dir eine Waffe gegeben?”

“Ha ha ha.”, antwortet er trocken, dann senkt er die Stimme zu einem Flüstern und fühlt sich plötzlich ungewohnt kleinlich und kindisch. “Und da dich irgendjemand zum Jäger gemacht hat, und dich einen Werwolf sein lässt, nennt hier wohl ein Esel den anderen Langohr.

Das bringt sie zum Verstummen, die Tatsache das er Bescheid weiß. Und die nächsten dreißig Sekunden verbringen die drei damit, sich mit schmalen Augen gegenseitig abzuschätzen. Dann grinst Chris.

“Mann. Bist du alt geworden.”

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Chris steht geschlagene zehn Minuten vor dem Lokal bevor er sich aufrafft und hineingeht. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem freut er sich nicht auf den Abend, doch diese Mittwochabende waren seit Monaten ein fester Termin und sie hatten schon vor langer Zeit ausgemacht, ihn eben nicht jedes Mal zu verschieben, nur weil mal wieder ein neues Monster der Woche in der Stadt aufgetaucht war. Also würde er wohl nicht darum herum kommen. Er nimmt sich einen Stuhl und zieht seine Jacke aus bevor den Kopf hebt und hinüber zu Melissa und dem Sheriff schaut, die ihn von der anderen Seite des Tisches schweigend ansehen. Keiner von beiden sagt ein Wort, jedoch ein nur mühsam beherrschtes Grinsen, das um Melissas Mund spielt, deutet an, dass sie etwas belustigt.

Nach einer Weile räuspert er sich und greift nach der Speisekarte. “Ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich will nur was essen.”

“Tja, zu blöd.”, entgegnet der Sheriff trocken, “denn ich will darüber sprechen. Kannst du mir mal erklären, warum ich heute, als ich Stiles abholen wollte, dich und Peter -- ”, er hält inne und zieht eine Grimasse, “ -- warum nennen wir sie nicht einfach die Juniors? Ist dann nicht so verwirrend. Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum ich die beiden mit der Zunge im Hals des jeweils anderen angetroffen habe?”

Chris schließt die Augen und betet still um Geduld. Oder darum, einfach zu verschwinden. Da muss es doch sicher einen Zauberspruch für geben. “Ich möchte meinen die Antwort ist offensichtlich.”

“Kannst du dir die Bilder vorstellen, die mir jetzt im Kopf herumgeistern? Melissa McCall, hör sofort auf zu lachen! Das ist nicht komisch.”

Melissa presst die Lippen zusammen, doch ihre Schultern zucken immer noch während sie versucht sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Auf dem Tisch steht ein Krug Bier, den sie zu Chris hinüberschiebt. “Du solltest wohl anfangen zu trinken.”

Das war der bislang beste Vorschlag, den heute jemand gemacht hatte, besonders nach der Schmach beim Direktor antreten zu müssen, weil seine Mündel den Unterricht geschwänzt hatten um stattdessen in der Abstellkammer herumzumachen. Die kleinen Mistkerle hatten zudem noch nicht mal einen Funken Reue gezeigt, während Peter neben ihm saß und solchen Mist wie “Es sind eben Jungs” und “das ist ihre Art, mit der Trauer umzugehen” zum Besten gab. Wie immer war es an Chris hängen geblieben, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen und zu versprechen sicherzustellen, dass die Jungs den Ernst der Lage verstanden.

Wie konnte dies sein Leben sein?

Er füllt sein Glas und trinkt einen langen Schluck während der Sheriff seine Beschwerdeliste fortsetzt. “Außerdem hat er meinem Jungen geschlagen.”

Chris hebt eine Augenbraue. “Junior-Ich. Hat jemanden geschlagen. Wow. Was für eine Überraschung.” Stilinski schaut ihn verärgert an und Chris seufzt: “Schau mal, was willst du jetzt von mir hören? Sie waren eh schon aufgebracht. Stiles hat Peter beleidigt. Junior Peter. Natürlich würde er ihm eine verpassen. Du musst zugeben, Stiles kann gelegentlich schon recht speziell sein.”

Der Sheriff sieht aus, als hätte er zu dem Thema noch mehr zu sagen, doch Melissa nutzt genau diesen Moment um sie zu unterbrechen. Wahrscheinlich mit Absicht. “Wie geht Allison mit all dem um?”

Chris räuspert sich erneut und studiert eingehend die Speisekarte. “Ganz gut. Denke ich mal.”

“Was meinst du mit ‘Denke ich mal’?”

Chris fühlt sich, als wäre er wieder fünf Jahre alt, während Mrs. Matheson ihn fragt, wieso er einen von Maggies Zöpfen mit der Heckenschere abgeschnitten hat. Was soviel heißt wie ihm war ein wenig danach, sich einfach unter den Tisch rutschen zu lassen. Stattdessen hebt er die Speisekarte ein wenig höher und versucht sich zu entscheiden ob er nun einen Hamburger oder eine Portion Hot Wings bestellen soll. “Ich meine, ich weiß es nicht genau. Hamdanochnichtsodrübergeredet.”

Kurz darauf hält er nur noch Luft fest, denn Melissa hat ihm die Speisekarte weggeschnappt und fixiert ihn nun mit stählernem Blick, Und jetzt sind es Stilinskis Schultern, die vom unterdrücktem Lachen zucken.

“Christopher Argent! Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du nach drei Tagen immer noch nicht mit deinem Kind geredet hast?”

“Eigentlich sind es erst zwei Tage,” nuschelt er, “Und ich habe mit ihr gesprochen. Am Telefon.”

“Dies ist die dritte Nacht, die Scott in eurem Apartment verbringt, also sind es drei Tage. Und Telefon zählt nicht. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer das für sie sein muss? Was ihr da vor den Kopf geknallt wird? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir bereits unzählige Gespräche darüber geführt haben, wie wichtig es ist, mit unseren Kindern zu kommunizieren, Herr Emotional-Verklemmt!”

”Ach. Und wie lange hast du gebraucht, um mit Scott zu reden, nachdem du es herausgefunden hast?”, schießt er zurück.

“Das mag schon sein. Genau deshalb haben wir ja aber auch beschlossen, es in Zukunft besser zu machen, schon vergessen?”

Der Sheriff hebt die Hand. “Hey, ich möchte nur nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass ich, als ich es herausfand, sofort mit meinem Sohn geredet hatte.

Chris wirft dem Sheriff einen bösen Blick zu doch der zuckt nur gleichgültig die Schultern und Chris reibt sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. “Himmel, Melissa, ich weiß, okay? Ich verstehe ja, dass dies schwer für sie ist. Ich verstehe ja, dass sie glaubt, ich hätte sie belogen.” Vermutlich hatte er sie belogen, zumindest indem er einige Details ausgelassen hatte, doch das war schon so lange eine Art Tradition in der Familie Argent, dass er sich nur mit Mühe daran erinnerte, dass normale Familien nicht so viele Geheimnisse voreinander hatten. Es war schon besser geworden - wirklich - doch er musste auch weiterhin ständig daran arbeiten. “Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie schwer das für mich ist? Ich hatte damit schon vor langer Zeit abgeschlossen. Das Letzte was ich will, ist mit Allison über die Tatsache zu reden, dass der Psycho, der ihre Tante getötet hat früher mal mein Freund war. Ich will nicht mal mehr daran denken, okay?”

Melissa nickt. “Verstehe.”

Er möchte gerne glauben, er wäre damit jetzt vom Haken, aber eigentlich weiß er es besser. “Aber es geht hier nicht wirklich um dich, oder? Es geht um Allison. Und deine Beziehung zu ihr. Und, ja, es wird sicherlich nicht lustig, aber du schuldest es ihr. Also reiß’ dich zusammen, sei erwachsen und rede mit deinem Kind. Oder du machst alles zunichte wofür du die letzten anderthalb Jahre so hart gearbeitet hast. Und das will keiner.”

Die Bedienung erscheint und während sie die Bestellung aufnimmt hat Chris Gelegenheit über das Gesagte nachzudenken. Natürlich hat sie Recht, und es ist ja auch nicht so als wüsste er das nicht. Er hatte es nur so lange wie möglich aufschieben wollen. Als die Bedienung wieder geht, nimmt er einen weiteren Schluck Bier und nickt dann kurz. “In Ordnung. Fein. Ich werde mit ihr reden. Morgen.” Melissa öffnet den Mund, doch er unterbricht sie, bevor sie etwas sagen kann. “Versprochen!”

“Gut. Nun denn, kommen wir zu den wichtigen Sachen.” Melissa verschränkt ihre Finger, stützt ihr Kinn darauf klimpert dramatisch mit den Wimpern. “Erzähl’ mal, Chris. Wie war es, als du Peter Hale zum ersten Mal geküsst hast? Hast du die Englein singen gehört?”

Chris lässt seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen, während Melissa und Stilinski in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. “Mein Gott, ich hasse euch.”, stöhnt er. “Ich hasse euch wirklich.”

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Zum ersten Mal sind Peter und Chris wirklich für sich. Peters Alter Ego ist oben in der Dusche und Chris’ war gegangen… wohin hatte er zwar nicht genau gesagt, doch Peter hatte daraufhin nur spöttisch geschnaubt, die Augen gerollt und ihm “Na dann, viel Spaß!” hinterher gerufen während Chris zur Tür hinaus ging. Danach starrte er noch für einen langen Moment zur Tür, wobei er unruhig mit den Fingern auf der Arbeitsplatte trommelte, was Peter als ein Zeichen innerer Anspannung erkannte.

 

Er verstand nicht wie er und Christopher sich jemals so verlieren konnten, dass sie nicht einmal mehr offensichtliche Körpersprache erkannten und verstanden.

Chris… der jetzige Chris, sein Chris - Peter fühlt immer noch eine süffisanten Genugtuung darüber, dass er ihn so nennen konnte - hätte innerhalb von zwei Sekunden bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

 

Oder vielleicht taten sie es ja und es war ihnen egal. Aber das wäre sogar noch deprimierender und so schiebt er den Gedanken beiseite um sich auf die Aufgabe vor ihm zu konzentrieren - und diese Aufgabe manifestierte sich in den Büchern und Zetteln, die über den ganzen Boden und den Couchtisch verteilt lagen, denn er und Chris hatten ‘das Glück’ gehabt just zu dem Zeitpunkt in die Schule gesteckt zu werden, an dem die Jahresabschluss-Referate in Geschichte fällig waren. Wenigstens war der Lehrer so nett gewesen, sie diese Aufgabe zusammen machen zu lassen.

 

Dies erinnert Peter wieder einmal daran, warum er, obwohl er Chris liebt - und das tat er, der Himmel weiß, wie sehr - diese Art Gruppenprojekte mit ihm normalerweise wie die Pest meidet. Chris ist klug, weitaus klüger als er es selber wahrhaben will, aber er lässt sich auch immer furchtbar schnell ablenken und das macht Peter wahnsinnig. Im Moment lümmelt er auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt auf einem der Sofas herum, starrt die Zimmerdecke an und wirft ständig einen Hacky Sack in die Luft, den er auf mysteriösen Wegen erstanden hatte. Eigentlich sollte er stattdessen Interpretationen von Shakespeare aus dem 17. Jahrhundert recherchieren!

 

Peter rappelt sich vom Fußboden hoch und stützt sein Kinn auf Chris’ Schulter. “Chrisssstopher,”, rollt er das ‘s’ so irritierend wie möglich, “Ich werd’ nicht die ganze Arbeit hier alleine machen.” Er streckt die Hand aus und fischt den Hacky Sack aus der Luft. “Los, komm!”

 

Chris zuckt lediglich mit den Schultern ohne sich weiter zu rühren. “Wieso? Ist ja nicht so, dass wir wenn das Referat fällig ist noch hier wären.”

 

“Darum geht’s hier nicht. Wir müssen den Entwurf in zwei Tagen abgeben.” Er schnappt sich Chris’ Arm und zieht und zerrt, bis Chris nachgibt und sich aufsetzt. Er stützt die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und schaut Peter schließlich an.

 

“Was glaubst du, woher die meinen Vater kennen? Er ist nicht hier. Kann ja nicht. Der würde sowas hier -” er lässt seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen um damit die Wohnsituation anzudeuten, “- nicht zulassen. Oder Allison und Scott. Ich glaube… er muss wohl tot sein.”

 

Peter hätte wissen müssen, dass Chris das beschäftigte. Er hasste Chris’ Vater. Hasste ihn mit einer Inbrunst, zu der er sich nie für fähig gehalten hätte, jedenfalls nicht bevor ihm klar geworden war, was Gerard Chris antat. Bevor er gesehen hatte, wie Chris jedes mal in sich zusammensank, sich in etwas Verschlossenes und Erstarrtes verwandelte, sobald Gerard in der Nähe war. Es hatte fast ein ganzes Jahr gedauert, bis in Peter auch nur eine Ahnung keimte, was es mit Chris’ Blessuren und blauen Flecken tatsächlich auf sich hatte. Weitere sechs Monate, bis Chris diese Ahnung auch nur ansatzweise bestätigte. Nun wusste er zwar, dass einige davon von Jagden kamen, die schiefgelaufen waren, aber der Rest -

 

Peter hasste Gerard zutiefst. Wenn es nur die Schläge gewesen wären… Nein, Peter würde ihn trotzdem verachten. Doch wie verkorkst Chris’ dank Gerard auch im Kopf war, da war etwas, das Peter in Vollmondnächten ernsthaft in Versuchung brachte. Nicht in der Weise verkorkst wie Peters - das war eine andere, ganz eigene Hausnummer - soviel wusste er schon, auch wenn andere das vielleicht gar nicht glaubten. Doch in der Art wie im Gegensatz zu dem Gesicht, das er der Welt zeigte, Chris tatsächlich und unumstößlich glaubte, sein Wert wäre nur in Kugeln und Abschüssen messbar. Das er, sofern er keine Leistung erbrachte, nutzlos sei.

 

Manchmal überlegte Peter, dass er Gerard umbringen würde, würde Chris es ihm nur erlauben.

 

Doch er zuckt nur mit den Schultern als Antwort auf Chris’ Frage. “Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht isser’s ja. Wir könnten Stiles fragen, wenn Lydia nicht dabei ist. Oder Isaac. Ich glaub’ Isaac würde quatschen.” Ihre beste Chance sind die anderen Kids. Die waren nicht annähernd so umsichtig wie sie es sollten, nicht mit den ganzen Geheimnissen, die sie mit sich herumtrugen. Talia würde ihm die Leviten lesen, würde er sich so sorglos verhalten wie jeder andere hier. Es überrascht ihn gar nicht, dass Danny ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte. Mit derart vielen, nicht miteinander verwandten Werwölfen in einem so kleinen Gebiet war es schon ein Wunder, dass es nicht schon die ganze Schule wusste. Es ist auch ein Wunder, dass Chris der einzige Jäger in dieser Stadt ist. Irgendwie war es ihm bisher gelungen, andere Jäger fernzuhalten. Und nie im Leben würde Gerard an sowas teilhaben.

 

“Ja. Vielleicht.” Chris scheint immer noch abwesend und unkonzentriert, deshalb schiebt sich Peter zwischen seine Beine und kniet sich vor ihn hin, so dass er auf Augenhöhe mit ihm ist.

 

“Warum willst du das wissen? Was für eine Rolle spielt das schon? Ich mein, willst du ihn wirklich sehen? Hier?”

 

Chris’ Lippen sind schon ganz rot, so sehr kaut er auf ihnen herum, dann nickt er. “Ja.”

 

“Warum?” Himmel, Peter wollte meinen, dies wäre der eine Ort, an dem sie Gerards Schatten endlich einmal entkommen könnten. Sich zur Abwechslung mal nicht eine Sekunde lang den Kopf über ihn zerbrechen müssten.

 

“Weil -,” stößt Chris entschlossen hervor, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt während er Peter ernst ansieht, “- Ich will, dass er es weiß. Über dich. Dieses eine Mal will ich, dass er Bescheid weiß. Ich hasse es… Ich hasse es, dich die ganze Zeit verstecken zu müssen, und hier werden sie nicht zulassen, dass er uns etwas antut. Denn das würde sich auch auf sie auswirken. Deswegen sollte er es wissen.”

 

Peter hat so seine Zweifel, das irgendjemand in der Lage wäre, Gerard zu stoppen, doch Chris sieht so zuversichtlich aus, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, sobald Gerards Name im Spiel war. Also grinst er nur breit und hebt eine Augenbraue. “Na sieh’ mal an, Christopher Argent! Ich glaub’, das ist das Romantischste, was du mir je gesagt hast.”

 

Chris wird knallrot, von den Haarspitzen bis den ganzen Hals hinunter, und er knufft Peter in die Schulter. “Klappe!”

 

“Ne, ehrlich!” Peter rutscht vorwärts, schiebt Chris dabei nach hinten, bis der halb an der Rückenlehne der Couch lehnt und setzt sich dann rittlings auf dessen Schoß. “Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass du ihn sehen musst, aber es ist irgendwie charmant, dass du das für mich tun würdest.”

 

Chris’ Hände ruhen auf seinen Hüften und während Peter zusieht, verschwindet die Röte langsam, er wird wieder nüchtern und schaut durch einen Kranz dichter Wimpern zu Peter hoch. “Ich sollte es ihm wirklich sagen. Zu Hause. Ich sollte nicht so ein erbärm-”

 

 

Peter legt ihm eine Hand über den Mund. “Nicht! Wage es ja nicht es auszusprechen. Nochmal, ich weiß zwar den Gedanken zu schätzen, aber ich hab keinen akuten Todeswunsch.” Und auch wenn die Befriedigung Gerards in dem Moment sehen zu können verlockend ist, so ist es doch nicht das wert, was Gerard Chris im Gegenzug antun würde. Sie mussten einfach Geduld haben. Ihre Zeit abwarten.

 

“Ich würde ihn umbringen, sollte er versuchen, dir wehzutun. Ich schwör’s.” Chris’ Gesicht ist todernst. Schon ein wenig beängstigend, wenn Peter ganz ehrlich ist. Beängstigend und heiß. Und es macht Peter wahnsinnig, dass Chris Willens war, für ihn einzustehen, jedoch nicht für sich selbst. Aber so war es schon immer gewesen solange sie Freunde waren.

 

“Ich weiß.” Peter verändert seinen Sitz und lässt sich von Chris dichter zu sich herunter ziehen, bis sie beide die Luft des anderen atmen, und alles was Peter jetzt wahrnimmt, ist das strahlende Meergrün von Chris’ Augen. Er ist gerade dabei die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihren Mündern zu überbrücken, als es an der Tür klingelt, dicht gefolgt vom Lärm einer Faust, die gegen die Tür hämmert.

 

Er setzt sich auf und wechselt einen besorgten Blick mit Chris, während das Hämmern von Neuem beginnt, gefolgt von einer barschen, verärgerten Stimme.

 

“Mach’ die Tür auf, Peter! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!”

 

Ihnen hatte keiner gesagt, dass sie noch jemanden erwarteten und sein jetziges Ich schien sich in der Vergangenheit eine Menge Feinde gemacht zu haben, so dass Peter zögerte die Tür zu öffnen.

 

“Himmelherrgottnochmal!”, tönt es von der anderen Seite der Tür, die Stimme rau vor Ärger und Verbitterung. “Ich kann dich atmen hören. Erst schickst du mich los um Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen und dann öffnest du nicht mal die gottverd-”

 

“Jungs!” kommt Peters Stimme genervt aus dem oberen Stockwerk des Lofts, “Öffnet schon die Tür, bevor er noch einen hysterischen Anfall bekommt. Er ist wie ein überdrehter Welpe. Gut möglich, dass er gegen die Tür pinkelt, wenn wir ihn zu lange warten lassen. Ich bin in einer halben Minute unten.”

 

Peter und Chris tauschen einen weiteren Blick und erst als Chris kaum wahrnehmbar nickt, gleitet Peter von seinem Schoß und tapst zur Tür. Als er sie öffnet steht dort ein Mann etwa Mitte Zwanzig, mit grimmigen, dichten Augenbrauen und einem Gesicht wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Sehr, sehr zornigem Stein. Die Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, als er Peter anstarrt und dann verwandelt sich der Zorn in Bestürzung und schließlich in etwas ein kleines bisschen Trauer.

 

“Du bist Peter.”, sagt er schließlich und seine Stimme ist um Längen sanfter als sie durch die Tür geklungen hatte.

 

Peter atmet bereits tief ein - das ist instinktiv, das Bedürfnis eine Person zu riechen, um sie einstufen und einordnen zu können. Doch der Geruch dieses Mannes ist ihm bereits bekannt. Beinahe vertraut. Trotzdem dauert es noch einmal einen Moment, bevor er ihn richtig einordnen kann, denn diese brütende Ausgabe von einem Mann - einem Werwolf - ist Lichtjahre von dem Zweijährigem entfernt, der jedes Mal sobald Peter sich hinsetzte auf ihm herumturnte und ihm doch von allen Familienmitgliedern heimlich der Liebste ist.

 

Peter tritt einen Schritt zurück um ihn hereinzulassen, während er sich zu Chris herumdreht, der alle ihre Unterlagen eingesammelt hatte und nun verhalten neben der Couch steht, die Augen wachsam auf jeden Fehltritt achtend, jede Gefahr. “Chris, das ist Derek.”, ruft er begeistert. Chris war Derek noch nicht begegnet, da er noch so klein war, dass Talia im hauptsächlich im Haus behielt um eventuellen Missgeschicken vorzubeugen, aber er hatte bereits eine Menge von ihm gehört.

 

Peter schließt die Tür, wendet sich wieder an Derek. “Schau dich mal an. Du bist ja ein echter Riese! Und noch vor drei Tagen sollte Laura dir Zöpfe ins Haar machen. Wette, du erinnerst dich nicht mehr daran, oder? Siehst echt gut aus, obwohl du vielleicht den Heathcliff nicht so raushängen lassen solltest - weißt du, wir müssen ja nicht immer jedes Werwolf Klischee bedienen.” Es ist überwältigend und fantastisch wieder mit der Familie, dem Rudel, zusammen zu sein und es beruhigt sofort die wenigen Stellen in seinem Innern, die Chris nicht erreichen konnte.

 

Peter ist normalerweise nicht so für körperliche Nähe mit seiner Familie - ein weiteres Merkmal, welches ihn von den anderen abhebt, als so völlig anders als der Rest seiner Rasse kennzeichnet, die auflebt durch Berührung und Fühlen und auf diese Weise auch die Bindungen innerhalb des Rudels aufrecht erhält - doch er fühlt den Drang seinen mürrischen Neffen zu umarmen. Die Tatsache das Derek ihn gerade mit skeptisch zurückhaltendem Blick anstarrt bremst diesen Drang, doch für einen Moment sonnt er sich in einem Gefühl der Vollständigkeit - Chris hinter ihm und seine Familie an seiner Seite.

 

Eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund zerstört diese Illusion der Vollkommenheit wieder.

 

“Ich wäre nicht so froh, ihn zu sehen. Letztendlich hat er dir die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Von einem Ohr zum anderen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er der Grund war, warum Kate überhaupt in der Lage war unser Haus niederzubrennen. Unsere ganze Familie auszulöschen. Oh,” Peter deutet auf Chris während er die Treppe herunterkommt, “und er hat deine Frau umgebracht. Mehr oder weniger.”

 

Seine Position auf der Treppe verschafft Peter den perfekten Überblick auf das Geschehen. Derek, verwirrt und hin und her gerissen zwischen verächtlichem Misstrauen und erbärmlicher Hoffnung. Ihm fehlt Einsicht, Fokus und deshalb wird Peter auch immer in der Lage sein, ihn dorthin zu manövrieren, wo er ihn haben will. Und apropos erbärmlich… es ist ihm nahezu unerträglich sein jüngeres Ich anzusehen, wie der sich immer noch an diese alberne Idee eines glücklichen Endes klammert.

 

Der Drang, ihn zu brechen, zu demoralisieren, zu zerstören, bis auch das letzte kleine Leuchten in seinen Augen unter dem Gewicht der gescheiterten Hoffnung erloschen ist, ist so überwältigend, dass es beinahe eine Erleichterung ist, als Derek wie vorhersehbar aufbegehrt und hervorstößt: “Sie hat sich selbst umgebracht. Ihre Entscheidung.”

 

Peter schnalzt mit der Zunge als er den Rest der Treppe herabsteigt. “Weil du sie gebissen hast. Was dachtest du denn, was passieren würde? Und wirklich, Derek, einen von dir Gebissenen so zurück zu lassen? Kein Wunder, dass alle deine Betas dich verlassen haben. Vielleicht war ich nicht der beste Alpha den’s gibt, doch du? Du warst ein geradezu unglaublicher Versager.”

 

Es ist schon grotesk, wie einfach es ist, Derek so zu manipulieren, dass der ihm in die Hände spielt ohne es selber zu bemerken.

Erfolgreich, wie man an dem gequältem Entsetzen, mit dem ihr Publikum ihnen zusieht, erkennen kann.

 

“Du weißt, dass ich keine Wahl hatte. Sie hat versucht mich umzubringen. Scott zu töten. Soviel zu beißen und zurücklassen.”

 

“Naja, wenn man den grausamen Mord an einem jungen Mädchen miterlebt hat, nur weil ein Werwolf sie geliebt hat - das kann den Finger eines Jägers am Abzug schon ein wenig … unruhig werden lassen wenn die Geschichte droht sich zu wiederholen. Besonders wenn es sich um ihre eigene Tochter handelt. Meinst du nicht?”

 

Das war jetzt etwas zu heftig gewesen, gemessen daran, wie Dereks Gesicht sich verschließt - doch Derek daran zu erinnern, dass er seine gegenwärtige Bettgefährtin nur vögeln konnte, weil er damals ein Kind getötet hatte, macht es gleichzeitig richtig unterhaltsam. Auch wenn ihm dabei eventuell ein paar Informationen zu viel herausgerutscht sein mochten, das war es Wert gewesen. Er würde einen Weg drumherum finden müssen.

 

Die beiden minderbemittelten Armleuchter waren natürlich wieder dichter zusammen gekrochen, wie sie es immer taten sobald ihre blauäugige Denkweise in Frage gestellt wurde. Doch dieses Mal kommt es ihm ganz gelegen, denn als Derek es bemerkt, verzieht sich dessen Mund in geradezu hinreißendem Abscheu. Seinem Neffen fiel es schon immer leichter, sich über den Rest der Welt aufzuregen als mit seiner eigenen Selbstverachtung umzugehen.

 

Derek grinst höhnisch angesichts ihrer ineinander verschlungenen Hände und wie Chris’ Finger sich leicht um Peter’s magere Schulter legen. “Dann ist es also wahr. Scott es mir zwar gesagt, doch ich hab wirklich gedacht, er kriegt da irgendwas durcheinander. Wie konntest du nur so dämlich sein?”, zischt er seinen jungen Onkel an, bevor sich sein Zorn Chris zuwendet.

 

“Also, was hast du vor? Sollst du etwa auch unser Haus niederbrennen? Denn das ist doch der Plan, oder? Das ist es doch, was ihr Argents macht?”

 

Ohje, Peter war es wirklich zuwider, dazwischen zu entscheiden, ob er Derek über seinen Irrtum aufklären sollte und ihm so zu zeigen, dass nur er dumm genug gewesen war sich mit einer mordlüsternen Jägerin einzulassen, was aber Chris indirekt entlasten würde, oder aber Dereks Behauptungen einfach so stehen zu lassen, um die Kinder noch ein wenig mehr leiden zu sehen, wodurch er dann aber auch Derek in seinem Triumph bestätigten würde. Entscheidungen, Entscheidungen. Zu seinem Glück enthebt ihm das Geräusch eines Schlüssels in der Wohnungstür davon, eine Wahl zu treffen.

 

“Oh, schaut mal.” Er klatscht in die Hände und lehnt sich mit der Hüfte an die Rückseite der Couch. “Argent ist wieder da.”

 

“Du hast ihm einen Schlüssel gegeben?” Dereks Unglauben ist beinahe fühlbar und Peter wird ihm bestimmt nicht erzählen, dass Chris bereits seit Monaten einen besitzt, seit sie widerwillig erkannt hatten, dass sie gelegentlich zusammenarbeiten mussten, wenn sie vermeiden wollten, dass Beacon Hills vollends zum Teufel ging. Dankenswerterweise hatte er ihn bisher nicht benutzen müssen, doch Peter zog es vor, auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein. Und es war bisher auch immer alles gutgegangen bis zu diesem kleinen… Vorfall. Er führte dazu, dass er Fehler machte. Und er konnte sich einfach keine Fehler leisten.

 

Chris braucht ungewöhnlich lange mit dem Schlüssel bevor sich die Tür endlich öffnet und er hereinkommt. Er lässt seinen Blick kurz über die Anwesenden schweifen und zuckt dann nur kurz mit den Schultern als er die Tür hinter sich schließt. Obwohl er nicht schwankt, und auch seine Augen recht klar sind, sind seine Schultern entspannt wie selten und Peter bemerkt den Geruch von Alkohol an ihm.

 

“Christopher.” Sogar der Gebrauch seines Taufnamens störte ihn nicht, was Peters Verdacht nur bestätigte. “Fahren unter Alkoholeinfluß? Wie unverantwortlich! Ich bin entsetzt.”

 

Chris’ Lächeln ist nicht viel mehr als ein kurzes Aufeinanderpressen der Lippen. “Bin ich nicht. Melissa hat mich hier abgesetzt.” Peter durchzuckt das Gefühl von… er kann es nicht genau benennen - Unmut vielleicht - als Chris fortfährt: “Sie wäre ja mit rauf gekommen, aber, nun ja -” Diesmal erfasst sein Lächeln das ganze Gesicht “ -sie hasst dich.” Er geht weiter zur Couch und lässt sich darauf fallen, knallt die Füße auf den Couchtisch und breitet die Arme auf der Rückenlehne aus. “Hab ich was Wichtiges verpasst oder werfen wir hier uns nur gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf?”

 

Peter zieht ein Gesicht und macht einen Schritt zur Seite, um eine Berührung von Chris’ Fingerspitzen mit seinem Oberschenkel zu vermeiden. “Hauptsächlich Beleidigungen. Aber Derek hier möchte zu gerne wissen, welch niederträchtige Gemeinheiten du damals in der High School gegen die Familie Hale geplant hattest. Scheint, als glaube er, dass es sonst keinen anderen Grund für dich gegeben haben könnte mir an die Wäsche zu gehen. Ein Affront, wenn du mich fragst.”

 

Chris schnaubt kurz und lehnt seinen Kopf weiter zurück um Peter einen Blick zuzuwerfen der besagt, dass er durchaus erkennt, welches Spiel Peter hier spielte. Was nicht besonders überrascht. Doch dann, zu Peters Begeisterung, entscheidet er sich mitzuspielen.

 

“Du bekommst da was durcheinander, Derek.” Argent deutet nachlässig auf Chris, der dem scheinbaren Geplänkel mit sichtbar wachsendem Ärger folgt. “Sieh mal, er liebt Peter, Kate hat dich nur benutzt. Zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge.”

 

Wären sie jünger gewesen, wäre dies wohl der Moment für ein High Five gewesen, doch stattdessen lehnt Chris sich nur mit einem fiesen Grinsen tiefer in die Couch. Als sich seine Hand wieder entspannt, streifen seine Knöchel Peters Jeans und er scheint in diesem Moment erst zu realisieren, wie nah sie sich gerade waren.

 

Sein Blick wird umgehend undurchdringlich und er setzt sich wieder auf, die Finger vor sich aneinandergelegt, während sein Gesichtsausdruck zu kalt und konzentriert wechselt, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf Derek gerichtet. Enttäuschend, aber nicht unerwartet. Es würde sich sicher negativ auf Chris’ sorgfältig kultivierte Humorlosigkeit auswirken, sollte er sich tatsächlich mal amüsieren. Außer natürlich, er ist mit seinem kleinen Eltern-Club zusammen.

 

“Du hast mit ihr gesprochen.” Argent fragt nicht, denn dazu gibt es keinen Grund. Derek wäre nicht hier, hätte er es nicht getan.

 

“Sie sagt, sie war es nicht. Wie ich’s dir gesagt hatte.” Doch da ist noch mehr. Peter erkennt es an der Art wie Dereks Kiefer arbeiten.

 

“Aber-?” ermuntert er Derek, der keine rechten Anstalten macht, mit der Sprache herauszukommen und er fühlte, dass Argent kurz davor war Derek an die Gurgel zu gehen. Seine Teppiche waren zu teuer für Blutflecken!

 

Dereks Worte kommen zäh und widerwillig: “Aber sie weiß, wer es war.”

 

“Wer?” Argent lehnt sich noch etwas weiter vor, die Anspannung endlich etwas Greifbares zu erfahren deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Selbst Chris und sein dämlicher Boyfriend warten gespannt auf die Antwort. Wie auch Peter.

 

Leider werden sie alle enttäuscht. “Sie will es mir nicht sagen.” Derek sieht aus, als wäre er bereit zum Kampf und so wie die Dinge gerade stehen, ist Peter mehr wie Willens, sich sogar darauf einzulassen.

 

“Ich kann meinen Vorschlag nur wiederholen: Lasst sie uns foltern.”

 

“Leg’ einen Finger an sie und ich bring dich um.”

 

“Ja klar, denn das hat ja beim letzten Mal schon so prima für dich funktioniert.”

 

“Schluß damit!” Argent macht eine schneidende Bewegung mit der Hand. “Alle Beide! Derek -” Seine Stimme ist gefährlich ruhig, in einer Weise die deutlich macht, dass er sich bewusst anstrengen muss sich zu kontrollieren. “- was genau hat sie gesagt?”

 

“Sie sagte, ich soll dir sagen, sie fädele die Nadel ein. Sie meinte, du wüsstest, was das bedeutet.”

 

Argents Gesichtsausdruck wird noch eisiger falls das überhaupt möglich war. “Oh. Ich verstehe. Sag’ ihr, dass die Nadel einfädeln das ist, was du Leuten sagst, wenn du willst, dass sie dich lang genug in Ruhe lassen um dein Ziel erreichen.” Er steht auf. “Schlage vor, sie überlegt es sich noch mal oder ich werde diesmal Peters Vorschlag folgen.” Er wirft Derek einen weiteren harten Blick zu, bevor er durch den Raum und hinaus auf den Balkon marschiert. Er wirft die Schiebetür so heftig hinter sich zu, dass die Scheibe wackelt.

 

Sollte er sie irgendwann kaputt machen, würde Peter ihn umbringen.

 

 

* * * * * *

 

Die kalte Brise auf dem langen, schmalen Balkon nimmt einen Teil des Rausches von dem Pitcher Bier, den er sich mit Melissa und Stilinski geteilt hatte (wobei ‘geteilt’ vielleicht etwas übertrieben war. Melissa und Stilinski hatten jeweils ein Glas getrunken und Chris den Rest überlassen).

 

Wohin er auch schaute nur Sackgassen. Nichts im familieneigenen Bestiarium. Nichts in den Aufzeichnungen der Hale Familie. Und außer wenn er seine Drohungen wahr machen und Peters Vorschlag folgen würde - und momentan ist er mehr als nur versucht genau das zu tun - würde Jennifer ihnen in nächster Zeit wohl kaum etwas verraten.

 

Deaton und Marin - die schickten Scott fortwährend Bilder von sonnigen Stränden und von sich vor Touristenattraktionen posierend, aber sie schafften es nicht, auch nur einmal an ihr verdammtes Telefon zu gehen.

 

Er vergräbt seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und widersteht dem Drang, mit seinem Kopf gegen das Geländer zu schlagen. Das könnte sich zu einer schlechten Angewohnheit entwickeln wenn sie nicht bald eine Lösung für ihr ‘Problem’ fanden.

 

Die Glasschiebetür hinter ihm öffnet und schließt sich wieder, und dann ist da das Klicken eines Feuerzeuges und der penetrante beißende Geruch von Zigarettenqualm.

 

“Du weißt, dass die Dinger dich irgendwann umbringen werden.”, bemerkt Chris leise.

 

“Offensichtlich nicht.”, erwidert seine jüngeres Ausgabe, während er sich neben Chris ans Geländer lehnt. Er nimmt einen langen Zug bevor er fortfährt: “Derek ist gegangen.”

 

Chris brummt unverbindlich. Es gibt nichts, was er über Derek Hale sagen möchte, den er zwar nicht nach besten Wissen und Gewissen für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich machen konnte, vollständig davon freisprechen konnte er ihn aber auch nicht. Und das ungeachtet dessen, was er Isaac, Erica und Boyd angetan hatte.

 

Sie stehen schweigend nebeneinander, der Junge neben ihn raucht die ganze Zigarette und zündet sich dann eine weitere an. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann Chris sehen, wie er mit der Zeit immer unruhiger wird und unter dem Vorwand in eine von Peters albernen Kübelpflanzen zu aschen, immer wieder verstohlen zu ihm herüberschaut.

 

Schließlich richtet Chris sich auf und greift das Geländer mit beiden Händen. “Also los, spuck’s schon aus. Ich bekomm’ sonst noch Kopfschmerzen von deinem Herumgezappel.”

 

Damit hatte er eine Schleuse geöffnet. Der Junge wirbelt zu ihm herum und stößt hervor: “Vermisst du es denn nicht? Ihn zu berühren? Ihn zu küssen? Einfach nur mit ihm zu reden? Er ist dein bester Freund!”

 

Chris erschauert, den Blick starr auf die Lichter der Stadt gerichtet. “Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Kleiner. Ich komm’ damit klar.”

 

“Nein, tust du nicht! Du bist ich, klar? Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, was ich fühle? Denkst du, ich würde nicht merken, wenn ich kopfmäßig völlig verkorkst bin? Und du bist sowas von neben der Spur! Genau wie er! Er leidet. Er würde sich sonst nicht so ätzend verhalten! Du könntest ihm helfen!”

 

Chris schnaubt verächtlich. “Das Letzte, was Hale tut, ist leiden. Soviel ist sicher, Kleiner.”

 

“Sein Name ist Peter. Und du bist ein Lügner. Ich kann es sehen, was bedeutet, du siehst es auch. Du hast es versprochen. Du hast versprochen immer für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Wir haben es versprochen!”

 

“Nun, wie du siehst hat das wohl nicht so geklappt, oder?” Er nimmt die Zigarettenpackung vom Balkongeländer, schüttelt sie bis er eine Zigarette mit den Lippen herausziehen kann und streckt dann fordernd die Hand aus, bis seine jüngere Ausgabe nachgibt und ihm das Feuerzeug reicht. Seine Lungen protestieren als er den ersten Zug nimmt, das Brennen nach all den Jahren ungewohnt, doch der nächste Zug fällt schon leichter, als sich sein Körper wieder an den ehemals vertrauten Rhythmus gewöhnt.

 

Er lehnt mit den Unterarmen auf dem Geländer und ascht auf die unter ihnen liegende Straße. “Das da drinnen? Kleiner, das ist nicht dein Peter. Und es ist ganz bestimmt nicht meiner. Das da ist ein Monster. Und so wie es aussieht, wird einer von uns den anderen über kurz oder lang töten.” Er hätte Peter schon vor langer, langer Zeit töten sollen. Er wusste das.

 

Der Junge an seiner Seite ist sichtbar aufgebracht, ein Hitzkopf und voll von selbstgerechter Empörung, sein Körper bebt regelrecht als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballt und Chris wütend ansieht. Chris kann es ihm nicht verübeln, nicht wenn er sich selber noch nur zu gut daran erinnern kann, wie es sich anfühlte.

 

“Das würdest du nicht tun! Das kannst du nicht!”

 

“Würde ich nicht? Kann ich nicht?”, sagt Chris sanft.

 

Seine jüngere Ausgabe fletscht die Zähne mit einem verärgerten Laut und Chris wappnet sich für die nun unweigerlich folgenden bildreichen Drohungen. Doch dann verschwindet dieser Ausdruck wieder und sein Gesicht ist plötzlich unerwartet ruhig. Er schüttelt mit absolut überzeugter Stimme den Kopf.

 

“Nein. Würdest du nicht.” Er wirft seine Zigarettenkippe übers Geländer und geht wieder rein, Chris seinen eigenen Gedanken überlassend.

 

Er lehnt sich wieder an das Geländer, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Zigarettenpackung liegt noch da und er drückt seine Kippe aus bevor er sich eine neue aus der Packung zieht. Hinter ihm öffnet sich die Schiebetür erneut und obwohl alle seine Instinkte schreien nach seiner Waffe zu greifen hält er absolut still bis Peter an seiner Seite auftaucht.

 

Peters Mund verzieht sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. “Ich sehe, wir fallen zurück in alte Gewohnheiten. Was kommt als Nächstes? Muss ich damit rechnen, dich morgen um diese Zeit Eyeliner tragen zu sehen? Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dass zu deiner ‘langweilig vernünftiger Erwachsener’ Attitüde passt die du dieser Tage dein Eigen nennst.”

 

Chris geht nicht darauf ein, er reicht Peter lediglich die Zigarettenschachtel. Peter war nie ein Raucher gewesen, nicht wirklich, es sei denn, es handelte sich etwas Stärkeres als Tabak, doch gelegentlich konnte Chris ihn zumindest dazu überreden eine mitzurauchen. Für ein paar Sekunden tut Peter nichts, er sieht ihn lediglich an, doch dann rollt er mit den Augen, zieht die Packung ruckartig aus Chris Hand und schüttelt eine Zigarette heraus.

 

Alte Angewohnheiten, wie wahr.

 

Für eine Weile ist es still, eine dicke Rauchwolke umgibt sie, während sie weder reden noch sonst irgendwie aufeinander eingehen, bis Peter geradeheraus sagt: “Wir müssen sie loswerden.”

 

Chris widerspricht nicht. “Wir tun, was wir können.”

 

“Das reicht aber nicht.”

 

“Tatsächlich?” Der Frust, der in ihm wütet, bricht sich letztendlich durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne und verzogenen Lippen seine Bahn. “Nun, wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, lass hören.”

 

“Die habe ich in der Tat.” Er spielt mit der Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern, lässt sie mehr herunterbrennen als dass er sie zum Mund führt. “Wir werden Deatons Haus einen kleinen Besuch abstatten.”

 

Du willst, dass wir in Deatons Haus einbrechen,” entgegnet Chris ausdruckslos. “Du willst, das wir in das Haus eines Emissärs einbrechen?”

 

“Wieso nicht? Ein Emissär ist zuverlässig. Deaton hat Aufzeichnungen aus Hunderten von Jahren angesammelt. Und der Mann weiß immer mehr als er sagt. Es muss doch sicher einen Präzedenzfall für das hier geben, und wenn er uns nicht helfen will, dann helfen wir uns eben selbst.”

 

“Glaubst du, er ist irgendwie in diese Sache verwickelt?”

 

Peter schüttelt den Kopf. “Unwahrscheinlich. Ich tippe immer noch auf das Weibsstück. Aber Deaton hat auch kein Problem damit, Dinge einfach für sich zu behalten. Schau dir doch nur die letzten zwei Jahre an.”

 

Erneut widerspricht Chris nicht. Doch andererseits sind die beiden auch keine Musterbeispiele was offene Kommunikation betrifft. Als er nicht antwortet drängt Peter weiter. “Willst du wirklich warten bis er wieder auftaucht um herauszufinden wie wir diese Problem lösen können? Zwei Wochen? Während wir uns das hier ansehen müssen?” Nicht, das es irgendwelche Zweifel gegeben hätte, worauf er anspielte, trotzdem deutete er angewidert auf das Loft hinter sich. “Rein und wieder raus, Argent. Dreißig Minuten. Eine Stunde höchstens.”

 

Später wird Chris es auf den Alkohol schieben

 

“Also gut. Aber zuerst muss ich mit Allison reden. Ich hab’s versprochen.”

 

 

* * * * * *

 

 

Die vierte Stunde zieht sich unendlich in die Länge und Allison skizziert ein Design für ein Armband, in dem sich ein Satz Rasierklingen und eine Garotte verbergen lassen, als sich Brianna zu ihr hinüberbeugt und ohne Einleitung sagt: “Okay, ich muss schon sagen, deine Väter sind echt heiß. Ich mein’, alt und so, aber heiß.”

 

Allison gibt dem Schlafmangel die Schuld dafür, dass sie nicht sofort schaltet. “Wer?”

 

“Deine Väter. Ich hab sie gesehen als sie Chris und Peter heute morgen hier abgeliefert haben. Welche übrigens ebenfalls heiß sind. Du weißt nicht zufällig, ob einer der beiden für beide Teams spielt? Oder willens ist, das Team zu wechseln?”

 

“Gütiger Gott!” Sie lehnt sich geduckt zu ihr herüber und zischt: “Er ist nicht mein Vater. Und sie sind nicht zusammen.”

 

“Wenn du es sagst.”, meint Brianna skeptisch. “Trotzdem, das sind totale DILFs.”

 

Allison wirft einen raschen Blick nach vorne. Chris’ Schultern zucken während er leise lacht und sie tritt heftig gegen seinen Stuhl. Er dreht sich nicht einmal um, sondern zeigt ihr lediglich den Mittelfinger über die Schulter. Sie lehnt sich wieder zu Brianna und sagt in verschwörerischem Ton: “Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wie’s mit Peter steht, aber Chris hier mag Mädchen. Da hast du absolut Chancen.”

 

Sein nächster Stinkefinger ist schon wesentlich hitziger. Er dreht sich zu ihnen um und grinst Brianna breit an. “Schon gut. Versuchs nur. Peter wird die die Eingeweide herausreißen.”

 

Brianna wirft Allison im selben Moment einen alarmierten und nervösen Blick zu in dem Mr. Blanchard von vorne ruft: “Herr Armbruster, Augen zur Tafel, bitte.” Chris’ Lächeln weitet sich für etwa eine halbe Sekunde zu etwas raubtierhaften, dann dreht er sich wieder nach vorne. Allison reicht über den Gang und tätschelt Briannas Arm.

 

“Hab ich eigentlich schon die ganze Therapie erwähnt, die er macht?”

 

Kurz danach klingelt es. Chris schießt genauso schnell wie gestern aus seinem Sitz und Allison läuft ihm nach. Sie holt ihn auf halben Weg zur Cafeteria ein und zischt: “Du kannst nicht einfach losgehen und Leute bedrohen!”

 

Er zuckt unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. “Du hast das angeleiert. Und es war auch keine Drohung.”

 

Die anderen sitzen bereits am Tisch, Peter und Lydia sind vertieft in eine Unterhaltung ob Zeitreisen nur mit wissenschaftlichen Methoden möglich wären oder nicht. Allison und Chris lassen ihre Tabletts gleichzeitig auf den Tisch knallen, was die Debatte abrupt zum stoppen bringt. Peters Aufmerksamkeit wird abgelenkt und er lehnt seine Stirn an Chris Schläfe und beginnt ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

 

Lydia andererseits wirft einen Blick auf Allisons Gesichtsausdruck und deutet auf einen leeren Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Speisesaals. “Komm. Mir gefällt dieser Tisch sowieso nicht.”

 

Allison verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf. “Ich hab’s meinem Dad versprochen. Wenn ich gehe und die beiden wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten bringt er mich wahrscheinlich um.”

 

Eine Gabel klappert auf den Tisch und als sie aufschaut, sieht sie wie Chris sie anstarrt. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen dass er verängstigt aussah. Peter murmelt ein leises ‘Christopher’ und legt eine Hand um sein Handgelenk.

 

“Würde er?”

 

Sie blinzelt, unfähig seinem Gedankengang zu folgen. “Würde er was?”

 

Chris räuspert sich mit einem Achselzucken, schaut runter auf sein Tablett und dann wieder zurück zu ihr, obwohl sein Blick mehr auf irgendwas hinter ihr als auf ihr Gesicht konzentriert ist. “Dich umbringen. Dich schlagen oder so. Du weißt schon.”

 

“Was?! Nein! Spinnst du? Hast du schon mal was von Redewendungen gehört? Wie kommst du bloß auf sowas?” Spinner.

 

Chris zuckt erneut mit den Schultern, doch diesmal entspannter und was immer sich auch auf seinem Gesicht gespiegelt haben mochte, war seiner normalen, von sich selbst überzeugtem Haltung gewichen. Er nimmt seine Gabel wieder auf und fährt fort, kommentarlos sein Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln, die Schulter eng an Peters gepresst.

 

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches streckt Isaac seine Hand aus, als würde er überlegen Chris zu berühren. Peter wirft ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und er zieht sie wieder zurück, doch für den Rest des Mittagessens schaut er Chris genauso an, wie die schlimm verletzten Tiere in Deatons Tierarztpraxis: mit einer Mischung aus schmerzerfüllter Anteilnahme und tiefen Mitleid, die Allison ihm damals nie zugetraut hätte. Damals, als er und Erica und Boyd noch ihr Bestes taten um Lydia zu töten.

 

Und trotz all dieser Hinweise, trotz all der Puzzleteilchen, die praktisch vor ihr ausgebreitet lagen, dauerte es noch bis zur sechsten Stunde bis es schließlich bei ihr ‘Klick’ machte.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Die Kekse sind beinahe fertig, als Chris Allison nach Hause kommen hört. Er hört wie ihre Büchertasche und ihre Handtasche auf die Couch plumpsen und als sie in die Küche kommt lehnt er an der Anrichte, die Hände in die Taschen geschoben.

 

Sie inhaliert den Duft der Kekse und des heißen Kakaos, der auf dem Herd vor sich hin köchelt. “Wow. Du musst ein echt schlechtes Gewissen haben.”

 

Er dreht sich um um zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank zu nehmen und reicht ihr eine. “Hab ich.” Es ist Tradition in ihrer Familie, Querelen und Streitereien bei heißem Kakao und Keksen beizulegen. “Es tut mir leid. Verzeihst du mir?”

 

Ihr Mund verzieht sich und er kann sehen, dass sie versucht gegen ein Lächeln anzukämpfen. “Ich weiß nicht so recht.” Der Kurzzeitmesser klingelt und sie deutet auf den Ofen. “Sind die mit Schokostückchen?”

 

Er schüttelt den Kopf während er nach den Topflappen greift. “Erdnußbutter.”

 

Oh, na dann verzeih’ ich dir natürlich.”

 

Sie gießt den Kakao ein während er die Kekse auf das Auskühlgitter legt und als sie beide damit fertig waren, zieht er sie in eine feste Umarmung und eine Welle von Erleichterung wäscht über ihn hinweg als sie seine Umarmung erwidert. “Es tut mir so leid.“, murmelt er in ihr Haar. “Ich hab’ die Situation schlecht gehandhabt. Ich versprech’ dir, ich werde mich bessern.”

 

Sie nickt und er lässt sie los, nimmt beide Tassen und trägt sie zum Tisch. Sie setzt sich ihm gegenüber und legt beide Hände um ihre Tasse. “Ich bin da wohl auch nicht besonders gut mit umgegangen.”

 

“Aus gutem Grund.” Sie sieht genau so müde aus wie er sich fühlt, deshalb lenkt er das Gespräch in sicherere Gefilde. “Wie war dein Tag?”

 

“Naja, du hast mir den Finger gezeigt. Soviel dazu. Weißt du, du warst ein ziemlicher Arsch als du jünger warst.”

 

Er presst die Lippen zusammen um sein Lächeln zu verstecken, gegen seinen Willen amüsiert. “Der Kreis der Leute die mir damals etwas bedeutet haben war sehr klein.”

 

“Wie Peter.”

 

Er nickt, denn das war der Grund warum sie hier waren. “Ja. Wie Peter.”

 

Er rechnet damit, dass sie hierzu weitere Fragen stellt, mehr wissen will über das Wieso und Warum. Er hat sich bereits dagegen gewappnet. Deshalb ist er völlig unvorbereitet als sie langsam und vorsichtig fragt, als müsse sie sich erst an das Thema herantasten -

 

“Dad, hat Gerard dich geschlagen?”

 

Er vergisst zu atmen und seine Hände erstarren flach auf den Tisch gepresst. “Wie kommst du auf diese Frage?”

 

“Nicht wichtig.”, weicht sie aus, “Hat er?”

 

Seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiten während er sie anschaut, seine Tasse mit dem heißen Kakao aufnimmt und sachte über dessen Oberfläche pustet. Schließlich antwortet er mit einem schlichten: “Ja.” Und neben seiner Frau und Peter ist sie die einzige andere Person, der er es je gesagt hatte. Er schätzt, wenn es einer verdiente zu wissen, dann sie.

 

“Schlimm?”

 

Schon komisch, denkt er, dass die Leute alles immer in Schweregrade einteilen wollen. Ist ein Klaps nicht so schlimm wie ein Schlag? Ein Tritt besser als gegen eine Wand geworfen zu werden? Ist gesagt zu bekommen, dass du eine Verschwendung des Blutes deiner Mutter bist besser als eine blutige Lippe?

 

Als wenn man sich, wenn man einen Maßstab anlegen kann, nicht ganz so schlecht fühlen muss, wenn man jemandens Geschichte erzählt bekommt. Selbst wenn es deine eigene ist. Aber er kann es ihr nicht verübeln, schließlich hatte er das Selbe jahrelang getan.

 

“Schlimm genug, schätze ich. Er betrachtete es als Training.”

 

Das musste sie erstmal verarbeiten. Mit schmalen Augen und abwesendem Blick sah sie ihn an. Er ging davon aus, dass das etwas war, dass sie von ihm geerbt hatte. “Darum sind Mom und du damals weggezogen. Deshalb habe ich ihn so lange nicht gesehen.”

 

“Zum Teil. Aber wir hatten gehofft, dass du völlig normal aufwachsen könntest. Dass du erwachsen sein würdest bevor du von all dem erfahren würdest. Deiner Famile. Dem Jagen.” Sein Lachen ist kurz und ein wenig bitter. “Das hat nicht so funktioniert, wie wir es uns erhofft hatten.”

 

“Und Isaac. Deshalb darf er immer hier herumlungern. Du hast ihn niemals so abgelehnt wie Scott. Deshalb hast du Mrs. McCall geholfen ihn zu überreden eine Therapie zu machen.”

 

Er verdreht die Augen und nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. “Nicht alles hat mit Gerard zu tun, Allison. Der Junge brauchte Hilfe. Er brauchte einen Ort, an dem er sich sicher fühlt.”

 

“War Peter dieser Ort für dich?”

 

Der schnelle Wechsel zurück zu Peter erwischt ihn erneut unvorbereitet und er benutzt den Moment, den es dauert die Kekse auf einen Teller zu legen, als Entschuldigung um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nachdem er den Teller zum Tisch gebracht hat, nickt er knapp.

 

“Ja.”

 

“Warum hast du mir das mit Gerard nie erzählt? Dann hätte er nicht… Ich hätte ihm nie erlaubt… -”

 

Wie sollte er ihr das erklären? Diese unlogische Hoffnung, dass sich eine Person ändern würde? Das Zeit und Entfernung irgendwie das mildern könnte, was all die Liebe für seinen Vater nicht zu mildern vermocht hatte? Wie leicht es für ihn gewesen war, in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückzufallen, der pflichtbewusste Sohn zu sein, egal wie sehr jede Faser seines Wesens dagegen protestierte. Wie es sein konnte, dass er erst als Gerard seine stählernen Krallen auch in Allison schlug, als er fühlte, wie seine Tochter ihm entglitt, die Kraft aufbrachte, um -

 

Das war etwas, was sie nie verstehen würde. Und er war froh darüber. Es bedeutete, dass er wenigstens etwas in seinem Leben richtig gemacht hatte.

 

Schließlich entscheidet er sich für “Das war ein Fehler.” Ein fataler obendrein. Das Grab seiner Frau war der Beweis dafür.

 

“Aber er ist immer noch hier! In diesem Haus! Du beschützt ihn immer noch!”

 

Er hebt eine Augenbraue. “Wir beschützen ihn nicht, Allison. Wir bewachen ihn. Wo sonst könnten wir ihn lassen? Würdest du ihn jemand anderen anvertrauen? An einem Ort, wo wir ihn nicht ständig im Auge behalten könnten?”

 

Sie verschränkt die Arme vor sich und lehnt sich trotzig im Stuhl zurück. “Er hätte sterben sollen.”

 

Dem kann Chris nicht widersprechen. “Ist er aber nicht.” Seine Fehlentscheidungen Gerard betreffend waren nun sein Päckchen zu tragen. Seine Verantwortung.

 

Allison nimmt einen Keks und knabbert an dessen Rand entlang bevor sie weiter fragt. “Wie haben du und Peter euch eigentlich kennengelernt?”

 

Er nimmt sich ebenfalls einen Keks und bricht ihn in kleine Stückchen während er antwortet. “Das war, als wir das erste Mal nach Beacon Hills kamen. Der erste Tag in der neuen Schule. Achte Klasse. Wir hatten Naturwissenschaften zusammen. Wir hatten einen Lehrer, gegen den war Mr. Harris eine wahre Mary Poppins. Er hat ständig Fehler gemacht. Ich hab ihn ständig drauf hingewisen.” Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich unbemerkt auf seine Lippen bei dieser Erinnerung. “Ich war ein ziemlicher Klugscheißer zu der Zeit. Der Lehrer wurde sauer, wahrscheinlich zu Recht, und Peter machte den Fehler mir den Rücken zu decken. Wir durften beide nachsitzen.”

 

 

Er lacht und schließt die Augen während er sich ein Stück Keks in den Mund steckt. “Oh Mann, war Peter sauer auf mich. Er hatte einen genauen Plan wie seine Highschool-Erfahrung zu sein hatte, und dann kam ich, so ein bescheuerter Neuer und brachte es fertig, dass er nachsitzen musste, nur weil ich nicht in der Lage gewesen war einfach die Klappe zu halten.

Egal, der Lehrer hat irgendwann den Klassenraum verlassen und ich bin aus dem Fenster geklettert. Hab ihm gesagt, ich würde mich jetzt ins Kino in eine Nachmittagsvorstellung schleichen. Und ihm gesagt, er solle doch mitkommen.

Aus welchem Grund auch immer, er kam.

Und das war’s.”

 

Allison schaut ihn vorsichtig an, den Mund seltsam verzogen. “Welcher Film lief denn da?”

 

“Der Frühstücksclub”, antwortet er automatisch.

 

“Wow.” Sie lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. “Gutes Gedächnis.”

 

“Sieht so aus.”

 

“Lydia sagt, du wusstest damals nicht, dass er ein Werwolf war. Wusste er umgekehrt denn, was du warst?”

 

Er schüttelt den Kopf. “Es scheint jetzt unglaublich, aber die Argents und die Hales wussten damals nichts voneinander. Aber wir waren hier auch nicht wegen einer Jagd hergezogen und die Hales hatten sich seit Jahrzehnten bedeckt gehalten. Es kam überhaupt kein Verdacht auf.”

 

“Warum kam Gerard dann hierher?”

 

“Ironischerweise weil er einen sicheren Ort gesucht hatte um mich zu trainieren. Ein zentraler Ausgangspunkt, eine Basis sozusagen. Einer der wenigen Fehler, die er je gemacht hat.”

 

“Was war denn mit -” , sie macht eine flüchtige Handbewegung, “- dem Rest. Wann habt ihr… du weißt schon.”

 

“Bis dahin hatte es noch sehr lang gedauert.” Fast bis zum Ende. Alles wäre vielleicht sehr viel einfacher gewesen, wenn sie diesen Schritt nie gemacht hätten, so unvermeidlich er auch gewesen sein mochte. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Man würde es nie wissen.

 

“Also… magst du Männer.”

 

Er lacht kurz auf. “Allison, ich mochte Peter.”

 

 

“Also war das mehr situationsbedingt. Im Sinne von… es gibt für alles eine Ausnahme.”

 

 

“Allison.” Sie schaut ihn weiter erwartungsvoll an. “Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir jemals die Mühe gemacht habe und versucht habe das mit irgendeiner Schublade in Einklang zu bringen.” Zumindest nicht nach den ersten, panischen Tagen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass er gewisse Dinge mit seinem besten Freund machen wollte. “Es gab Peter und es gab deine Mutter.” Und dazwischen gab es jeden, der gewillt war, mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen. Doch das hatte sehr wenig mit Anziehung und noch weniger mit Liebe zu tun gehabt.

“Ich denke mal, die Bezeichnung die dem am Nächsten kommen würde, wäre -” er überlegt für ein paar Sekunden, “- heteroflexibel? Das ist doch der Begriff, oder?” Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass das das Wort ist, das er im Internet herumschwirren gesehen hat.

 

Allison hat ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben. “Hätt’ ich bloß nicht gefragt! Bitte versuch nie wieder angesagte Begriffe zu verwenden, okay?”

 

Er grinst zufrieden und schafft es einen weiteren Keks zu essen und die halbe Tasse Kakao zu trinken bevor sie erneut anfängt.

 

“Was ist dann passiert?”

 

Ah. Was war passiert. Das war die Frage, die allen neuerdings auf den Nägeln brannte. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. “Die Hales verließen die Stadt. Peter wollte nicht bleiben.” Er hält inne und versucht fair zu bleiben. “Konnte nicht bleiben. Nichts Schockierendes also, oder Ungewöhnliches. Tut mir leid wenn du etwas Dramatischeres erwartet hast.”

 

“So eine gequirlte Scheiße!”

Bevor er sie wegen ihrer Ausdrucksweise zur Ordnung rufen kann sagt sie es gleich noch einmal. “Das ist doch gequirlte Scheiße, Dad. Dieser ganze ‘Beste Freunde auf den ersten Blick’-, ‘wie siamesische Zwillinge’-Mist? So, wie die beiden einander ansehen? Miteinander umgehen? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich zu 99% sicher bin dass du sein Anker bist. Oder zumindest warst.” Hier zuckt Chris kurz zusammen, verbirgt es aber dadurch, dass er den letzten Rest seines Kakao austrinkt. “Und du willst mir weismachen, dass Peter einfach … gegangen ist? So’n Quark!”

 

“Es gab einen Plan,” sagt er langsam, “Es hätte eigentlich alles nach Plan laufen sollen. Ist es aber nicht.” Er schließt die Augen. “Allison, ich möchte da wirklich nicht weiter drüber reden, okay? Du wolltest die Geschichte hören, ich hab sie dir erzählt.”

 

“Oh Mann!” sagt sie, und der Ton in ihrer Stimme lässt ihn die Augen wieder öffnen. “Der kleine Scheißkerl hat dir das Herz gebrochen!”

 

“Ausdrucksweise, Süße.” Die liebevolle Strenge in seiner Stimme weicht vorsichtiger Leichtigkeit. “Teenagern wird das Herz andauernd gebrochen. War an sich auch keine große Sache.” Er wird wieder ernst, bestrebt ihr wirklich klar zu machen, wie wichtig seine nächsten Worte sind. “Dir ist aber klar, dass du ihnen hiervon nichts erzählen darfst, nicht wahr? Und nicht nur ihnen, auch nicht Stiles oder Lydia, nicht einmal Scott. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein bis wir sie zurückgeschickt haben.”

 

“Ja, ich versteh’ schon,” brummelt sie, “Argents sind super gut im Geheimnissbewahren, nicht?”

 

Er zuckt ein wenig zusammen, als sie dies sagt, aber es ist nun mal die Wahrheit. “Ja, ich schätze, das sind wir. Die Sicherheit ganzer Völker hing davon ab.”

 

Sie nickt, dann pickt sie an einer angeschlagenen Stelle an ihrer Tasse herum. Ihr geht noch etwas anderes im Kopf herum.

 

“Allison?”

 

“Wusste Mom Bescheid?”

 

Er spricht um den Keks in seinem Mund herum. “Sie wusste, dass Peter und ich Freunde gewesen waren.” Natürlich hört Allison genau das, was er nicht sagt.

 

“Aber sie wusste nichts von… der anderen Sache.”

 

“Nein.”

 

“Warum nicht?”

 

“Weil dieser Teil meines Lebens vorbei war. Es gab keinen Grund ihr davon zu erzählen. Ich weiß, du glaubst, da war eine große Verschwörung in Gange, deren Ziel es war dich im Dunkeln zu lassen, aber ich verspreche dir, dem war nicht so. Es hat keiner gewusst.”

 

“Peter sagte - also der junge -”

 

“Wir nennen sie die Juniors- “

 

“Oh. Okay. Peter Junior sagte, Deaton wusste es.”

 

 

Er wägt dies erstmal ab bevor er einräumte: “Das kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Du weißt ja, dass Deaton sich nicht in die Karten schauen lässt. Wäre aber möglich.”

 

Sie schaut auf den Tisch, unfähig ihm in die Augen zu schauen. “Dad… du und Mom… hast… liebtest du… -” Es gelingt ihr nicht den Satz zu Ende zu bringen.

 

“Allison.” Er greift über den Tisch und legt seine Hand auf ihre. Trotzdem schaut sie nicht auf. “Allison. Sieh mich an, okay?” Schließlich hebt sie den Kopf und da ist soviel Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht, Schmerz den er verursacht hat, egal wie unbeabsichtigt. Er drückt ihre Hand etwas fester. “Schätzchen, wenn du dich fragst, ob ich deine Mutter geliebt habe, das habe ich. Sehr sogar. Und ich tue es immer noch.”

 

“Sie hat es mir erzählt, weißt du. Ein paar Tage bevor sie… bevor sie gestorben ist.” Allisons Ton ist trotzig, als wolle sie ihn herausfordern.

 

“Hat dir was erzählt?” Es gab da unendlich viele Dinge, die Victoria Allison erzählt haben könnte, um damit zu beginnen, sie für die eventuelle Führung der Familie Argent vorzubereiten.

 

“Das Gerard eure Ehe arrangiert hat. Wie ein mittelalterlicher Herrscher.”

 

Wenn sie erwartet hatte er würde das abstreiten, wurde sie enttäuscht. Er lacht kurz auf und nickt. “Das hat er. Und obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er es nicht beabsichtigt hatte - zumindest nicht so, wie es entwickelt hat - war es das Beste was er je getan hat. Sie hat mich gerettet.” Und wenn Victoria ihn jetzt hätte hören können, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich den finstersten Blick zugeworfen den es gab. Victoria Argent hat nicht existiert um irgendjemandens Retter zu sein.

‘ _Du hast dich selbst gerettet, Chris. Ich habe dir nur einen Grund dafür gegeben._ ’

Trotzdem, egal wie sehr sehr sie auch die Augen verdrehen würde, war es doch die Wahrheit. Himmel, er vermisste sie so sehr. Obwohl es schon Monate her war, empfand er ihre Abwesenheit immer noch wie einen körperlichen Schmerz.

 

“Gerettet vor was?”

 

Diesmal ist sein Lächeln klein und fast zu dünn. “Vor mir selbst. Und das ist eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal.” Er war der Meinung Allison könne noch ein weiteres Jahr oder zwei warten, bevor sie erfuhr wie erbärmlich er sich hatte gehen lassen nachdem er Peter aufgegeben hatte. Wie, als er eines Morgens aufwachte und sich im Spiegel selbst nicht mehr erkannte, bereits soviel Blut an seinen Händen klebte, dass er nicht sicher war, es jemals wieder abwaschen zu können. Es gab einen guten Grund, warum er sich so streng an den Kodex hielt.

 

Der Kakao ist alle und auch von den Keksen sind nur noch zwei übrig. So unangenehm diese Unterhaltung auch gewesen war, war sie doch auch auf eine Art befreiend gewesen. Seine Kiefer waren längst nicht mehr so verkrampft und er fühlte sich auch nicht mehr so als würde er jeden Moment den Verstand verlieren.

 

“Okay.” Das Wort hat etwas endgültiges. “Ich hab jetzt nur noch eine einzige Frage.”

 

Er hebt einen Finger und wappnet sich dann mit einem Keks. “Also gut. Raus damit!”

 

“Hegst du immer noch Gefühle für ihn?”

 

Er ist kurz davor an den Kekskrümel zu ersticken die er einatmet, schafft es aber doch sich ohne größeres Drama zu erholen. “Allison, der Mann hat seine Nichte und meine Schwester ermordet, ganz zu schweigen von einem Haufen anderer Leute, und hat seitdem nichts anderes getan als uns zu benutzen und zu manipulieren.”

 

Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander und beginnt ihren Keks in kleine Stückchen zu brechen. “Tante Kate hatte es irgendwie verdient. Und Jackson hat auch eine Menge Leute umgebracht, trotzdem hat Lydia ihn geliebt.”

 

“Jackson hatte keine Wahl. Er wurde kontrolliert. Und Lydia hat ein verstörende Verhaltensmuster entwickelt, mit einem Faible für Mörder.”

 

Sie nickt zustimmend, dann schaut sie ihn verstohlen über ihre Tasse hinweg an. “Aber was ist mit dir?”

 

Der Seufzer, den er ausstößt ist eine Mischung aus Ärger und Belustigung. “Ich hege eine Menge Gefühle für Peter Hale. Hauptsächlich drehen die sich darum, wie wir ihn am besten umbringen wenn er uns das nächste Mal zum Narren hält.”

 

“Du weißt schon, dass das keine wirkliche Antwort ist, oder?”

 

Er lächelt milde. “Es ist die beste Antwort die ich dir geben kann.”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

Beide beißen von ihrem Keks ab und kauen in nachdenklichem Schweigen.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Naja, ist ja ganz spaßig hier.”

Peter schaut nicht mal hoch und versucht weiterhin aus dem brandneuen Handy in seiner Hand schlau zu werden das Argent ihnen gegeben hat. “Nein, ist es nicht. Mir die Augen auszustechen würde mehr Spaß machen als das hier.”

Chris schnaubt nur wegwerfend und pflückt weiter die Würstchen von seinem Stück Pizza, sein eigenes Telefon liegt unbeachtet neben seinem Teller. Stiles schaut sie beide aus schmalen Augen an.

“Wisst ihr, wie ihr klingt? Wie Jackson. Und ihr wollt nicht wissen, was mit Jackson passiert ist.”

“Und was ist mit Jackson passiert?” fragt Peter in überaus gelangweilten Tonfall pflichtmäßig. Chris jedoch lässt Würstchen Würstchen sein und schaut auf.

“Jackson,” beginnt Stiles mit einem kleinen abwartenden Grinsen, “dachte auch er wäre was Besseres als wir anderen. Das war schon eine große Überraschung für ihn, als -”

Ein scharfer Tritt gegen seinen Knöchel lässt ihn verstummen. “Herrgottnochmal!” zischt er Isaac an und zieht sich damit den tadelnden Blick einer Mutter von zwei Vorschulkindern zu die am Nebentisch sitzen. Er verzieht entschuldigend das Gesicht und schickt ein stummes ‘Tschuldigung’ in ihre Richtung, dann fährt er damit fort, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. “Was habt ihr bloß alle mit meinen Knöcheln! Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich vorgehabt ihnen ernsthaft was zu verraten.”

Isaac zuckt mit den Achseln und zieht an seinem Strohhalm, den albernen Schal hat er auch nicht abgelegt, obwohl es draußen dreißig verkackte Grad Celsius sind. “Kann ich das wissen?”

Und wieder einmal: Wie war dies sein Leben? Okay, also er wusste schon wie er in diese Situation gekommen war. Weil Allison so müde und erschöpft ausgesehen hatte, als sie mit dieser Bitte zu ihm gekommen war; und nicht einmal er war ein solches Arschloch, dass er versuchen würde es auf Lydia abzuwälzen, Zeit mit der Visage zu verbringen, das ihr eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst hatte. Er war aber Arschloch genug um Isaac zum Mitkommen zu überreden, obwohl er nicht so ganz sicher war ob man es als Überreden zählen konnte, da Isaac bereits eifrig zugestimmt hatte, kaum das er den ersten Satz hervorgebracht hatte.

Er beginnt sogar die allgemeine Annahme anzuzweifeln, Isaac wäre mittlerweile geistig wieder völlig hergestellt.

Doch wie auch immer war dies der Grund warum er jetzt mit Isaac, Chris und Pete in Big Rico’s Pizzeria sitzt um auf die beiden Letzteren aufzupassen, während Mr. Argent und Peter unterwegs waren um “gewisse Dinge zu erledigen”. Was, zumindest hofft er das, Code dafür ist, dass Mr. Argent mit Peter in den Wald geht um ihn dort zu erschießen. (Er mag vielleicht noch ein wenig sauer auf Mr. Argent sein, dass der ihn damals so hart gegen die Wand geschubst hatte, dennoch war der ihn lieber als Peter; und Allison würde echt traurig sein, sollte ihr Vater sterben, deshalb wünschte er ihm nicht wirklich den Tod. Peter dagegen war eine ganz andere Sache.)

Ohne Vorwarnung zuckt Peter Kopf hoch. Da ist ein spekulierendes, verschlagenes Funkeln in seinen Augen das Stiles sofort wachsam werden lässt. Er wappnet sich bereits innerlich jedweden Versuch weitere Informationen zu sammeln, den er möglicherweise unbeabsichtigt initiiert haben mochte, abzuwehren. Doch Peter hält lediglich sein Handy hoch.

“Moment. Man kann also auch Fotos damit machen?”

“Ähm, ja.” Stiles langt über den Tisch und nimmt ihm das Handy ab. Er schießt ein Foto ohne Blitz von Peter und Chris, tippt auf das Vorschau-Icon und gibt es ihm zurück. “Siehst du?”

Chris beugt sich über Peter um einen Blick auf den kleinen Bildschirm werfen zu können und ein kleines, beinahe schüchternes Lächeln spielt um seine Lippen. Und Stiles kommt in den Sinn, dass die beiden wahrscheinlich nicht viele Bilder außer denen in den Jahrbücher hatten, auf denen sie beide zusammen abgebildet waren, so schlecht, wie die Kameras damals in den 80ern gewesen waren. Peter schaut zu Chris auf und grinst ebenfalls. Keiner von beiden sagt ein Wort, doch da ist etwas zwischen ihnen, das Stiles sich räuspern und und verlegen den Blick abwenden lässt. Isaac andererseits starrt weiter unverhohlen, als könne er den Blick gar nicht abwenden, was Stiles zum Anlass nimmt, sich mit einem harten kurzen Tritt gegen dessen Schienbein für Isaacs vorherige ‘Gefälligkeit’ zu revanchieren.

Isaac wirft ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und als Stiles sich wieder dem Geschehen am Tisch zuwendet, nimmt Chris sich gerade zwei weitere Stücke Pizza und Peter schaut ihn wieder mit dem gleichen zermürbenden Funkeln in den Augen an wie zuvor.

“Und ich kann diese Bilder an andere Handys schicken?”

“Klar. Bilder, Nachrichten, Videos. Egal was. Wieso?”

Peter zuckt mit den Achseln. “Nur so.” Das verhaltene Grinsen auf seinen Lippen verrät, dass es mehr als das ist, doch Stiles fällt spontan nichts ein, was man mit einer Handykamera machen könnte, das Peters Grad von Boshaftigkeit auch nur entfernt entsprechen würde und Peter hat sich auch schon einem anderen Thema zugewendet.

“Und du triffst dich also mit meiner Nichte?”

Isaac prustet los und Stiles verzieht das Gesicht. “Ich sehe sie lieber als Dereks Schwester, vielen Dank.” Besonders da, wenn seine Berechnungen stimmten, zu dem Zeitpunkt als Peter siebzehn war, Cora noch gar nicht geboren war.

“Aber sie ist deine Freundin?”

Stiles Antwort ist nicht ganz eindeutig, eine Geste irgendwo zwischen einem Nicken und einem Kopfschütteln. “Irgendwie. Naja, das ist alles ein wenig -”

Isaac, hilfreich wie immer, fällt ihm ins Wort. “Cora will sich da nicht so festlegen. Zumindest nicht solange sie in Südamerika ist. Und sie wird auch erst zurückkommen, wenn sie sicher ist, dass Derek sich nicht weiter wie ein Arschloch aufführt. Was bedeutet: Nie.”

Reizend.

“Du weißt, dass das so nicht stimmt, du Arsch. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie wenigstens zu Weihnachten zurückkommt. Und… und weißt du was? Es macht auch total Sinn, nicht ständig… Sie ist schließlich einen verdammten Kontinent weit weg.”

“Wieso ist sie in Südamerika?”

“Geht dich nichts an!” faucht Stiles Peter an. “Also versuch’s gar nicht erst. Von uns wird dir keiner was sagen!”

Peter murmelt leise etwas, das Chris laut auflachen lässt. Stiles weiß, dass er irgendwo einen Insiderwitz verpasst hat, doch er ist zu beschäftigt damit Isaac eine Retourkutsche zu verpassen, als dass es ihn gekümmert hätte.

“Weißt du was? Du bist bloß eifersüchtig, weil die beiden Personen in die du verknallt bist damit beschäftigt sind  _einander_ zu daten!”

Isaac fährt mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen zurück, entsetzt darüber, dass Stiles tatsächlich laut ausspricht, in Worte fasst, was die ganze Zeit ein unausgesprochenes Geheimnis zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Ehrlich gesagt ist Stiles auch über sich selbst entsetzt, doch nun da er sich für diese Vorgehensweise entschieden hatte, würde er auch so weitermachen. Er verstand schon, dass es diese Haltung war, die ihm einen gewissen Ruf als Arschloch eingebracht hatte, aber Issac ist ebenfalls ein Arschloch, also gleicht sich das wohl in Etwa aus.

“Vielleicht solltest du aufhören deine Nase in meine und Coras Angelegenheiten zu stecken und dich stattdessen auf deinen eigenen Mist konzentrieren.”

“Sie sind lediglich meine Freunde, okay?” Isaacs Protest ist dürftig, denn sie beide wissen, dass er lügt. Genau wie Mr. Argent und Peter darüber, dass sie sich kennen. Hm. “Genau wie sie deine Freunde sind!”

“Ja klar, nur dass du sie küssen willst und ich nicht!”

“Augenblick mal,” unterbricht sie Chris, “redet ihr beiden etwa über Scott und Allison?”

Sie beachten ihn nicht, denn Isaac sieht jetzt wirklich geknickt aus und Stiles kommt sich erbärmlich vor.

“Zu schade, dass sie nur einander küssen wollen.”, murmelt Isaac und zieht dabei einen Kratzer auf dem Tisch mit dem Finger nach.

Und das war der traurige Punkt an der Sache. Allison und Scott waren noch gestärkter aus dem ganzen Desaster mit dem Alpha-Rudel hervorgegangen und Stiles wusste, dass bis auf weiteres niemand zwischen sie kommen könnte. Besonders da Scott, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, auf der Kinsey Skala bei höchstens 0,01 lag.

Stiles schiebt Isaac eine seiner Brotstangen zu, dann noch eine, nur zur Sicherheit. “Trotzdem, was da noch so kommen kann weiß ja keiner, oder? Ich bin ‘n Arsch. Tut mir leid.”

Isaacs Blick bleibt noch einen Momemt niedergeschlagen, dann blinzelt er durch die Wimpern hoch zu Stiles, Schalk glitzert in seinen Augen und ein verschmitzes Grinsen spielt um seine Lippen. Er schnappt sich beide Brotstangen, stopft sich beide halb in den Mund und kaut geräuschvoll. “Du  _bist_ ein Arsch.”

“Oh mein Gott, du verdammter Schwindler!” Stiles boxt Isaac gegen die Schulter. “Du bist so ein Spinner!”

Isaac zuckt unbeeindruckt die Achseln und isst den Rest der Brotstangen. Stiles revanchiert sich indem er sich das letzte Stück der Schinken-Spinat-Pizza schnappt, um es dann, zufrieden die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von seinen persönlichen Beziehungsproblemen abgelenkt zu haben, unappetitlich schnell in sich hineinzustopfen.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Bei Peters dritter willkürlicher Frage lässt Chris eine Hand unter den Tisch gleiten und legt sie auf Peters Oberschenkel. Die Muskeln unter seiner Hand beben in kaum wahrnehmbarer Spannung und er lässt seinen Daumen beruhigend über sie kreisen bis das Zittern nachlässt und schließlich ganz aufhört. Er versteht nicht wie es möglich ist, dass Stiles und Isaac nicht bemerken, wie nahe Peter dran war die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er glaubte nicht mal, dass er die Antworten die sie ihm gaben wirklich wahrnimmt, sondern dass es für ihn lediglich eine Art Hintergrundrauschen war um sich abzulenken.

Das Zuhören, das Notieren von Dingen, die sie später besprechen würden - dafür ist Chris hier. Und entgegen dem was Stiles glaubte, wurden hier jede Menge Informationen preisgegeben.

Normalerweise würde er Peters Anspannung dem bevorstehenden Vollmond zuschreiben - und teilweise war das sicher auch jetzt der Grund - doch er glaubte, dass es dieses Mal mehr mit der gestrigen Konfrontation mit Derek zu tun hatte. Peter tat zwar so als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, als würde keine dieser Offenbarungen ihn noch im Geringsten berühren, doch Chris weiß es besser. Und Peter weiß, dass Chris es besser weiß. Jede neue Enthüllung - jede neue Überraschung - zog Peter näher und näher in Richtung Abgrund, aber Chris weigert sich ihn fallen zu lassen. Zumindest nicht allein. Chris lässt seine Hand auf Peters Knie gleiten, dorthin, wo der Stoff beinahe vollständig durchgescheuert ist von Peters ständigem Zupfen daran, mit einer - kaum ausgefahrenen - Kralle.

Peter lehnt sich an ihn, dreht den Kopf und atmet in tiefen Zügen, während Stiles und Isaac ihr hirnloses Gespräch über Schule und Lacrosse fortsetzen - das absolut dämlichste Spiel, das Chris je gesehen hatte - und sein Gesichtsausdruck verliert etwas mehr von seiner Wildheit.

Das sie hier waren, noch dazu mit einem aufkommenden Vollmond - und das, wo dank des Zeitsprungs Peters letzter Vollmond gerade mal zwei Wochen her war…

Chris ist egal, was ihre bekloppten älteren Ausgaben sagen würden, übernächste Nacht wird Peter bei ihm schlafen.

“Hey.”, durchbricht Stiles die unsichtbare Mauer die er um sich und Peter errichtet hatte, “Du kanntest meinen Dad. Gibt’s da irgendwelche guten Storys?”

“Storys über Stilinski?” Klar gibt es die. Es machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen, dass Stilinski als Erwachsener ausgerechnet Sheriff geworden ist. Wer in aller Welt konnte dafür gestimmt haben, dem eine Waffe zu geben?

Er schaut Peter an und eine Idee fängt an in seinem Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen. Stiles scheint von allem und jedem ein wenig Bescheid zu wissen. Und das kommt ihm gerade jetzt sehr gelegen.

“Wir hätten da ein paar.”, sagt er zu Stiles und lehnt sich auf seinen Unterarmen über den Tisch. “Aber das kostet dich was. Ich brauch da ein paar Informationen.”

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


“Das ist nicht dein Ernst.” Peter starrt missbilligend auf den kleinen Fensterschacht neben dem Chris hockt. “Was stimmt denn nicht mit der Hintertür? So ein großer, starker Jäger wie du kann doch sicher das Schloss knacken und die Alarmanlage ausschalten.”

Die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geschoben, die Zungenspitze lugt nur ein winziges Stück zwischen den Lippen hervor, lässt Chris einen Dolch geschickt unter den Fensterriegel gleiten und schiebt dann mit einer raschen Bewegung das Fenster nach innen und nach oben. “Die ist bereits abgeschaltet. Deaton benutzt ein ferngesteuertes System. Ich hatte sie schon ausgeschaltet bevor wir dein Loft verlassen haben.” Er verrenkt seinen Körper auf nahezu unmögliche Weise und schiebt seine Füße durch das Fenster, während er den Großteil seines Gewichtes auf seine Unterarme verlagerte, die auf dem Rand des Fensterschachtes liegen.

“Also nochmal, nur zum besseren Verständnis, warum benutzen wir nicht die ungesicherte Hintertür ?”

“Weil —”, und selbst mit dem leisen Ächzen in seiner Stimme, das verrät welchen Kraftakt er seinem Körper gerade abfordert, ist Chris’ Ton so unendlich geduldig, so unendlich nervig, dass es Peter in den Fingern juckt ihn zu piesacken, bis der mürbe werden würde und die Geduld verlor. “--Deatons Haus genau wie seine Klinik ist. Nahezu überall in dem das Haus umgebenden Unterbau sowie in den Türrahmen wurde Ebereschenholz verarbeitet. Dies hier war die einzige Schwachstelle.” Chris’ Stimme wird leiser als er vollständig durch das Fenster verschwindet und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch mit den Füßen zuerst auf dem Kellerboden landet. “Aber bitte, es steht dir natürlich frei es dennoch zu versuchen.”

Peter verzieht das Gesicht und folgt Chris durch das Fenster, jedoch mit dem Gesicht zum Haus gewandt als er hindurch rutscht, denn in keinem Universum würde er einem Argent den Rücken zudrehen. Er landet in der Hocke, dann richtet er sich geschmeidig auf und wischt sich einen Staubfleck vom Hemd. Sie befinden sich in einem halbdunklen Keller, in dem sich an einer Seite hoch mit Konserven bestückte Regale erstrecken. Er hätte sich denken können dass Deaton ein Überlebenskünstler ist. Der Mann schaffte es immer irgendwie zu überleben, egal welche Schicksalschläge die Hales getroffen hatten.

“Und woher weißt du das?”

Chris zuckt mit den Schultern, seine Gedanken ganz offensichtlich ausschließlich bei der Aufgabe die vor ihnen lag. “Ich habe sein Haus schon vor Monaten ausbaldowert. Genauso wie die vom Sheriff und von Melissa.”

“Du hast sie ausbaldowert?  _Ausbaldowert_ ? Was bist du? Eine Figur aus einem zweitklassigem Ganovenstück? Man muss sich ja für dich schämen, Argent.”

“Besser wie ein zweitklassiger Ganove klingen, als einer zu sein, Hale.”, gibt Chris abwesend zurück während sie den Keller über eine schmale Treppe verlassen.

“Oh!” Peter greift sich dramatisch an die Brust und verdreht hinter Chris’ Rücken die Augen. “Du verletzt mich, Argent. Es gibt absolut nichts zweitklassiges an mir.”

Chris antwortet nicht als er durch die Tür geht und während Peter ihm die Treppe hinauf folgt, betrübt ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er seinen Esprit an einen Mann ohne erkennbaren Sinn für Humor verschwendet. Und das Argent früher echt amüsant gewesen war.

Die Treppe endet in der Mitte eines langen Flures und geht auf der anderen Seite weiter zum - wie er vermutet - Erdgeschoß. Doch Chris scheint genau zu wissen wo er hinwollte und anstatt weiter der Treppe hoch zu folgen, hält er sich scharf links und schlüpft durch eine Seitentür. Als Peter ihn einholt stößt er einen inbrünstigen und entnervten Seufzer aus.

“Hergott. Der muss wohl auch noch im selben düsteren Zeitalter wie Derek leben.” Bei dem Raum handelt es sich offensichtlich um Deatons Büro und eine Wand des langen schmalen Raums ist angefüllt mit Aktenschränken. “Was haben diese Leute bloß gegen moderne Technik?”

Chris gibt einen Laut von sich, den Peter bei jedem anderen als Lachen bezeichnen würde, aber, naja, hier handelte es sich um Argent. “Alan mag es, die Aufzeichnungen buchstäblich anfassen zu können. Er sagte, so lesen sie sich besser. Und dann noch etwas über die wahre Absicht des ursprünglichen Autors. Typischer Emmisärsmist.”

Chris geht zu dem ersten Aktenschrank und zieht die oberste Schublade mit etwas mehr Gewalt als unbedingt notwendig auf. “Komm schon, Hale. Ich will hier nicht die ganze Nacht verbringen.”

Peter gesellt sich zu ihm, ihre Ellenbogen berühren sich, als er den Aktenschrank neben Chris mit einem schleifenden Knirschen öffnet. Eine tiefe Falte entsteht zwischen seinen Augenbrauen als er die Beschriftungen der Akten liest. Wie in aller Welt sollten sie hier etwas finden?

Chris sah sich dem gleichen Problem gegenüber und sein Atem war ein warmes Vibrieren an Peters Ohrmuschel als er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm drehte. “Sind die verdammten Dinger überhaupt sortiert?”

Wenn dem so ist kann Peter es nicht erkennen. Da ist ein “A” gleich nach einem “J” und etwas über einen Wikinger Fluch - Peter macht sich eine Gedankennotiz, sich das später durchzulesen - gleich neben einer schmalen Akte, in der eine Tüte mit etwas ist, das einer verschwommene Aufnahme eines Aliens ähnelt.

“Das macht doch keinen Sinn.”, murmelt Chris und wieder streift sein warmer Atem Peters Wange. Peter schiebt ihn weg in einem plumpen Versuch ihn auf Abstand zu bekommen, doch entweder ignoriert Chris ihn, oder er ist zu sehr mit seinem eigenen Ärger beschäftigt um zu bemerken, dass er dichter stand, als es der Anstand gebot. “Da muss es doch ein System geben. Deaton ist viel zu organisiert. Wie findet er sonst -”

Ein knurrender Laut der Verzweiflung bahnt sich seinen Weg aus Chris Kehle. “Wir werden die ganze Nacht hier sein.”

“Naja,”, meint Peter leichthin, “hoffen wir mal, dass Stiles Übernachtungspartys mag.” Er schaut erneut in die Schublade, blättert durch die Akten in der vagen Hoffnung, dass irgendwas irgendwie Sinn machen würde. Irgendwas…

Seine Augen verengen sich und er blättert drei Akten zurück. Er legt den Kopf schief. Blättert sie erneut durch. Vielleicht…

“Christopher,” sagt er langsam, “Ich denke es macht sogar vollkommen Sinn.”

Daraufhin lehnt sich Chris gegen ihn und schaut ihm über die Schulter um zu sehen, wovon Peter spricht. “Was macht -”

Später wird Peter dem Umstand dass Argent ihm so dicht auf die Pelle gerückt war die Schuld dafür geben, dass er nicht gehört hatte wie jemand sich dem Haus näherte, jedenfalls nicht, bis Chris beim Geräusch von Schlüsseln, die so laut im Schloss klapperten, dass sie auch vom menschlichen Ohr wahrgenommen werden konnten, verstummte.

“Scheiße!”, zischt Chris. Er knallt beide Schubladen zu, nicht ohne beinahe Peters Finger mit einzuklemmen. Peter wirft ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

Genau wie vorher sein Esprit, ist auch seine Wut völlig verschwendet, denn Chris ist viel zu beschäftigt damit, Schreien im Flüsterton zu einer Sache zu machen. “Los. Los, los, los!”

Sie sprinten in Richtung Tür, als -

“Scheiße!”, sagt Chris erneut, während sie beim Geräusch von Schritten auf der Treppe erstarren. Chris greift nach Peters Schulter, dreht ihn herum und schiebt ihn in Richtung einer Schranktür in der Wand am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Peters Hoffnungen auf einen netten, geräumigen, begehbaren Schrank werden zerschmettert als er die Tür öffnet und es dunkel und eng und vollgestopft mit Kisten ist. Er zögert noch, als eine Hand auf seinen Schulterblättern ihn hinein treibt. Er will gerade eine scharfe Bemerkung über Argents unbewusstes Verlangen grob mit ihm umzuspringen machen, als sich die Tür leise schließt und ihm klar wird, dass er wieder mal in einem engen Raum mit dem Rücken zu einem Argent gefangen ist. Er wischt das geisterhafte Gefühl dieser verzweifelten Sekunden nach seiner Wiederauferstehung, bevor er genug Kraft gehabt hatte durch die Bodendielen und aus dem erstickenden Loch eines Grabes zu brechen und wirbelt zu Chris herum.

Der fragliche Mann steht an die gegenüberliegende Wand gepresst, trotzdem waren ihre Körper nicht mehr als 30 cm voneinander entfernt. Er presst einen Finger an die Lippen in einem deutlichen  _Psst!_ und Peter ruft sich in Erinnerung, dass er derjenige im Vorteil war. Er konnte Chris’ Gesicht ganz deutlich erkennen, während er selber für Argent wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als sich bewegende Schatten war. Er konnte Argent von einem Ohr zum anderen aufschlitzen und der würde es buchstäblich nicht kommen sehen.

Die Schritte hatten den Flur erreicht. Peter versucht etwas zu wittern, doch alles was er riechen kann ist das Waffenöl, das Chris heute morgen benutzt hatte um seine .45er zu reinigen und den scharfen Geruch des Wetzsteins, mit dem er die Messer, die er an Hüfte und Knöchel trug, geschärft hatte, sowie das leichte, würzige Aroma seines Aftershaves. Alles vermischt zu dem erstickenden Geruch von Argent. Er vermutet mal, dass das Afterschave ein gutes Zeichen dafür ist, dass es heute keine spontane Vivisektion geben würde. Chris trug während einer Jagd keine künstlichen Düfte.

Beide atmen auf als sich die Schritte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Deatons Büro entfernen. Peter lehnt sich mit einem kleinen Schnauben gegen die Wand.

“Wie klischeehaft. Wir sind wieder soweit, dass wir ‘ _uns’_ verstecken müssen.”

Argent verzieht das Gesicht. “Halt die Klappe.”

“Und wo wir gerade von ‘verstecken’ reden -”

“Wenn du auch nur ein Wort über ein anderes ‘Versteck’ Szenario verlierst, werde ich dich langsam und schmerzvoll umbringen.” Chris bewegt nur mehr seine Lippen als dass er wirklich spricht, doch ist nicht schwer wieder in die Art von Kommunikation zurückzufallen, die sie damals jahrelang benutzt hatten.

“Komm’ schon, Argent. Gib schon zu, dass, wenn du wirklich die Absicht gehabt hättest mich zu töten, du es schon vor Monaten getan hättest. Ich find’s nur interessant, dass du dich sofort an all die schmutzigen kleinen Dinge die wir hier tun könnten erinnerst.”

Er bekommt keine Gelegenheit zu sehen ob Chris seine Drohung wirklich wahr machen würden - Peter schätzt die Chance dafür auf 50:50 - denn ohne jede Vorwarnung presst Chris seine Hand auf Peters Mund. Peter erschauert unter der plötzlichen Hitze und seine eigene Hand schießt hoch und umklammert Chris’ Handgelenk, als die Schritte auf dem Flur die Richtung wechseln und auf das Büro zukommen. Aus dem schwachen Murmeln formen sich jetzt klare Worte.

“Nein, ich denke nicht dass Sie herkommen brauchen. Ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas gehört als ich hier ankam. Ich schau nur mal nach. Ja, in Ordnung, ich lass für alle Fälle das Handy an.”

Na klasse! Scott Fucking McCall. War ja klar.

Chris starrt ihn wild an und Peter nimmt an, dass sich seine Augen jetzt auch an das schwache Licht, welches durch die Schranktür dringt, gewöhnt haben.

Himmel! Das Licht.

Wie aufs Stichwort meint Scott auch prompt: “Das Licht in Deatons Büro ist an. Vielleicht sollten wir -” Er bricht plötzlich ab und Schritte durchqueren rasch den Raum, direkt auf ihr Versteck zu. “Moment. Das riecht wie -”

Die Schranktür wird aufgerissen, das Schrankinnere vom Licht des Raumes erhellt, und vor der Tür steht Scott McCall, sein Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt, Klauen und Zähne ausgefahren. Wenigstens traf der Junge Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, auch wenn er so laut redete, dass ihn wahrscheinlich sogar die Nachbarn hören konnten.

Chris schaut Scott ruhig an, seine Hand immer noch auf Peters Mund gepresst. “Scott,” fragt er ernst, “was tust du hier?”

Scotts Augen sind groß wie Untertassen als er die Klauen wieder einzieht und sein Blick wandert unentwegt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Peter wüsste jetzt wirklich zu gerne was gerade im Kopf dieses  _Richtigtuers_ herumging. Wahrscheinlich etwas skandalöses und völlig verwerfliches. Peter wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, bestrebt diese Fehlinterpretation auch noch zu unterstützen. Diese nervigen Gören die ständig um ihn herum waren zu foltern hielt ihn bei Verstand.

Relativ.

Scott flüstert in sein Telefon: “Es sind dein Dad und Peter. Ja. Ich ruf dich zurück.”

Chris’ Finger drücken sich fester in Peters Haut als ihm klar wird, dass es Allison am anderen Ende war, aber ansonsten ändert sich seine Haltung nicht. Scott beendet das Gespräch und hält einen kleine Dose mit hellbraunen Flocken hoch.

“Ich fütter seine Fische. Was machen Sie hier?”

“Nachforschungen.”, antwortet Chris ruhig ohne zu zögern.

“Nachforschungen? Sie sind hier eingebrochen, oder nicht?”

“Wir hatten keinen Schlüssel.”

Scott greift in seine Tasche, holt ein Bund mit besagten Schlüsseln hervor und lässt sie laut klimpern. “Ich habe die Schlüssel! Warum haben Sie Deaton nicht einfach gefragt? Er hat doch gesagt, dass er helfen würde!”

Peter hat es satt, von dieser Unterhaltung ausgeschlossen zu sein. Er quetscht Chris Handgelenk fest genug um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen und als Chris nicht reagiert, versucht Peter die kindischere Variante und leckt mit der Zunge über seine Handfläche und stellt sicher, dass dabei auch genug Spucke zurückbleibt. Chris grunzt angeekelt, zieht seine Hand zurück und wischt sie an seinem Hosenbein ab.

Auftrag ausgeführt. Peter schickt ein falsches Lächeln in Chris Richtung und wendet sich dann an Scott: “Vielleicht hätten wir das ja, Scott, wenn denn der liebe Herr Veterinär mal an sein Telefon gehen würde. Vielleicht haben wir unterschiedliche Auffassungen darüber, was Hilfe ist.”

Scott schüttelt den Kopf. “Ich weiß gar nicht wovon Sie reden. Ich habe die ganze Woche laufend mit ihm gesprochen. Moment… schauen Sie.” Er tippt hektisch etwas in sein Telefon und drückt ‘Senden’. Dreißig Sekunden später klingelt es und Scott zeigt ihnen zufrieden seinen Handybildschirm. “Sehen Sie?”

Peter späht auf den Text.

  
  


_[_ Ich _]: Können Mr. Argent und Peter Ihre Aufzeichnungen durchsehen?_

_[_ Dr. D. Der E. _]: Natürlich. Sag ihnen, dass sie nach Vorkommnissen und dann nach Ländern sortiert sind. Danke nochmal, dass du nach Dori siehst. Ich habe Andenken für euch alle besorgt._

  
  


“Ha!”, ruft Peter triumphierend. “Ich hab’s doch gewusst. Das hatte ich auch bemerkt!”

  
  


Es machte Sinn wenn man erstmal das Muster erkannt hatte. Viel praktischer um auf alle Aufzeichnungen zuzugreifen die zum Beispiel Legenden von Menschenfressern betrafen, ungeachtet der Kultur, als sich Land für Land oder Jahrzehnt für Jahrzehnt durch die Akten zu wühlen. Natürlich hätten Kennzeichnungen das ganze System etwas leichter verständlich gemacht. Deaton, vermutete er, war seine eigene Begründung an sich.

“Vielleicht,” sagt Argent mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, “könntest du Dr. Deaton fragen, ob er so freundlich sein könnte auch unsere Anrufe zu beantworten.” Peter kann das Knirschen seiner Zähne hören als er sich an Scott vorbei ins Zimmer schiebt und dieses eine Mal kann er es ihm sogar nachfühlen. Deatons rätselhafte vielleicht-vielleicht-auch-nicht-Hilfsbereitschaft war über die Jahre ein alter Hut geworden. Ehrlich gesagt glaubte Peter, dass es ihm einfach gefiel, sie ständig in der Schwebe zu halten, um ihnen all die lebensbedrohlichen Situationen heimzuzahlen, in die ihn die Familie Hale immer wieder gebracht hatte. Doch Peter konnte dafür keine Sympathie aufbringen. Das Leben von Emissären war bekannterweise kurz, und Alan hatte so gesehen bisher ein langes und relativ glückliche Leben gehabt.

Peter und Chris beginnen an entgegengesetzten Enden des Aktenschrankes zu suchen, blättern sich durch Zeitreisen (enttäuschend wenig Aufzeichnungen), Akten, die sich mit dem Nemetons beschäftigten (Talias Zerstörung von dem in Beacon Hills ist der aktuellste Eintrag) und Phänomenen, die mit dem Wetter in Zusammenhang standen (laaaangweilig).

Scott blieb trotz Argents Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl wurden, der sich im Laufe der Zeit verstärkte. Stattdessen lehnt er mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen. Er schaut ihnen misstrauisch zu als befürchtete er, sie würden umgehend Deatons ganze Aufzeichnungen stehlen, sobald er ihnen den Rücken zudrehte. Nur um ihn zu ärgern steckt Peter eine Handvoll römischer Münzen ein, die er in der dritten Schublade findet. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Argent eine Art kleinen Würfel in die Ärmelmanschette seines Hemdes schiebt, und er presst die Lippen zu einem widerwilligen Lächeln zusammen.

Er hat sich bereits halb durch die Sektion mit den Blutopfern gearbeitet, als ihm das Tagebuch eines Farmers aus dem Vermont des 19 Jahrhunderts ins Auge fällt.

“Christopher,” fragt er nachdenklich, als er die Seiten des Tagebuchs ganz heraus zieht und der Schrift mit dem Finger folgt, “wie viele Arten Blut haben du und unser kleiner Scott gefunden?”

Scotts indignierter Aufschrei ist befriedigend, doch Peter hört ihn kaum als Chris sich neben ihn stellt.

“Ein Reh. Wahrscheinlich ein Kitz, der Menge nach zu urteilen. Und Blut von wenigstens drei unterschiedlichen Menschen.”

“Hmm. Also ich weiß ja nicht was mit dem Reh ist, aber schau dir das hier mal an.” Er dreht das Tagebuch so, dass Argent auch mit hineinsehen kann. Chris legt die Seite auf seine Handfläche, der schwache Geruch von Waffenöl und Peters Spucke erhebt sich, als er angespannt mit den Fingern gegen den Umschlag tippt.

“Interessant,” meint er schließlich und dreht den Kopf um Peter anzusehen. “Jetzt müssen wir nur die Leichen finden.”

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Die siebte Stunde ist halb vorbei und die Schulflure sind leer als Allison zum Sekretariat geht. Das dumpfe Echo ihrer Absätze erinnert sie an die viel zu vielen Nächte, die sie in diesen Gängen verbracht hatte, gefangen zwischen Leben und Tod und Töten und Retten. Sie beschleunigt ihre Schritte und zwingt sich, nicht die Hand auf ihre Tasche zu legen um das beruhigende Gewicht ihrer Armbrust darin zu fühlen. Sie waren alle so sicher wie es nur eben ging, und nur weil sie erst jetzt von den fleischgewordenen Albträumen dieser Welt erfahren hatte, hieß das nicht, dass es sie nicht schon immer gegeben hatte.

Sie biegt um die Ecke zum Sekretariat, geht hinein und stoppt. Sie stößt ein kurzes, abschätziges Schnauben aus als sie Peter auf einem Stuhl vor der Tür des Direktors sitzen sieht bevor sie kurzerhand über ihn hinwegsieht und sich auf die andere Seite des Raumes setzt. Schweigen ist zwar Gold, aber - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - nicht von Dauer.

“Was hast du angestellt? Jemanden den Nagel abgebrochen?”

Sie schaut nicht von ihren Händen auf wo sie den Ring ihrer Mutter um ihren Zeigefinger dreht. “Einige von uns wissen, wie man sich von Schwierigkeiten fernhält.” Weitere dreißig Sekunden vergehen bevor sie nachgibt und aufschaut, und sei es nur, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Peter sieht wie immer selbstzufrieden aus und sie glättet ihren Rock mit den Händen, nur um ihm nicht mitten in sein arrogantes Gesicht zu schlagen. “Ich habe einen Termin mit Mr. Romero wegen eines Stipendiumsantrages.”

“Oh.” Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. “Das hatte ich für nächste Woche vorgesehen.” Er presst die Lippen deprimiert zusammen und zupft an seiner Jeans. “Nächste Woche, vor zwanzig Jahren, schätze ich mal.”

Sie kann sich gerade noch bremsen laut ‘ _Du willst aufs College?’_ herauszuplatzen, denn es interessiert sie nicht was Peter Hale jemals geplant hatte. Sie starren sich eine Weile in unangenehmen Schweigen an bevor Peter eine Augenbraue hebt.

“Was denn? Du willst gar nicht wissen, warum ich hier sitze? Willst gar nicht mehr Munition gegen mich sammeln? Etwas, was du brühwarm deinen Freunden erzählen kannst? Beweisen, das ich von Grund auf schlecht bin?”

“Nein.” Was sie will, ist zu vergessen, jemals diesen Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Vaters gesehen zu haben, als er Peters Verschwinden als unwichtig abgetan hatte.

“Irgend so ein Penner hat Chris in der Sporthalle eine Schwuchtel genannt, also hat er ihm eine verpasst.” Peter grinst und zuckt mit den Achseln. “Und dann hat der Penner versucht wieder aufzustehen. Also hab ich ihm einen Tritt versetzt.” Er nickt in Richtung der Tür des Direktors. “Während wir uns hier unterhalten, wird Chris gerade verhört.” Für eine Sekunde verschwindet die Heiterkeit aus seinem Gesicht. “Das ist hier doch nicht so toll wie wir dachten.”

Ist es nie, denkt sie, aber sagt nichts, denn 1) will sie nicht mit Peter reden, und 2) ist sie noch dabei, die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass ihr Vater aus Wut Leute zusammenschlägt, und versucht verzweifelt den Jungen, der immer nur Sekunden vorm Explodieren zu stehen scheint, mit den Eltern wie sie sie kennt unter einem Hut zu bringen. Er jagt, er tötet, aber er ist immer präzise, immer beherrscht. Obwohl sie gesehen hatte wie er köpfte und schoss und verstümmelte, hatte sie ihn doch nie als gewalttätigen Mann empfunden. Nicht wie der Junge, der er anscheinend einmal gewesen war. Sie wollte wissen, was ihn so verändert hatte. War es einfach nur die Zeit und das Alter? Sie wusste immer noch nicht, warum er nicht so geworden war wie Gerard oder Kate, und sei es nur um zu wissen, dass sie ebenfalls mehr sein konnte als nur ihr Familienname.

Dann, einfach so, kehrt das Grinsen wieder auf Peters Gesicht zurück. “Obwohl ich glaube, es ist Finstock schon schwergefallen, uns nicht zu gratulieren als er uns hier her eskortiert hat. Und er hat den Knilch Extrarunden laufen lassen. ‘Ne Menge Extrarunden. Das ist schon ‘n komischer Kauz.”

Alison verschränkt die Arme und schaut zur Uhr und versucht mittels Gedankenkraft Mr. Romero her zu wünschen.

“Also, was ist los?” reißt Peter sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie bemerkt, dass sie beide Fäuste in den Stoff ihres Rockes gekrallt hat. Sie löst ihren Griff und verschränkt ihre Arme.

“Wie bitte?”

“Naja, ich mein’, normalerweise schaust du mich an, als würdest du mich am liebsten umbringen, aber heute ist da ein wenig mehr Glanz in diesem mörderischen Leuchten. Also, was hab ich angestellt?”

“Du hast meinen Vater verletzt!”, feuert sie zurück bevor sie sich eine Besseren besinnen kann.

“Ja,” murmelt Peter, so leise, dass sie es kaum hören kann, “Das sagt jeder.” Dann schießt sein Kopf nach oben, die Augen weit und suchend. Er sieht erwartungsvoll aus. Der Drang ihm ins Gesicht zu schießen ist zurück.

“Moment. Hat Chris dir das gesagt? Nicht, du weißt schon —” er macht eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung der Bürotür, “— mein Chris. Sondern dein Vater. Hat er dir das gesagt?”

“Ja-ha?” antwortet sie gedehnt, unsicher, worauf er hinaus will und besorgt, dass sie irgendetwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

Peter rutscht bis zur Stuhlkante und lehnt sich angespannt vor. “Was hat er sonst noch gesagt?”

“Nichts.” , antwortet sie. Jedoch nicht zu rasch, auch wenn das ihr erster Impuls war. Sie sagt es ruhig und selbstsicher, genau wie ihr Vater es ihr beigebracht hatte. Es gab für alles Tricks, besonders für Werwölfe die so jung waren wie die, die sie gewöhnlich umgaben.

Peter scheint jedoch gar nicht zuzuhören. Er lehnt sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück, den Ausdruck höchster Zufriedenheit im Gesicht. “Egal. Ist nicht wichtig, was er sonst noch gesagt hat.”

“Was er gesagt hat ist doch von vornherein unwichtig.”

Peter schüttelt nur den Kopf. “Er hat dir gesagt, ich hätte ihn verletzt. Das bedeutet, dass er sich doch noch erinnert. Das es immer noch etwas bedeutet. Das es immer noch wichtig ist. Für ihn. Es bedeutet etwas.”

“Da liegst du falsch,” sagt sie energisch, ruhig und selbstsicher brauchte sie jetzt gar nicht erst versuchen.

Peter schüttelt erneut den Kopf. “Nein.  _Du_ liegst falsch.” Die Selbstzufriedenheit und die Belustigung sind verschwunden, ersetzt durch frostig und gefühllos. Einen Moment lang kann sie lediglich das dunkle und zerstörte Hale Haus sehen und Peter, wie er über der Leiche ihrer Tante steht, während das Blut von seinen Klauen tropft. Sie blinzelt um das Bild abzuschütteln, währenddessen lächelt Peter unbarmherzig und fährt fort: “Ich werde Chris immer besser kennen als du. Er wird Chris immer besser kennen als du. Das solltest du dir immer vor Augen halten.”

Ihr fiel der Vollmond morgen ein, nur knapp zwei Sekunden bevor Peters Augen einen Hauch von Gelb annehmen und sich sein Kiefer auf eine Art verschiebt, die andeutet, dass sich darin jetzt mehr als nur menschliche Zähne befanden.

“Er gehört uns. Du bist bloß jemand, der gar nicht hätte existieren sollen.”

Seine Stimme ist ein leises Knurren und obwohl er sich gar nicht bewegt, schiebt sie ihre Hand ihre Handtasche und schließt die Finger um das beruhigende Gewicht ihrer Armbrust. Genau in diesem Moment wird ihr Wunsch mit Verspätung erfüllt und Mr. Romero steckt seinen Kopf durch die Tür und bittet sie herein.

Als sie nochmal zurückschaut bevor sie die Tür schließt ist Peter Gesicht wieder menschlich und heiter und er zupft gleichmäßig an einem losen Faden am Knie seiner Jeans.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Peter klappt den Ordner zu und knallt ihn auf den Tisch. “Es wird niemand  _vermisst._ ”

Chris schaut von seinem eigenen Stapel auf und meint sanft: “Wir haben noch eine Kiste.”

“Von Fällen, die sechs Monate her sind. Niemand packt sich Menschenopfer auf Lager, Argent.”

Chris widerspricht dem nicht. Noch räumt er ein, dass niemand die für Blutrituale vorgesehenen Opfer von irgendwo drei Orte weiter entführen würde, und dennoch gingen sie die Fälle der umliegenden drei Bezirke durch, mithilfe von Fallakten, die ihnen Sheriff Stilinski hilfreich - und inoffiziell - zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Er langt über die wahllos aufgestapelten Papiertürme und zieht den Ordner hervor, den sie aus Alans Büro mitgehen lassen hatten.

“1871 entdeckte ein Bauer in Vermont bei einer Jagd in den Wäldern die sein Grundstück umgeben drei Leichen, die erhängt an einem Baum hingen. Man hatte ihnen die Kehlen durchgeschnitten und sie ausbluten lassen, und zufälligerweise war das Blut auf den Wurzeln dieses besagten Baumes gelandet. Fünf Meilen entfernt, im Stadtzentrum, tauchte urplötzlich eine unbekannte, desorientierte Frau auf. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung, wo sie herkam, oder was es mit dem durch eine Bande entflohener Sträfliche verübten Überfall auf sich hatte, von dem sie unentwegt sprach - Einen Banküberfall, der, wie sich später herausstellt, erst fünfzehn Jahre später stattfinden würde.” Er nickt in Richtung des Laptops, der seit ihrer Recherche immer noch offen auf der Kücheninsel steht. “Zwei Tage später verschwand sie auf die selbe mysteriöse Weise, in der sie aufgetaucht war. An dem Tag hatte der Magistrat der Stadt die Leichen verbrennen lassen, um eventuelle böse Geister abzuwehren.

“Das ist es, Peter. Das muss es sein. Wenn wir die Leichen finden und verbrennen, brechen wir den Bann. Sie kehren dann in ihre Zeit zurück.”

“In der Zwischenzeit finde ich wirklich, wir sollten nochmal auf die Option zurückkommen, ein  _Gespräch_ mit Ms. Blake zu führen. Wir würden die Gören viel schneller loswerden, wenn wir bereits wüssten  _wer_ es getan hat. Und warum. Denn so faszinierend ich auch sein mag, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das irgendjemand einen solchen Aufwand betreiben würde, nur um in Erinnerungen an meine  _kleine_ Wenigkeit zu schwelgen. Weißt du, ich weiß nämlich wo sie wohnt. Das weiß nicht einmal Derek. Wir könnten sie in weniger als einer Stunde zum Schreien bringen.”

Chris wusste ebenfalls wo sie wohnt. Das hatte er schon eine Woche nachdem sie wieder in Dereks Leben aufgetaucht war. Er ist nicht so dumm, dass er nicht jede Bedrohung in der Umgebung im Auge behalten würde. “Oder,” sagt er leichthin, “wir warten noch die paar Tage, die es dauern wird um unsere Nachforschungen zu beenden. Wir haben ja noch nicht einmal all jene überprüft, die im Urlaub sind und noch nicht zurück erwartet werden. Das erfordert zwar einige Lauferei, doch das ist es, was ich tun würde, wenn ich keinen Verdacht erregen wollte.”

Peter verzieht das Gesicht und schnaubt verächtlich. “Du warst viel besser zu ertragen als du noch blutrünstiger warst. Zu schade das deine Moral meint sich hier einmischen zu müssen.” Widerwillig öffnet er erneut die Akte vor sich. “Dir ist schon klar, dass wir in dem Fall nicht umhin kommen werden, ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie einander während des Vollmond anschmachten?”

Da ist ein kaum wahrnehmbares Zucken in Peters Kinn, das Chris aber dennoch nicht entgeht, trotz der nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Abscheu in dessen Tonfall. Es weckt seine Neugierde, wie es Peter zu oft tut, und lässt ihn die Frage stellen die ihn schon seit Tagen beschäftigt. “Warum machen sie dir solche Angst?”

Peter schaut ganz langsam von den Papieren vor sich auf und Chris kann schon jetzt die Ablehnung in seinen Augen erkennen. “Das Einzige das mir Angst macht ist deine wachsende Allergie gegen Knöpfe.” Chris schaut stirnrunzelnd auf sein Hemd, als Peter fortfährt: “Und muss ich dich daran erinnern, das  _Du_ derjenige warst, der aus dem Zimmer gerannt ist?”

“Ich bin  _gegangen._ Weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich mit ihnen umgehen sollte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich reagieren sollte. Doch du? Du  _hasst_ sie.”

“Also bitte. Ich hasse sie nicht. Ich verachte sie. Du etwa nicht?”

Das Ding ist, dass er es nicht tut. Es ist schmerzhaft, ohne Zweifel, auf eine Weise, mit der sich zu beschäftigen er sich nicht leisten kann. Sich so jung zu sehen. Peter so jung zu sehen. Als die Dinge noch so unendlich viel einfacher waren; und so unendlich viel komplizierter. Eine weiter Ladung W _as-Wäre-Wenns,_ die sich zu den bereits vorhandenen Zweifeln irgendwo in seinem Hirn gesellen und die an ihm nagen, sobald er sich auch nur gestattete darüber nachzudenken. Er lebte sein Leben zwischen ausgeblendeten Winkeln in seinem Hirn, genau abgegrenzten Gefühlen und Verhaltensweisen die es ihm erlaubten, die Dinge und Personen die er liebte zu beschützen. Und es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass jemand so tief in diese dunklen Ecken eindrang und Dinge hervorzerrte, die er dort seit Jahrzehnten fest verschlossen glaubte.

Doch das Einzige was er stattdessen sagt, ist ein monotones: “Ich hasse sie nicht.”

Peter hebt eine Augenbraue, räumt seinen Stapel zur Seite und schiebt sich vom Tisch fort. “Das solltest du aber.”

“Aus dir soll einer schlau werden.” Chris angelt nach der Ecke der letzten Kiste und zieht sie pflichtbewusst zu sich her. “Von uns beiden bin ich doch wohl derjenige, der einen Groll gegen sie hegen sollte.”

Peters Augen werden schmal und er beobachtet Chris lange genug, dass es unangenehm wird. Chris beachtet ihn nicht, nimmt den Deckel von der Kiste und zieht eine Handvoll Unterlagen heraus. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann er erkennen wie Peter tief Luft holt, den Mund öffnet und -

Welches Gift auch immer Peter gerade verspritzen wollte wird vom Klingeln von Chris’ Telefon im Keim erstickt. Es ist die Schule. Zum fünften Mal in vier Tagen. Chris steht auf als er das Gespräch annimmt und geht ins Wohnzimmer um seine Schlüssel vom Couchtisch zu nehmen.

“Aha,” antwortet er einer offensichtlich verärgerten Stimme am anderen Ende. “Ja, natürlich… Aha… Das verstehen wir. Ja… Selbstverständlich kann dieser Grad von Gewalt nicht toleriert werden.” Eine kurze scharfe Entgegnung veranlasst ihn zurückzurudern. “Auf jeden Fall. Kein Grad von Gewalt kann toleriert werden. Obwohl sie zugeben müssen, dass sie provoziert wurden.” Er verdreht die Augen und schickt Peter einen vielsagenden Blick, der ihn die Akten zusammensuchen lässt um sie dann hastig zurück in die Kisten zu packen. “Ja… richtig… Sie können keine Ausnahmen machen… das würde einen Präzedenzfall schaffen. Wir werden sofort da sein und ihn abholen.” Er beendet das Gespräch und lässt sein Handy in seine Gesäßtasche gleiten bevor er Peters stumme Frage beantwortet.

“Die Jungs haben sich geprügelt. Ein ziemlich einseitiger Kampf wie es klang. Sie sind für die nächsten zwei Tage vom Unterricht suspendiert.”

“Natürlich war es das.  _Himmel_ !” Es ist mehr als deutlich, dass Peter auf Streit aus ist und er verzieht verdrießlich das Gesicht während er mit kurzen, ruckartigen Bewegungen seine Schuhe anzieht. “Worum ging es überhaupt? Können die beiden sich nicht mal für  _zwei Sekunden_ aus irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten heraushalten?”

Und Peter behauptet,  _er_ wäre derjenige der sich nicht mehr daran erinnern könne wie sie damals gewesen waren als sie noch jung waren. “Nur wenn sie wollen. Und das tun sie augenscheinlich nicht.”

Peter klopft sich den Staub von der Hose als er aufsteht, runzelt die Stirn als er am Knie einen Ziehfaden entdeckt, der wohl bald zu einem Loch werden wird und endlich rückt Chris auch mit den Einzelheiten heraus, die ihm der erzürnte Schulleiter übermittelt hatte. “Ein Schüler hat ihnen gegenüber eine schwulenfeindliche Bemerkung gemacht. Chris hatte dagegen etwas einzuwenden. Peter ebenfalls.” Es fiel ihm auf, dass es sich schon fast normal anfühlte, von ihnen beiden in der dritten Person zu sprechen. Er kann sich bildlich vorstellen, wie schnell die beiden reagiert haben mochten und ein Schmunzeln lässt seine Mundwinkel zucken.

Nachdem sie die Unterlagen in den Schrank gestapelt haben, schlägt Peter die Tür etwas zu enthusiastisch zu und dreht sich dann zu Chris um.

“Du bekommst einen Anfall, wenn die beiden den Unterricht schwänzen um rumzumachen, aber wenn sie versuchen jemanden umzubringen, amüsiert dich das plötzlich? Deine Prioritäten sind echt fragwürdig.”

Chris öffnet die Tür und geht hinaus auf den Gang, wartet bis Peter ihm gefolgt ist und schließt dann die Tür ab. “Eines der Dinge ist halt nachvollziehbar. Und du weißt ganz genau, wenn sie den Jungen wirklich hätten umbringen wollen, dann hätten sie es auch getan. Die haben nur etwas Dampf abgelassen.”

Peter schüttelt den Kopf und seine Worte haben einen beißenden Unterton: “Gesprochen wie ein echter Argent.” Er macht einen Schritt um Chris herum und geht dann zum Fahrstuhl ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. “Ich fahre!”

  
  


****

  
  


Chris’ Ohren waren schon regelrecht taub von dem endlosen Gemeckere, dass von dem Moment an auf sie eingeprasselt war, an dem ihre älteren Ausgaben das Schulbüro betreten hatten. Wenigstens variierte die Form diesmal ein wenig: Anstatt dass wie sonst sein älteres Ich auf sie einpredigte wie ein vertrockneter Priester, ist es diesmal der erwachsene Peter, der mit kalten, schneidenden Worten auf sie einzischt, während der erwachsene Chris von einem Hocker am Frühstückstresen aus süffisant vor sich hin grinst und unbeeindruckt die Abschürfungen auf Chris’ Fingerknöcheln reinigt.

Chris ist dankbar für diese Abwechslung. Es ist schon hart genug, wenn man sich selbst ständig welche aufs Maul geben möchte. Trotzdem, es reicht jetzt wirklich und er wird noch ins Koma fallen, wenn er sich das noch länger anhören muss. Peter sitzt mit einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck neben Chris; irgendetwas war passiert als Chris beim Schulleiter saß, doch Peter wollte nicht darüber sprechen, zumindest nicht hier vor den Erwachsenen. Und als Chris’ erwachsenes Ich nach dem Verbandszeug greift und Peters erwachsene Ausgabe aussieht, als wolle er zu einer weiteren Tirade ansetzen, schüttelt Chris den Kopf.

“Das brauchst du noch nicht verbinden. Wir gehen erst duschen.” Er stoppt den Einwand der Erwachsenen bevor diese überhaupt den Mund öffnen können. “Nicht zusammen! Herrgott, ihr zwei seid echt ätzend. Wie haltet ihr es bloß mit euch selber aus? Hier gibt’s doch mindestens zehn Duschen!” Naja, drei, wenn man’s genau nimmt, aber wer tut das schon? Peter und er hatten vorher nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, gemeinsam zu duschen, abgesehen von der Gemeinschaftsdusche in der Umkleidekabine, zusammen mit dem Rest der Basketballmannschaft. Irgendwann jedoch -

“Wir haben’s begriffen, okay? Wir hätten uns nicht auf eine Prügelei einlassen sollen.” Obwohl er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Prügelei die richtige Bezeichnung dafür ist, wenn nur sie selbst Schläge ausgeteilt hatten. “Es war unverantwortlich. Es war abgemacht, dass wir uns unauffällig verhalten. Dad würde mir dafür in den Arsch treten, wenn er hier wäre.” Er beobachtet den älteren Chris genau, doch der zuckt nicht einmal bei dieser Worten. Verdammt! Er hatte sich als Erwachsener wirklich gut im Griff.

Dann zischt Peter seinem jüngeren ich zu: “Und was würde erst Talia denken? Das hat sie dir doch sicher besser beigebracht. Aber du warst schon immer eine Enttäuschung, nicht wahr?” Er hält einen Moment inne bevor er genüsslich das Messer in der Wunde dreht, “Nun ja, sie ist jetzt eh nur noch Asche, also denke ich mal, dass wir nie genau wissen werden, wie sie reagiert hätte.”

Das ist so verlogen, dass es eigentlich jedem im Raum klar sein sollte, aber dennoch konnte jeder im Zimmer hören, wie Chris’ Peter scharf Luft holt. Für einen Moment sagt niemand etwas, während die beiden Peter sich gegenseitig anstarren, der eine mit einem schmalen, sadistisch belustigtem Blick, der andere mit großen Augen und heftig blinzelnd.

Dann gleitet Peter von seinem Hocker und sagt leise: “Ich nehme das Gästebad.” Er dreht sich um und geht, ohne jemanden anzusehen; nicht einmal Chris.

Chris schaut ihm nach bis er durch die Tür verschwindet. Beim Aufstehen wirft er seinen Hocker um und das laute Klappern, das dieser macht als er auf den Schieferboden knallt, verschafft ihm eine Art grimmiger Befriedigung. “Glaub’ ja nicht, dass du damit durchkommst, wenn du dich bis morgen Abend wie ein Arsch benimmst. Wichser!” Er ist gar nicht so wütend wie seine Worte vermuten lassen, denn Peter hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür gehabt, andere fertig zu machen, also ist es nur logisch, dass er es hier, in diesem Albtraum auch tat. Das heißt aber nicht, dass Chris es deshalb weniger verabscheute.

Er geht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung die Peter genommen hat auf das Badezimmer im großen Schlafzimmer der Hauptebene zu. Als er hineingeht, hört er Chris etwas zu Peter sagen. Es ist zu leise als dass er die Worte verstehen könnte, aber der Tonfall ist scharf und kurz angebunden.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Dreißig Minuten später kommt Chris zurück in den Wohnbereich, wobei er sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trockenrubbelt und sein schmutziges T-Shirt zerknüllt auf dem Boden des Badezimmmers zurücklässt. Immerhin hat er eine Hose an, das sollte doch wohl genügen. Sein zukünftiges Ich ist nirgendwo zu sehen, genau wie  _sein_ Peter, aber Arschloch #2 liegt auf der Couch, den Kopf zurückgelehnt und die Hände über dem Bauch gefaltet.

Er macht sich nicht Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen, als er Chris hört, sondern deutet lediglich mit dem Daumen über die Schulter in Richtung Peters Zimmer. Dann fährt er fort zu meditieren, oder planen, oder was immer er auch sonst tat, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war sich wie ein Mistkerl zu benehmen. Für einen Moment ist Chris wieder wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, dass er zu jemanden heranwächst, der so tut, als würde er Peter nicht sehen. Der vorgab, nicht zu bemerken, dass sein Freund ihn  _brauchte._ Er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und er hatte es gebrochen, denn das Einzige von Wert das Chris je besessen hatte, war Peters Vertrauen in ihn.

Er kämpft seine Wut nieder und geht zu Peters Zimmer. Niemand bellt ihn an anzuhalten oder nicht in das Zimmer zu gehen, also musste etwas passiert sein während er geduscht hatte. Aber er würde nicht nachfragen was, und so riskieren dass die Erwachsenen sich genötigt fühlten ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Er klopft vorsichtig an die Tür.

“Peter?”

Es kommt keine Antwort, also dreht er den Türknauf und öffnet leise die Tür.

Das Lampen sind aus, aber es dringt genug Licht vom Wohnraum herein um zu erkennen wie Peter mit dem Rücken zur Tür gewandt zusammengerollt auf dem Bett liegt.

“Peter.”, sagt er erneut.

Man hört ein Schniefen und dann einen gedämpften erstickten Laut und dann wispert Peter: “Sie sind tot, Chris. Sie sind alle  _tot.”_

Peter  _weint_ und das verstört Chris mehr als alles andere. Peter weinte nicht! Niemals! Er schlägt um sich, er ist eiskalt, er wird fies und gemein, aber Tränen -

Chris tapst auf nackten Füßen leise zum Bett und schlüpft dann hinter Peter hinein. Er schmiegt seinen Körper dicht an Peters, langt über dessen Brust hinweg um sanft die Fäuste zu lösen zu denen sich Peters Hände verkrampft hatten. Peter entspannt sich in seinem Armen mit einem bebenden Atemzug und drückt ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger so fest, dass Chris fühlt, wie die Knochen knirschen.

“Nicht alle, Petie. Cora ist noch da. Und Derek.”

“Ich weiß nicht mal, wer zur Hölle Cora ist. Und Derek  _hasst_ mich. Ich habe immer gewusst dass sie mich am Ende hassen würden. Ich bin nicht wie sie. War ich nie.”

Chris drückt sein Gesicht in den Winkel zwischen Peters Schulter und Hals und reibt mit der Wange über tränennasse Haut. Er schmeckt Salz auf den Lippen und presst einen sanften Kuss auf die Stelle unter Peters Ohr. Dies hatte nichts mit Sex zu tun, oder mit dem Teil von ihm der Peter so sehr wollte, dass es schon wehtat. Hier ging es um den Teil von ihnen der schon immer da gewesen war, lange bevor Chris klar geworden war, dass seinen Freund zu lieben nicht ausschließt, in ihn  _verliebt_ zu sein. Der Teil von ihm, der leidet wenn Peter leidet. Dem es nicht gut geht bevor es Peter wieder gut geht.

“Derek hasst dich nicht.”, verspricht er Peter, “Das tut er nicht.”

“Aber er  _will_ mich hassen. Und das ist noch viel schlimmer.”

Er konnte nichts machen. Konnte dies hier nicht eher in Ordnung bringen bis sie zurück in ihrer Zeit waren, wo er sich Katie schnappen und sie so weit weg von Gerard wie irgend möglich bringen konnte. Sie davon abhalten konnte eines dieser Monster zu werden, vor denen sie die Menschheit eigentlich beschützen sollten. Bis dahin konnte er nichts weiter tun als Peter fester an sich zu drücken, ihn zu halten wenn sein Körper von den kläglichen Lauten erschauerte, die Peter trotzig versucht nicht durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne schlüpfen zu lassen. Er schafft es auch für etwa eine Minute, vielleicht sogar für zwei und dann bricht es alles mit einem lauten, bebenden Schluchzen aus ihm heraus.

“Talia wird uns nie mehr Blaubeerpfannkuchen machen. Oder mir sagen ich solle aufhören immer das ganze heiße Wasser zu verbrauchen. Oder vergessen die Videokassette zurückzuspulen bevor sie sie wieder zur Videothek zurückbringt. Nathan wird mich nie wieder ausschimpfen wenn ich die Milch nicht in den Kühlschrank zurückgestellt habe. Oder mir mit Mathe helfen. Lau—”, Peters Stimme stockt, “Laura wird nie wieder Löcher in die Couch schneiden, weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe als sie sich die Schere geschnappt hatte.”

Chris streicht mit dem Daumen an Peters Brustbein auf und ab, drückt mit geschlossenen Lippen kleine Küsse auf seine Schulter. Er wiederholt diese Bewegung wieder und wieder, doch dann ist da etwas - ein deplatzierter Laut oder vielleicht auch nur ein eigenartiges Kribbeln zwischen seinen Schulterblättern - das Chris sich umdrehen und hinter sich schauen lässt.

Peter steht im Türrahmen. Sein Gesicht ist regungslos, nur seine Nasenflügel beben mit jedem heftigen Atemzug und und seine Finger umklammern die Tür so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervorstehen. Über Peters Schulter hinweg kann er den älteren Chris ausmachen, der die Szene mit einer scharfen Falte auf der Stirn beobachtet. Aber er schaut nicht wirklich  _sie_ an. Sein Fokus ist fast ausschließlich auf Peters zukünftiges Ich gerichtet.

Chris dreht ihnen wieder den Rücken zu.

Die beiden sind ihm mittlerweile egal. Genauso egal, wie deren dummen Spielchen und was immer für Lügen sie sich selber erzählten, so dass sie so tun konnten als würden sie einander nicht wie die Luft zum Atmen brauchen. Sie waren nicht mehr wichtig. Sie hatten die Sache verbockt, sollten sie doch selber zusehen wie sie das wieder in Ordnung brachten.

Er schmiegt seine Wange wieder an Peters Hals und hört zu wie Peter, unterbrochen von leisen, gebrochenen Schluchzern, fortfährt erstickt all die Dinge hervorzustoßen, die er seine Familie nie mehr tun sehen wird

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Peter erwacht mit von Tränen verkrusteten Augen. Himmel! Er hatte  _geweint._ Das war so demütigend - nicht weil Chris es mitbekommen hatte, sondern weil  _die_ es gesehen hatten. Sie hatten nicht das Recht dazu und nun hatte er ihnen gezeigt, dass er  _verletzbar_ ist.

Er bewegt sich unruhig, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Chris’ Arme sich fester um ihn schlangen. Verschwommene, schlaftrunkene Worte wurden in sein Haar gemurmelt.

“Keine Schule. Schlaf weiter.”

Schlafen war unmöglich, ebenso wie der erdenden Wärme von Chris’ Körper zu widerstehen, also dreht und wendet sich Peter stattdessen so lange, bis er sich soweit in Chris Armen herumgedreht hat, dass er mit dem Gesicht zu ihm lag. Dieser ist bereits wieder eingeschlafen und weicher Atem wärmt Peters Kinn.

Über Christophers Schulter hinweg sieht er den anderen Peter, wie er auf der Türschwelle sitzt. Den Kopf hat er im Schlaf an den Türrahmen gelehnt und irgendwann hatte ihm jemand eine Decke übergeworfen. Da er wusste, wo er und Christopher sich die Nacht über aufgehalten hatten, blieb dafür lediglich ein weiterer Kandidat übrig.

Besagter Kandidat schläft auf dem Boden neben der Couch sitzend, die Knie dicht an die Brust gezogen und die Arme darüber gefaltet. Es ist so typisch Chris, sich so zu positionieren, dass er über alle wachen kann. Es scheint, die Zeit würde  _das_ nicht ändern.

Und dann legt sich ein Schalter um.

Peters Haut beginnt zu kribbeln und sein Kiefer schmerzt, als Reißzähne durchzubrechen versuchen, nur um ständig wieder von der Leine zurückgehalten zu werden, die jeder Wandler seinem Wolf anlegte. Er kann das Blut in seinen Adern rauschen hören, das Tropfen eines Wasserhahns eine Etage tiefer und das beharrliche Tschirpen eine Vogels vor dem Fenster. Auf einmal ist alles zu viel: zu laut, zu schnell, zu rasch und der Wolf in ihm schnappt und rüttelt an seinem Käfig.

Peter hält inne und konzentriert sich mit all seinen Sinnen auf Christophers gleichmäßigen Herzschlag und er fühlt die Gewaltbereitschaft hinter seinen Augen schwinden bei dessen Rhythmus. Es sitzt tief und heiß in seinem Innern, leise brodelnd, während es auf eine neue Chance wartet, einen Moment, wo Peter ihm die Zügel überlassen würde um das tödliche Potenzial seiner zweigeteilten, sich ständig streitenden Abstammung zu erfüllen.

Der Vollmond ist mittlerweile in seiner ganzen Pracht aufgegangen und Peter wappnet sich, sich dem Unausweichlichen zu stellen.

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In diesem Kapitel gibt es eine Szene in der verinnerlichte, anerzogene Homophobie vorkommt.

 

 

 

Peter erwacht mit einem steifen Nacken, einer grimmigen Gereiztheit, die unter seiner Haut kribbelte, und zwei Augenpaaren, die ihn anstarren. Er hebt eine Augenbraue in deren Richtung bevor er sich, doch recht hoheitsvoll wenn er das mal so sagen durfte, vom Fußboden erhob. Die deplatzierte Decke fällt zu Boden und wird, so wie es sich gehört, ignoriert.

 

Wenigstens schläft Argent noch, was Peter das Vergnügen gewährt, dessen Knie mit dem Zeh hart genug anzustoßen, dass sich sein Arm, mit dem er seine Knie umschlungen hielt löst und ihn einem Aufschrei hochschrecken und mit der Hand nach einer Waffe greifen lässt, die nicht da war. Trotz seiner anfänglich anderslautenden Beteuerungen war Argent immer noch unbewaffnet wenn er sich im Apartment befand. Mal abgesehen von den Waffen die er ständig am Körper trug. Peter vermutet, dass er sie sogar angelegt hatte wenn er schlief, wodurch es im Schlafzimmer mit seiner Frau gelinde gesagt ziemlich interessant zugegangen sein musste.

 

Chris wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu den Peter mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken quittiert. “Du bist dran den Gören Frühstück zu machen. Ich gehe duschen.”

Er steht eine lange Zeit unter dem viel zu heißen Wasserstrahl und gibt vor nicht zu wissen, dass der Kloß in seinem Hals nichts mit der Position in der er geschlafen hatte zu tun hätte. Nun, es ist Vollmond. Da sind Dinge halt grundsätzlich etwas merkwürdig.  
  
Als er wieder nach unten kommt steht Chris am Spülbecken, die Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen in Seifenwasser, obwohl Peter eine durchaus funktionstüchtige Geschirrspülmaschine besitzt. Ist mal wieder typisch. Bescheuert. Als er Peter bemerkt deutet er mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tisch wo er ihm einen Teller hingestellt hat, abgedeckt mit einem weiteren Teller, um irgendetwas darauf warm zu halten.

Die Jungen sind nirgendwo zu entdecken, aber Peter riecht den schwachen Geruch von Zigarettenrauch und hört das noch leisere Gemurmel von Stimmen, und schließt daraus, dass sie sich auf den Balkon zurückgezogen haben um Chris’ ungesunder Angewohnheit zu frönen.  
  
Das “irgendwas” entpuppt sich als Pfannkuchen und Spiegeleier, dazu Schinkenspeck und Hasch Browns(*), fein säuberlich an der Seite aufgetürmt, und bevor Peter wieder aufschauen kann ist Chris bereits da, mit einer Flasche Ketchup in der Hand. Peter rümpft kurz die Nase, nimmt es aber doch und kippt eine großzügige Menge davon über die Hasch Browns.

Chris kehrt zum Spülbecken zurück, doch anstatt den Schwamm zu nehmen, lehnt er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und beobachtet Peter, während ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer auf eine Weise zuckt, die verrät dass ihm etwas auf der Zunge liegt, er jedoch noch an der Formulierung arbeitet.

Peter beendet die Unterhaltung schon im Vorfeld indem er einen einzigen Finger hebt während er Chris scharf ansieht und dann den Kopf schüttelt.

“Nein!” Das Letzte was er jetzt braucht, ist einer von Chris fucking Argents Vorträgen. Oder, noch schlimmer, dessen aufgesetztes _Mitgefühl_.

Chris verzieht das Gesicht, dreht sich dann aber wieder zu seinem Abwasch um. Es dauert ungefähr zwei herrliche Minuten, in denen sich Peter sich gabelweise Hasch Browns in den Mund schiebt - der Mann mochte vielleicht ein unflexibler Spielverderber sein, aber er konnte ohne Zweifel kochen - bevor Chris sich erneut umdreht und resolut auf den Tisch zukommt. Er setzt sich Peter gegenüber, der resigniert die Gabel fortlegt.

Chris Eröffnungszug ist ein ödes und vorhersehbares: “Du musst damit aufhören.”  
  
Na gut, dann also der Vortrag.  
  
“Du wiederholst dich, Argent” Der Vollmond schwelt tief in seinem Innern und er unterdrückt den Drang mit den Zähnen zu schnappen und zu knurren. Stattdessen lächelt er flüchtig und nimmt seine Gabel wieder auf um weiterzuessen, doch da tut Argent etwas Unerwartetes indem er seine Hand auf Peters legt und sie sachte zurück auf den Tisch drückt.

“Du musst. Damit. Aufhören.” Sein Blick ist entschlossen auf Peter gerichtet, jedes Wort wohl überlegt und präzise, wie eine gut gezielte Kugel.

“Und worauf genau beziehst du dich da?”, fragt er gleichmütig, befreit seine Hand aus Chris Griff und fährt mit seiner Mahlzeit fort. Seine Pfannkuchen sind jetzt kalt und er runzelt missmutig die Stirn.

“Tu’ das nicht!”, sagt Argent warnend. Obwohl, mal ernsthaft, er sollte es doch eigentlich besser wissen. An einem guten Tag vertrug Peter Befehle schon nicht sehr gut. Aber an einem Tag wie heute? Naja -

Aber Chris macht einfach weiter ohne zu bemerken, dass er die Grenzen höflicher Konversation mit einem psychopathischen Werwolf überschritt, der ihm, ohne auch nur hinsehen zu müssen, die Milz herausreißen könnte. “Du musst aufhören Streit mit ihnen zu suchen. Hör auf dich mit ihm anzulegen. Es hilf überhaupt nicht, wenn du ihm —”  
  
Peter reicht es. Er schiebt den Teller von sich fort und faucht leise und verärgert: “Was ich mit ihm tue oder nicht geht dich nicht das Geringste an. Ich werde ihn in Fetzen reißen wenn es mir in den Kram passt, werde ihn vor Verzweiflung heulen lassen angesichts dessen, was aus dem lächerlichen Trugbild seines Lebens werden wird und du… wirst nichts… dagegen tun. Wenn du jemanden verhätscheln willst, verhätschle deinen! Hast du mich verstanden, Argent? Das ist jetzt die Stelle, an der du nickst und _deiner Wege ziehst_.”  
  
Argent blinzelt und schüttelt langsam den Kopf. “Du denkst, es geht um ihn? Ihn? Mit seinem allzeit bereiten Anker, der ihn ständig wieder zurückzieht?”

Jetzt ist es Peter der blinzelt, während Chris die Augen schließt und wieder den Kopf schüttelt. “Himmel. Du denkst das wirklich. Ich kann gar nicht —. Du bist so verbissen und stur …” Chris schiebt den Stuhl zurück und fährt sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, statt der Entschlossenheit herrscht bei ihm jetzt unruhige Anspannung vor, und ja, gut, endlich tut sich etwas. Oder zumindest er tat es das für ungefähr 2,5 Sekunden, denn so lange dauerte es, bis jede sichtbare Gefühlsregung hinter einer sorgsam glatte Mauer der Ausdruckslosigkeit verschwand, die sich vor Chris’ Gesicht schob. Und, oh nein, _so nicht_!

Er lässt Chris gerade soviel Zeit, wie der braucht um zurück zur Spüle zu gehen bevor er den Faden den er gerade gelöst hatte, wieder aufnimmt und ansetzt weiter daran zu ziehen.

“Was hat dich veranlasst Kochen zu lernen?”, fragt er, nicht weil es ihn tatsächlich interessiert, aber weil er es vorzieht, Chris zu reizen, als sich von ihm reizen zu lassen. “Nach allem was ich so gehört habe, hat es die Dame des Hauses nicht davon abhalten können trotz mörderischer Teenager im Haus eine Vorzeigehausfrau zu sein.”

Chris seufzt, ohne ein Anzeichen dass Peters Tiefschlag in ihm mehr ausgelöst haben könnte, als die Verärgerung, die er einem ungehorsamen Kind gegenüber zeigen würde. “Ich weiß nicht, warum du so tust, als hättest du sie nicht gekannt.”

Peter schaut ihn nur mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an und macht damit klar, dass er immer noch auf eine Antwort wartet. Chris Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen als er nachdenkt und dann antwortet er langsam, als müsse er seine Worte erst auf deren Wahrheitsgehalt überprüfen: “Ich mag--, ich mag es Dinge herzustellen. Der Akt zwölf verschiedene Dinge zu einem Ganzen zu vereinen.” Dann grinst er, gerade eben so, aber dennoch erkennbar. “Stricken kann ich übrigens auch.”

“Nun, in dem Fall,” sagt Peter sogar noch geringschätziger als ohnehin schon, was aber wohl dem speziellen Tag geschuldet war, “hast du dir wohl den falschen Beruf ausgesucht. Wieviele Leben hast du deiner Meinung nach zerstört? Zählst du überhaupt noch mit? Wie schaffst du es überhaupt, nicht an dieser Verlogenheit zu ersticken, während du mir hier eine Predigt hältst?”

Chris antwortet ihm nicht. Zuckt nicht mal unter Peters harten Worten zusammen. Aber Peter hört, wie sich sein Herzschlag für zwei… drei… vier…Schläge beschleunigt um dann wieder seinen normalen, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus aufzunehmen. Und in Peter flammt wieder das Verlangen auf in ihn hineinsehen zu können - ob wörtlich oder nur metaphorisch kann er nicht so genau sagen - und zu zerren und zu bohren bis Argent wund und aufgerissen ist, blutig und ungeschützt, so dass Peter ihn _sehen_ kann.

Chris lächelt erneut, schmal und gepresst diesmal, jedoch für Peter nicht gequält genug. “Man kann alles schlucken wenn man lang genug übt. Das solltest du doch wissen, Hale.” Er hält gerade lange genug inne, damit Peter erkennt, dass Argent einen Sex-Witz gemacht hat, dann spricht er weiter, die Stimme ruhig, klar und sicher, wie jemand, der eine religiöse Predigt hält. Entsprungen aus der Kirche des Gerard, ohne Zweifel.  
“Einige von uns kämpfen, damit andere leben können. Und in jedem Krieg gibt es nun einmal Verluste.”

Peter leckt den Sirup von seinem Messer und fragt wie beiläufig: “Hast du dir das auch gesagt, als du das Fleischemesser in Victoria gerammt hast?”

Und, oh!, das hatte gesessen. Peter schaut verzückt zu als Chris’ Gesichtsausdruck eisig wird und eine Hand sich weiß um die Kante eines Schrankes klammert.

“Wag’ es ja nicht --”, zischt Chris durch die Zähne hindurch, die Lippen zu einem Zähnefletschen zurückgezogen, dass einem Werwolf zur Ehre gereicht hätte, und Peter hebt eine Augenbraue in Erwartung welche Drohung jetzt wohl folgen mochte. Es ist wie ein Juckreiz den er heute alleine nicht loswerden konnte, und wenn er schon den ganzen Tag in diesem verdammten Apartment feststeckte —

Ein Lachen erklingt von jenseits der Balkontür, voll und glücklich und sorglos. Peter hatte völlig vergessen, dass er jemals so geklungen hatte. Argent löst langsam seine Hand vom Schrank, einen Finger nach dem anderen. Dann lässt er den angehaltenen Atem in einem langgezogenen Schwall entweichen, ein plötzliches Ablassen der Anspannung. Er wirft Peter das Geschirrhandtuch zu, der es reflexartig und ohne nachzudenken auffängt.

“Ich denke mal, du schaffst den Rest auch ohne mich.”

Ohne eine weitere Erklärung verschwindet er in sein Zimmer und kaum eine Minute später hört Peter das subtile Geräusch als Chris’ Körper in gleichmäßigen Abständen den Boden berührt und er leise murmelnd vor sich hin zählt.

Push-Ups oder Sit-Ups vermutet Peter. Ein Versuch dem inneren Verlangen gewalttätig zu werden ein anderes Outlet zu geben. Peter hatte er damals besser gefallen, als er noch einfach jemanden eine verpasst hatte, und gut. Aber der Juckreiz war fürs Erste gelindert, deshalb dreht Peter den Wasserhahn auf und lässt ihn mit seiner Buße allein.

 

* * * * *

 

Es gab hunderttausend Dinge, die Chris tun könnte. Tun sollte. Schließlich führte er ein erfolgreiches, internationales Unternehmen. Eins, dass er während der letzten Tage ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte. Da waren Anrufe zu tätigen, E-Mails zu beantworten, Kunden zu beruhigen und mindestens zwei wichtige Meetings zu verschieben. Er hat ziemlich reale und ernstzunehmende Verpflichtungen seinen Angestellten und Aktionären gegenüber.

 

Stattdessen kommt er nicht eher aus aus seinem Zimmer bis ihm das T-Shirt an der Brust klebt und ihm der Schweiß vom Gesicht tropft und er nicht länger das Gefühl des Messergriffes in seiner Hand spürt, und wie es an Victorias Brustbein entlanggeschabt ist, bevor es sich in ihr Herz gebohrt hatte. Seine Muskeln schmerzen, aber in seinem Kopf herrscht Ruhe.

 

Peter kommt gerade die Treppe herunter als Chris wieder den Wohnraum betritt, verdreht die Augen und schaut dabei betont lange auf den tiefen, V-förmigen Schweißfleck vorne auf Chris’ T-Shirt, dann bläht er die Nasenflügel und atmet dramatisch ein.

 

“Und ich dachte ich hätte dir damals, als wir noch jünger waren beigebracht wie wichtig eine Dusche ist.”

  
Es fällt ihnen inzwischen so leicht die Vergangenheit zu erwähnen, dachte er, und das nachdem sie fast zwei Jahre kein Wort darüber verloren hatten, dass es eigentlich schockierend oder zumindest überraschend sein sollte, wie beiläufig es jetzt geschah. Aber er hatte genug Zeit damit verbracht nicht über Probleme nachzudenken die etwas noch verworrener machen konnten, also schiebt er auch diesen Gedanken beiseite um sich ein anderes Mal mit ihm zu beschäftigen, irgendwann, wenn er nicht länger mit seinem Spiegelbild von vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren konfrontiert ist.

 

Die Jungen sitzen auf einem Teppich neben der Couch, ein Kartenspiel zwischen ihnen aufgeteilt. Sie hatten nicht einmal hochgeschaut als seine Tür aufging, denn sie haben beschlossen, dass er und Peter einfach nicht mehr existierten. Keiner der beiden hatte mehr als ein oder zwei Worte beim Frühstück mit ihm gewechselt, stattdessen hatten sie sich nahezu ausschließlich miteinander beschäftigt.

 

Ob es nun am Vollmond lag und an der dürftigen Kontrolle, die Peter an solchen Tagen über sich hatte (möglich und wahrscheinlich), oder weil sein jüngeres Ich beschlossen hatte ihnen beiden den Finger zu zeigen wegen Peters grausamer Einlage gestern Abend (Ebenso möglich und wahrscheinlich) weiß er nicht und er ist nicht einmal sicher ob es ihn überhaupt interessiert. Die beiden konnten ziemlich gut aufeinander aufpassen, was ihm Gelegenheit gibt, sich auf das wirkliche ‘Sorgenkind’ im Raum zu konzentrieren.  


Peter ist unruhig. Unberechenbar. Und es liegt nicht am Vollmond. Oder zumindest nicht nur am Vollmond. Er hat Peter übers letzte Jahr während der Vollmonde erlebt. Die scharfe, sarkastische Spitze in seinem Ton ist noch da, genau wie damals als sie noch jünger waren, doch dieser Tage wendet er sie mit kalter, kontrollierter Hand an, teilt sie mit einem sorgsamen Hauch amüsierten Desinteresses aus. Absichtliche Grausamkeit, oder wenigstens Grausamkeit die nicht mit einer Spur Humor versetzt war, schien Peter in seinen jüngeren Jahren zurückgelassen zu haben. Chris hatte gelegentlich überlegt, ob Peter womöglich beschlossen hatte, dass der dafür nötige Aufwand zu sehr danach aussah, als würden ihm seine Opfer tatsächlich etwas bedeuten, anstatt dass sie ihm eigentlich nur eher zufällig in die Schusslinie geraten waren.

 

Doch heute… Heute…

  
Die zehn Minuten beim Frühstück waren wie das Wiedererleben eines Vollmonds von vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, mit einem Peter, der so rasant von lässiger Sorglosigkeit zu bösartiger Grausamkeit schwang, dass Chris davon der Kopf schwirrte.

 

Ihnen beiden setzte der Stress zu und Chris wäre ein Narr wenn er das leugnen würde. Peter jedoch würde wie jedes Mal wieder bis zur unvermeidbaren Explosion warten, bevor er es zugab. Und ein Peter wie dieser? Unberechenbar und ohne Anker, schon jetzt an der Schwelle zum Wahnsinn stehend den er glaubt so gut verbergen zu können? Chris hat keine verdammte Idee, was er als nächstes tun würde.

 

Zunächst einmal jedoch läuft er unruhig auf und ab, während Chris am Tisch sitzt und vorgibt ein Buch über die Entwicklung des neuzeitlichen Börsenwesens zu lesen. Auf und ab, von einem Ende des geräumigen Lofts zum anderen. Die Treppe hinauf und wieder herunter, den Blick auf nichts und niemanden bestimmtes gerichtet. Eine Zeit lang stoppt Peter in der Küche und räumt zwei Schränke um. Das dauert so lange, dass, als er weitergeht, die Jungen vom Fußboden auf die Couch umgezogen waren. Chris zappt müßig durch die Programme des zu großen, übermäßig protzigen Flachbildschirm-Fernsehers, Peter indessen liegt ausgestreckt auf der Couch, den Kopf in Chris’ Schoß gelegt und die Augen halb geschlossen während Chris ihm mit den Nägeln durchs Haar fährt.

 

(Einmal schießt Chris ruckartig hoch, die Augen weit aufgerissen und starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. “Peter. Es gibt noch mehr S _tar Wars_ Filme!” Er verkneift es sich jedoch ihnen zu sagen dass die die Aufregung nicht Wert sind; stattdessen steht er auf und macht ihnen schweigend Popcorn. Jeder sollte den Horror, der _Episode 1_ ist, am eigenen Leib erleben.)

 

Als er ihnen das Popcorn bringt - sein jüngeres Ich brummt nur, was Chris als Danke interpretiert - ist Peter bereits in die Bibliotheksnische abgewandert, wo er auf einem imposanten, mit dunklem Leder bezogenen Ohrensessel sitzt. Er hat ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, den Knöchel locker auf dem Knie ruhend und ein Buch im Schoß, doch Chris glaubt, dass Peter genau so wenig liest wie er es selber tut.

 

Alles wirkt normal, ruhig, harmlos. Für einen Außenstehenden sieht es wahrscheinlich aus wie eine moderne Familie die einen gemeinsamen Tag zu Hause verbringt. Doch Chris kann spüren wie die allgemeine Anspannung wächst. Steigend. Stärker, stärker, stärker. Er hört es, als der junge Peter Chris grob und ungehalten anschnauzt, sich im selben Moment leise entschuldigt und Chris sich zu ihm hinab beugt, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern das ihn grinsen und lachen lässt. Kann sehen, wie Peter - der erwachsene - seine Hand auf seinem Knie ruhen lässt in einer Karikatur von Gelassenheit, aber mit den Fingern ununterbrochen _tapp, tapp_ auf seinem Knie herumtrommelt, die Klauen gerade so weit ausgefahren dass Chris sie nur sehen kann weil das eine nervöse Angewohnheit von ihm von vor langer Zeit gewesen ist. Eine nervöse Angewohnheit die erst wieder in Erscheinung getreten war, als Peter und er einer ominösen Nachricht von Stiles folgend Dereks Apartment betreten hatten. Eine Explosion wartete unter Peters scheinbar ruhigem Äußeren, wallend und brodelnd, und die Luft ist so dick, dass Chris’ unter ihrer erstickenden Last mit den Zähnen knirscht. Die Frage ist nicht _ob_ es zur Explosion kommt, sondern _wann_. Und wen die Granatsplitter treffen würden die ihr folgten.

 

Wäre es jemand anderes… eine andere Zeit, ein anderer Ort … Er wüsste genau was zu tun wäre; wie er den Vollmond mildern könnte, die Wut und den Schmerz. Die Bombe entschärfen. Oder wenigstens Peter davon abhalten, in jede seiner verdammten Hosen ein Loch ins Knie zu zupfen. Es wäre so ähnlich wie - Naja, es wäre eigentlich fast genau das, was die Juniors gerade tun: Jeder an einem Ende der Couch, während sie eine wilde Partie _Mario Kart_ spielen, die Beine seitwärts auf die Couch platziert, so dass Peters Füße unter Chris Knien zu liegen kommen.

 

Aber dies hier ist keine andere Zeit und auch kein anderer Ort. Sie waren jetzt erwachsen und die Welt war untergegangen und wieder auferstanden und erneut untergegangen; und alles was ihnen geblieben war, ist dies hier. Also bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig als zusehen und zu warten und zu hoffen, dass er es rechtzeitig zu seiner Waffe schafft bevor jemand stirbt.

 

So vergeht der ganze Tag. Peter angespannt und bereit zuzuschlagen, Chris immer erschöpfter von dem Druck des Balanceakts und den Jungen, die von einer Beschäftigung zur nächsten treiben, immer in Berührung, jedoch kaum mehr als ein Wort oder zwei wechseln wann immer Chris und Peter in der Nähe waren.

 

Als es draußen jenseits der Balkontür zu dämmern beginnt _verschwindet_ Peter einfach. Geht die Treppe hoch ins obere Stockwerk und kommt für Stunden nicht wieder herunter. So lange, dass Chris der Meinung ist Peter hätte den ganzen Tag abgeschrieben und sei ins Bett gegangen.

 

Die Jungen sind draußen auf dem Balkon und Chris beendet gerade ein Telefongespräch mit Allison - die Stimmen von Scott und Issac sind im Hintergrund zu hören - als Peter wieder auftaucht und völlig unbekümmert die Treppe herunterschlendert. Er geht bis zum Tisch, seine Lippen verziehen sich angeekelt, während er Chris von oben bis unten mustert. “Du solltest duschen gehen. Und dir etwas weniger peinliches anziehen.”

 

Chris hebt eine Augenbraue: “Entschuldigung?”

 

Chris hätte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich gewesen wäre, aber Peter verzieht die Lippen noch etwas mehr. “Ich halt’ den Gestank in diesem Haus nicht mehr aus. Wir gehen aus.”

 

Chris schnaubt verächtlich und nimmt sein Buch wieder auf. “Nein, werden wir nicht. Wir nehmen sie heute nicht mit in die Öffentlichkeit. Etwas, dass wir zusammen beschlossen haben, falls du es irgendwie vergessen haben solltest.”

 

“Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Die kommen schon klar.” Er schaut demonstrativ in Richtung des Balkons, wo die Jungen auf der Holzterrasse saßen, die Fußsohlen gegeneinander gepresst. “Er hat ja seinen Rettungsschirm dabei. Der kommt klar.”

 

“Wahrscheinlich,” gibt Chris zu, “Doch er ist nicht derjenige der mir Sorgen bereitet.” Er schaut demonstrativ zu Peter.

 

“Oh bitte, Christopher,” Peter schiebt seinen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung beiseite, als wäre der sowohl beleidigend als auch lächerlich. “Ich habe seit Jahren keine Probleme mehr mit meiner Selbstkontrolle gehabt.”

 

Chris sieht in weiter kontinuierlich an, beide Augenbrauen erhoben über die Absurdität dieser Behauptung, und Peter verdreht die Augen.

 

“Meine Güte, Argent, dieser eine kleine Vorfall zählt doch überhaupt nicht. Außergewöhnliche Umstände halt.”

 

“Komisch. Ich könnte dir eine Liste mit Leuten geben, die da anderer Meinung sind.”

 

“Nun ja,” erwidert Peter leichthin, “die meisten davon sind tot, also zählt deren Meinung nicht.”

 

“Wir gehen nirgendwo hin!” Chris schaut wieder auf sein Buch und signalisiert damit, dass dies sein letztes Wort sei. Im Nachhinein besehen hätte er es wirklich besser wissen müssen. _Niemand_ hat das letzte Wort bei Peter.

 

Peter zuckt nachlässig mit einer Schulter. “Ich schätze, das kannst du machen wie du willst. Du kannst gerne hier bleiben. Ich nehm’ mir meinen und gehe.”

 

Chris legt langsam das Buch zur Seite und seufzt, wobei er mehr von seinem Ärger preisgibt als er will. “Du kannst ihn nicht ohne Chris mitnehmen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht bei Vollmond. Nicht mit allem, was gerade passiert. _Du weißt das_. Das gäbe eine Katastrophe.”

 

“Da hast du wohl recht, denke ich. Aber keine Sorge, dann wir nehmen Jung-Christopher halt mit.”

 

Chris setzt zu einem Protest an, nur um ein paar Sekunden zu spät zu erkennen, dass er Peter direkt in die Hände gespielt hatte.

 

“Ich weiß, ich weiß, Argent. Du lässt den Jungen nicht alleine mit mir gehen; ich könnte ja der Versuchung nachgeben ihn zu erledigen und uns allen einigen Ärger zu ersparen. Aber mein jüngeres Ich kann nicht ohne _ihn_ gehen. Und ich würde Peter dir auch nicht ausgerechnet heute Nacht anvertrauen.” Peter faltet die Hände auf den Tisch und lehnt sich vor, das Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Chris’ entfernt: “Und _ich_ werde nicht eine Sekunde länger in diesem Haus bleiben.” Das Blau seiner Augen ist übernatürlicher als das eines Menschen und seine Stimme senkt sich für einem kurzen Moment zu einem grimmigen Knurren um dann gleich wieder völlig normal zu klingen. Er richtet sich auf und grinst wie die Katze die den Kanarienvogel verspeist hat als er fortfährt:

 

“Deshalb werden wir alle zusammen hier rausgehen. Dein überlastetes Pflichtbewußtsein würde dich gar nicht anders handeln lassen. Schach, und Matt, Argent. Und nun lauf und zieh dich um, während ich unserem jungen Paar die freudige Botschaft verkünde.”

 

Chris versucht noch zu begreifen, was da gerade abgelaufen war - wie ständig, wie _ständig!_ _-_ während Peter bereits zum Balkon schlendert und die Glasschiebetür öffnet.

 

“Kinder, ich habe aufregende Neuigkeiten.” Er klatscht in die Hände. “Argent und ich werden euch ein wundervolles Geschenk machen. Wir gehen mit euch aus. Ihr könnt sogar so tun als wäre es ein Date wenn ihr möchtet. Selbsttäuschung scheint ja ohnehin eine eurer Stärken zu sein.”

 

Während Chris den Raum mit einem Ausdruck höchster Konzentration betritt und Peter studiert, als versuche er den Haken an der Sache finden, schlendert Peter hinter ihm hinein, ein verschlagenes Lächeln im Gesicht. Er stellt sich vor sein älteres Ich und mustert ihn von oben bis unten.

 

“Also, wenn das ein Date für uns ist, was genau bedeutet das dann für _euch_ beide?”

 

Peter lächelt, wenn auch ohne Humor, und als er seinem jüngeren Ich die Wange _tätschelt,_ hallt es laut durch das Loft und hinterläßt einen Abdruck seiner Finger. “Reizend.”, brummt er leise, bevor er sich mit einem letzte Klaps auf Peters Wange zurückzieht. “Eine Schande, dass Talia dir nicht schon eher einen Maulkorb verpasst hat. Denk nur, welchen Ärger wir uns hätten ersparen können. Jetzt zieht euch um, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere.”

 

Peter dreht dem Paar den Rücken zu und ignoriert völlig, wie Chris jüngere Hälfte ihm nachsetzt, Fäuste geballt und Zähne gefletscht. Peter greift nach seinem Handgelenk und zieht ihn zurück bevor er mehr wie zwei Schritte machen kann und starrt sein älteres Ich mit entblößten Fängen und einem solch intensiven, hasserfüllten Blick an, dass Chris klar wird dass wenn er nicht vorsichtig ist, _die beiden_ sich noch vor Ende der Nacht an die Kehle gehen würden.

 

Wahrscheinlich ist die Idee aus diesem beengendem Raum herauszukommen doch nicht so ganz verkehrt.

 

* * * * *

 

Trotz Peters Beteuerung, er könne _nicht eine Minute länger_ im Loft bleiben hatte Chris noch geduscht und sich neue Kleidung angezogen - eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit V-Auschnitt. Er hatte schon noch ein paar Dinge aus seinem Apartment mitgebracht, doch das war hauptsächlich nur die Standardkleidung die er jeden Tag trug; und selbst wenn, es hätte schon die Hölle zufrieren müssen, ehe Peter Hale ihm seine Kleidung diktierte - und Peter selbst war auch noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

 

Die Jungen hatten sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht sich umzuziehen; von dem was er erkennen konnte hatten sie die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, dass Chris mit seinem Daumen über die rote Stelle auf Peters Wange streichelte und ihm in mit Lauten zu leise um sie auszumachen etwas zuflüsterte. Chris hatte Peter nur ein einziges Mal alleine gelassen, als er für ganze drei Minuten in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen war; als er danach wieder herauskam, waren seine Augen dunkel mit Eyeliner umrandet und die beiden wechselten einen Blick, der geradezu schrie, dass sie etwas planten das Chris mit Sicherheit Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde.

 

Sie hatten das Loft noch nicht einmal verlassen und Chris ist bereits allein von dem Gedanken ausgelaugt heute Abend _drei_ Kinder hüten zu müssen. Alles wäre so viel einfacher wenn er Peter einfach eine Grenze überschreiten ließe und ihn dann umlegte. Das hätte sein Vater zumindest so getan - außer natürlich, dass sein Vater Peter bereits in der Sekunde getötet hätte in der sie von dessen Wiederauferstehung erfahren hätten, wäre er nur beweglich genug, sein Zimmer zu verlassen - aber Chris hatte zu hart gearbeitet und zu viel geopfert um keine unnütze Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Stadt zu lenken. Jedwedes weiteres _Missgeschick_ würde den wackeligen Waffenstillstand, den er mit den anderen Jäger-Clans ausgehandelt hatte, zum kippen bringen.

 

Er überlegt ernsthaft Melissa oder den Sheriff anzurufen und um Verstärkung anzuflehen, als Peter offensichtlich zu dem Schluss gekommen ist er hätte sich jetzt genug aufgehübscht und in den Raum zurückkehrt. Chris schaut ihn einmal an und lenkt dann vorsichtig seinen Blick auf einen Punkt gerade über dessen Schulter. Es ist ein altvertrautes Ziehen das er verspürt, tief in seinem Innern und wie ein Frösteln in seinem Nacken, und es ist nicht das erste Mal dass es wieder in Erscheinung trat seit er Peter - gesund und am Leben - wiedergesehen hatte; als er wiederauferstanden in einem Lagerhaus stand und Derek dabei half, einen Teenager zu töten. Doch diesmal ist es etwas schwerer, es als etwas anderes abzutun als eine pawlowsche Reaktion auf jemanden, der einmal seine ganze Welt gewesen war.

 

Peter sieht gut aus in einer Jeans, die seinen Hintern umschmeichelt dass es beinahe schon obszön ist und einem dunkelgrünen Henley, doch Peter hatte immer schon gut ausgesehen; immer gewusst, wie er seine Vorzüge zu betonen hatte damit sie ihm zum Vorteil gereichten. Und zum erstem Mal erkennt Chris, dass dies vielleicht die ganze Zeit Peters Ziel gewesen ist; vielleicht hoffte er etwas - _jemanden_ \- zu finden, während sie unterwegs waren. Um dem Vollmond seine brutale Schärfe zu nehmen auf eine Art, die ein bisschen weniger blutig ist. Ficken oder Kämpfen - das war eine uralte Methode, auf die die Gestaltenwandler gewöhnlich zurückgriffen die genug Selbstkontrolle besaßen um aus einem Fick nicht versehentlich einen Mord werden zu lassen. Und Chris ist sich absolut sicher, dass Peter diese Art Selbstkontrolle heute Abend fehlte.

 

Peter begutachtet sie mit einem unzufriedenen Schnauben - einem Schnauben, dass schärfer wird als seine Augen Chris von oben bis unten mustern - dann deutet er mit dem Finger in Richtung Tür, in der klaren Erwartung dass sie folgen würden.

 

“Auf geht’s. Und immer dran denken: Kein Morden oder Verstümmeln. Wenn Argent noch verschnupfter wird, werden wir mit ihm noch zum Arzt gehen müssen.”

 

Der jüngere Peter stößt einen knurrenden Protest aus: “Ich werde schon nicht -”, doch Peter unterbricht ihn mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung.

 

“Oh, ich habe mit unserem jungen Christopher hier gesprochen. Wir wissen doch alle wie… irrational er deinetwegen reagiert sobald Nachtklubs im Spiel sind. Es käme mir recht ungelegen eine Leiche verstecken zu müssen, nur weil dich irgendjemand zufällig berührt hat.”

 

Chris jüngeres Ich erstarrt, seine Augen weiten sich als Peters Tiefschlag sein Ziel findet. Chris windet sich vor Mitgefühl als die Hitze langsam aber unaufhaltsam seinen Hals und sein Gesicht heraufzieht bis er knallrot ist. Es war ein großer Sieg für Chris gewesen als er endlich in der Lage gewesen war diese unfreiwillige Reaktion auf Verlegenheit zu unterdrücken, aber im Moment ist das für den Jungen der er mal war eine Errungenschaft die noch in weiter Ferne lag.

 

Chris überbrückt die Distanz zu Peter in ganzen drei Schritten. “ _Es reicht!_ Wenn du Streit sucht, ich bin direkt hier. Andernfalls: _Halt’s Maul!_ Oder ich schwöre bei Gott, dass ich dich mit Betäubungsmitteln vollpumpe, dass du bis zum nächsten Vollmond nicht wieder aufwachst. Hast du mich verstanden?”

 

Peter schaut ostentativ zwischen Chris’ Gesicht und der geballten Faust an seiner Seite hin und her und hebt dann eine Augenbraue: “Wie ich gesagt habe.”

 

Ohne auf Chris’ Antwort zu warten macht er einen Schrit um ihn herum, angelt seine Jacke mit einem Finger von der Garderobe und öffnet die Tür. Er schaut über die Schulter zurück als er das Loft verlässt: “Nicht trödeln! Die Nacht wird nicht jünger.”

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Sie enden schließlich im _The Sevens_ , einem Lokal, dass mehr Bar als Restaurant ist, jedoch mit einem Speisebereich der offensichtlich groß genug ist, dass die Jungen mit reinkommen dürfen und eine Speisekarte ausgehändigt bekommen. Chris lässt sie in einer Nische sitzen während er selber einen Platz an einer Ecke der Bar wählt der ihm sowohl einen Blick auf die Nische gewährt wie auch auf die Pooltische, auf die Peter wortlos zustrebte sobald sie das Lokal betreten hatten. Er bestellt sich einen Drink und ignoriert das Zwinkern der Barfrau als sie ihn serviert. Himmel, die konnte höchstens halb so alt sein wie er selbst.

 

Während Chris eine Menge Stunden an Orten wie diesen verbracht hatte, teils zum Jagen teils zum Vergnügen, waren er und Peter lediglich ein Mal zusammen in einem Lokal gewesen, das diesem hier nahe kam; und da Peter damals nicht wusste, dass Chris zu der Zeit auch dort gewesen war, ist er ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht zählte.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

_1986_

 

 

Chris stürzt aus dem Haupteingang der Schule, den Rucksack lässig über eine Schulter geschlungen, und tritt in den fahlen Sonnenschein des Winternachmittages. Er zehrt immer noch vom Hochgefühl ihres Sieges gegen die _State_ letztes Wochenende und während er sich auf den Weg zu Peter macht, der lässig an der Ecke gegen die Mauer lehnt, überzieht ein wildes Grinsen sein Gesicht.

 

Peter war die ganze Woche über schlecht gelaunt gewesen, genau genommen seit der Siegesfeier bei Ben. Was keinen richtigen Sinn machte, denn der Vollmond war bereits in der Nacht vor dem letzten Spiel gewesen und Chris wusste mit Sicherheit dass Peter auf der Party eine von Stephanies Flagline(**)- Freundinnen abgeschleppt hatte. Doch manchmal war Peter halt so und da diese Laune früher oder später eh wieder verging, hatte Chris gelernt es nicht weiter wichtig zu nehmen.

 

Er schlingt einen Arm um Peters Schultern und zieht ihn mit sich. “Hey, weißt du was?”

 

Peter schaut ihn aus schmalen Augen forschend an und einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckt aufwärts. “Stephanie ist endlich schlau geworden und hat deinem dummen Arsch den Laufpass gegeben?”

 

“Ha, ha, wer’s glaubt…! _Egal_ , Stilinskisagt, dass im _Nickelcade_ _(***)_ endlich der Lasertag Parcour aufmacht. Lass’ uns heute Abend mal hingehen das checken.”

 

Peter schüttelt den Kopf. “Sorry. Kann nicht.”

 

Chris hält mitten auf dem Fußweg an, zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildet sich ein tiefes V. “Was?” Seit Monaten redeten sie von nichts anderem.

 

Peter zuckt mit den Achseln und duckt sich unter Chris Arm heraus. “Kann nicht.” Chris entgeht nicht dass er auf Chris’ Stirn starrt, anstatt ihm in die Augen zu schauen. “Ich muss da zu Hause noch was erledigen.” Er macht ein paar Schritte rückwärts, fort von Chris und auf den Waldrand zu, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal in der Nähe der Stelle waren, wo sich der Weg zu den Häusern der Hales und der Argents trennte.

 

“Was denn? Ich könnte vorbei kommen und dir helfen, dann können wir anschließend immer noch gehen.”

 

Peter schüttelt den Kopf und läuft schneller als er sich dem Waldrand nähert. “Ist was für Talia. Und du weißt ja, dass sie dich nicht im Haus haben mag. Wir gehen morgen, okay? Treffen um drei bei den Docks?” Chris glaubt dass Peter es Peters Absicht war sein Lächeln beruhigend aussehen zu lassen, doch es wirkte einfach nur _verkehrt._ Bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen oder antworten kann, dreht Peter sich um und läuft in den Wald, in die ungefähre Richtung des Hale Hauses, ein _Bis morgen!_ über die Schulter zurückrufend.

 

Chris starrt ihm hinterher während er noch versucht zu kapieren, was da eben geschehen war. Denn Peter hatte _gelogen._ Sie logen eine Menge Leute über eine Menge Dinge an, aber niemals _einander_ (von der ‘Werwolf’ und ‘Jäger’ Sache einmal abgesehen, denn das war etwas vollkommen anderes.) Was bedeutete, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

 

Mit der Familie Hale nicht stimmte. Das war der einzige Grund den Chris sich vorstellen konnte. Weil Peter Talia erwähnt hatte. Vielleicht ging es ja um Jäger. Vielleicht hatten Jäger Peters Famile ins Visier genommen. Vielleicht sogar sein _Vater_. Wobei es nicht sein Vater sein konnte, denn sie hatten einen Kodex und Talia hatte nichts Unrechtes getan.

 

Trotzdem: Jäger. Es konnte eine andere Familie sein. Peter wollte ihm wahrscheinlich nichts davon erzählen, weil er ihn aus der Sache heraushalten wollte. Damit er seinem Vater nichts sagen musste. Was verdammt bescheuert war, denn Peter würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, würde Chris _ihn_ im Dunkeln lassen, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten wäre. Würde er ihn auf diese Weise zu beschützen versuchen.

 

Peter _weiß_ , dass Chris ihm immer helfen würde. Chris hatte es Peter _versprochen._ Und er brach seine Versprechen nicht. Und er wollte verdammt sein, sollte er zulassen, dass seinem Freund oder dessen Familie irgendetwas passierte.

 

Darum stand er jetzt vier Stunden später vor dem Haus der Hales, verborgen im Schatten der Bäume die das Haus umgaben. Alles ist ruhig soweit er das beurteilen kann, Talia ist nicht einmal zu Hause. Aber er kann gelegentlich einen Blick auf Peter durch dessen Zimmerfenster erhaschen wenn er durch den Raum geht. Er zieht ein neues Hemd an, einmal geht er ohne Hemd am Fenster vorbei um letztendlich drei weitere Hemden anzuprobieren bevor er sich für ein blaues entscheidet, dass er gekauft hatte als er Chris das letzte Mal zu einem Trip in die Stadt überredet hatte um mit ihm im Einkaufszentrum shoppen zu gehen. Als er es anprobiert hatte, hatte Chris gekichert, ein geziertes Lächeln aufgesetzt, mit den Wimpern geklimpert und ihm gesagt, dass die Mädchen es _liiieeeben_ würden, weil es seine _Aauugen_ so betone. Peter hatte ihm daraufhin derart hart geknufft, dass ihm der Arm Tage später noch wehgetan hatte, kurz geschnaubt und dann gesagt, dass jeder auch so sehen konnte das seine Augen _umwerfend_ waren; mit oder ohne Betonung. Das Hemd kaufte er aber trotzdem.

 

Es verging genug Zeit, dass Chris anfing sich zu langweilen und sich darüber zu ärgern das Lasertag verpasst zu haben und in Erwägung zog, einfach zur Tür zu maschieren und von Peter zu verlangen, ihm zu sagen was eigentlich los war, als Peter herauskommt, einen Schlüsselbund lose in seiner Hand schwingend. Er hält kurz inne und schaut sich rasch um, um dann die Treppe herunterzutraben.

 

Der Wind kommt von Westen und trägt Chris’ Geruch von Peter fort in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, doch selbst wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre hätte es auch keinen Unterschied gemacht. Peter hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass nach drei Jahren beinahe ständigem Kontakts ihr jeweiliger Geruch bereits so sehr mit dem des anderen vermischt war, dass ein anderes Rudel sie womöglich gar nicht voneinander unterscheiden konnte. (Chris würde es Peter nie sagen, aber ihm gefiel das. Ihm gefiel die Idee, dass er roch, als gehöre er zu etwas anderem als dem Haus seines Vaters. Erst sehr viel später wird Chris aufgehen wie nützlich diese Tarnung für Jagden gewesen wäre.)

 

Der praktische Nebeneffekt dieser Tatsache war, dass wenn er nicht direkt hinter Peter stand und herumzappelte, Peter nichts ungewöhnliches daran finden würde dass sein Geruch _da_ war, deshalb drückt Chris sich einfach etwas tiefer in den Schatten der Bäume ohne Peter dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Der pfeift vor sich hin, ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht, während er beinahe zur Familienkutsche hüpft. Es wurde Chris nie langweilig sich darüber zu amüsieren, dass Talia Hale, Werwolf und knallharter Extraklasse-Alpha, einen 1980er VW-Kleinbus fuhr. Peter sagt, dass er ihren Eltern gehört hatte und Talia ihn behielt weil er abbezahlt und eines der wenigen Fahrzeuge war in dem das ganze Rudel Platz fand. Er ist praktisch. Aber _trotzdem_!

 

Peter verhält sich gewiss nicht so als wäre irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung als er er sich auf den Fahrersitz setzt, doch Irreführung ist ein ganz besonderes Talent von Peter, also muss das nicht unbedingt etwas heißen. Peter wirft den Motor an und fährt davon. Chris hätte ihn sofort verloren, wäre der Weg der vom Haus der Hales zur Hauptstraße führte nicht lediglich eine unbefestigte Zuwegung, die sich etwa acht Kilometer weit durch den Wald wand und schlängelte und Fahrzeuge nur im Schneckentempo vorankommen ließ, was dem Rudel dann reichlich Zeit gab, sich beim ersten Brummen eines Motors, der auf die Zuwegung abbog, auf die Ankunft des etwaigen Besuchers vorzubereiten. Doch der direkte Weg quer durch den Wald zu eben dieser Einfahrt beträgt lediglich etwas mehr als eineinhalb Kilometer, also trabt Chris los und erreicht die Einfahrt zur selben Zeit als er das Brummen des VW Motors auf das Stopschild zukommen hört. Er wartet bis Peter abgebogen ist, dann sprintet er über die Straße zu der Tankstelle, wo er seinen Buick abgestellt hatte. Peter musste schon wirklich sehr abgelenkt sein, wenn er nicht mal den Wagen hier bemerkt hatte.

 

Er klemmt sich hinter das Lenkrad und wartet eine weitere Minute bis er losfährt - auf den nächsten acht Kilometern gab es keine Abzweigung und es ist besser, ein paar Autos zwischen sich und Peter zu haben wenn er nicht bemerkt werden will. Chris beherrscht Verfolgungsfahrten recht gut. Es ist soweit er sich erinnern kann eines der wenigen Dinge bei denen sein Vater ihn nach einer Trainingsstunde nicht zurechtgewiesen hatte. Stattdessen gab es ein Schulterklopfen und ein ernstes “Gut gemacht.” Es ist ihm manchmal peinlich wenn er sich daran erinnert wie stolz er sich bei diesen zwei Worte gefühlt hatte, wie oft er sie in Gedanken wiederholte. Wie er sich immer noch an diese flüchtige Anerkennung klammerte. Gott, wie er seinen Vater hasste. Außer, dass er es nicht wirklich tat.

 

Chris schüttelt den Kopf um das unnötige Rauschen loszuwerden und lenkt den Wagen auf die Straße. Der Kleinbus kommt drei Kilometer weiter und drei Autos vor ihm wieder in Sicht und er folgt Peter erst nach Beacon Hills hinein und dann quer durch die Stadt. Als sie die Bahngleise überqueren muss Chris sich noch weiter zurückfallen lassen, denn in diesem zwielichtigen Teil der Stadt fuhren weniger Autos und das machte die Angelegenheit etwas schwieriger denn es gab jetzt viel mehr Möglichkeiten Peter zwischen all den Wohnwagenparks und kaputten Geschäftsfassaden zu verlieren.

 

Doch ausnahmsweise hat er mal Glück. Der VW hat ein kaputtes Rücklicht und als die Dämmerung hereinbricht, kann er den Kleinbus genau ausmachen; wie Peter in Richtung der Stadtgrenze von Beacon Hills abbiegt, wo eine Kreuzung direkt an die Ecken der drei Nachbarstädte angrenzt, bis zu einem Gebäude das verlassen aussieht, wären da nicht die ungefähr vierzig Autos die auf dem Parkplatz standen und der wummernden Bass, der jedes Mal aus der Tür dröhnt sobald der Türsteher sie öffnet. Chris schaltet die Scheinwerfer des Buick aus sobald er sich sicher ist wo Peter hin will und fährt dann ohne Licht weiter, in die am weitesten entfernte Ecke des Parkplatzes.

 

Chris beobachtet die Bar, die Augenbrauen zu einem scharfen V gerunzelt als er das pinkfarbene Dreieck bemerkt, welches unauffällig über ein geschwärztes Fenster gemalt worden war und ihm wird klar wo sie sein mussten. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass sich dieser Ort im Niemandsland befand. Er hatte einen gewissen Ruf. Es war sowohl ein Witz als auch eine Beleidigung wie sie zwischen Teenagern hin und her gingen, genauso wie es übermäßig mit Testosteron verseuchte Trainer es ihren Athleten an den Kopf warfen, wenn diese mal nicht die geforderte Leistung erbrachten. Selbst sein Vater hatte darüber gesprochen, es niederzubrennen und ein oder zweimal im Jahr gab es einen Leitartikel, in dem gefragt wurde, ob die Stadträte das Lokal nicht endlich schließen sollten. Zum Wohl der Kinder natürlich.

 

Er kann sich keinen einzigen Grund denken, was Peter ausgerechnet hier wollen könnte und doch steigt Peter aus den Kleinbus, verriegelt die Tür und geht direkt auf den Eingang zu. Himmel, sie waren nicht einmal _alt genug_ , um überhaupt in Bars gehen zu dürfen, geschweige denn ein Lokal wie dieses. Doch Peter hatte noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt sich seinen Weg überall hineinzuschwindeln, und natürlich beschwatzt er den Türsteher für gerade mal zehn Sekunden, bevor der ihm die Tür öffnet und Peter hineinrauschen lässt.

 

Chris dagegen… Der Türsteher schüttelt schon mit dem Kopf als Chris noch fünf Meter weit weg ist, was bedeutet dass Chris zurück zum Auto gehen muss, weitere zehn Minuten wartet und sich dann zur Seite des Gebäudes schleicht. Am Ende schlängelt er sich durch ein hoch gelegenes Fenster, das gerade mal breit genug ist um seine Schultern durchzulassen und lässt sich drinnen auf den Boden der eines Raumes fallen, den Toiletten wie sich herausstellt. Die Tür springt auf, kaum dass seine Füße das gerissene Linoleum berühren und Chris dreht sich rasch zu einem Urinal, während er umständlich seinen Reißverschluß öffnet und pinkelt und dabei die ganze Zeit den Blick starr auf die Wand vor sich gerichtet hält. Irgendwann geht die Spülung und die Tür öffnet sich erneut; Chris schließt seine Hose und schlüpft aus der Tür kurz bevor sich diese wieder schließt .

 

Die Musik ist ohrenbetäubend und seine Augen brauchen einen Moment um sich an das Dämmerlicht zu gewöhnen welches der Zigarettenrauch der durch den Raum wabert noch undurchdringlicher macht. Doch als er endlich etwas erkennen kann, weiß er mit absoluter Sicherheit dass sein Vater ihn umbringen wird, sollte er jemals erfahren dass Chris hier war.

 

Die Gerüchte sind also wahr, denkt er. Er kann im ganzen Raum keine einzige Frau ausmachen. Es sind alles Männer. Männer, die miteinander reden. Miteinander trinken. Miteinander _tanzen,_ mit Händen, die auf Armen, Rücken und Hintern liegen oder unter die Säume von T-Shirts gesteckt sind. Es ist nicht… es ist nicht genau das was er erwartet hatte, nicht nach dem was sein Vater gesagt hatte, oder was er im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Keiner von den Männern hier sieht besonders beschämt oder schuldig oder verstohlen aus. Die meisten… die meisten sehen entspannt aus. Glücklich. _Fröhlich_. Er ist so weit aus seinem gewohntem Element, dass er den Drang bekämpfen muss zu fliehen, aber er muss Peter finden und herausfinden warum um alles in der Welt er überhaupt hierher gekommen ist.

 

Er schiebt sich weiter, wendet den Blick ab sobald ein Mann einen anderen an sich zieht und ihn küsst, unsicher, was er denken soll, wie er reagieren soll und er atmet erleichtert aus als er Peter schließlich findet der mit einem Bier vor sich an der Bar sitzt. Chris ist schon drauf und dran ihn in eine Ecke zu ziehen, fort von dem Qualm und der Verwirrung, und eine Erklärung zu verlangen, als ein Mann mit zerzausten blonden Locken sich auf den Barhocker neben Peter setzt. Er ist alt. Vielleicht nicht gerade alt wie ein Lehrer, aber wenigstens über _zwanzig,_ und bei der Art wie er Peter ansieht stellen sich bei Chris die Nackenhaare auf.

 

Peter neigt den Kopf zur Seite und mustert ihn von oben bis unten, dann kehrt er zu seinem Bier zurück, die Lippen zu dem selben kleinen Grinsen verzogen, das er heute Abend schon mal gezeigt hatte. Diesmal jedoch bereitet Chris dieses Grinsen Magenschmerzen und er macht einen weiteren Schritt auf die Bar zu.

 

Blondie für seinen Teil schaut Peter etwas länger an. Dann wendet er sich an den Barkeeper und hebt zwei Finger. Der Barmann nickt und gießt Blondie zwei Kurze ein, der beide nimmt und einen zu Peter herüber schiebt. Peter legt erneut den Kopf schief, ein Mundwinkel hebt sich und Chris kann Blondies Lippen lesen, als der “ _Trink!_ ” sagt und den Schnaps weiter rüber schiebt.

 

Chris hätte beinahe laut losgelacht. Na, viel Glück damit. Peter kann schon an einem guten Tag die meisten Leute nicht ausstehen und ganz bestimmt nicht irgendeinen Fremden der ihn fortwährend an der Schulter berührt als würde er ihn _kennen_ und sich viel zu dicht zu ihm herüberbeugt. Chris hält bei einem Stehtisch an und wartet darauf, dass Peter Blondie mit seiner scharfen Zunge den Arsch bis zum Kragen aufreißt. _Dabei_ braucht er keinerlei Hilfe.

 

Doch Peter sagte _nichts._ Stattdessen lächelt er Blondie an, langsam und geheimnisvoll, leckt sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und leert dann sein das Schnapsglas mit einem Zug. Chris fällt auf, dass er während der ganzen Zeit den Augenkontakt mit dem anderen nicht abbricht. Es folgt ein weiterer Kurzer, und noch einer, und Chris kann _immer noch nicht_ verstehen, was er da gerade sieht - oder vielleicht will er es auch gar nicht - jedenfalls nicht, bis sich Blondie sich so nah zu ihm beugt, dass seine Lippen beinahe Peters Ohr berühren, etwas sagt, dass Peter zum Lachen bringt und er nickt und sie dann beide von ihren Barhockern aufstehen und sich durch die Menge schiebend davonmachen.

 

Chris folgt ihnen, schiebt dabei Hände fort die nach ihm greifen und ihn drängen und schüttelt den Kopf verneinend bei einem gemurmelten Angebot, das so weit jenseits allem war was er bisher in seinem Leben gehört hatte, dass er fühlen konnte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Er senkt den Kopf als ihm Gelächter und ein ‘ _Nathan, benimm’ dich. Du verdirbst den Kleinen noch.’_ hinterher driften. Als er Peter endlich wieder einholt, lehnt der mit Blondie an einer Wand ziemlich am Ende eines Ganges, entweder ohne den Strom von Leuten von und zu den Toiletten zu bemerken oder es war ihm einfach egal.

 

Chris glaubt zuerst, dass Peter ihn bemerkt hatte, ihn bemerkt haben musste, doch Peter scheint nur Augen für den Mann vor ihm zu haben der ihn so sehr gegen die Wand gepresst hielt, dass Peter schon kämpfen müsste, wollte er sich befreien. Einen Moment lang meint Chris Furcht in seinen Augen zu sehen und er macht einen zögernden Schritt nach vorne um einzugreifen, doch mit einem Mal nimmt Peters Miene einen vertrauten, eigensinnigen, herausfordernden Ausdruck an. Er stellt sich breiter hin, dann hakt er seine Finger in die Gürtelschlaufen von Blondies Jeans. Chris bleibt die Luft weg als Blondie Peters Hemd mit beiden Händen greift, ihn zurück an die Wand drückt und ihn dann hart und mit geöffnetem Mund küsst. Chris sieht seine Zunge blitzen als sie zwischen Peters Lippen verschwindet.

 

Für ein paar Sekunden setzte Chris’ Verstand komplett aus. Sekunden, in denen Blondie seine Finger in Peters Haar gräbt und rauh an dessen Wurzeln zieht. Sekunden in denen Peters Lächeln fremd und nahezu wild wird und er Blondie in die Lippe beißt und sich von ihm noch tiefer in die Wand drücken lässt als wolle Blondie ihn gleich hier und jetzt vor allen Leuten vögeln.

 

 

Chris’ Denkvermögen hakt und stottert, dann erwacht es donnernd wieder zum Leben. Kommt wieder online mit einer geschürzten Unterlippe und einer Wut, die ungebremst und pur durch seine Adern rauscht. Nicht aus den Gründen die sie haben sollte, denen, die auch Gerard gutheißen würde. Nicht, weil Peter ihn angelogen hatte und das offensichtlich schon seit Jahren tat, auch nicht aus Abscheu für den Schmutz der vor ihm und überall hier stattfand. Seine Wut ist jedoch so heftig, dass seine Nägel Halbmonde in seine Handflächen bohren, so fest ballt er die Fäuste, denn _Wie kann er es wagen?_ Wie kann dieses unbekannte Stück Scheiße, der nicht das Geringste über Peter wusste und dem es auch völlig egal war, es wagen _seine dreckigen Pfoten_ _an ihn zu legen_?

 

Chris will ihn wegreißen, will jeden Finger der Hand brechen, die sich um Peters Kinn legt und es mal hier hin und mal dort hin dreht. Will die Zunge rausschneiden, die sich ihren Weg ohne Sorgfalt oder Rücksicht in Peters Mund bahnt. Niemand sollte Peter jemals so behandeln als wäre er austauschbar. _Chris_ würde ihn niemals so behandeln. Chris wäre rücksichtsvoll zu Peter, so wie Peter es verdiente. So wie Peter es brauchte, selbst wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Würde ihn eher verdecken als ihn gegen die Wand zu drücken, so dass er vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt wäre. Würde ihn locken den Mund zu öffnen, bis _Peter_ ihn hereinließ, anstatt Peter wie eine hirnlose Puppe zu behandeln die nur zum Gebrauch da war. Bis Peter verzweifelt und ungeschickt vor Verlangen wurde und diese dumme Maske, die er für die restliche Welt trug, ablegen würde.

 

Er wusste, Peter würde nach dem Menthol des Lippenbalsams schmecken das er immer benutzte, und dem Alkohol den er getrunken hatte und wahrscheinlich nach einem Hauch Mundwasser. Da wären auch rauhe Lippen, denn er biss viel zu oft darauf herum wenn er nachdachte - und Peter dachte immer irgendwie nach - also müsste er sich erst darum kümmern bevor Chris Peters Hemd hoch und ihm über den Kopf ziehen könnte. Bevor er seine Finger über die durchweg kitzeligen Furchen von Peters Rippen ziehen konnte, bis er lachte und sich wand und sich dann aus einem anderen Grund wand, wenn Chris seine Handfläche tief unten auf die harten Flächen seines Bauchs legte.

 

Jemand stößt Chris von hinten an, verschüttet seinen Drink mit einem gemurmelten _Tschuldigung!_ auf seinem Rücken und reißt ihn so zurück in die Gegenwart. Er blinzelt und schluckt und sieht dass eine von Peters Schultern bloß liegt, der Halsauschnitt bis zur Hälfte des Armes heruntergezogen, während Blondies Mund über die so entblößte Haut streift. Peter hat die Augen geschlossen, eine Hand flach an die Wand gedrückt und die andere bewegt sich ziellos durch die Locken auf Blondies Kopf.

 

Panik erfasst Chris, hart und heftig, als ihm klar wird was er hier tut. Was _in seinem Kopf_ vorgeht. Und dennoch bekommt er das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf. Kann das Verlangen nicht abschütteln, mit dem Daumen sanft über Peters Handgelenke zu streichen und die Fülle seiner Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne zu ziehen. Es ist überwältigend und verzehrend und völlig, absolut, 100% anders als alles, was er bisher kannte.

 

Er mag Mädchen, er mag Mädchen, er mag _Mädchen._ Und nicht seinen besten Freund. Ihn turnten Hüften an, die rund unter seinen Handflächen lagen und die Fülle von Brüsten und die Art, wie sich Stephanies Nippel von rosa zu rot verdunkelten wenn sie sich feucht in seinem Mund aufrichteten. Nicht der knubbelige Schwung von Peters Wirbelsäule, wenn er sich herumwarf und sich an Chris zusammenrollte während seiner Vollmond-Albträume. Nicht der kantige Schnitt von Peters Kinn, neuerdings angerauht von nagelneuen Bartstoppeln. Nicht das strahlenden Blau von Peters Augen, die sich erst weiteten und dann an den Rändern kräuselten, wenn er bei Chris’ furchtbaren Witzen zuerst aufstöhnte und dann doch lachte.

 

Nichtnichtnichtnichtnicht.

 

Chris verlagert unbehaglich sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere und beißt sich auf die Lippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken als sein Schwanz, halb hart von der Reibung der Jeans, zuckt. Eine seine Handflächen blutet wo sich seine Nägel in die Handfläche gegraben haben und dann lacht Peter auf und zieht Blondies Gesicht von seinem Hals fort wo der versucht hatte Peter dazu zu nötigen, seine Kehle unter Blondies Zähnen zu entblößen.

 

Chris taumelt und tut das Einzige zu dem er noch fähig ist.

 

Er flieht.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Peter ordnet die Billardkugeln, der Lärm und das geschäftige Summen im _The Sevens_ umgibt ihn wie ein angenehm betäubender Schleier statischen Rauschens. Es dämpft die Gedanken in seinem Kopf, übertönt den Geruch seines eigenen Körpers und das Geräusch seines viel zu schnellen Pulses, der hämmert und rast im Tanz mit dem Vollmond.

 

Der Abend war bisher gut verlaufen. Ein Stapel Geldscheine ziert bereits die Ecke des Pooltisches, Gewinne von den Deppen, die dumm genug gewesen waren für die Chance ihn zu schlagen ihre Brieftaschen zu öffnen und eine weitere naive Seele stand schon bereit um sich ebenfalls von ihm die Taschen leeren zu lassen. Er wirft einen raschen Blick durch den Raum während er sein Queue mit Kreide einreibt, unfähig und nicht willens den einen Instinkt zu unterdrücken, der ihm am Leben gehalten hatte, besonders als ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen schmolz, besonders als sein Leben mit dem Blut aus der klaffenden Halswunde aus ihm herausfloß. Und ganz besonders in einer Nacht wie dieser.

 

Der Raum ist noch genauso enttäuschend langweilig wie das letzte Mal: Männer und Frauen in den verschiedenen Stadien sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie miteinander reden wollten, miteinander vögel wollten oder vorzugeben, einander zu mögen; die Wahrnehmung von Moral oder der hellen Linie eines hastig entfernten Eherings vom Alkohol gedämpft. Die Gören sitzen immer noch in ihrer Nische eingepfercht, die Köpfe übelkeitserregend tief über einen Teller mit Chicken-Wings gebeugt, während sie wahrscheinlich sinnlose Pläne darüber ausbrüteten, wie sie sicherstellen konnten dass ihre wundersame Märchenbuch-Liebe für immer halten würde.

 

Argent befindet sich am Ende der Bar, immer noch den selben Drink vor sich, und versucht die geschwätzigen Avancen einer Frau mit üppigen Brüsten abzuwehren, deren geschmacklose, feuerwehrrote Haarfarbe ganz unbestreitbar aus der Flasche kommt. Sie lacht und streicht mit blutroten Fingernägel über seinen Unterarm während Chris mit einem gezwungen höflichen Lächeln antwortet, alldieweil sein Blick jedoch unablässig beobachtend von einem Ende der Bar zum anderen schweift.

 

Peter schnaubt verächtlich. Wenn Argent hätte allein sein wollen, hätte er vielleicht etwas anderes anziehen sollen als ein T-Shirt mit einem V-Ausschnitt der praktisch bis zum Bauchnabel ging. Gut, vielleicht war das übertrieben, aber nur ein wenig. Der Mann sollte doch wissen, dass das nahezu eine unmissverständliche Einladung für alle Frauen ist, die sich in diesem Laden herumtrieben. Das war, als würde man einem Rudel hungriger Löwinnen ein Steak zuwerfen.

 

Er verdreht die Augen und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Möchtegern-Gegner - Tim… Tom… Terrance… Peter hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich seinen Namen zu merken - ihn ansah, als suche er nach einem fehlenden Puzzlestück.

 

“Gibt es ein Problem?”

 

Tom-irgendwas schüttelt den Kopf. “Nö. Is’ nur… du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Sind wir uns schon mal begegnet?”

 

Peter schnaubt. Ja, klar. “Das bezweifle ich.” Er nimmt das Rack von den Kugeln und legt die weiße Kugel mal hierhin, mal dorthin, überlegend, wo der erste Stoß hingehen sollte.

 

“Bist du sicher?” quatschte Timtom weiter, “Ich könnte schwören, dass ich dich schon Mal gesehen hab.”

 

“Vielleicht hab ich einfach nur eins dieser Allerweltsgesichter. Lass’ uns mit dem Spiel anfangen, okay?” Er lässt die weiße Kugel sachte drehen, dann nimmt er sie auf und positioniert sie in der rechten Ecke.

 

“Warte! Du bist Peter Hale, nicht wahr? Ich erinnere mich an dich aus den Nachrichten. Das Feuer, richtig?”

 

Na, klasse! Er antwortet mit einem knappen “Ja.”, in der Hoffnung Terrim würde es als Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen und streicht mit der Fingerspitze über die glatte, geschwungene Oberfläche der Kugel.

 

“Mann, das muss echt übel gewesen sein. Im Koma zu liegen? Und dann rauszufinden, dass so eine verrückte Tusse dahintergesteckt hat. Frauen, wa’? Total durchgeknallt.”

 

Peter richtet sich langsam auf, der Lärm im Raum erscheint ihm plötzlich ohrenbetäubend. Er könnte schwören, das der Geruch von Asche in der Luft liegt. “Wir sollten weiterspielen. Es wollen noch andere Leute an den Tisch.” Der Mann muss doch wenigstens einen Funken Selbsterhaltungstrieb im Leib haben.

 

“Ja, ja, sicher.” Er bedeutet Peter mit einer Handbewegung weiterzuspielen und redete _weiter._ “Mein Vater war einer der Feuerwehrmänner, weißt du. Er sagt, er hätte noch nie etwas so Schlimmes gesehen. Schon der _Geruch_.”

 

Doch Peter hört schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er stellt sich vor, wie es wohl aussehen würde, wenn er mit der weißen Kugel die Seite von Tomothys Schädel zerschmettern würde. Da wäre wohl das anfängliche Spritzen von Blut, natürlich, ganz zuerst, wenn die Kugel den Schädel zerschmetterte. Dann ein Sprühregen aus Haaren und Gehirnmasse und dieses gallertartige Zeug, wenn die Augäpfel aus ihren Höhlen springen. Er würde wahrscheinlich zuerst gar nicht merken, dass er tot wäre, würde schockiert gucken und dann entsetzt, wenn Nervenenden zuckten und sich sein Körper in reflexartigem Protest gegen sein Ende winden würde. Vielleicht würden seine Finger zucken. Versuchen nach dem Auge zu greifen um es zu retten. Dann würde die weiße Kugel erneut auf ihn niedersausen, diesmal direkt durch die freigelegte Gehirnmasse pflügen, den letzten zuckenden Neuronen ein Ende machen und ihn als eine auslaufende, unschöne Masse auf dem Boden der Bar zurücklassen.

 

Auf alle Fälle würde er aufhören zu quatschen.

 

\-- um Peter herum knistert ein statisches Rauschen im selben Takt wie das Blut, das durch Peters Adern rauscht und seine Finger schließen sich um das perfekte Gewicht der weißen Kugel

 

Die Muskeln in seinem Arm ziehen sich zusammen, als seine Hand sich langsam vom Tisch hebt

 

ScharferGeruchvonFeueraufseinerZungegleißendeBlitzehellenLichts --

 

 

Etwas Warmes presst sich an seine Rücken und dann ist da der überwältigende Geruch von Chris. Ein fester Druck wird auf seine Hand ausgeübt und Chris’ Stimme kitzelt sein Ohr, unerträglich nah und doch meilenweit entfernt; gleichmäßig und ruhig und absolut unnachgiebig.

 

“Peter, nicht!”

 

 

Der rote Schleier über Peters Augen löst sich auf und er findet sich wieder, wie er sich auf den purpurnen Abdruck um Chris’ Handgelenk konzentriert, die flüchtige Erinnerung an den Druck von Peters Griff vom Tag zuvor. Die dazugehörigen Finger pressen Peters Hand nach unten, umfassen sowohl sie als auch die Kugel und fixieren sie so auf dem Tisch. Der Blutdurst der unter Peters Haut kocht, kühlt ab zu einem Sieden, dann zu einem Zittern und verschwindet dann ganz.

 

Peter löst vorsichtig seinen Griff. “Entspann’ dich, Christopher. Ich wollte ihm nicht _wirklich_ etwas tun.”

 

“Lügner.”, sagt Chris leichthin, in einem Ton der droht Peter zurück in eine andere Zeit und an einen anderen Ort zu versetzen.

 

Peter schnaubt nochmal. “Mir wurde hier eh langweilig. Die Unterhaltungen hier sind einfach nur furchtbar.”

 

“Gut, denn wir gehen jetzt nach Hause.”

 

Nach Hause. Was für ein dummer, vergänglicher, _bedeutungsloser_ Begriff. Die Hales hatten kein Zuhause. Seit Jahren schon nicht mehr.

 

Jemand räuspert sich und Peter erkennt, dass Chris sich noch nicht bewegt hat, obwohl die _vermeindliche_ Gefahr schon lange vorüber war. Tom-irgendwas schaut neugierig zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, wahrscheinlich wundert er sich warum Chris um ihn geschlungen steht wie eine Art Sichtschutz.

 

“Hey!”, ruft Tom-irgendwas plötzlich, “Bist du nicht von dieser durchgeknallten Braut der Bru-”

 

Argent lässt nicht los, er bringt ihn stattdessen zum Schweigen indem er um Peter mit der freien Hand herumlangt und ihm den Stapel Geldscheine vom Tisch zuwirft. “Das war’s. Such dir jemand anderen zum Spielen.”

 

“Das war _meins_!”, zischt Peter leise, als Tom-irgendwas einem Moment lang verblüfft guckt, dann mit den Schultern zuckt und davongeht.

 

Argents Finger drücken seine kurz, bevor er tief Luft holt und ihn schließlich loslässt. Die kühle Luft der Klimaanlage die sofort das Vakuum füllt lässt Peter erschauern.

 

“Ich denk mal, du wirst es verkraften, Hale.” Argents Ton ist wieder kalt und unpersönlich. “Lass uns die Juniors einsammeln und-” Er verstummt plötzlich. “ _Verdammt_!”

 

Peter folgt Argents Blick. Sieht einen verlassenen Korb mit Chicken-Wings und eine leere Nische.

 

Argent flucht erneut. “Ich werde sie _umbringen_!”

 

 

 

 

* * * * * * 

 

 

_(*) Hash Browns = amerikanisches Kartoffelgericht, am ehesten vergleichbar mit Rösti_

 

_(**) Flagline/Colorguard = Sportart, eine Mischung aus Fahnenschwingen und Cheerleading, Teil der Marschkapelle_

 

_(***) Nickelcade = Name einer amerik. Spielarkaden-Kette_

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alle bekiffen sich. Das ist alles. Das ist das ganze Kapitel.

 

  


Peter lehnt apathisch in der Gasse hinter Bar an einer Wand, Chris’ Hand neben seinem Kopf abgestützt, als er mit trägem Blick aus halb geschlossenen Augen aufsieht. Chris’ Zungenspitze berührt kurz seine Oberlippe, dann führt er den Joint zum Mund und inhalliert tief. Er legt seinen Daumen an Peters Kinn, dirigiert es sachte nach unten und beugt sich vor bis sich ihre Lippen berühren. Rauch wechselt von seinen Lungen zu Peters, bevor seine Lippen über Peters Kinn und an dessen Hals hinunter wandern. An der Halsgrube hält er inne - ein saugender Kuss, ein stechender Biss, ein schmerzstillendes Lecken mit der Zunge - und Peter holt scharf Luft. Seine Brust bebt, sein Atem stoppt für einen Moment, und erst als er endlich eine ätzende Rauchwolke ausatmet richtet Chris sich wieder auf.

Sein Daumen streicht über Peters Wangenknochen. “Besser?”

Peter nickt, entspannter jetzt, lediglich sein Blick wirkt ein wenig abwesend. “Mmhmm”, brummt er.

“Wusst ich’s doch.” Er hatte einen Plan gehabt - einen _guten_ Plan - zumindest bis die Arschloch-Koalition beschlossen hatte sie den ganzen Tag einzusperren. Aber lieber spät als nie, und zu fühlen wie die Anspannung, die Peter den ganzen Tag lang kurz vorm Zerreißen hatte stehen lassen langsam abebbte und er sich entspannte ist absolut die Predigt wert die mit Sicherheit folgen würde sobald man sie entdeckte.

Er hakt einen Finger in Peters Ausschnitt. “Komm’ her.” Peter neigt sich gehorsam näher und Chris nimmt einen weiteren Zug. Als er dieses Mal den Rauch in Peters Mund bläst, bleibt er, erforscht langsam und ausgiebig dessen Mund indem er mit der Zunge über hinlänglich bekannte Konturen und vertraute Rundungen fährt. Rauch wabert um sie herum und zwischen ihnen, während sie sich rastlos aneinander reiben und Peter zieht Chris’ Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und stöhnt auf als Chris seine freie Hand unter sein Hemd schiebt.

Die Gasse ist dunkel und verlassen und der Müllcontainer schützt sie vor neugierigen Blicken von der Straße. Schließlich muss sich Chris zurückziehen um Luft zu holen und Peter gibt einen klagenden Laut von sich, einen Moment lang instinktiv Chris’ Mund folgend, um sich dann wieder gegen die Wand sinken zu lassen. Chris atmet bebend durch die Nase ein wobei er Peter dabei beobachtet wie der ihn beobachtet, den Mund leicht geöffnet, die Lippen rosa und feucht glänzend. Er nimmt Chris den Joint aus der Hand und nimmt selber einen Zug.

“Komm’ näher,” lockt er, “Ich will mehr von dir fühlen.” Er lehnt den Kopf zurück als er ausatmet, das Becken nahezu unmerklich vor und zurück bewegend und Chris’ Fingerspitzen beugen sich um sich unter den Bund seiner Jeans zu haken. 

“Is’ keiner hier draußen.” Er schaut sich nach allen Seiten um, dann senkt er den Kopf und liebkost Peters Kinn während er seine Hände tiefer in Peters Jeans schiebt. “Wette, ich könnte es dir hier mit dem Mund besorgen bevor uns einer finden würde. Das wär’ geil, oder?”

Peters Nicken ist ekstatisch wenn auch ein wenig zitterig. Unter dem dämpfenden Einfluss des Rausches beinhaltet die Idee Peter an solch einem öffentlichen Ort einen runterzuholen, wo jeden Moment jemand auftauchen konnte einen gewissen Reiz. Peters Augen würden wahrscheinlich ihre Farbe wechseln und das Gras würde ihn unbeholfen und unvorsichtig und laut in seinen Versuchen sein lassen, Chris’ Kopf festzuhalten und seine Finger in dessen Haar zu vergraben, genauso unbeholfen und unvorsichtig und laut wie Chris an seinem Schwanz schlucken würde. Chris kann ehrlich gesagt im Moment an nicht Besseres denken, konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum es nicht völlig logisch sein sollte hier und jetzt vor ihm auf die Knie zu gehen. Nach einem Orgasmus wäre Peter ruhig und verschmust und schläfrig, und dazu dann noch das Gras; da konnte sie der Vollmond doch mal gepflegt am Arsch lecken.

Er pflückt den Joint von Peters Lippen und nimmt einen letzten, zu tiefen Zug, einen der einen Moment lang droht ihm den Atem zu nehmen und husten zu lassen, ehe er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekommt. Er lehnt sich gegen Peter, seine Koordination ein Witz als er gleichzeitig versucht ihn zu küssen, mit einer Hand seine Hose weiter aufzumachen und mit den Fingern der anderen die Glut vom Joint abzudrücken. 

“Ja, ja, komm schon, komm schon.” Peter stößt keuchend abgehackten Unsinn aus, der es nichtsdestotrotz schafft in Chris Ohren wie aus einem schmutzigen Porno zu klingen und er hat es gerade geschafft Peters Hose endlich auf- und den Joint auszubekommen und wühlt jetzt in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Plastikbeutel, als -

“Himmelherrgottnocheins, das glaub’ ich doch jetzt nicht! Was zur Hölle tut ihr da?” 

Und Chris hasst sein älteres Ich gerade wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ über alle Maßen. Er dreht den Kopf zur Seite und funkelt benommen die beiden sich rasch nähernden Flecken an die sich als Arschloch 1  & 2 entpuppen. Entweder ignoriert Peter sie oder er hat sie gar nicht gehört, denn er hört nicht damit auf seine Wange in Chris’ Halsbeuge zu schmiegen um seinen Geruch in seine Haut zu pressen.

Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein älteres Ich ziemlich angepisst aussieht, doch er ist zu bekifft als dass es ihn stören würde und so brummelt er nur bockig: “Ich hasse dich echt!” 

Die Hand die nicht in Peters Hose steckt hält immer noch sowohl den Joint als auch die Plastiktüte umklammert und Zukünftiges-Arschloch-derallegutendingeversaut-Chris greift nach seinem Handgelenk und zieht es hoch bis das schwache Licht das von der Straße zu ihnen dringt gedämpft die drei Joints erleuchtet die noch sicher verpackt in ihrem Plastikpalast ruhen. Vage bemerkt er, dass Chris’ anderer Arm nach hinten gestreckt ist, die Hand locker auf dem Nacken von Peters älteren Ichs ruhend, und nimmt sich vor dem ein anderes, weniger bekifftes Mal auf den Grund zu gehen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er sieht wie sein zukünftiges Ich Peter bewußt berührt und obwohl es praktischer für seine gleich folgende Standpauke wäre wenn er beide Hände frei hätte, schien er nicht gewillt zu sein seine Hand fortzunehmen.

“Was zur Teufel habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?”, presst er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, “Einfach loszuziehen und Gras kaufen? Habt ihr eigentlich eine Idee was passiert wäre wenn man euch zwei geschnappt hätte? Wenn man euch aufs Revier geschleppt und eingebuchtet hätte? Er schüttelt Chris fest genug dass dessen Zähne klappern und endlich hebt auch Peter seinen Kopf aus Chris’ Halsbeuge und funkelt ihn finster an. “Was glaubt ihr, was eure Fingerabdrücke wohl zeigen würden? Ihr Vollidioten!”

Chris ist jetzt doch ein wenig indigniert. “Ich hab’ gar nichts gekauft!”, grinst er selbstzufrieden. “Ich hab’ Stiles gefragt, wer dealt und hab dann seinen Spint geknackt. Als wenn ich für sowas Geld verplempern würde.” Nicht dass einer von ihnen tatsächlich Geld _gehabt hätte._

“Tatsächlich? Ihr habt jemanden beklaut? Na, prächtig.”, schnaubt der zukünftige Peter hinter ihm, obwohl es diesmal angespannter klingt als sonst. “Ich weiss alledings nicht warum dich das überrascht, Christopher. Wir sollten dankbar sein, dass er sich auf illegale Betäubungsmittel beschränkt.”

Arschloch 1 wirft ihm einen wütenden Blick zu bevor er sich wieder zu ihnen umdreht. “Gib mir den Beutel!” Chris würde gerne heftiger protestieren, doch ehrlich gesagt er ist ziemlich high und es scheint ihm dann doch viel zu mühselig, und eigentlich würde er den Arm stattdessen viel lieber um Peters Taille legen. Deshalb versucht er halbherzig ein verächtliches Grinsen und drückt Arschloch 1 den Beutel in die Hand.

“Zufrieden?”

“Begeistert.” Er deutet mit dem Finger auf Peter. “Und du mach um Himmels willen deine Hose zu! Du bist hier in der Öffentlichkeit!”

Peter zeigt ihm gelangweilt den Mittelfinger, gehorcht dann aber. Dann schmiegt er sich wieder an Chris und hängt schwer in dessen Armen. Chris ist klar, dass sie ungefähr drei Minuten hätten, bevor er sich dazu entschließen würde genau dort einfach einzuschlafen. Aber es sieht so aus, als würden sie diese drei Minuten nicht bekommen.

“Ich hoffe ihr habt alle diesen Abend genossen, denn das war der letzte dieser Art den ihr bekommen werdet.”

“Bist du immer so dramatisch?”, murmelt Chris und Peters Körper zuckt als er kichert.

Peter, der Ältere, ist eigenartig still während des gesamten Austausches und die Schatten verdecken zu viel als dass Chris viel von seinem Gesichtsausdruck hätte erkennen könnte. Etwas musste geschehen sein nachdem sie sich aus der Bar geschlichen hatten, doch da anscheinend niemand blutete konnte es nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen sein.

Arschloch 1 stopft Chris’ mühsam gestohlenes Gras in seine Tasche und deutet resolut auf den Eingang der Gasse: “Abmarsch! _Und leise_!” 

Chris salutiert und legt den Arm um Peters Taille. Die beiden taumeln die Gasse entlang und prusten jedes Mal los sobald einer von ihnen strauchelt oder stolpert. Hinter sich kann er ihre älteren Ausgaben folgen hören und als er über die Schulter schaut sieht er, dass Chris seinen Griff an Peters Nacken immer noch nicht gelöst hat.

 

* * * * *

 

Chris lehnt am Balkongeländer und beobachtet die wenigen Autos, die um diese Stunde noch auf der Straße unter ihnen unterwegs sind. Die Jungs waren ins Bett geschickt worden. Ausnahmsweise ins selbe. Chris kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nichts versuchen würde, solange Peter nicht in der Lage wäre seine volle Zustimmung zu geben und man konnte unter den gegebenen Umständen auch besser mit ihnen umgehen wenn sie zusammen waren.

Er hört gedämpfte Schritte auf den Dielen und dann auf dem Beton als Peter auf den Balkon heraustritt. Er hatte noch nicht viel gesagt seit sie die Jungen aus der Gasse hinter der Bar herausgezerrt hatten, und ein Peter ohne seine für ihn typisch schneidenden Bemerkungen verursachte bei Chris ein mulmiges Gefühl. Ließ ihn denken, dass was immer da den ganzen Tag unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt haben mochte noch da ist.

Peter stellt sich neben ihn, noch immer nach Bier, Rauch und Billardkreide riechend. Die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand sind blau.

“Sie schlafen,” sagt er zur Eröffnung, als er seine Arme auf dem Geländer kreuzt. “Du schnarchst.”

Das tut Peter auch, aber Chris entschied, dass jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt war darauf herumzureiten. “Hast du ihre Tür offen gelassen?”

“Ja. Haben wir vor es bei diesem Arrangement zu belassen?”

Chris braucht einen Moment bevor ihm aufgeht, dass er Jung-Peters Zimmer ‘ihr’ Zimmer genannt hatte. Er seufzt und fährt sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. “Deaton wird bald zurück sein.” 

“Das sagen alle. Und dennoch… er ist nicht hier, oder?” 

“Morgen gehen sie wieder zur Schule. Dann können wir wieder weiter Spuren nachgehen.”

Peter presst die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. “Jippiiie!”

Chris’ Mundwinkel zuckt, doch er schwiegt. 

“Was hast du jetzt damit vor?” Peter deutet mit einem Nicken auf den Beutel mit den Joints den Chris locker in der Hand hält.

“Das Klo runterspülen, denk ich mal. Wäre wohl nicht sehr verantwortungsvoll sie ihrem Besitzer zurückzugeben, nicht wahr? Obwohl, ich schätze mal ich könnte sie auch zum Sheriff bringen. Aber ich denke, der hat im Moment genug _echte_ Verbrechen zu bewältigen.”

Peter presst die Lippen nachdenklich zusammen. “Das scheint mir doch eine Verschwendung, findest du nicht?”

“Du machst Witze, oder?”

“Wieso? Planst du etwa im Namen deiner eigenen Firma einen Drogentest an dir durchzuführen?”

“Ich bin erwachsen. Und es ist illegal, ungesund -”

“Sagt der Mann, der vorgibt _nicht_ jede Nacht hier rauszuschleichen um heimlich zu rauchen. Bist ja ziemlich rasch wieder in diese alte Gewohnheit zurückgefallen, nicht wahr? Momentan etwas gestresst, Argent?” 

“Ich werde hier nicht zusammen mit dir _high_ werden, Hale! Wir sind keine siebzehn mehr!”

“Wem sagst du das? Es ist absolut unmöglich meinen Arsch in diese Jeans zu quetschen die er neuerdings trägt.” 

Chris dreht sich etwas damit er Peter besser sehen kann, denn obwohl dessen Ton leicht ist, ist da etwas angespanntes um seine Augen. Er fixiert gebannt den Mond, das Weiß seiner Knöchel, mit denen er das Geländer umklammert ist sogar für Chris’ menschliches Auge sichtbar. Peter kämpft _immer noch_ um Kontrolle und es kommt Chris so vor als überlege er, ob das, was seinem jüngeren Ich geholfen hatte, ihm auch helfen könnte. Doch Peter ist Peter, und eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als dass er soetwas ohne Weiteres zugeben würde.

Die einfachste Lösung wäre es gewesen, ihm einfach den Beutel zu geben und sich daraus bedienen zu lassen. Doch dieser Tag - diese ganze _Woche_ \- war alles außer einfach gewesen. Außerdem ist da eine weitere Ahnung, die Chris schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumgeht. Und er hat zu viel Angst, dass diese Ahnung sich als wahr herausstellen könnte, sollte er sie gerade in dieser besonderen Nacht auf die Probe stellen.

Er streckt die Hand aus mit der Handfläche nach oben. “Gib’ schon her!”

Peter hebt eine Augenbraue.

“Das Feuerzeug. Du bist doch hierfür rausgekommen, also bist du wohl vorbereitet.”

Peters Lippen zucken. “Niemand will Butan schmecken. Du solltest mich eigentlich besser kennen.” Er zieht ein Päckchen Streichhölzer aus der Tasche und schnippt sie in Chris’ Richtung, was diesen zwingt aufzuspringen und es zu fangen bevor es über die Balkonbrüstung segelt. 

“Arschloch!”, murmelt er gedämpft, genau wissend, dass Peter es trotzdem hört. Das Zigarettenpapier kratzt an seiner Lippe als er den Mund darum schließt und er leckt mit der Zunge über die Spitze nur um Peter zu ärgern. Das Anreißen des Streichholzes klingt unverhältnismäßig laut in der plötzlich herrschenden Stille und er lässt es beinahe bis zu seinen Fingerspitzen herunterbrennen bevor er es schließlich anhebt und den Joint anzündet. 

  
Der erste Zug ist ein Sengen in seiner Kehle. Wie eine Tonne Backsteine in seiner Lunge. Alle seine Instinkte schreien den Qualm auszuatmen, zu husten, seine Lungen so schnell wie möglich zu reinigen. Aber er zwingt sich dazu auszuhalten. Lehnt sich mit den Armen auf das Geländer und hält den Atem eine Weile an, um dann langsam auszuatmen und dabei mit der Zunge den Rauch zu Kringeln zu formen.

Er wendet sich Peter zu und hält ihm den Joint hin, eine Augenbraue herausfordernd erhoben. 

“Angeber.”, motzt Peter. Chris zuckt mit einer Schulter als Peter ihm den Joint abnimmt, während er bereits das langsame süße Gefühl spürt, das allen Kanten ihre Schärfe nimmt und seine Tentakel durch sein Gehirn schlängelt. Peter verschluckt sich als er einen Zug nimmt, schlägt mit der Handfläche aufs Geländer während ihn der Hustenanfall schüttelt und ein Grinsen spielt um Chris’ Lippen als er darauf wartet, dass er seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle bekommt. Peter wirft ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, verkneift sich aber einen Kommentar und nimmt lediglich einen weiteren Zug bevor er den Joint wortlos an Chris zurückgibt.

 

Für eine Weile geht es so weiter, ein stilles Hin- und Herreichen, wobei Chris den Scheinwerfern in der Ferne nachschaut und Peter den Himmel nicht aus den Augen lässt. Chris blinzelt langsam und träge, Gedanken wirbeln und winden sich, doch keiner bleibt lange genug um greifbar zu sein und neben ihm wird Peters Atem langsamer und langsamer. Einhundert Nächte. Eintausend Nächte. Unzählige Nächte, die rastlos unter dieser begraben liegen. Ein Muster. Eine Gewohnheit. Dinge, so leicht und ohne nachzudenken getan wie Zähneputzen oder Autofahren oder sich die Hose anzuziehen, ein Bein nach dem anderen.

  
Als von dem ersten Joint nur noch Asche übrig ist zündet Chris einen zweiten an, dann schaut er sich stirnrunzelnd auf Peters Balkon um. “Wieso hast du keine Stühle?”

Peter schwankt etwas als er sich herumdreht um Chris’ Beobachtung zu bestätigen. Seine Hände flattern leichthin durch die Luft und seine Handbewegungen faszinieren Chris so sehr, dass er beinahe zu Schielen beginnt als er den Bewegungen mit den Augen folgt. Er braucht einen Moment bis Peters Antwort in sein Bewusstsein dringt. “Das würde die Ästhetik ruinieren.”

Chris stößt mit dem Finger in Peters Richtung, den Joint zwischen die Lippen geklemmt. “Du bist so ein blasiertes Arschloch!” Er inhaliert durch den Mund und atmet durch die Nase wieder aus, dann nimmt er noch zwei weitere Züge, nur um Peter zu ärgern. 

“Du bringst die Reihenfolge durcheinaaander.”, mit einem Singsang pflückt Peter Chris’ den Joint aus dem Mund.

Chris prustet und lacht und lässt sich dann schwerfällig auf den Boden plumpsen, die Beine vor sich ausgestreckt. Die Nacht ist immer noch warm und eine leichte Brise zerzaust sein Haar. Er stützt seine Hände hinter sich auf den Boden und legt mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken und erschauert unter dieser Empfindung. Nach einer ganzen Weile hört er Peter hinter sich rascheln, dann presst sich etwas großes, warmes an seinen Rücken als Peter sich ebenfalls hinsetzt und sich mit seinem Rücken an Chris’ lehnt.

 

Einhundert Nächte. Eintausend Nächte. Unzählige Nächte begraben unter dieser.

 

Sie rauchen in nahezu geselligem Schweigen, der Joint wortlos über die Schulter vor- und zurückgereicht. Und dann, aus dem Nichts heraus, bricht Peter das Schweigen. 

“Du denkst, ich wäre damals nicht für dich zurückgekommen.”

Chris hebt den Arm und wappnet sich mit der dumpfen Gleichgültigkeit, die ihm das Gras verschafft, das durch seinen Körper kreist.

“Du _bist_ nicht für mich zurückgekommen, Peter.”, sagt er wie beiläufig während er den Joint über die Schulter reicht und auf das leichte Ziehen wartet, dass andeutet, dass Peter den Joint in der Hand hat und er loslassen kann.

“Nein. Ich bin zurückgekommen. Wirklich… Vielleicht etwas _spät_. Aber ich bin zurückgekommen.”

 

Peter lügt nicht. Doch da ist noch etwas… Die ganze Wahrheit sagt er auch nicht. Chris schweigt weiter und nach einer Weile und einer weiteren Runde spricht Peter weiter. 

“Ich war _spät dran._ Zwei Wochen, Christopher. Gerade mal zwei Wochen über die Zeit. Und du warst _weg_ . Wie konntest du nur so einfach aufgeben? War dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass es vielleicht einen Grund gab, der mich aufgehalten hatte. Das ich mich hätte _verspäten_ können?”

Worte, die eigentlich hätten scharf sein sollen, fließen träge aus ihm heraus als er den Stummel des Joints ausdrückt und dann gemächlich noch einen anzündet. “Natürlich war es das. Ich habe Gerard so lange aufgehalten wie ich konnte. Doch da draußen lief ein Rudel _Alphas_ herum. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, Gerard würde nicht herausfinden warum Talia alle Zelte abgebrochen und das Weite gesucht hatte? Glaubtest du ernsthaft, dass wir nicht versuchen würden sie aufzuspüren? Wir waren Jäger, du Armleuchter. Wir _jagten._ Es war schon schwer genug, Gerard davon zu überzeugen wenigstens noch die eine Woche zu warten bis ich mit den Zwischenprüfungen durch war.”

In Peters Schnauben scheint mehr Zorn zu liegen als Chris momentan aufzubringen vermochte, obwohl er die Tatsache, dass Chris wusste dass Peter über den Grund des Wegzugs seiner Familie gelogen hatte, komplett ignorierte. “Und du konntest keine Nachricht hinterlassen? Einen Brief? Eine Notiz? Ein Rauchzeichen? Es wäre viel überzeugender gewesen, wenn du es wenigstens _versucht_ hättest.” 

“Das habe ich doch!”

“Blödsinn!” Das Wort _klingt_ wütend obwohl Peter es beinahe herauslacht, als wäre es zu mühsam wirklich wütend _zu werden_ . “Ich habe überall nachgesehen. Am Steg, im Wald, unsere _Häuser._ Du hast gar nichts hinterlassen, Argent. Behaupte jetzt nicht, dass es anders war.”

Chris schnaubt aufgebracht. “Dann behaupte du nicht, du wärst zurückgekommen, Hale. Ich _habe_ dafür gesorgt dass du mich hättest finden können. Wenn du es denn gewollt hättest. Ich hatte es Deaton gesagt. Ein Jahr lang habe ich ihm jedes Mal Bescheid gegeben wenn Gerard uns wieder mal an einen anderen Ort geführt hatte.”

Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten machte plötzlich alles einen Sinn und er _begreift_. Er weiß, dass Peter es ebenfalls tut, vorausgesetzt dass er den beinahe unhörbaren scharfen Atemzug richtig deutet. Kein Lufthauch regt sich, alles ist still. Beklemmend. Und Chris ist kurz davor aufzustehen und zu gehen, als Peter schließlich anfängt zu reden.

“Nun ja,” sagt er wie beiläufig, “denke mal, das beantwortet die Frage, ob er das ganze Ausmaß gekannt hatte oder nicht, nicht wahr? Hat wohl entschieden, dass das Rudel wichtiger wäre, als ein kleines Versprechen Gerards Sohn gegenüber. Er war ja immer schon Talias loyaler Schoßhund.”

 

Chris fühlt Peters Schulterzucken in seinem Rücken und als der Rausch droht nachzulassen, nimmt er einen so tiefen Zug, dass die Glut aufleuchtet und das Papier knistert und kurz auflodert. Völlig übertönen kann es Peters Stimme aber nicht.

“War wohl auch besser so. Ich mein ja nur, ich bin zum Mörder herangewachsen und du zum Spießer mit ‘nem Stock im Arsch. Wir sollten Deaton eigentlich eine Dankeskarte schicken.” 

Chris kommentiert das nicht, er zieht lediglich die Beine an und schlingt seine Arme darum und starrt stumm auf die alberne Ansammlung von Topfpflanzen am anderen Ende des Balkons. Sie sind enttäuschend einfallslos: Salbei, Rosmarin, Basilikum, Zitronengras. Es ist nicht eine einzige giftige darunter. 

  
Peter stößt ihn von hinten an. “Na komm schon, Christopher. Ich weiß doch, dass du förmlich darauf brennst, eine Bemerkung darüber zu machen, wer von uns eine Vorliebe für Dinge im Arsch hat.”

“Ich denke nicht,” gibt Chris knurrend zurück, “dass du auch nur das Geringste über meine Vorlieben weißt, Petie.”

Es ist wie ein Felsbrocken der in einen stille See schlägt, dieser Name; und Chris kann fühlen wie sich Peters Schultern hinter ihm verkrampfen. Eine ganze Weile ist es totenstill, dann sagt Peter leise: “Oh, ich denke du wärst überrascht darüber was ich alles weiß.”

 

Der Joint wird wieder über die Schulter gereicht, aber keiner von beiden spricht mehr viel.

 

* * * * *

 

Peter bleibt noch sehr lange auf dem Balkon. Lange nachdem Chris gähnt und sich die Augen reibt und ins Bett geht. Lange nachdem die Wirkung des Joints und des Vollmondes nachgelassen haben. Lang genug um zu sehen wie die Schwärze der Nacht einem dunklen Grau weicht. 

Er starrt nachdenklich über die Balkonbrüstung in die Ferne als die Glastür sich öffnet und nackte Füße den Balkon betreten. Er dreht sich um und sieht wie seine jüngere Ausgabe ihn beobachtet, das Haar zerzaust und so jung und zerbrechlich aussehend in dem zu großen T-Shirt. Er hält die Arme verschränkt, die Hände zum Schutz vor der frühmorgendlichen Kälte in den Ärmeln versteckt. 

Er wippt befangen auf den Fußballen und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe bevor er bedrückt fragt: “Werden wir jemals jemand anderen lieben?” 

Peter stößt sich müde von dem Geländer ab, das ganze Gewicht des vergangenen Tages bricht schließlich über ihn herein und lässt ihn erschöpft und kaum fähig die Augen offen zu halten zurück.

 

“Nein.”, antwortet er leise, schiebt sich an dem Jungen vorbei zurück in das Apartment und macht behutsam die Schiebetür hinter sich zu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Es ist bereits Mittag als Peter die Treppe zum Wohnbereich herunterstolpert, die Augen immer noch vom Schlaf verklebt und jeder Knochen im Leib tat ihm weh. Der Geschmack in seinem Mund ist so widerlich, dass selbst dreimal Zähneputzen ihn nicht hatte vertreiben können. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich anzuziehen. Das schäbige T-Shirt und seine Schlafanzughose waren ansehnlich genug für ihn, um auf die Suche nach etwas Orangensaft, oder einem Bagel, oder Irgendetwas zu gehen, was das aufdringliche Knurren seines Magens zum Schweigen brachte.

Chris sitzt am Küchentisch, eine Lesebrille auf der Nasenspitze, und schaut angestrengt auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops. Er ist barfuß und tragt eine Sweathose und sieht genauso erschöpft aus, wie Peter sich fühlt. Er schaut auf, als Peter die unterste Stufe erreicht, Bartstoppeln bedecken Wange und Kinn, die Haare ein wildes Durcheinander.

“Du siehst echt scheiße aus.”, meint Peter trocken.

Seine Bemerkung wird kaum registriert, Chris grunzt nur verhalten, um dann wieder finster den Bildschirm anzustarren und vehement auf der Tastatur herumzuhacken. Peter wartet eine halbe Sekunde und setzt dann seinen Weg zur Kaffeemaschine fort. Der Kaffee ist bereits fertig und heiß. Er schaufelt großzügig Zucker in einen Becher, füllt ihn dann bis zum Rand und ein langgezogener, dankbarer Seufzer kommt aus seinem Mund, als der erste, himmlische Schluck ihm heiß die Kehle hinunterrinnt. Anschließend tapst er hinüber zum Tisch und versucht einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was Chris so sehr ablenkt, dass er Peters Anwesenheit kaum bemerkt, doch dieser verdammte Kerl hatte eine dieser Folien auf dem Bildschirm, die das Bild darauf verzerrten wenn man nicht direkt davor sitzt.

Während er noch überlegt, ob es die Mühe wert war, Chris körperlich so nahe zu kommen, fällt ihm auf, dass es viel zu ruhig im Loft ist.

“Wo sind die Jungs?”

Chris kaut jetzt auf seinem Daumennagel herum. Etwas das er ließt, veranlasst ihn die Stirn zu runzeln und er antwortet abwesend: “Schule.” Er hält die Hand vor den Mund und gähnt und fährt sich mit der anderen Hand durchs Haar. Peter wirft einen Blick auf den Kaffeebecher neben Chris’ Ellenbogen und dann auf Pegel der Kaffeekanne.

“Wie lange bist du schon wach?” Er rückt näher zu Chris Schulter.

Chris zuckt mit den Achseln. “Seit die Juniors aufgestanden sind um zur Schule zu gehen. Ich hab sie hingefahren. Ich dachte mir, du könntest den Schlaf brauchen.”

Irgendetwas kitzelt Peters Hand. Er ist zu abgekämpft um überhaupt zusammenzuzucken, aber er schaut dennoch welches leichtsinnige, und bald ziemlich tote, Insekt sich da in sein Haus gewagt hatte - bei dem ganzen rein und raus auf und von dem Balkon hätte ihn das nicht wirklich überrascht. Dann zuckt er aber doch zusammen, denn was er da sieht, sind Chris Fingerspitzen, die dort über seine Fingerknöchel streichen.

Es ist kaum eine wirkliche Berührung und dann ist Chris auch schon wieder dabei, auf dem Keyboard herumzuhämmern. Sein missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck vertieft sich beim Lesen und ein verärgerter Fluch kommt über seine Lippen. Und so wenig, wie er Peter bisher beachtet hatte seit der die Treppe heruntergekommen war, ist Peter sich noch nicht einmal sicher, dass er es überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte, das er ihn berührt hatte. Peter öffnet den Mund, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, aber die Worte kommen ihm irgendwie nicht über die Lippen. Und das ist so unbehaglich und unangenehm, dass er sich stattdessen eine Armlänge weit zurückzieht und sich an die Frühstückstheke lehnt, den Kaffeebecher fest in der Hand.

Als Chris leise “Verfluchtnochmal!” schimpft und sich in seinen Sitz zurückfallen lässt, hebt Peter eine Augenbraue.

“Stimmt was nicht?”

Chris seufzt und dreht sich zu Peter um. Er blinzelt, schaut ihn langsam von oben bis unten an, dann blinzelt er nochmal. “Du bist noch im Schlafanzug.”

Peter rollt mit den Augen. “Ja. Und das schon die ganze Zeit seit ich die Treppe heruntergekommen bin.” Als Chris ihn weiterhin ratlos anschaut, gibt Peter auf und bedeutet ihm mit einer Handbewegung fortzufahren. “Also, was ist los?”

Chris schüttelt sich kurz und hat sich dann scheinbar wieder gefangen. “Wir haben ein Problem.”

“Was du nicht sagst.” Peter schafft es - mit Mühe - den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Naja, fast.

“Nein, noch eins. Ich habe heute morgen eine Nachricht von der Familie MacArthur bekommen. Eine Rotte Ghouls, die sie schon eine Weile verfolgen, ist letzte Nacht in den Bezirk von Beacon Hills eingedrungen.”

“Und?”

Chris kneift sich in den Nasenrücken. “Oh. Hatte ich vergessen. Du weißt ja davon noch gar nichts. Nur Derek und Scott waren da.”

Peter sucht in einer Schublade herum bis er die seit langem vermisste Flasche mit Advil findet, von der er gar nicht mehr wusste, wieso er sie überhaupt im Haus hatte, und wirft sie Chris zu. “Weiß was nicht?” Es wurmt ihn, nicht eingeweiht zu sein in etwas, über das sein Neffe und Diddeldumm offensichtlich Bescheid wussten. Als ob _die_ von irgendwelchem Nutzen sein könnten.

“Ist ein Teil des Abkommens, das ich mit anderen Jägern ausgehandelt habe, damit sie uns hier in Ruhe lassen. Sie halten sich hier raus, dafür musste ich ihnen aber versprechen, mich um ihre _Dinge_ zu kümmern, sollten die sich hier her verirren.”

Peter macht eine vorsichtige Bestandsaufnahme von Chris, von den dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen, über den wirren Zustand seiner Haare, bis zu dem leichten Zittern seiner Hand, mit der er nach seinem Kaffeebecher greift (der fünfte, wenn Peter sich nicht gänzlich verschätzt hatte). Er sah nicht so aus, als wäre er in der Verfassung eine Jagd zu leiten und wenn Peter ganz ehrlich sein sollte, fühlte er sich selber auch nicht unbedingt so ganz topfit.

“Es sind Ghouls. Die essen Leichen. Was geht uns das an, Christopher? Lass’ sie doch einfach hier durchziehen. Wir haben schon genug auf unserem eigenen Zettel, ohne uns auch noch um ein paar Grabräuber kümmern zu müssen.”

Chris schüttelt den Kopf, schiebt lärmend den Stuhl nach hinten und leert seinen Becher beim Aufstehen. “Falsch. _Das war mal so_ , dass sie sich lediglich von Leichen ernährt haben.” Er geht an Peter vorbei zur Kaffeekanne und klopft ihm im Vorbeigehen geistesabwesend auf die Schulter.

Peter sieht ihm aus schmalen Augen nach und macht bereits Anstalten ihm zu folgen, als ihm erst richtig bewusst wird, was er da zu tun im Begriff ist. Was. Zum. Teufel? Nächtlicher Rausch und Vollmond-bedingte eigenartige Verhaltensweisen mal beiseite, Argent war nicht sein _Freund_. Und sein Körper hatte kein Recht ohne die Zustimmung seines Verstandes so zu tun, als wäre dem nicht so. Die Idee, etwas oder jemanden zu töten, ist plötzlich doch wieder ziemlich verlockend.

“Was meinst du mit _das war mal so_? Das ist es doch, was Ghouls _tun_ , Christopher. Worauf ihr ganzes Leben basiert.”

“Ich weiß. Doch vor einigen Jahren haben ein paar Jäger ein Geschwisterpaar erledigt, welches beschlossen hatte ihre Ernährung ein wenig aufzuwerten. Sie hatten angefangen, die Leute bereits lebendig zu verspeisen.”

Peter flucht leise. Chris hatte bereits eine weitere Kanne Kaffee aufgesetzt und danach im Kühlschrank herumgegraben, um ein Paket Bacon und einen Karton Eier zum Vorschein zu bringen.

“Unglücklicherweise haben diese Jäger einen gewissen Ruf bei den Übernatürlichen. Bei den Jägern übrigens auch, um ehrlich zu sein. Sie sind Arschlöcher. Keiner von uns mag wirklich mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten. Die machen überhaupt keine Unterschiede.”

Peter trommelt nachdenklich mit den Fingern auf dem Marmor. “Bitte sag mir, du meinst nicht die Win-”

Chris schneidet ihm mit einem kurzen Nicken das Wort ab, während er nach der Bratpfanne greift und den Herd anstellt. “Doch. Und du weißt ja, wie klein und eng verbunden die Ghoul-Gemeinde ist. Hätte ich sie ausgeknipst, oder Hölle-nochmal, meinetwegen auch Gerard, wäre nie ein Laut nach draußen gedrungen. Sie hätten uns vielleicht sogar dafür gedankt, dass wir das Problem aus der Welt geschafft hätten. Aber weil es nun einmal die waren-”

“Die haben es in einen Krieg verwandelt. Mit Menschen als Kollateralschaden.”

“Genau das. Friedhöfe waren gestern. Vorstadt-Mom mit drei Kindern ist jetzt das neue Tagesgericht.”

Kein so ganz großer Verlust, Peters Meinung nach, doch andererseits konnte er gerade wirklich keine Jäger von außerhalb gebrauchen, die ihre Nasen in seine Angelegenheiten steckten. “Nun, wir werden jemanden finden müssen, der auf die Kinder aufpasst. Geht ja nicht, dass sie da draußen herumlaufen und dabei womöglich unter die Räder kommen.”

Chris’ Augenbrauen wandern hoch zu seiner Stirn, während er den Bacon in die Pfanne legt und dabei geschickt den Fett ausweicht, das spritzt und zischt. “Du willst helfen?”

Peter schnaubt kurz und hält den Blick fest auf seinen Kaffeebecher gerichtet, als er mit sorgsam gewählter Beiläufigkeit meint: “Natürlich. Du hast doch überhaupt keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb und wenn du getötet wirst, ist doch keiner von diesen anderen Idioten in der Lage, mir dabei zu helfen diesen ganzen Schlamassel wieder hinzubiegen. Gut, Stiles vielleicht,” überlegt er, “doch wahrscheinlich nervt der mich vorher schon so sehr, dass ich ihn bereits vorher umgebracht habe.”

Chris schiebt den Speck beiseite und schlägt zwei Eier in die Pfanne, ein schmales Lächeln kräuselt seine Mundwinkel. “Na, da bin ich aber froh, dass ich es geschafft habe in deiner Rangliste noch über Stiles zu stehen.”

“Aber nur ganz knapp, Christopher. Das solltest du stets im Gedächtnis behalten.” Peter gleitet auf einen Hocker und schiebt Chris einen Laib in Papier eingewickeltes Sauerteigbrot zu. Chris ist gerade dabei es auszupacken, als ihn ein Gähnen überfällt. Den Pfannenwender fest in der Hand streckt er sich und Peter schaut geflissentlich zur Seite, als sich dabei der Saum seines T-Shirt hebt und einen schmalen Streifen Haut enthüllt, sowie die dünne Linie Haare, die unter seinem Hosenbund verschwindet.

“Keine Sorge, Petie. Das tue ich doch immer.” Er deutet mit dem Pfannenwender auf den Geschirrschrank. “Hol uns mal ein paar Teller und ich erzähle dir, wo die Ghouls sich meiner Meinung nach versteckt halten.”

* * * * *

Chris sitzt wieder mal hinter Allison. Die Prügelei hatte sich bereits herumgesprochen und als Reaktion darauf machte die Hälfte der Schüler einen weiten Bogen um sie, während die andere Hälfte ihnen mit einem High Five gratulierte. Hatte er auch nicht anders erwartet. Derartige Situationen waren nichts Ungewöhnliches für ihn.

Er wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr, während der Lehrer den Lehrstoff herunterleiert. Noch fünfzehn lange Minuten bis er nach Peter suchen konnte. Er war bereits geduscht und angezogen gewesen, als Chris’ älteres Ich gekommen war, um ihn zu wecken; und obwohl der Vollmond bereits vorüber war, war Peter eigenartig trübsinnig auf der Fahrt zur Schule gewesen, hatte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster gestarrt und seine Hand fest um Chris’ gelegt. Es ist keine Anspannung, keine Gewalt, die unter der Oberfläche brodelte so wie gestern. Mehr… eine Art nachdenklicher Melancholie. Chris hasste es. Hasste, dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob es noch Nachwehen vom gestrigen Vollmond waren, oder mit Peters Zusammenbruch vorletzte Nacht zu tun hatte, oder ob der Grund einfach nur die gesamte beschissene Situation an sich war. Was er jedoch sagen konnte war, dass er alles dafür tun würde, damit es aufhörte.

In seiner Tasche vibriert es und er zuckt kurz zusammen, bevor ihm einfällt, dass das sein Handy ist. Sowas wäre damals echt praktisch gewesen, für all die Male, die sie sich gegenseitig hatten ausfindig machen müssen. Das ist etwas, auf das er sich tatsächlich in der Zukunft freute, solange er dabei trotzdem Peter an seiner Seite haben konnte. Er schiebt heimlich das Handy auf, ein Auge ständig auf den Lehrer gerichtet, der immer noch über die Abschlussprüfungen labert.

Es ist eine Nachricht von Peter und als Chris sie öffnet, keucht er kurz auf, bevor er sich beinahe verschluckt. Die Nachricht enthält keine Worte, sondern lediglich ein Bild (und da fällt Chris’ auch wieder ein, wie Peter Stiles darüber ausgefragt hatte). Peter liegt auf Chris’ Bett, die Haare noch feucht vom Duschen. Er lächelt lasziv in die Kamera, der Blick verschleiert und die Augen halb geschlossen. Und er ist nackt! Vom Kopf bis dahin, wo der Bildausschnitt endet, ein paar aufreizende Zentimeter unter seinem Bauchnabel. Was ihm den Rest gibt, ist die Hand, weit unten auf dem Bauch plaziert, die Finger gespreizt, wobei die Fingerspitzen gerade außerhalb des Bildes liegen, genau wie Rest seiner Hüften. Es ist mehr als offensichtlich, was er da gerade tat.

Chris schluckt schwer, sein Mund ist trocken und sein Schwanz halbsteif, und das mitten um Unterricht! Und dann trifft summend eine weitere Nachricht ein:

_Ich bin im Waschraum._

Er fragt nicht erst um Erlaubnis, sondern steht einfach auf und geht, ohne auf Allisons gezischtes _“Komm sofort zurück!”_ zu achten.

Peter wartet auf ihn an einer Kabinentür lehnend, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht. Die Traurigkeit ist verschwunden und diese Tatsache verstärkt jedes Gefühl, das gerade in Chris herumwirbelt.

Glücklicherweise sind sie allein. Chris schnappt sich Peters Hand und zieht ihn in die größte Kabine. Er braucht lediglich eine halbe Sekunde, um die Tür hinter ihnen zu verriegeln, dann vergraben sich seine Hände auch schon in Peters Haare und er küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. Er hört nicht auf bis sie beide nach Luft ringen, dann tritt er einen Schritt zurück und wirft ihm einen - nicht wirklich überzeugenden - wütenden Blick zu.

“Du blöder Wichser! Mir so’nen Scheiß mitten in der Stunde zu schicken!”

Peter grient übers ganze Gesicht. “Hat aber funktioniert, oder?”

Chris lehnt seinen Kopf an die Wand, lässt ihn hin und her rollen und stößt dabei einen tiefen Seufzer aus. “Wann zur Hölle hast du das überhaupt aufgenommen?”

“Heute Morgen. Während du unter der Dusche warst. Willst du mal raten, was ich da gemacht habe?”

Jetzt dreht Chris sich um und lässt sich mit der Stirn immer wieder gegen die Kabinenwand fallen, dass es laut in dem leeren Raum widerhallt. “Ich _weiß,_ was du gemacht hast,” wimmert er kläglich. Nur Peter ist in der Lage ihn so weit zu bringen, weil Peter ein kleiner Scheißkerl ist.

Peter schiebt sich hinter ihn und er fühlt dessen Wärme an seinem Rücken, als Peter sich an ihn presst. Er drückt Küsse an Chris’ Nacken hoch, feucht und hart.

Zwischen den Küssen murmelt er: “Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie du mich fickst, Chris. Ich hab mir vorgestellt, wie du mich fickst und bin irre schnell gekommen. Ich werd’ jetzt schon wieder hart, wenn ich nur daran denke.”

Auch Chris ist bereits hart, wie Peter festellt, als er seine Hand um Chris’ Hüfte herum in dessen Schritt schiebt. Chris reibt sich daran, beißt die Zähne zusammen als Peter dagegenhält, und er kann hinter sich dessen Schwanz hart und heiß sogar durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen fühlen.

Peter lässt seine Zunge über die Sehnen an seinem Hals gleiten. “Ich will so sehr, dass du mich fickst, Chris. Ich schwör dir, manchmal tut es richtig weh.”

Chris rollt den Kopf vor und zurück, das kalte Metall lenkt ihn von dem Atem ab, der keuchend seinem Mund entweicht. “Ich doch auch, Petie. Ich doch auch!” Peters Finger machen sich daran, seine Hose zu öffnen, schieben den Knopf durch das Knopfloch und ziehen den Reißverschluß auf. Sie schließen sich wie ein Brandeisen um ihn, markieren ihn mit Hitze und dem Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit und er reagiert darauf mit einem schamlosen Stöhnen. Denn wenn es irgendetwas gab, dass keinen Platz mehr unter seinen Gefühlen für Peter hatte, dann war das Scham. Das hatte er bereits in dem Moment aufgegeben, in dem er ihn zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. In dem Moment, als er _Meins, Meins, Meins_ in Peters Haut gemurmelt hatte, in einem verzweifelten Versuch Peter zu überzeugen an ihn zu glauben. Zu glauben, dass er für Chris mehr war, als nur eine eine weitere Eroberung. Zu glauben, dass er _alles_ war.

Bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen huschen durch seinen Kopf, unvollständig schwebten sie zwischen Momenten der Lust und unverständlichen Worten, während Peter seinen Griff verstärkt und sein Handgelenk ein wenig dreht und an Chris Kehle aufwärts leckt.

“ _Warum zum-”, er stolpert über seine Worte und fängt nochmal neu an. “Wie konntest du nur glauben, dass ich nach gestern mit irgendeinem Mädchen ausgehen würde?” Zorn brodelt tief in ihm drin, gefangen unter dem unerklärlichen Gefühl von Verrat._

_Peters Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, als könne er nicht verstehen, warum Chris das überhaupt fragte, aber seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich langsam nach oben als er gelassen antwortet: “Weil es nuneinmal das ist, was du normalerweise tust.” Peter zuckt mit den Achseln, den Hauch eines Lächelns im Gesicht, als er seine Bücher in seinen Spind schiebt. “Ist schon in Ordnung. Ehrlich.” Er hält inne und sein Adamsapfel hüpft auf und ab, als er schluckt. “War aber doch ganz lustig, oder? Was wir gemacht haben?” Er dreht den Kopf ein wenig um Chris ansehen zu können. “Ich mein, es hat dir doch gefallen, oder nicht?”_

_Und in diesem Moment sieht Peter so verletzlich aus, so unglaublich echt und unverstellt wie selbst Chris ihn nur selten zu sehen bekommt, dass es Chris den Atem raubt und sich wie ein Ring um seine Brust legt und sein Herz zusammenschnürt._

Peter beißt ihn in den Nacken und reißt ihn damit unvermittelt zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. “Petie! Himmel, Peter! Wir können jetzt nicht… Es klingelt gleich…” Seine Argumente verlieren an Kraft und es ist ja auch nicht so, dass sie nicht schon Schlimmeres in der Schule angestellt hätten.

“Doch, wir können. Wir _können._ Ich will es. Du willst es.” Chris wirbelt herum und bedauert gleichzeitig im Stillen den Verlust von Peters Hand und nimmt Peters Gesicht in beide Hände. Er schiebt seine Zunge in dessen Mund, zwingt seine Kiefer weit auseinander und presst so fest, dass er befürchtet, dass es blaue Flecken hinterlassen wird.

Aber er hört nicht auf. Er hört nicht auf. Er küsst und küsst ihn, bis sich seine Lippen geschwollen und kribbelig anfühlen, bis ihm der Kiefer wehtut und auf seiner Zunge einzig und allein der Geschmack von Peter ist. Seine Hände sind zu Peters Arsch gewandert und seine Finger graben sich in das Tal zwischen seinen Hinterbacken.

“Ich will es. Wirklich. Guter Gott, ich will es.” Er schmiegt sein Gesicht an Peters Wange, als könne er so all die Gefühle, die in ihm herumwirbelten, durch schiere Willenskraft in Peter hineinpressen. “Nur…später. Wenn wir die Gelegenheit haben, um-”

Peter schiebt ihn abrupt von sich. “ _Später_. Bei dir heißt es immer _später!_ ” Seine Wangen glühen und seine Augen blitzen. “Nun, schau dich doch mal um, Christopher. Es ist gut möglich, dass es für uns kein _Später_ geben wird. Das dies hier unsere einzige Chance ist. Denn soviel ist klar, unsere älteren Ausgaben haben auch keinen blassen Schimmer wie sie uns zurückbringen können! Und _du_ verhältst dich bloß wieder wie ein dickköpfiges Arschloch.”

“Kom schon, Petie, jetzt sei nicht sauer. _Bitte!_ ” Er greift nach Peters Hand und sieht ihn beschwörend an. “Wir werden einen Weg zurück finden. Wir werden einen Weg zurück finden und dann zu der Hütte gehen und-”

“Ich glaub eher nicht.”, meint Peter ausdruckslos.

“Wir _werden einen Weg_ zurück _finden_ , Peter, ich schwöre es dir!”

“Und wozu sollte das gut sein? Wir haben immer noch keine Ahnung, was genau passiert ist. Oder wie wir _zu denen_ geworden sind. Am Ende werden wir nur wieder das Selbe tun. Also _wozu_ das Ganze?”

Peter steht ernüchtert und mit hängenden Schultern da. Er greift nach vorne und macht Chris’ Hose wieder zu. “Na komm, wir gehen zum Mittagessen. Lydia wird wahrscheinlich mal wieder jemanden zum Weinen bringen und dass ist immer lustig.”

Er öffnet die Kabine und ist bereits auf halben Weg zur Tür, als Chris aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht, ihn einholt und ihn herumwirbelt. “Das werden wir nicht, Peter. _Wir_ nicht! Denn wir wissen bereits genug. Du wirst mich nicht verlassen, nicht wahr?”

Peter schüttelt den Kopf “Nein. _Nein!”_

“Und ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Egal was passiert. Das weißt du doch, nicht wahr? Du weißt… Du weißt, dass du mir gehörst, ja? Genauso wir ich dir gehöre?”

Peters Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem winzigen Grinsen. “Ich dachte, für diesen Teil sollten wir eigentlich in der Abstellkammer sein.”

“Und du solltest eigentlich angepisst sein, weil du glaubst, ich lüge dich an. Aber, hey,” er lächelt schief, “ich nehm’ was ich kriegen kann.” Sein Lächeln verschwindet als er nüchtern fortfährt: “Ich _gehöre_ dir, Petie. Für immer. Ich gehöre dir _jetzt,”_ er deutet mit dem Kopf in die vage Richtung des Lofts, “wo ich alt und miesepetrig und eine Spaßbremse bin, ganz egal, was ich auch von mir gebe. Ich habe mich gestern mit dir beobachtet. Ich bin so behutsam mit dir umgegangen. So verdammt besorgt. Und ich _kenne_ mich. Ich gehöre immer noch dir.”

“Und ich dir.”, antwortet Peter. “Damals, heute, ganz egal. Genauso so sehr wie damals im Wald. In der Abstellkammer. Egal was passiert, ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Das schwör’ ich dir. Ich schwöre es dir!”

“Okay. Okay.” Es läutet als sie sich Stirn an Stirn aneinanderlehnen. “Und ich schwöre dir, dass wir miteinander schlafen werden. Sobald wir zurück sind. Ich werde dich so hart ficken, dass wir beide danach _tagelang_ nicht laufen können.”

Beim letzten Teil knallt die Tür auf und Stiles und Isaac kommen hereingestolpert. Stiles kommt schlitternd zum Stehen, völlig entsetzt, während Isaac der Mund offen stehen bleibt. Stiles hält ihm rasch die Ohren zu.

“Herr, du mein Gott, _warum_? Wem hab ich in einem früheren Leben derart auf die Zehen getreten, dass ich mir das hier anhören muss?”

Peter grinst und Chris schlägt ihm im Vorbeigehen gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. “Du bist doch bloß neidisch, dass ihr nicht so seid wie wir, Stilinski.”

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


“Nein! Du kannst uns nicht hier lassen! Wir können helfen!”

Chris reibt sich mit der Hand über die Bartstoppeln und seufzt, während er zur Treppe starrt über die Peter vor einer halben Stunde verschwunden war, angeblich um “sich fertig zu machen”, und es Chris überlassen hatte, den Juniors die Neuigkeit zu überbringen, dass diese einen Babysitter bekommen würden.

“Nein.”, erwidert er geduldig, “Das könnt ihr nicht. Das ist zu riskant. Wenn ihr euch verletzt, ändert das den Lauf der Geschichte. Und wenn ihr getötet werdet-” Er lässt seine Worte einen Moment lang einwirken. Sie waren gerade vom Balkon wieder hereingekommen und seine jüngere Ausgabe beobachtet ihn aus schmalen Augen und lässt dabei sein Zippo-Feuerzeug auf und zu schnappen. Auf und zu. Auf und -

Er wendet seinen Blick von der nervösen, repetitiven Bewegung ab. “Allison wird jeden Moment hier sein. Sie wird bei euch bleiben, bis wir wieder zurück sind. Ich schlage vor, ihr benehmt euch anständig.” Obwohl sein strenger Blick beiden gilt, sieht er sein jüngeres Ich doch eine Spur strenger an.

“Vielleicht wäre es sogar besser wenn ich jetzt sterben würde,” murmelt Peter so unerwartet, dass beide Chris’ herumwirbeln und ihn anstarren, “bevor ich _so_ werde.” Er deutet mit dem Kopf zur Treppe. “Würde allen eine Menge Ärger ersparen.” Chris Junior setzt schon zum Protest an, das Gesicht ernst, das Kinn angespannt, als Peter grinst. “Und es wäre definitiv besser, als auch nur fünf Minuten mit Allison verbringen zu müssen.”

Er will alle glauben machen, er mache nur Witze, doch Chris lässt sich dadurch nicht täuschen und er bezweifelt, dass sein jüngeres Ich es tut, obwohl er in Peters Lachen einstimmt. Das könnte zum Problem werden, denn obwohl er den Punkt durchaus sehen kann - Peter sterben zu lassen, bevor er überhaupt mit Morden beginnt - bestünde sehr wohl die Möglichkeit, dass das später zu etwas noch viel Schlimmeren führen könnte. Chaos liebt das Vakuum und zumindest wussten sie so, _was_ Peter anrichten würde. Sollte Peter sterben anstatt Beacon Hills zu verlassen… Chris mochte gar nicht daran denken und ein hohles, kaltes Gefühl breitet sich in seinem Magen aus sobald er es auch nur versucht.

“Und was, wenn du dort draußen getötet wirst? Wenn wir dir hätten helfen können?”, protestiert seine jüngere Ausgabe, “Du _weißt_ , dass ich gut bin.” Und Chris _war_ gut gewesen in dem Alter, wenngleich es auch nichts war, gemessen an dem, was aus ihm werden würde; gestählt durch Zeit und Erfahrung und Kummer. “Wenn du aus irgendeinem Grund sterben solltest, wie sollen wir dann zurück kommen? Wer hilft uns dann?”

Offensichtlich glaubte jeder hier viel zu sehr an seine Fähigkeit, die Dinge in Ordnung bringen zu können, so viel war klar, jedoch nachdem auch das letzte bisschen Vertrauen, welches er in Deaton gehabt hatte, zerstört war, würde er bald etwas unternehmen müssen. Wahrscheinlich sich Peter schnappen und einem gewissen Darach einen Besuch abstatten. Er spricht diesen Gedanken aber nicht aus, denn davon brauchten die Juniors nichts zu wissen. Er weiß nicht, wie sie all die Dinge, die sie bereits erfahren hatten, beschönigen sollten.

“Ich denke, ich werde schon zurechtkommen, Kleiner. Du kümmere dich lieber um deine Hausaufgaben und darum, ausreichend Schlaf zu bekommen. Und denk mal drüber nach, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören.”

Der betreffende Junge lässt sein Feuerzeug immer schneller auf und zu schnappen, während er sein Zigarettenpäckchen in der anderen Hand kreisen lässt. “Weißt du,” sagt er nachdenklich mit schmalen Blick und einem gerissen Tonfall in der Stimme, an den sich Chris nur allzu gut erinnern konnte. Er würde gleich etwas ziemlich Dummes machen. “Du solltest echt netter zu mir sein.” Er wirft Peter einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an Chris wendet. “Ich mein, du hast es ja selber gesagt. Ich kann dir wehtun.”

Chris kann sich gerade noch zurückhalten mit den Augen zu rollen. Er hatte ein ziemliches Arschloch sein können als er noch jünger war. Oder ein Idiot. “Herrgott, Kleiner, wirklich? Glaubst du ernsthaft -”

“Sagen wir mal…”, Der Junge lässt das Feuerzeug aufschnappen und die Flamme aufflackern. “… wenn ich mich verbrenne-”, er hält die Flamme gefährlich nahe an seinen Unterarm, “- dann wärst du gefickt, oder nicht? Glaubst du, es würde dich zur selben Zeit verbrennen? Wette, es würde höllisch wehtun. Vielleicht solltest du es nochmal überdenken uns hier einzusperren.”

Diesmal rollt Chris mit den Augen, belustigte Verzweiflung färbt seine Stimme. “Zuallererst einmal, glaubst du wirklich, dass Peter es zulassen würde, dass du dich _mit Absicht_ selbst verletzt?” Seine Aussage wird bereits durch Peters Verhalten bekräftigt, der bereit auf dem Sprung steht falls der Bengel diese bekloppte Nummer tatsächlich durchziehen sollte. “Und ich enttäusche dich ja nur ungern-” Chris zieht sich die Jacke aus und hält ihm den Arm hin, “- aber ich habe schon meine eigene.” Die Narbe ist durch die Jahre verblasst, doch immer noch hell genug, dass der Fleck von der Größe eines Viertel Dollars gut zu erkennen ist.(*)

Peter und der junge Chris beugen sich interessiert vor. “Boah ey, krass! Wo haben wir die denn her? Drachen? Riesenspinnen verbrennen? Hat es wehgetan?”

Chris runzelt die Stirn, als Peter wispert: “ _Drachen gibt es doch nicht wirklich, oder?_ ” (Es gibt sie schon, aber sie sind nicht mal annähernd so wie in den Mythen beschrieben.)  
“Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mich nicht mehr erinn-”

“ _Verdammter Mist!_ ” Irgendwo, inmitten der morbiden Faszination des Jungen über seine zukünftigen Narben, hatte dieser vergessen auf seine Hände zu achten. Nun waren sich das Feuerzeug und die Zigarettenschachtel zu nahe gekommen und die Hitze der Flamme hatte das Plastik schmelzen lassen, bis ein großer Tropfen herabfiel und knisternd heiß auf dem Arm des Jungen landete.

“Warte!” Chris’ Hand schießt vor, als Peter faucht und eingreifen will und der Junge Feuerzeug und Zigarettenschachtel fallen lässt. “Reiß es nicht a-” Doch es ist zu spät. Der Junge verliert die Nerven und reißt das Plastik fort und heult laut auf, als er dabei einige Lagen Haut mit abzieht. Chris flucht, bückt sich jedoch zuerst nach dem Feuerzeug und schließt es bevor es das ganze Loft in Brand setzen kann, dann greift er nach dem Arm des Jungen.

Die Brandwunde auf dem Unterarm seiner jüngeren Ausgabe hat die Farbe weißer Asche und die Größe eines Viertel-Dollars, und als er Peter als Antwort auf den ganzen Aufruhr die Treppe herunterpoltern hört, lässt er das Feuerzeug ruhig in seine Hosentasche gleiten und dirigiert die Jungen zum Waschbecken.

“Peter wasch dir die Hände bevor du das anfasst.” Er überlässt es Peter die Jungen in den Küchenbereich zu scheuchen, während er bleibt wo er ist und seine Gedanken überschlagen sich, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck so gelassen ist wie nur irgend möglich. “Anschließend wäscht du die Verbrennung mit Wasser und Seife ab. Dabei wird noch mehr Haut abgehen, kein Grund auszuflippen. Antibiotische Salbe ist im Badezimmer. Mach eine dünne Schicht drauf und verbinde es dann. Er kann dir sagen, wie das geht.”

Inzwischen war Peter neben ihn getreten. Ohne weitere Erklärung greift Chris dessen Arm und zieht ihn hinaus auf den Balkon. “Wir müssen reden.”

  
  


* * * * *

Chris lässt die Tür zugleiten und schaut nach drinnen. Die Jungen stehen über das Waschbecken gebeugt, Peter mit zwischen die Zähne geklemmter Zunge und darauf konzentriert, die Brandwunde zu verbinden. Chris reibt mit dem Daumen über seine eigene Narbe und atmet einmal tief durch bevor er sich zu Peter umdreht, der mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue am Geländer steht. Chris deutet mit dem Daumen auf die Jungen und sagt leise:

“Der Bursche hat sich verbrannt.” Er dreht den Arm so, dass seine Narbe sichtbar ist und tippt mit dem Finger darauf, “Genau hier.”

Peter antwortet nicht, aber seine Augen werden schmal.

“Und Lydias Dolch hat ihn -”, er hebt sein Hemd und erwartet eigentlich eine schneidende Bemerkung von Peter darüber, dass der eigentlich ein bisschen mehr Vorspiel erwarten würde, doch Peter bleibt still, “-hier erwischt.” Er streicht mit der Fingerspitze über die dünne, blasse Narbe über seinen oberen Rippen.

Peter schaut ihn an und sagt langsam: “Das ist schon ein verdammter Zufall.”

“Ich glaube nicht, dass es Zufall ist.” Er wägt seine Worte vorsichtig ab. “Ich war mir nicht sicher bei dieser hier.” Er tippt auf die Narbe auf seinen Rippen. “Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie ihn niedergestochen und sich die Vergangenheit derart verändert hatte, dass ich in meiner Erinnerung diese Narbe schon immer gehabt hatte. Aber die hier-”, er lässt sein Hemd wieder fallen und streckt seinen Arm aus wie eine Anschuldigung, “-die hatte ich ihm gezeigt _bevor_ er sich verbrannt hatte.”

Peter schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf, aber Chris prescht weiter vor. “Peter, ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Ankunft hier eine Veränderung ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass dies etwas ist, was jetzt gerade passiert. Ich glaube, es ist etwas, was bereits _passiert ist!_ ”

“-nein-”

“Ich glaube, wir haben das verursacht. Ich denke, wir sind hierher gekommen, Ich glaube wir-”

“-nein-”

Chris spricht einfach über ihn hinweg, mit jedem Wort überzeugter, “ -sind hierher gekommen. Wir haben das alles getan. Du und ich. Ich habe mich hier verbrannt. Ich wurde hier niedergestochen. Erinnerst du dich, wie ich nie mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte wo ich sie her hatte? Wie ich immer dachte, ich hätte sie mir beim Training geholt, zusammen mit all den anderen Beulen und blauen Flecken von Gerard? Und dass sie noch nicht verheilt war, als wir zu der Hütte gegangen waren?” Er korrigiert sich. “Als wir zur Hütte gehen wollten. Wir haben das schon mal gemacht, Peter. Alles. Wir haben all dies schon mal gesehen. Und irgendwie haben wir es bloß-”

“ _Nein!_ ” Peter schlägt mit der Hand so hart auf das Geländer, dass es zittert und wackelt und knirscht. “Ich kann mich an nichts von alledem erinnern. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, du auch nicht. Wenn wir irgendetwas hiervon bereits getan hätten, würden wir es _wissen!_ ”

“Würden wir,” sagt Chris ruhig, “tun wir aber nicht.”

“Ergo haben wir es nicht getan.” Chris öffnet den Mund doch Peter donnert über ihn hinweg. “Wie wär’s denn hiermit? Ich geh’ da rein und schneide ihnen die Kehle durch. Dann sehen wir ja, wieviel davon _bereits passiert_ ist. Oder vielleicht sollten wir einen von ihnen vor ein Auto werfen. Wenn wir das bereits getan haben, können wir doch sicher erwarten, etwas wahrhaft Wundersames zu sehen zu bekommen damit sie verschont bleiben. Vielleicht bekommt ein Auto ja Flügel und _fliegt_! Wirklich, Christopher, wie ernst meinst du diese lächerliche Theorie eigentlich?”

“Wie erklärst du dir das dann, Peter? Wie erklärst du diese hier?” Er deutet erneut auf seinen Arm und seine Rippen. “Es ist das einzige, was Sinn macht. Das _musst_ du doch zugeben!”

Peter deutet mit dem Arm auf sein jüngeres Ich. “Gar nichts muss ich! Glaubst du ernsthaft, er würde Talia erlauben, ihn fortziehen zu lassen, wenn er das hier gesehen hätte? Glaubst du wirklich, er hätte ihn _gehen lassen_? Plan oder kein Plan? Wir hätten all das nie passieren lassen, _wenn wir davon gewusst hätten!_ ”

“Nur, wenn wir uns daran erinnert hätten.” Chris macht einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf Peter zu, der einen ebensolchen Schritt mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und gefletschten Zähnen rückwärts macht. “Peter, es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir nicht von Leuten und Dingen umgeben, die in der Lage wären dafür zu sorgen, dass wir es eben nicht können.”

“Nein!”, stößt Peter hervor, “wir waren umgeben von _drei_ Personen, die in der Lage waren dafür zu sorgen, dass wir es nicht konnten. Zwei davon sind fort und eine beruft sich auf ihre Immunität.”

“Wir sind also wieder bei Jennifer.” Es überrascht ihn nicht, dass Peter sich lieber auf Gewalt konzentriert als auf den wahren Kern der Sache. _Er_ würde sich lieber darauf konzentrieren. Der Gedanke, dass sie genau das getan hatten, was die Jungen jetzt murmelnd über der Küchenspüle taten, und es dann einfach … _vergessen hatten_ … war ziemlich befremdlich. Das einzige, was er mit Bestimmtheit wusste war, dass er diese Art von Erinnerungen nur unter Gewaltanwendung aufgegeben hätte, niemals freiwillig.

Und Jennifer Blake hatte niemals Zurückhaltung bei der Wahl ihrer Mittel gezeigt wenn es darum ging ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

So sehr er auch daran glauben wollte, es fühlte sich merkwürdig an; irgendwie nicht richtig. Denn so rücksichtslos Jennifer auch sein mochte hatte sie doch immer einen _Beweggrund_. Und so sehr er es auch versuchte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie dies hier in einen ihrer Pläne passte. Doch das hieß nicht, dass es nicht trotzdem so sein konnte. Sie mussten einfach ein wenig überzeugender sein, wenn sie sie das nächste Mal fragen würden. Und aufhören, Derek als Vermittler zu benutzen.

“Es könnte jeder von ihnen sein. Das sind alles lügende, doppelzüngige Schlangen.” Was, mal ernsthaft, schon ziemlich ironisch ist wenn es von Peter kommt, aber das behält Chris lieber für sich. Peters Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. “Aber Jennifer ist schon mal ein guter Anfang. Aller guten Dinge sind drei, meinst du nicht? Und dann haben wir uns auch schon mal aufgewärmt wenn Deaton zurückkommt.” Sein Lächeln wird gefährlicher, Wut schleicht sich ein und erhitzt die kalte Gleichgültigkeit. Dann schnaubt er und rückt die Manschette seines Hemds gerade, und mit scheinbar großer Mühe kehrt er zu seinem gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. “Aber kümmern wir uns erstmal um Jennifer.”

Peter sieht wild entschlossen aus umgehend zu Jennifer zu fahren und obwohl Chris das Gefühl endlich etwas zu _tun_ zu haben durchaus nachempfinden kann, _lebensmüde_ ist er nicht. Man geht nicht einfach unvorbereitet in das Versteck eines Darachs. Besonders nicht, wenn dieser Darach einen Werwolf als Leibwächter hatte. Er macht sich gar keine Illusionen darüber, dass Derek trotz seines inneren Konflikts ihnen einfach nur zusehen würde. Er legt seine Hand auf Peters Arm.

“Aber zuerst-”

“Ja, ja!”, antwortet Peter ungeduldig, “Wir werden deine Ghouls erledigen. Ich denke, wir sollten die Jungen helfen lassen. Da sie ja so offensichtlich überleben.”

Chris schüttelt den Kopf. “Ich werde das nicht riskieren.” Schließlich konnte er immer noch falsch liegen. “Und nur, weil sie überleben bedeutet das nicht, dass wir alle es tun werden. Wir hatten einen Hang zum Leichtsinn. Wir wissen nicht, was das uns hier und jetzt kosten kann.”

Peter stößt ein Lachen aus. “Einen Hang? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Leichtsinn dein zweiter Vorname war. _Ich_ , andererseits-”

Die Balkontür gleitet auf und Allison steckt ihren Kopf hinaus. “Dad? Bist du dir sicher, dass ich nicht mitkommen soll?” Ihr Blick wechselt zwischen ihm und Peter und seiner Hand auf Peters Arm, und Chris unterdrückt den Drang seine Hand einfach wegzuziehen. Er tut ja nichts Verbotenes.

Peter bewegt sich trotzdem und Chris Hand fällt, als er um Allison herum und durch die Tür geht. “Nur keine Angst, Allison. Ich verspreche, dass ich dir deinen Vater gesund und munter zurückbringe. Zumindest dieses eine Mal.” Peter lässt die Tür offen und Allison nimmt seinen Platz ein und schaut Chris ernst an.

“Sei vorsichtig, Dad. Dreh’ Peter nie den Rücken zu.”

Er küsst sie auf die Stirn. “Es wird schon gutgehen. Ich denke, Peter will genauso wenig gefressen werden wie der Rest von uns. Wird Scott kommen?”

“Ja. Er musste erst noch seine Mutter von der Arbeit abholen. Denk einfach daran, dass wir alle im Notfall erreichbar sind.”

Er zieht einen Mundwinkel nach oben als er lächelt. “Das werde ich.” Es ist ein größerer Trost als er es sich noch vor einem Jahr hätte vorstellen können, obwohl er sich sicher ist, dass er und Peter zusammen schon mit drei Ghouls klarkommen würden.

“Abendessen steht im Kühlschrank. Und sieh’ zu, dass du deine Hausaufgaben fertig machst.”

  
  


  
  


* * * * *

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


(*) zum Vergleich: ein Viertel Dollar hat den Durchmessers einer 50(€)Cent-Münze bzw. ist etwas größer als eine 1-CHF-Münze

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihrem Vater und Peter geschlossen hat, verschafft sich Allison erstmal einen Überblick über die Lage. Obwohl sie in der Vergangenheit bereits ein- oder zweimal in Peters Loft gewesen ist, war das hauptsächlich, um ihm zu drohen oder zu überreden oder um sicherzustellen, dass sie den einen oder anderen Freund auch in einem Stück zurück bekamen. Sie hatte nie wirklich die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich das Loft genauer anzusehen. Diesmal jedoch hatte sie stundenlang Gelegenheit dazu.

Sie schaut zu der Treppe, die zu Peter Schlafzimmer führt. Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern bis die Jungen so sehr miteinander beschäftigt und abgelenkt sind, dass sie Gelegenheit hätte, sich dort hinauf zu schleichen. Jede Schwäche Peters die sie dort finden könnte, wäre ein Vorteil, den sie nutzen können wenn er sie das nächste Mal übers Ohr hauen wollte. Was er mit Sicherheit tun würde, nur hoffentlich nicht heute.

“Ey! Hör’ auf dich hier so umzusehen, als überlegtest du, was du klauen könntest!”, mischt sich Peters Stimme angepisst und arrogant in ihre Überlegungen.

Sie zieht die Nase kraus und verdreht die Augen. “Und das von ‘nem Typen, der mit ‘nem jugendlichen Straftäter geht.”

“Und _das_ ,” schießt Peter zurück, “von der Tochter des besagtem jugendlichen Straftäter.”

“Sie verschafft sich ‘nen Überblick,” Chris lehnt sich vor und flüstert Peter gerade laut genug zu, dass Allison ihn noch hören kann, “schaut nach taktischen Schwächen und Orten, die näher untersucht werden müssen.” Im Gegensatz zu Peter scheint er nicht sonderlich beunruhigt, sondern verhält sich, als wäre das das Normalste der Welt.

“Du hast gut reden,” zischt Peter zurück, “es sind ja nicht deine Sachen die sie plant zu durchsuchen.”

Chris brummt mitfühlend und lehnt seine Stirn an Peters und fährt ihm mit den Fingernägeln über den Haaransatz im Nacken. Peters Augenlider fallen halb zu während er sich dichter an ihn presst, und als er ebenfalls brummt, ähnelt das verstörend einem Schnurren. Allison macht übertriebene Würggeräusche als sie sich umdreht und ihre Büchertasche auf die Kücheninsel fallen lässt, nur um sofort wieder herumzuwirbeln, als sie Peter sagen hört: “Was denn? Eifersüchtig, weil dein Papi deine Mami nie so angesehen hat?”

Sie sticht mit dem Finger in seine Richtung, die Stimme eisig: “Erwähnst du meine Mutter noch ein Mal, jag ich dir einen Pfeil ins Herz. Verstanden?”

Chris schaut mit schmalem Blick und verschränkten Armen zwischen den beiden hin und her, als versuche er zu entscheiden, ob die Dinge wirklich eskalieren würden, während Peter die Hände mit einem amüsierten Grinsen in die Luft wirft: “Sieht so aus, als wäre _jemand_ heute Abend ein wenig empfindlich. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dein Dad hat dir bereits gesagt, dass du uns nicht wehtun kannst.”

“Mein Dad hat mir eine Menge Dinge gesagt. Heißt ja aber nicht, dass ich auch drauf hören muss.”

Jetzt greift Chris doch ein und tritt zwischen die beiden. Linien haben sich um seinen Mund gegraben und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist so erschöpft, dass es beinahe die Traurigkeit, die sich in seine Augen geschlichen hat, überdeckt. Sie hätte es auch übersehen, wenn es nicht der gleiche Ausdruck gewesen wäre, den sie bereits dutzende Male in den letzten zwei Jahren auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters gesehen hatte.

“Stop!”, sagt er bestimmt und schaut ihr fest in die Augen. Dann wendet er sich an Peter. “Bitte, Petie. Ich bin einfach nur _müde_. Ich kann das heute Abend nicht.”

Peters Augen weiten sich und jedweder Groll ist plötzlich aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er nickt: “Ja, okay. Komm’ mit.” Er greift nach Chris Hand und zieht ihn zu dem Tisch, auf dem ihre Bücher bereits geöffnet liegen. “Wir können Hausaufgaben machen.”

Chris Lächeln ist dankbar und voller Zuneigung und _Himmelnochmal!_ , die beiden gingen ihr sogar auf den Keks wenn sie es nicht einmal darauf anlegten. Sie grummelt leise als sie sich auf den Hocker setzt und ihr Buch aufschlägt und versucht ihr bestes, das schlechte Gewissen darüber zu ignorieren, dass sie ihren Vater mit _dem Blick_ bedacht hatte, ungeachtet dessen, dass er siebzehn Jahre alt und ein Arschloch vor dem Herrn ist. Sie schätzt, es ist nicht fair, ihnen die Schuld dafür zu geben, was sie in der Zukunft tun würden, genauso wenig wie es fair von ihnen war, ihr die Schuld daran zu geben, dass sie verdammtnochmal _existierte._ Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie alle es nicht trotzdem taten. Besonders, wo Peter es einem _so einfach_ machte.

Für eine Weile ist alles ruhig, man hört nur das gelegentliche Kratzen eines Bleistifts auf Papier oder das Klicken der Tascherechnertasten. Dann steht Peter auf und schaltet, nun ja, Peters Stereoanlage an. Sie verkneift sich einen Kommentar als er einen Sender wählt, der ausschließlich Hits aus den 80ern spielt, und als sie das nächste Mal zu ihnen herüberschaut, wippen sowohl Chris als auch Peter zum Takt von _Don’t You (Forget About Me)_ mit dem Fuß und singen leise mit, während sie sich auf die Lösung einer Matheaufgabe konzentrieren. Unauffällig zieht sie ihr Handy hervor und nimmt ein Video davon auf. Wenn es eines gibt, dass sie von Stiles gelernt hat, dann, dass man die Gelegenheit zum Erlangen von Druckmitteln immer nutzen sollte.

Sie teilt das Video mit dem Rest des Rudels und die Antworten reichen von Lydias ‘ _Oh Mann, sind dein Dad und Peter laaaangweilig!’_ bis zu Isaacs ‘ _Oooooh!’,_ zusammen mit einem Herzaugen-Emoji (Sie mochte Isaac, wirklich, aber gelegentlich hatte sie trotzdem das Bedürfnis, ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen.) Scott war immer noch nicht da, und als sie den Entwurf für ihren Aufsatz fertig hatte, erinnerte sie ihr Magen lautstark daran, dass er das Fehlen von Nahrung nicht besonders schätzte.

Sie ist gerade dabei sich ein Sandwich mit Erdnußbutter und Gelee zu machen, als Peter neben sie tritt. Sie fasst das Messer etwas fester, aber fährt ansonsten weiter fort, Erdnußbutter auf ihr Brot zu verteilen ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Während er durch die Schränke sucht und schließlich eine Tüte Kartoffelchips erbeutet, sagt er leise und mit einem Blick über die Schulter um sicherzugehen, dass Chris ihn nicht hört: “Ich mag dich nicht.” Doch es liegt kein Zorn in seinen Worten, es ist eher eine Feststellung.

“Gleichfalls.”, erwidert sie zuckersüß.

“ _Nur,”_ fährt er nahtlos fort, “Ich schätze mal, wenn ich dich umbringe, würde ihn das sehr verletzen. Egal, in welcher Verkörperung. Also tu’ ich’s nicht.”

Sie öffnet erneut die Brottüte und nimmt vier weitere Scheiben heraus. “Und ich schätze mal, wenn ich dich umbringe, würde das meinen Vater sehr verletzen. Egal in welcher Verkörperung. Also tu’ ich es auch nicht.”

Sie wechseln einen kurzen Blick und dann nickt Peter knapp. Während sie die Sandwiches fertig macht, öffnet er den Kühlschrank und holt drei Dr. Pepper’s heraus, dann öffnet er die Chipstüte und verteilt die Chips auf drei Pappteller. Nachdem sie die Brote dazu gelegt hat, reicht er ihr eine Flasche Dr. Pepper’s, nimmt dann wortlos zwei der Teller und geht damit zum Tisch und zu Chris zurück.

Chris schaut überhaupt nicht von der Aufgabe die er gerade löst auf, er legt lediglich seinen Arm um Peters Taille und kaut weiter auf seinem Radiergummi herum. Peter nimmt ihm sanft den Stift weg und ersetzt ihn mit einem Sandwich.

“Iss!”

Chris zuckt zusammen und schaut irritiert auf. “Hä? Ah! Okay. Danke.”

“Die Sandwiches hat sie gemacht.”

Chris hat bereits abgebissen, also nickt er bloß und grunzt und hebt das Sandwich in ihre Richtung. Was, wie sie vermutet, ein Dankeschön sein soll.

Peter tauscht Chris Sandwich mit einem Kartoffelchip und nervt ihn dann so lange, bis Chris den ganzen Teller leer gegessen hat. Es gleicht so sehr der Art, wie Scott mit ihr umgeht, dass es ihr für einen Moment den Atem raubt.

Als wenn ihre Gedanken ihn herbeibeschworen hätten - und dies ist Beacon Hills, also liegt es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen - erreicht sie in diesem Moment eine Nachricht von Scott.

_Dein Dad hat abgesagt und mich gebeten, ihn im Reservat zu treffen. Bin auf dem Weg dahin._

Sie runzelt die Stirn als sie zurückschreibt. _Wieso?_

Eine Minute vergeht während sie ungeduldig mit ihrem Stift gegen die Arbeitsplatte klopft, dann summt ihr Handy erneut.

_Keine Ahnung. Ich schreibe dir, sobald ich was weiß. <3 U! Erschieß niemanden!_

Ein Grinsen huscht über ihr Gesicht, obwohl sich gleichzeitig eine unbestimmte Sorge in ihrem Innern breit macht. _Thx. <3 U2. Kann nix versprechen!_

Seine Antwort darauf ist ein Emoji mit Kulleraugen und sie legt das Telefon beiseite und wendet sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.

Dreißig Minuten vergehen, dann eine Stunde. Peter und Chris sind von ihren Hausaufgaben fort und auf den Balkon gegangen und ein leichter Geruch von Zigarettenqualm dringt durch die geschlossene Tür. Sie hat ehrlich keine Ahnung wie Peter das mit seinen gesteigerten Sinnen überhaupt ertragen konnte. Aber als sie einen Blick nach draußen wirft, stehen sie Hüfte an Hüfte, Schulter an Schulter, und ab und zu stibitzt Peter die Zigarette von Chris und nimmt selber einen Zug.

Anfangs ist sie noch gelassen und wirft nur gelegentlich einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Telefon. Doch je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto öfter schaut sie auf ihr Handy. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist ihre Konzentration zum Teufel, keine Mathe-Gleichung macht mehr Sinn, und schließlich gibt sie auf und schickt Scott eine Nachricht. Sie wartet weitere fünf Minuten, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten und ruft dann Stiles an.

Peter und Chris kommen zurück während es noch klingelt und bekommen daher mit, wie Stiles abnimmt und sie ihn, ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen, fragt: “Hat Scott sich bei dir gemeldet?”

“ _Nicht seit er sich auf den Weg zu dir gemacht hat. Wieso? Und, oh Gott, dein Vater ist vielleicht ein Spaten!”_

Sie verzieht das Gesicht. “Der ist nicht mein Vater. Noch nicht. Und Scott ist losgezogen, um meinem _richtigen_ Vater und Peter im Reservat zu helfen. Hat Dad dich denn nicht auch angerufen?”

Chris horcht neugierig auf, doch im Moment fehlt ihr einfach die Zeit um darauf einzugehen. Stiles Antworten beruhigen sie kein bisschen.

“ _Ne, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Hast du schon versucht ihm ‘ne Nachricht zu schreiben?”_

Das ist eigentlich die allerletzte Option. Jemanden während einer Jagd eine Nachricht zu senden oder anzurufen ist eine ziemlich riskante Sache, doch sie waren mittlerweile an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie dieses Wagnis eingehen sollten. “Noch nicht. Werd’ ich aber gleich. Trotzdem… sorg dafür sich alle bereit halten, nur für alle Fälle.”

Sie legt auf und verschickt die Nachricht, hebt den Kopf und sieht wie Peter und Chris sie anstarren.

“Stimmt was nicht?”, fragt Chris.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. “Es ist nichts. Mach dir keinen Kopf.”

“Bullshit! Außerdem konnte Peter astrein verstehen, was am anderen Ende gesagt wurde.”

“Na schön. Dad hat Scott angerufen, damit der ihnen hilft. Und jetzt kann ich keinen von ihnen erreichen.”

Chris greift bereits nach seiner Jacke. “Dann los!”

“Nein, nein, nein! Ihr geht nirgendwo hin! Das wisst ihr. Das geht nicht. Und wir können das auch ganz gut selber händeln. Sie schaut auf ihr immer noch stummes Telefon und Peter schnaubt verächtlich.

“Stimmt. Du und Goldlöckchen und Ich-bin-so-nett-dass-man-kotzen-könnte und Mr. Spastastisch. Wow! Echt! Da bin ich ja jetzt _total_ beruhigt. Jetzt können wir uns ja voll entspannt zurücklehnen und den ganzen Abend Bonbons essen!”

“Vergiss nicht Lydia, Danny und die Zwillinge.”, sagt sie angesäuert. “Und, ja, du kannst beruhigt sein. Wir beschützen diese Stadt schon seit Jahren.”

“Klar,” meint Chris mit nachdenklichem Gesicht, “mit deinem Dad und Peter an eurer Seite -”

“Peter ist für Gewöhnlich derjenige, vor dem wir sie beschützen.”, korrigiert sie ihn, dann hält sie kurz inne, “Vor ihm oder Dereks Freundin.”

Peter schaut verdutzt, während Chris das, was sie gesagt hat, einfach übergeht. “Okay, ja, meinetwegen. Und ich sage ja auch nicht, dass ihr das nicht könntet. Zumindest du und Lydia.”

Sie versucht sich nicht allzu geschmeichelt zu fühlen über diese Anerkennung und runzelt die Stirn als er fortfährt:

“Aber es kann ja nicht schaden, mehr Hilfe zu haben. Und wenn jetzt tatsächlich etwas nicht stimmt? Wenn dein Dad und Peter von jemanden angegriffen wurden? Irgendwas muss da passiert sein. Du _brauchst_ uns. Die anderen Wölfe wurden gebissen, richtig? Peter wurde so _geboren_. Was bedeutet, er kann praktisch instinktiv ihrer Spur folgen! Und hast du überhaupt schon mal Ghouls gejagt? Ich schon! Ich weiß, was zu tun ist. Wie man sie tötet! Willst du nur aus Sturheit sterben? Und außerdem, warst nicht du diejenige, die gesagt hatte, sie würde _nicht_ immer nur das tun, was man ihr sagt?”

Sie schwankt. Seine Argumente und die Sorge um ihren Vater verfehlen ihre Wirkung nicht, als der Vibrationsalarm ihres Telefons _endlich_ eine Textnachricht meldet. Erleichtert, dass sie das Leben ihres Vaters nun doch nicht mit einem Anruf aufs Spiel setzen musste um ihm das Leben zu _retten,_ öffnet sie die Nachricht. Wie sich herausstellt ist diese Erleichterung nur von kurzer Dauer. Die Nachricht kommt von Stiles und nicht von ihrem Vater.

“ _Kann Scott nicht erreichen. Schon bei deinen Vater Erfolg gehabt?”_

Sie tippt ein schnelles _Nein_ und hat kaum auf ‘Senden’ gedrückt, als er bereits zurückschreibt.

_Isaac und ich sind los. Lydia holt die Mörderzwillinge und Danny ab. Melde dich, wenn du da bist._

Sie presst die Kiefer aufeinander und schaut Chris und Peter an.

“Das war er nicht, nicht wahr?” Obwohl eine Frage, klingt es bei Chris doch mehr wie eine Feststellung. “Wir verschwenden hier bloß Zeit, und du weißt es!”

Sie zögert nicht mehr lange. “Also los! Waffen habe ich im Kofferraum.”

  
  


* * * * *

Ein Motorrad und ein Jeep stehen bereits auf der Lichtung, als sie das Reservat erreichen, aber niemand ist zu sehen. Chris war bereits tausendmal im Reservat gewesen, sowohl mit Peter, als auch zum Training mit Gerard. Und wie es schien, würde er dies auch noch weitere tausend Male in der Zukunft tun. Es hatte sich in den Jahren ein wenig verändert, jedoch nicht so viel, als das er nicht zum ersten Mal, seit sie in dieser Zukunft gelandet waren, wieder das Gefühl hatte zu Hause zu sein und endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Neben ihm entspannt sich Peter kaum merklich und Chris weiß, dass es ihm genauso geht.

Allison jedoch flucht, als sie die Fahrzeuge sieht.

Die Tatsache, dass sie seine Tochter ist, war als solches schon schwer in Begriffe zu fassen, und irgendwie war der Gedanke, dass es sie gar nicht geben wird, sollten Peter und er es irgendwie schaffen diesen ganzen Schlamassel wieder hinzukriegen, noch schwerer zu glauben; obwohl ihm das vor ein paar Wochen noch schnurzegal gewesen war. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Verrat an Peter, auch wenn es nicht bedeutet, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde zögern würde wenn es soweit war. Trotzdem, das Bedauern war da. Soweit er wusste, würde jeder der Teenager die sein erwachsenes Ich beschützte, aufhören zu existieren sobald er und Peter ihr Schicksal änderten. Und dennoch, er würde Peter immer wieder hundert von ihnen vorziehen.

“Ich fass es nicht, dass die nicht gewartet haben! Diese Flachpfeifen!”

Allison springt beinahe aus dem Auto noch bevor es ganz zum Stehen gekommen ist. “Wenn Isaac seinetwegen stirbt, erschieße ich ihn noch bevor er die Chance hatte gefressen zu werden, das schwör ich euch!”

Der Himmel ist sternenklar und der Mond scheint so hell, dass sein Licht dem von Straßenlaternen gleichkommt. Es würde mit Sicherheit schlechter werden, je tiefer sie in das Reservat vordringen, doch im Moment brauchten sie weder Taschenlampen noch übernatürliche Sehkräfte um etwas erkennen zu können.

“Sag mal, was läuft da eigentlich mit euch?”, fragt Chris, als sie den Kofferraum öffnet und ein Waffenarsenal enthüllt, dass er vor ihrer Abfahrt nur ganz kurz gesehen hatte, und das seinen Mund wässrig werden lässt.

“Häh?” Er kann sehen, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken woanders ist als sie ihm zwei Pistolen reicht. Peter winkt ab als Chris ihm eine davon in die Hand drückt, aber Chris besteht darauf, die Augen geweitet in einer stummen Bitte, woraufhin Peter, wenn auch widerwillig, nachgibt. Er nimmt die Waffe und das Oberschenkel-Holster mit spitzen Fingern an, doch das Umschnallen selber bereitet ihm keine Probleme, denn er hatte es bereits hunderte Male bei Chris gesehen.

“Du und Scott und Isaac.”

Sie drückt ihm einen Satz Schlagringe mit Klauen-ähnlichen Stacheln in die Hand. Oh. Nett. “Scott ist dein Freund, aber Isaac… also der ist irgendwie immer bei euch.”

“Er ist nicht immer bei uns. Er hängt auch oft mit Stiles rum.”

Sie rundet sein Waffenarsenal mit einem weiteren Messer _(Vorsicht, das Ding ist spitz!”)_ und einer Draht-Garrotte ab. Dann schnallt sie sich ihren Bogen auf den Rücken, wirft noch ein paar Blendgranaten in eine kleine, bereits gut gefüllte Tasche und schlägt den Kofferraumdeckel zu.

“Schon, aber meistens seid es ihr beiden. Oder wenigstens einer von euch.”, beharrt er und Peter nickt zustimmend. “Außerdem scheinst du nicht sonderlich besorgt darüber, ob Stiles noch am Leben ist.”

“Das ist, weil Stiles ganz gut auf sich selber aufpassen kann. Ich weiß auch nicht,” sie zuckt mit den Schultern als sie auf den Waldrand zugehen, “Scott war wirklich wichtig für ihn, nachdem er verwandelt wurde. Derek war nicht in der Lage sich um ihn zu kümmern, also ist Scott eingesprungen. Ich hab ihn sogar ein paar Mal beinahe umgebracht,” meint sie geistesabwesend und runzelt die Stirn, “Ich hab eigentlich nie so richtig darüber nachgedacht, um ehrlich zu sein. Er ist unser Freund.”

Sie schaut Peter an. “Kannst du schon etwas riechen?”

Während Peter tief einatmet, sagt Chris leise zu Allison: “Vielleicht solltest du das mal.” Er weiß nicht, ob sie ihn gehört hat, denn Peter deutet nach Nordwesten und sagt bereits im Laufen: “Alle Duftspuren gehen da lang. Die von Stiles und Isaac sind am stärksten, also waren sie wohl die Letzten. Warten wir noch auf die anderen?”

Sie sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie noch überlegen. Sie starrt mit tödlicher Konzentration in die Dunkelheit und schüttelt den Kopf. “Nein. Die Zwillinge können unserem Geruch folgen. Wir können keine Zeit verschwenden.”

Chris verkneift sich die Bemerkung, dass dies wahrscheinlich auch der Grund gewesen war, warum Stiles und Isaac nicht auf sie gewartet hatten und folgt ihr einfach, Peter dicht an seiner Seite. Allison bewegt sich leise, beinahe so leise wie Chris, aber Peter geht wirklich lautlos; seine Füße machen kein Geräusch auf dem Waldboden. Es zeigt, dass Peter anders ist, dass er mehr als nur ein Mensch ist. Sein Vater hätte es verabscheut, doch für Chris ist es lediglich eine weitere Facette von Peter, ein wesentlicher Teil seines besten Freundes, des Jungen, den er liebte.

Chris hält seine Waffe gezogen und dicht an die Hüfte gepresst, Allison hat ihren Bogen griffbereit über der Schulter. Peter… Peters Hände sind leer und in seine Hosentaschen gestopft während er im Wind schnuppert.

“Nimm deine Waffe in die Hand, Petie!”

Peter schaut ihn von der Seite her an und schüttelt den Kopf. “Wozu?”

“Weil du _vorbereitet_ sein solltest. Ich will nicht, dass du _verletzt_ wirst.”

“Christopher,” Peters Stimme ist amüsiert und unendlich geduldig, “Ich trage das Ding nur dir zuliebe. Weil du sicherer bist, wenn du dich nicht um mich sorgst. Ich habe nicht vor, es tatsächlich zu _benutzen_.” Er grinst, zieht die Hand aus der Tasche und lässt Klauen und Zähne blitzen während seine Augen gelb aufleuchten. “Ich hab meine eigenen Waffen.”

Chris schnappt Peters Hand und zieht ihn zu sich heran, sorgsam darauf achtend, dass seine Waffe nicht zwischen sie gerät. “Erstens, du Vollidiot, werde ich mich immer um dich sorgen, egal ob du eine Waffe hast oder nicht.” Er küsst Peter kurz und hart und spürt, wie sich die Spitze eines Reißzahns in seine Unterlippe bohrt. “Und zweitens, sollten wir in die Unterzahl geraten, wirst du die Waffe _brauchen._ Und du bist der Einzige hier, dem ich vollends vertraue.”

“Na, vielen Dank!”, zischt Allison.

Chris zuckt ungerührt die Schultern, während Peter ihn angrinst und dann weiter nach Duftspuren sucht. “Peter ist seit vier Jahren mein bester Freund. Dich kenn ich noch nicht mal zwei Wochen. Und ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, dass ich dich überhaupt mag.”

Allison balanciert ihren Bogen auf ihren Schultern, grinst und wirft ihr Haar zurück als sie sich wieder der Jagd zuwendet. “Aber du bist dir nicht sicher, hm? Das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt.”

“Nun,” Peter schnaubt belustigt und seine Mundwinkel zucken, “Man sieht schon, wo sie ihr Ego her hat.” Dann erstarrt er, den Kopf zurückgelehnt, die Nasenflügel gebläht. Er dreht sich abrupt nach links und beginnt zu laufen. “Hier lang!”

Chris fällt ein abgeknickter Zweig auf. “Schau mal, dort -”

“ - gebrochenes Blattwerk,” beendet Allison, die bereits dort ist und die Bruchstelle begutachtet, seinen Satz. “Ist ganz frisch. Und da ist -”

“Blut!”, flüstert Peter. Er atmet tief ein und schaut dann mit großen Augen zu Chris. “Das ist deins!”

“Aber es sind nur ein paar Tropfen.” Allison verlagert ihr Gewicht vor und zurück auf ihren Füßen und sucht mit den Augen den Boden um sich herum ab. “Er könnte sich nur einen Splitter geholt haben. Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlü-”

“Moment.” Ein Zweig zwischen zwei Ästen fällt Chris ins Auge. Er ist ungewöhnlich gerade dafür, dass er aus dem Wald stammt und als er die Hand danach ausstreckt, glitzert ein Ende eigenartig im Mondlicht.

“Das ist ein Pfeil!”, flüstert er. Im Gegensatz zu Allison, die maßgeschneiderte Lederhandschuhe trägt, sind seine Hände, genau wie Peters, ungeschützt. Der Pfeil befindet sich gerade außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Finger, was bedeutet, er befindet sich gute 10cm außerhalb Allisons.

“Soll ich dich hochheben?”, fragt er.

“Ja, gut.”

Er hockt sich hin, verschränkt die Finger ineinander und Allison steigt hinein, wobei sie sich mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter abstützt. Sie hält ihr Gleichgewicht gut, besser als er es könnte, doch als er sie hoch hebt und sie ein wenig zu weit zu einer Seite schwankt, ist Peter da und stützt sie ab.

Sie zieht den Pfeil aus dem Baum. “Hab ihn!” Dann springt sie zu Boden und die drei beugen sich über den Pfeil in ihrer Hand. Auf der Spitze ist ein dunkler Fleck und Peter rümpft die Nase.

“Das riecht… falsch. _Nicht gut._ ” Peter kann zwar nicht auf wundersame Weise alles identifizieren womit er in Kontakt kommt, aber Werwölfe haben, genau wie wilde Tiere, einen verdammt guten Instinkt die Dinge betreffend, die ihnen schaden können.

“Gift?”, schlägt Chris vor.

“Ja. Oder eine Art Droge. Das Blut hat nicht danach gerochen, also glaube ich nicht, dass er deinen Vater getroffen hat.” Letzteres war an Allison gerichtet, die mit zusammengepressten Mund auf das Ding starrte. “Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Einzigen sind, die auf der Jagd sind.”

Er beugt sich vor und schnuppert erneut, die Nase beinahe am Pfeil. Dann richtet er sich mit einem Achselzucken auf. “Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ich das gemacht hab. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie Ghouls riechen. Ihr etwa?” Er schaut sie beide an. Allison schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, Chris jedoch zieht nachdenklich die Nase kraus und überlegt.

“Wir haben mal welche gejagt. Als wir sie getötet haben, rochen sie… tot. Aber nicht… nicht tot wie in _verwesend._ Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst beschreiben soll. Wie Schmutz gemischt mit Gemüseabfällen und… und dreckige Wäsche. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich es sonst beschreiben soll. Aber hauptsächlich wie Schmutz.”

Peter starrt ihn an, ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen und Chris schaut zu Boden und räuspert sich. “Wie auch immer.”

“Okay, ähm, schnuppern wir also nach… schmutzigen Gemüseabfällen.” Allison übernimmt die Führung und schlingt ihren Bogen wieder über die Schulter. “Auf geht’s!”

Sie folgen der Richtung, die der Geruch der Erwachsenen genommen hat. Allison an der Spitze, Peter in der Mitte und Chris als Letzter. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Peter glaubt, er würde ihn beschützen, indem er vor ihm geht und Chris hat aber auch nicht vor ihm zu verraten, dass Jagdgesellschaften die verwundbarsten Mitglieder immer in der Mitte gehen lassen.

Sie schleichen so für eine gute halbe Stunde, ohne irgendetwas zu hören oder einen weiteren Hinweis zu entdecken, aber das Reservat ist uralt und weitläufig, mit Ecken und Winkeln, die noch nicht einmal Peters Familie kennt, und die Erwachsenen haben einen Vorsprung von mehreren Stunden. Er hätte gedacht, sie würden Stiles und Isaac mittlerweile eingeholt haben, doch er spricht es nicht an, denn Allisons Schultern sind ohnehin schon so angespannt, dass er glaubt, sie würden entzweibrechen, wenn er sie nur berühren würde.

Er konnte als Vater nicht so schlecht sein, wenn sie derart besorgt um ihn war. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass er nicht so wie Ger-

“Halt!”, flüstert Peter eindringlich und Allison stoppt so unvermittelt, dass sie beinahe alle aufeinanderprallen.

“Was ist?”

“Dreckige Gemüseabfälle.”, sagt er, “Da entlang.” Sein Finger deutet geradewegs nach rechts, fort von ihrem bisherigen Pfad.

“Und mein Dad?”

Peter verzieht den Mund, wahrscheinlich eine Reaktion darauf, dass sie bisher noch nicht einmal nach einer Spur seines älteren Ichs gefragt hatte, trotzdem antwortet er ihr relativ bereitwillig. “Doch, die kann ich auch riechen. Nicht so stark wie in dieser Richtung,” er wendet sich wieder in die Richtung, in die sie bisher gegangen waren, “aber der Geruch ist da.”

“Vielleicht ist dieser Pfad neuer?”, überlegt Chris, “oder vielleicht sind sie zurückgegangen und der Geruch ist deshalb stärker.”

“Kannst du eigentlich Scott riechen? Oder Stiles und Isaac?”

Auf Allisons Frage hin schüttelt Peter den Kopf. “Nein, überhaupt nicht. Schon fast seit zweihundert Meter nicht mehr.”

“Und da sagst du nichts?”, zischt Allison, die Augen gefährlich zusammengekniffen. Peter zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

“Ich dachte, wir wären hier um nach _uns_ zu suchen.”

“Oh, mein Gott! Du blöder, selbstverliebter -”

Chris unterbricht die beiden. “Wir müssen uns für einen Weg entscheiden.” Er hält inne und schaut Allison an. “Was meinst du?”

Sie öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder und neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, während sie ihn mit gerunzelten Brauen ansieht. Doch schließlich hebt sie eine Schulter und sagt: “Zum Gemüsedreck.”

“Weißt du, das ist jetzt aber nicht, wie ich es beschrie-”

“Aber so ungefähr. Und leichter zu sagen. Ich will Dad und Peter finden. Aber wenn wir Ghouls aufstöbern und eliminieren können…”

Chris nickt. “Dann hat das Vorrang. Das ist unser Job.”

“Wisst ihr,”, Peter verzieht den Mund, “Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, dass ihr Recht habt. Ziemlich sicher ist jedoch, dass das nicht die gesündeste Perspektive hier ist. Der Selbsterhaltungstrieb sollte schon ein wenig höher rangieren -”

Allison und Chris schüttelten unisono die Köpfe. “Unser Job ist es, die Leute um uns herum zu beschützen.”, sagt Chris.

“Dad würde das so wollen.”, ergänzt Allison.

Peter macht ein Geräusch zwischen Stöhnen und Lachen. “Zwei von euch sind ja noch schlimmer. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es deinem _Dad,_ ”, er schaut Allison betont an, “… lieber ist, wenn du sicher und am Leben bist.”

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, dachte Chris, was auch der Grund war, warum Peter ihn nicht erwähnte. Er hatte wahrscheinlich auch mit Chris’ älterem Ich Recht, doch im Moment war sie nur eine weitere Jägerin, nur eine weitere Soldatin, und er konnte erwarten, dass kämpfen würde, wie es jeder andere Soldat tun würde.

Peter schaut zwischen ihnen hin und her und schüttelt den Kopf. “Also gut. Aber fürs Protokoll-” er schiebt seinen Finger in Chris’ Gesicht, “…ich werde deinem älteren Ich sagen, dass das nicht meine Idee war. Denn ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass du ziemlich angepisst sein wirst.” Chris gluckst leise, woraufhin Peter vorschießt und ihn hart küsst.

“Wir schaffen das.”, versichert ihm Chris, als sie sich auf den Weg machen. “Es sind _Ghouls_. Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn im Krass-sein sind die vielleicht gerade mal ‘ne zwei.”

“Sagte der Jäger, bevor er _getötet_ wurde.”, schimpft Peter leise vor sich hin, doch dann tauscht er den mürrischen Zug um den Mund gegen Klauen und Reißzähne. Sie schleichen noch langsamer als vorher, gleiten zwischen Bäumen entlang und ducken sich hinter Anhöhen. Als sie eine dieser Anhöhen überwinden und sich plötzlich vor einer geraden Felswand, unterbrochen von einem gezackten Loch in der Mitte, wiederfinden, stoppt Chris unvermittelt.

Dann schaut er sich um.

Dann grinst er.

Es hatte sich zwar etwas verändert, die Bäume waren jetzt größer, und auch die umgebenden Pflanzen hatten sich wie wild vermehrt, aber es war immer noch erkennbar.

“Ich weiß, wo wir hier sind, Petie, kannst du —”

Peter nickt und grinst und sie tauschen einen langen, ziemlich verklärten Blick.

“Oh, mein Gott!”, bricht es aus Allison heraus, “Bitte sag mir, dass dies nicht der Ort ist, an dem ihr immer rumgemacht habt.”

Peter hebt die Nase in die Luft und sagt hoheitsvoll: “Das geht dich nichts an.”

“Pfui Teufel! Ich schwör dir, das Ganze ist bestimmt die Strafe für das Mal, wo Dad mich und Scott überrascht hat.”

“Igitt! Dein Dad hat hat dich echt mit Scott erwischt?” Chris muss seinen Horror gar nicht vortäuschen. Wenn Gerard ihn je mit Peter erwischen würde… aber Allison schien mehr angeekelt als gezeichnet zu sein, also bezweifelt er dass die Reaktion ihres Vaters - _seine Reaktion_ \- auch nur ansatzweise so gewesen war, wie sie bei Gerard ausgefallen wäre.

“Das war echt traumatisierend.”, versichert sie ihm.

Peter schnuppert wieder in der Luft und streckt den Arm aus und schlägt Chris auf die Schulter. “Hier riecht es überall nach Gemüsedreck. Bis da rein.” Er nickt in Richtung der Höhlenöffnung.

Wieder bei der Sache kann Chris sehen, dass der Boden rund um den Höhleneingang hart ist, festgetreten und flach vom ständigen Darüberlaufen. Zum ersten Mal holt Allison die Taschenlampe heraus und dann kann er Fußspuren von mindestens drei verschiedenen Personen in der Erde ausmachen. Es ärgert ihn irgendwie, dass sich die Ghouls gerade diesen speziellen Ort als Treffpunkt ausgesucht haben.

“Die müssen hier kampiert haben.”, bemerkt Allison, “Vielleicht sind sie immer noch da. Peter, kannst du irgendetwas hören?”

Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie ihn mit seinem Namen anspricht, und während es den beiden nicht aufzufallen scheint, Chris bemerkt es.

Peter schüttelt den Kopf. “Nichts. Obwohl…”, seine Nasenflügel blähen sich als er erneut schnuppert. “Ich glaube… Ich glaube, ich rieche doch was…”, er schaut Chris an, _“Uns.”_

“Es gibt nur diesen einen Ausgang. Und die Höhle ist auch nur etwa 30 Meter tief. Sie zu überprüfen würde nur ein paar Minuten dauern und dann-”

Allison nimmt ihren Bogen von der Schulter und nickt. “Dann los!”

Er ist direkt hinter ihr, als sie die Höhle betritt. Er sieht weder den Draht, noch hört er das Klicken - das da überhaupt etwas geklickt hat wird ihm erst viel, viel später klar - als Peter plötzlich losschreit: “ _Passt auf! Zurück! Kommt zurück!”_

Doch es ist zu spät, und dann ist da ein scharfes Krachen und die Öffnung der Höhle bricht um sie herum zusammen. Er stößt Allison vorwärts, taumelt getrieben von seinem eigenen Schwung hinterher und dann hört er Plastik zerbrechen als die Taschenlampe davonfliegt, gegen die Wand knallt und ausgeht. Überall ist Staub und Lärm, und Sand und Kies nehmen ihm den Atem. Als er zu Boden geht, verfängt sich sein Fuß in den losen Steinen und wird dabei schmerzhaft verdreht.

“Scheiße! Scheiße! _Scheiße!_ ”

Dann ist alles wieder ruhig und um ihn herum ist es stockfinster, und für einen Moment ist es so still, dass er glaubt, sein Gehör hätte durch die Explosion Schaden genommen. Doch dann hört er durch die Wand aus Geröll und zerbrochenem Holz Peters Stimme.

“Chris! _Christopher!_ Wenn du tot bist, ich schwöre dir, dann _bring ich dich um!”_

“Ich bin nicht-”, er holt Luft und muss husten als er den Mund voller Staub bekommt, “Ich bin nicht tot.”

Er hört ein schabendes Geräusch und der Umriss von Allison, dunkler als die Dunkelheit die sie umgibt, taucht neben ihm auf. “Mir geht’s auch gut. Danke der Nachfrage.”

Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl erhellt die Höhle, als Allison ihre zweite Taschenlampe anschaltet, die sie zuvor aus ihrer Tasche gefischt hatte, und sie auf den Boden zwischen ihnen stellt. Chris rollt sich auf den Rücken und starrt an die schwach erleuchtete Höhlendecke.

“Das war eine Falle.”, sagt er zur Decke gewandt.

“Is’ nicht wahr, Sherlock.”, antwortet Peter von außerhalb. “Das Ding war von Anfang an abgekartet. Ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde sie alle in Stücke reißen!”

“Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Dad sie zuerst zu fassen bekommt.”, meint Allison absolut überzeugt.

Der Einsturz hatte den Eingang so sehr blockiert, dass es nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Öffnung gibt. “Kannst du uns hier herausbekommen, Petie?”

“Weiß nicht…Vielleicht. Ich kann wahrscheinlich ein paar Felsen wegbewegen… Warte.”

Chris kann hören, wie Peter leise flucht und dann das Gänsehaut verursachende Knirschen von Stein auf Stein. Eine Weile lang hören sie nur das, doch plötzlich prasselt Staub und immer mehr Kieselsteine auf sie nieder und nimmt ihnen den Atem.

Sie krabbeln weiter zurück und Chris zuckt zusammen als er seinen Knöchel belastet, doch im Moment ist ihm zu überleben wichtiger als der Schmerz.

“Petie, hör auf! Stop! Stop! Stop!”

Der Wasserfall aus Kieselsteinen versiegt abrupt, nur ein paar vereinzelte Steinchen fallen noch prasselnd zu Boden, dann ist alles wieder still. Die Taschenlampe liegt rotierend auf der Seite, doch sie funktioniert noch und malt schwindelerregende Muster an die Wände, bevor sie wieder still liegt.

Chris Atem geht schnell und flach, während er versucht seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Und Allison neben ihm klingt auch nicht besser.

“Alles okay bei euch?” Peters panische Stimme gibt ihm wieder Halt.

“Ja, ja, uns geht’s gut.”

“Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich verhindern kann, dass alles einstürzt. Ich habe keine… Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll.”

“Finde meinen Dad,”, sagt Allison. “Finde meinen Dad und Peter! Sie wissen, was zu tun ist. Sie können uns hier herausholen.”

“Chris?” Peter Stimme klingt so kläglich, dass Chris wieder zum Eingang kriecht und seine Hand an die Steine legt.

“Es ist okay. Mir geht es gut. Du musst gehen! Du bist der Einzige, der sie finden kann. Die Höhle wird schon nicht einstürzen während du weg bist.” Hofft er.

“Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen.”

“Also gut, nein, kann ich nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber, Petie-”, er holt tief Luft und zwingt sich, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu sprechen. “Peter, du musst gehen! Du bist der Einzige, der helfen kann. Wir kommen hier nicht alleine raus und du kannst uns nicht alleine herausholen. Darum bitte ich dich, loszugehen und uns zu finden.” Er muss trotz allem kichern. “Wir sind die Einzigen, die uns helfen können.”

Peters Gniggern dringt durch die Steine. “Pfarrer Mitchell hatte gesagt, der Herr hilft denen, die sich selber helfen.”

Wie Peter sich das von dem einem Mal das Chris ihn mit zur St. Marks Kirche geschleift hatte - weil ein Mädchen, das er daten wollte auch dort hin ging, und wenn Chris leiden musste, dann gefälligst auch Peter - gemerkt hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber er war jetzt ruhiger, und Chris ist es auch. Das war einfach die Art, wie es zwischen ihnen lief.

Peters Stimme ist jetzt resoluter, als er weiterspricht: “Okay, ich gehe. Ich werde bald zurück sein. Versprochen!”

“Ich werde hier sein. Versprochen! Petie…” Chris gräbt seine Finger tiefer zwischen die Steine. “Ich liebe dich. Pass auf dich auf.”

“Ich dich auch, Depp. Bleib am Leben!”

Chris wartet noch ein paar Sekunden, doch da ist nur Stille und er weiß, dass Peter fort ist. Er atmet tief durch, denkt kurz an die minimale Möglichkeit, dass ihnen der Sauerstoff ausgehen könnte und sie ersticken würden, dann dreht er sich auf dem Hintern zu Allison um.

Sie hat ihre Knie unters Kinn gezogen und die Arme darumgelegt. Er setzt sich ebenfalls so hin. “Tja… und jetzt warten wir.”

Sie nickt knapp. “Jetzt warten wir.”

  
  


* * * * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

  
  


Sie starren sich eine Weile schweigend an, dann fängt Allison an hin und her zu rustchen und räuspert sich.

“Also, naja, während wir hier warten sollten wir vielleicht-” Sie deutet mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, wo der Rest der Höhle in der Dunkelheit verschwindet.

“Meinetwegen.” Er klopft sich den Staub von den Händen und stemmt sich auf die Füße, wobei er sein Gewicht vorsichtig auf seinen gesunden Knöchel verlagert. “Wir können uns ja mal ansehen, was da noch ist.”

Sie greift sich die Taschenlampe und geht voran, Chris humpelt hinter ihr her. Viel hatte sich hier in den letzten zwanzig Jahren bis auf die im Staub verteilten Fußabdrücke nicht verändert. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie das hintere Ende der Höhle erreichen und er denkt sich dass sie von Glück sagen konnten dass sich hier keine Tiere eingenistet hatten.

Der Strahl der Taschenlampe erfasst einen Stapel Schlafsäcke, alle fein säuberlich aufgerollt und an der Wand aufgestapelt.

“Ich denke, hier haben sie übernachtet.”, bemerkt er überflüssigerweise.

“Hey, sieh mal!” Allison steht über einem Haufen Kleidung und als er neben sie tritt, hebt sie ein T-Shirt mithilfe ihres Schuhs an. “Das gehört meinem Dad.” Sie schüttelt es ab und deutet mit dem Fuß auf eines mit V-Ausschnitt. “Und ich glaube, das da gehört Peter. Ich bin mir fast sicher alles hier gehört den beiden.”

Er blinzelt und spricht dann aus, was sie beide denken. “Der ganze Ort hier ist eine Falle. Sie _wollten_ , dass alles hier nach uns und ihnen riecht. Das war geplant. Das alles war geplant. Wie sind sie an die Sachen gekommen?”

“ _Warum_ haben sie sich die Sachen überhaupt geholt? Wieso versuchen sie sie zu finden?”

“Och, ich weiß nicht,” sagt er abwesend und schaut sich in der Höhle um, immer noch ein wenig verstimmt darüber, dass man seinen und Peters geheimen Platz in eine Todesfalle verwandelt hatte. “Vielleicht fanden sie es einfach uncool hier zu sitzen und darauf zu warten dass man sie erledigt. Supers sind da manchmal etwas komisch. Ghouls sehen aus wie wir. Was weiß ich, die könnten schon seit Tagen in der Stadt sein.”

“Aber die MacArthurs haben Dad doch erst heute erzählt -”

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. “Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es echt nicht.”

Er verzieht das Gesicht als er versehentlich seinen schlimmen Knöchel belastet und Allison scheint es erst jetzt zum ersten Mal zu bemerken.

“Hast du dich verletzt?”

“Geht schon. Ich hab ihn mir nur verdreht. Ich komm schon klar.”

Sie rollt mit den Augen. “Oh man, du klingst genau wie mein Dad. Setz dich!”, befiehlt sie.

Er gehorcht, denn welchen Sinn hätte es darüber zu streiten, außerdem war ihm sein ganzes Leben lang beigebracht worden den Frauen in dieser Familie zu gehorchen. Sie hockt sich neben seinen Knöchel, rollt sein Hosenbein hoch und zieht die Nase kraus während sie drückt und presst und den Knöchel hin und her dreht.

“Ey, sachte!”, zischt er, als sie auf eine besonders empfindlichen Stelle drückt.

“Ich denke nicht, dass was gebrochen ist.”, sagt sie schließlich.

“Ach, ne! Ich _habe doch gesagt,_ das es geht!”

“Nix geht! Der Knöchel ist verstaucht. Das wird uns ausbremsen falls wir rennen müssen! Bleib mal sitzen!”

Sie sucht den Boden ab und kommt mit einem kurzen, stabilen Stock zurück, dann fischt sie in ihrer Tasche herum bis sie eine Rolle Gaze findet. Mit schnellen, effizienten Bewegungen schient und verbindet sie seinen Knöchel, dann setzt sie sich wieder hin und wischt sich die Hände ab.

Prüfend lässt er den Knöchel ein wenig kreisen. “Die Schiene ist gut.”

“Danke.”, sagt sie und schweigt einem Moment bevor sie fortfährt: “Hast du mir beigebracht.”

“Oh.” Sie schauen betont aneinander vorbei bis der peinliche Moment vorbei ist und Allisons Ausdruck wird wieder neugierig.

“Also.” Sie lässt ihren Blick wieder durch die Höhle schweifen. “War das hier wirklich euer geheimer Rummach-Ort?”

“Ähm, ne. Naja, irgendwie schon. Ich mein’, das hier war der Ort, an dem wir zum ersten Mal, ähm-”

“Sex gehabt habt? _Echt jetzt_?”

“Äh, ne. Uns geküsst haben.” Er spürt, wie seine Wangen heiß werden. Herrgott, er _hasste_ das! Irgendwann würde er schon noch herausfinden, wie er diese dämliche Tendenz zum Erröten sobald ihm etwas peinlich war kontrollieren konnte. Er schaut hinunter auf seine Turnschuhe. “Wir haben noch nicht… äh… Na, du weiß schon.” Mittlerweile standen seine Wangen _in Flammen._

Allisons Mund stand nicht offen, obwohl er sich des Verdachts nicht erwehren konnte, dass er es täte, hätte sie weniger Selbstkontrolle. “Willst du mich verarschen? Du verarscht mich doch, oder? Es ist doch unübersehbar wie verknallt ihr ineinander seid.”

Sein Kopf ruckt hoch und er schaut sie an, ein überraschtes Grinsen erhellt sein Gesicht. “Echt?”

Sie rollt mit den Augen und zieht eine Grimasse. “Jetzt mach mal halblang! Nur weil ich weiß, dass er sich zu einem verrückten Psychopathen entwickeln wird der ständig versucht uns alle umzubringen, bedeutet das doch nicht, dass ich nicht sehe wie verrückt ihr beide nach einander seid. Jetzt. Also damals. Du weißt, was ich meine.”

Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er und Peter _immer noch_ verrückt nach einander waren. In der Gegenwart. Oder der Zukunft. Hier. Ach, egal. Er wusste, was er meinte. Aber er würde dieses Wissen erstmal ruhen lassen. Stattdessen nickt er und ein Mundwinkel kräuselt sich nach oben. “Danke.”

“So… mal ehrlich jetzt… ihr habt echt noch nie…? Ich mein nur… Ihr könnt doch kaum die Finger voneinander lassen. Und es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ihr erst seit kurzem zusammen seid.”

“Wieso? Ist doch nicht so, dass das ‘ne große Sache ist, oder so.” Er starrt zu Boden und malt mit dem Finger abstrakte Figuren in den Sand. “Is’ bloss so, dass ich sicher gehen will, dass er weiß wie ernst es mir damit ist. Mit ihm. Das es nicht bloß, du weißt schon, -”, er verstummt und zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern.

“Damit, dass du ihm an die Wäsche willst?”

Er blinzelt zu ihr hoch, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie sie die Augen schließt, den Kopf schüttelt und leise etwas murmelt, was verdächtig nach ‘ _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich diese Unterhaltung wirklich führe’_ klingt, bevor sie fortfährt: “Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es weiß. Und ich behaupte jetzt mal, dass er es wirklich will. Und du ja _offensichtlich_ auch. Also, erzähl’ mich nichts!”

“Du… Du verstehst das nicht.” Er schlägt mehrmals mit dem Kopf gegen die Felsen hinter ihm, ein frustrierter Laut entweicht seinem Mund, dann richtet er sich wieder auf. “Schau’ mal. Ich bin mit einer Menge Mädchen gegangen. _Einer Menge_ Mädchen. Mit manchen bin ich nicht mal gegangen. Ich weiß nicht warum… Ich habe… Ich habe da nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht. Ich hatte das nicht so geplant, dass… dass…”, er gestikuliert hilflos mit den Händen, “… Peter sagt immer, ich würde sie behandeln als ob… als ob sie austauschbar wären.”

“Ach du Scheiße!” Allison starrt ihn an als hätte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. “Mein Dad war ein Aufreißer!”

Er weiß nicht, was er darauf antworten soll, also lässt er es. “Und Peter… Peter war immer dabei. Er sah es.”

“Ja, schön, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß, dass es mit euch nicht so ist.”

“Aber das tut er nicht… er tut es nicht. Du weißt nicht… Du verstehst nicht…” Er schlägt immer wieder mit der Hand auf den Boden, während er nach den richtigen Worten sucht. “Ich hab’ ihn geküsst. Ich hab ihn geküsst und am nächsten verdammten Tag dachte er, ich würde ein Mädchen aufreißen. Er _erwartete_ es. Er war der Einzige… die einzige Person, die mir seit Jahren wieder etwas bedeutete. Er war mein bester Freund und er wusste es auch, und trotzdem dachte er, dass ich bloß… dass ich bloß… dass ich irgendwie wohl gemerkt hatte, dass ich auf Jungen stehe und er lediglich eine weitere neue Sache war, die ich ausprobieren wollte. Als wenn ich jemals riskieren würde die einzige Scheiß-Sache die mir wichtig ist dadurch zu vergeigen dass ich es nicht _ernst_ meine.” Etwas von der ursprünglichen Wut und Verzweiflung schleicht sich wieder ein während er erzählt und als er endet, zischt sein Atem stoßweise durch seine Zähne.

“Aber er _hat_ es gedacht. Meinetwegen.” Er stößt sich mit seinem Finger hart auf die Brust. “Und er hat nicht mal… nicht mal… Er war nicht mal wütend auf mich so sehr hatte er es erwartet. Hast du gewusst… hast du gewusst, dass er sich verdammtnochmal mehr Sorgen darüber gemacht hatte, ob es _mir_ gefallen hatte? Ihn zu küssen? Dass es nicht irgendwas gewesen ist, das mir hinterher _leid täte?_ Es war, als wenn alles in meinem Leben endlich einen Sinn machte und er dachte, ich wollte das _nur mal_ ausprobieren.”

Allison starrt ihn mit geöffnetem Mund und runden Augen an, doch als er sich endlich beruhigt, blinzelt sie rasch und atmet tief durch. “Wow. Okay. Kann es sein, dass du das schon ‘ne ganze Weile mit dir rumträgst?”

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. “Wem sonst hätte ich es denn erzählen können?”

“Äh. Gutes Argument. Okay. Also. Riesen-Missverständnis gleich am Anfang. Aber offensichtlich denkt er das jetzt nicht mehr.”

Chris nickt. “Ich weiß. Ich weiß.” Genau genommen hatte er das bereits dreißig Minuten nachdem Chris herausgefunden hatte was schiefgelaufen war schon nicht mehr gedacht. “Aber ich will, dass es _perfekt_ wird. _Lach nicht_! Ich will das wirklich. Peter verdient es. Ich will nur einmal etwas richtig machen.”

Ihre Nase ist wieder kraus gezogen. “Du klingst, als würdest du auf einen magischen Moment warten. Du weißt aber schon, dass das so nicht passieren wird?”

“Okay. Ja.”, protestiert er, “aber ein _Bett_ wäre schon schön. Und zu wissen, dass nicht plötzlich jemand hereinplatzen kann.” Wie sein Vater. Oder _Talia_. “Das sollte Peter schon haben bei seinem ersten-”, er schließt abrupt den Mund als ihm klar wird, dass er mehr gesagt hatte als er ursprünglich wollte, aber es war zu spät.

“Peter ist noch _Jungfrau_?”

“Klappe! _Klappe!_ Das geht dich ‘nen Scheiß an!”

“’Tschuldigung, aber du bist doch wohl derjenige, der hier gerade seinen ganzen Mist vor mir ausgebreitet hat! Ich bin bloß… wow. _Wow!_ Also, wenn ich hätte raten müssen, hätte ich bestimmt nicht auf ihn getippt.”

Sie ist blöd, denkt er, wohl wissend, dass diese Einschätzung sowohl gemein als auch unfair war und zudem auch nicht stimmte, doch das war ihm egal. “Du solltest es besser wissen als einfach wilde Vermutungen anzustellen.” Chris hatte nie verstanden, warum Peter nie die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, bei all den Mädchen, die für ihn Schlange gestanden hatten; all die Mädchen, die _Chris_ in seine Richtung gelotst hatte in seinem Bestreben für ihn der beste Wingman aller Zeiten zu sein. Zumindest nicht, bis er durch den Rauch und den Dunst eines schmierigen Clubs am Rande des verrufenen Teils der Stadt gesehen hatte, wie Peter einen Kerl küsste. Aber obwohl er wusste wie scheinheilig es eigentlich war und es auch nichts daran geändert hätte wie sehr er Peter begehrte, auch wenn der keine Jungfrau mehr gewesen wäre, ist er letztendlich doch froh, das er es noch ist. Froh, dass er die erste, die letzte und die einzige Person sein würde, die Peter seine Prägung aufdrücken würde. Die Peter als _seins_ beanspruchen würde.

Es ist schon krass, das ist ihm schon klar, aber er war immer noch sauer auf seine ältere Ausgabe, weil der das vermasselt hatte.

“ _Egal,_ ” sagt er, “Ist ja nicht so, als würde das für ewig so bleiben.” Er grinst selbstzufrieden. “Wir haben da diese Hütte oben in Molina gemietet. Stilinski wird seinen Eltern erzählen, dass wir alle zum Campen fahren, während er und Claudia in Wirklichkeit sich woanders hin verkrümeln, so das Peter und ich haben dann das ganze Wochenende für uns haben.”

“Ach ja? Und wann ist es soweit?”

Er grinst breit. “In ein paar Wochen.”

“Jetzt verstehe’ ich, warum ihr so dringend zurück wollt.”

“Nicht wahr? Ich hatte gedacht, vielleicht könnte ich mich bei _Blue Boutique_ einschleichen und -”

Allison hebt die Hand. “Ne, ne, ne! Nicht übertreiben! Denk dran, du bist mein _Vater_!”

“Noch nicht.”, brummelt er.

Sie pult einen Faden von ihrem Ärmel und dann verzieht sich ihr Mund zu einem Grinsen. “ _Alsoooo,_ in ein paar Wochen wirst du Peter erstma’ richtig entkorken. Ich find’ bestimmt ‘ne Methode, wie ich dir das _auf Ewig_ unter die Nase reiben kann.”

Chris bleibt der Mund offen stehen und selbst Allison scheint ein bisschen erschrocken über das, was sie da gerade getan hatte. Dann zuckt sie mit den Schultern. “Ich häng’ oft mit Stiles rum. Da musste das ja mal passieren.”

“Stilinski ist genauso. Du solltest mal sehen, was der macht… wenn…”

Er verstummt als Allisons Miene ausdruckslos wird. “Was denn? Hat Stilinski etwa auch etwas gemacht? Ist er so’ne Art heimlicher Killer oder so?”

Das bringt Allison zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. “Nein! Oh, Gott, nein! Sheriff Stilinski ist wie… total Neutral Gut.” Er sieht sie aus schmalen Augen an und sie schüttelt den Kopf. “’Tschuldigung,… wieder mal Stiles.”

“Was dann?”

“Nichts. Ehrlich. Nur… du sagtest, ihr würdet in ein paar Wochen fahren?”

“Äh… ja.” Etwas in Allisons Gesicht erinnert ihn an den Ausdruck des erwachsenen Peter, am ersten Morgen als er die Hütten erwähnt hatte.

“Dort ist es was? September?”

“Nein, Oktober. _Wieso_?” Er ist nicht blöd. Sonst wäre er schon auf der ersten Jagd, auf der Gerard ihn allein zurückgelassen hatte gestorben. Also hatte es mit den Hütten zu tun. Etwas, das er herausfinden muss.

“Nur so. Wirklich. Reine Neugierde.”

Sie lügt, doch wenn er eines bisher gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass Allisons Kinn mehr sagte als sie selbst es mit Worten tat. Und im Moment verriet ihr Kinn ihm, dass eher die Hölle zufrieren würde, als dass sie ihm verraten würde was sie wusste. Doch seine Zeit jetzt damit zu verschwenden wäre sinnlos. Er würde abwarten müssen bis sich eine bessere Gelegenheit ergeben würde, um ihr ihr Geheimnis zu entlocken.

“Achso. Okay.” Er rutscht herum um eine bessere Position zwischen all den Steinen die ihm Löcher in den Hintern bohrten zu finden. “So. Du und Scott. Wie seid ihr denn zusammengekommen?”

  
  


* * * * *

Peter rennt. Frei von den Menschen, die ihn ausbremsen und an die Erde binden, die ihn zwingen sich selbst an die Leine zu legen, rennt er. Auf allen vieren, vollständig verwandelt, die Nase entweder am Boden oder witternd in der Luft rennt er. Er findet die Spur wieder der sie zuvor nicht weiter gefolgt waren; folgt dem fetten, ineinander verschlungenem Geruch von ihm und Chris. Chris und er, gereift in den Jahren die noch vor ihm liegen und gespickt mit einer Art Trauer und Verzweiflung die sie beide noch nicht kennengelernt hatten.

Nachdem sich die Spur geteilt hatte sind es nur noch knapp einhundert Meter bis sich der Geruch von Stiles, Scott und Isaac zu dem von ihm und Chris gesellt. Es ist erbärmlich wie leicht sie sich hatten täuschen lassen, getrieben von Hoffnung und dem Glauben an ihre eigene Unverwundbarkeit. Von aufgeblähten Egos, die sich die Ghouls zunutze gemacht hatten. Doch Peter dachte jetzt nicht daran, dazu ist er zu sehr auf die Jagd konzentriert, doch es ist ein Gedanke der sich im menschlichen Teil seines Gehirn eingenistet hat und dort darauf wartet irgendwann hervorgeholt und wieder und wieder herumgewälzt zu werden.

Weitere hundert Meter weiter schert Scotts Spur nach links aus während die von Stiles und Isaac sich nach rechts wendet. Er hat keine Ahnung warum und macht sich lediglich eine knappe gedankliche Notiz, denn sie waren für ihn ohne Bedeutung. Nur Chris und Peter sind wichtig, weil nur sie Chris retten konnten. Und _das_ ist es, worauf es ankommt. (Irgendwo, tief in seinem Innern, weiß er, dass Allisons Rettung auch wichtig war, denn eines Tages würde das auch für Chris wichtig sein auch wenn dieser Chris nie existieren würde, doch das alles ist nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke, den er lediglich am Rande wahrnimmt.)

Die Bäume lichten sich und die Spur wird deutlicher und er weiß, dass gleich eine Lichtung in Sicht kommen würde. Er verdoppelt die Geschwindigkeit, treibt sich schneller voran als jemals zuvor, fühlt wie Zweige gegen seine Haut peitschen; kurze, scharfe Schmerzen, die genauso schnell vergehen, wie sie kommen. Er birst durch die Bresche in den Bäumen, sieht sein und Chris älteres Ich seltsam still und stumm dastehen, sieht wie sie plötzlich zum Leben erwachen als er auftaucht, wie sie rufen und mit den Armen wedeln. Hört Chris rufen: “Halt! Peter, langsamer, oder du wirst-”

Er knallt mit dem Kopf voran gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer und sein eigener Schwung wirft ihn brutal zurück. Er kracht gegen einen Baumstamm und ein Zweig trifft seinen Kopf hart genug, dass sich alles um ihn herum noch einen Moment lang nachdem er auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war drehte und surrte und sich weigerte wieder die ihr zugewiesene Form anzunehmen.

“Peter. _Peter!_ Peter, kannst du mich hören?” Das tiefe Brummeln, zu dem Chris’ Stimme über die Jahre gereift war dringt durch seine Desorientierung, ebenso wie der hellere, weichere Klang seiner eigenen Stimme.

“Er hat es wahrscheinlich geschafft sich den Hals zu brechen. Wie steht es nun um deine Theorie, Christopher?”

Peter schiebt sich in eine sitzende Position und schüttelt den Kopf um wieder klar zu werden während der Schmerz langsam schwindet. Chris hat sich neben ihn gehockt, während seine ältere Hälfte immer noch dort stand, wo Peter ihn zuerst gesehen hatte. Chris schaut sehr viel besorgter aus als sein zukünftiges Ich das hauptsächlich verärgert schaut. Was Peters eigenem Gemütszustand ziemlich nahe kam.

Chris streckt die Hand aus. “Alles okay bei dir?”

Peter ignoriert die Hilfe und rappelt sich hoch. “Mir geht es _gut._ ” Er macht ein paar vorsichtige Schritte, eine Hand vorsichtig vor sich ausgestreckt haltend. “Was zur Hölle war das?”

“Warum zur Hölle bist du hier?”, fragt sein älteres Ich gleichzeitig.

“Keiner ist ans Telefon gegangen. Da sind wir los um zu helfen.”

“Ah, ja? Nun, saubere Arbeit die du da leistet. Schafft es, sich selber auszuknocken. Klasse Leistung.”

Es war wirklich albern, mit _sich selber_ zu streiten, doch das taten sie nun schon seit Tagen und es war zur Gewohnheit geworden. “Du siehst auch nicht so aus als ob du es besser hinkriegen würdest. Was _ist_ das?” Mittlerweise steht er Peter fast direkt gegenüber und seine Hand stößt gegen die selbe unsichtbare, undurchdringliche Mauer, die ihn vorhin zurückgeworfen hatte.

Chris kommt und stellt sich neben ihn. Und zum ersten Mal realisiert er, dass das was ihn stoppt, Chris nicht aufhält. Eberesche also.

“Wir wurden angegriffen. Ich habe zu spät gemerkt, dass sie uns gar nicht wirklich angreifen. Sie haben uns gelenkt. Eher getrieben, wie Vieh. Wir dachten, wir hätten sie abgeschüttelt als wir sie nicht mehr hören konnten. Doch als wir die Lichtung betraten ist etwas passiert und wir konnten nicht mehr weg.”

Nur Peter konnte nicht weg, was, soweit es ihn betraf, schon ein recht relevanten Unterschied machte. Genauso relevant wie die Tatsache, dass es für Chris keinen macht.

“Wo sind sie denn dann? Wenn sie euch hier gefangen setzen, warum sind sie dann nicht hier?”

“Das wissen wir nicht. Sie sind nicht gekommen.” Chris klingt ruhig und gelassen, während Peters andere Hälfte am Rand seines unsichtbaren Gefängnisses auf und ab läuft. “Warum sagst du uns nicht, wo Allison und die anderen sind?”

“Wenn sie nicht hier sind, warum zum Teufel holst du ihn nicht da raus? Öffne den Ring, damit wir hier weg können! Allison und Chris sind in unserer Höhle eingeschlossen, weil was immer für kranke Gestalten diese Dinger auch sind, sie die auch mit einem Sprengsatz versehen hatten! Ich brauche eure Hilfe um sie da raus zu bekommen. Zerstör’ endlich den dummen Ring!”

“Mein Gott, was bin ich blöd!”, ruft der erwachsene Peter aus und wirft die Hände dramatisch in die Luft bevor er eine ausschweifende Bewegung über den Boden macht. “Schau’ dich gut um, Kleiner. _Siehst_ du hier irgendwo Eberesche? Siehst du irgendwas, das er unterbrechen könnte? Was? Denkst du wirklich wir sitzen hier und drehen Däumchen weil wir nichts _Besseres_ zu tun haben?”

“Was er zu sagen versucht,” sagt Chris sanft, “ist, dass wir es bereits versucht haben. Es ist keine Eberesche, die ihn hier drin gefangen hält. Wir haben keine Ahnung was es ist. Es ist nichts da, das man zerstören könnte. Es gibt keine Erklärung dafür, warum er hinein konnte, aber nicht wieder hinaus kann.”

“Ich habe genau das gesagt, was ich zu sagen versucht habe.”, kommt die missmutige Erwiderung.

“Also gut, schön! Du kannst ihn also da nicht raus bekommen. Aber _du_ kannst raus! Gib ihm eine Waffe oder sonstwas und komm! Er wird schon klarkommen bis wir zurück sind! Wir müssen Chris befreien!… Und Allison,” ergänzt er schnell.

Chris schüttelt den Kopf und fährt sich mit der Hand durch das Haar, ein finstere Gesichtsausdruck zieht seine Mundwinkel nach unten. Peter wird beinahe davon abgelenkt, dass Chris, auch wenn er jetzt _alt_ ist, immer noch verdammt attraktiv ist. Peter fühlt sich ein wenig als hätte er den Jackpot gezogen. Doch dann schüttelt Chris erneut den Kopf.

“Wenn wir ihn hier zurücklassen ist er ein zu leichtes Ziel. Er ist gefangen. Er kann nicht fliehen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie viele von ihnen da draußen sind, wann sie kommen werden oder welche Waffen sie haben. Das könnte sein Todesurteil sein.”

“Und weißt du, in der Zukunft werde ich das mit Sicherheit auch wahnsinnig zu schätzen wissen! Aber im Moment verurteilst du dich dadurch vielleicht gerade selber zum Tode! Ganz zu Schweigen von deiner _Tochter_!” Auf diesen Punkt sollte er am besten weiter hart drängen. Chris würde sich selber wahrscheinlich sterben lassen, denn Chris war in der Beziehung schon immer ziemlich dämlich gewesen, doch an seinem Kind schien er sehr zu hängen.

Sein zukünftiges Ich schweigt. Er steht bloß da, die Arme verschränkt und die Augenbrauen dicht zusammengezogen während er den beiden zusieht und ehrlich gesagt ist Peter überrascht, dass er nicht alles Mögliche unternimmt um ihn zu unterminieren oder Chris zu überzeugen zu bleiben oder zumindest irgendeine schneidende oder harsche Bemerkung einwirft. Wenn er etwas von sich in dieser Zeit wusste, dann dass Selbsterhaltung die ganz oben auf seiner Prioritätenliste steht und es schien, dass er immer mehr als Willens gewesen war jede nötige Anzahl von Menschen zu töten um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Doch jetzt sah er nur zu und das einzige, das in diesem Moment echte Emotionen verriet, war das gelegentliche Zucken seines rechten Auges.

Chris zögert, feuchtet sich die Lippen mit der Zunge an und starrt auf den Waldboden. “Sie sind in der Höhle?”

“Ja! Ja. Der Eingang ist verschüttet und sie sind gefangen und das ganze Ding kann _jeden Moment_ einstürzen! Also, komm, los jetzt!”

“Wenn sie in der Höhle sind,” sagt Chris langsam und seine Stimme wird mit jedem Wort fester, “dann wird er sie gewiss weiter nach hinten zu bringen. Dort ist es sicherer. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt. Die beiden sind fürs Erste in Sicherheit.”

“Was? Das kann nicht dein Ernst-”, sein Unmut wird unterbrochen vom entfernten Geräusch trampelnder Füße. Zu weit weg, als dass Chris es hören kann, doch sein älteres Ich legt den Kopf schief und drängt:

“Christopher, sie kommen! Wenn du los willst, wäre es jetzt an der Zeit.”

Chris greift Peter bei der Schulter und sagt eindringlich: “Ich kann nicht ohne Peter gehen. Du musst! Du musst gehen und Hilfe holen! Stiles und Issac sind auf der Suche nach Scott. Da entlang.” Er zeigt nach Osten, fort von den nahenden Geräuschen. “Wir werden sie so lange wie möglich aufhalten. Such Isaac, Stiles und Scott! Du darfst nicht mehr hier sein, wenn diese Kerle kommen. Das solltest du doch wissen.”

“Nein!” Peter schüttelt vehement den Kopf, “ _Nein_!”

“Peter!” Chris Ton ist dringend und er greift Peters Schultern härter. “Du bist der Einzige, der uns helfen kann. Du bist der Einzige, der _ihnen_ helfen kann! Alles hängt von dir ab. Ob wir leben werden oder sterben hängt von _dir_ ab! Wir alle brauchen dich jetzt! _Er_ verlässt sich auf dich! Also geh, und rette uns alle!”

Seine Augen brennen mit einer Intensität, die genau wie die von Peter und auch Chris ist und doch so völlig anders, und trotzdem hat sie immer noch die Fähigkeit Peter inmitten eines tobenden Sturms zu erden. Peter schaut über Chris’ Schulter hinweg zu seinem älteren Ich der die Unterhaltung ausdruckslos beobachtet, dann wendet er sich wieder an Chris und nickt einmal kurz und scharf.

“Gut. Los jetzt!” Er dreht Peter herum und gibt ihm einen Schubs auf die Bäume zu. “ _Lauf!_ ”

Peter stürzt sich in den Wald, den Geruch von Stiles und Isaac drückend schwer in der Nase.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Sobald der Junge zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war kommt Chris zurück hinter die unsichtbare Linie und zieht seine Waffe aus dem Oberschenkelholster.

“Nimm die!”

Peter zieht eine Grimasse und schaut mit Abscheu auf die Waffe, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

“Peter,” sagt Chris so geduldig wie es ihm in Angesicht des Todes nur möglich ist, “Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie, wo sie dich jetzt in der Falle haben, auch nur auf Armeslänge an dich herankommen werden? Dir eine Gelegenheit geben, Klauen und Zähne überhaupt einzusetzen? Wir wissen nicht mal, was auf diesen Pfeilen ist - die könnten dich damit treffen und du wärst außer Gefecht gesetzt bevor du überhaupt eine Möglichkeit zum Kämpfen bekommen würdest! Du wärst hilflos. Nimm die. Du musst in der Lage sein, mir hier zu helfen.”

Peters unwilliger Ausdruck verstärkt sich, aber er nimmt die Waffe, so dass Chris die Hände frei hat um sich mit der Waffe aus dem Schulterholster und einen Taser aus der Gesäßtasche selber zu bewaffnen.

“So,” sagt Peter wie beiläufig, die Ohren gespitzt um über die anrückenden Ghouls auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, “sie sind also in der Höhle. Wahrscheinlich flechten sie sich gegenseitig das Haar und erzählen sich Geheimnisse. Wenn sie da rauskommen, sind sie womöglich Busenfreunde, Christopher. Sie habe schließlich einiges gemeinsam.”

Gelächter bricht aus Chris heraus und er schüttelt den Kopf. “Sie hat viel mehr von Vickie, und das weißt du auch.”

“Nicht, wenn es drauf ankommt. Sonst hätte sie ihn umgebracht, sobald wir ihr den Rücken zugedreht hätten. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel wie du weißt. Ich schätze, ich kann von Glück sagen, dass sie deine Dummheit geerbt hat.”

Das Lächeln verschwindet aus Chris Gesicht und jetzt sind die Ghouls bereits so nahe, dass auch sein einfaches menschliches Gehör hören kann wie sie durch Büsche und Blätter brechen. Sie versuchen nicht einmal leise zu sein, was bedeutet dass sie sehr viel selbstbewusster sind als sie vermutet hatten. Er wartet, die Arme locker und bereit an seinen Seiten als Peter mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

“Du hättest wirklich abhauen sollen, als du noch die Gelegenheit dazu hattest. _Ich_ hätt’s gemacht.”

Chris presst die Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln zusammen. “Ich bin sicher, das hättest du. Ich schätze mal, dass du in diesem Fall doppelt Glück hast, dass ich nicht du bin.”

Er hat kaum ausgesprochen, da erscheint bereits der erste Ghoul am Waldrand und das Warten hat ein Ende.

* * * * *

Allison lehnt ihren Kopf zurück an die Wand schnaubt gereizt in Richtung der Höhlendecke. “Ist das langweilig!”

Chris zuckt mit den Achseln und pult an dem Pflaster auf seiner Brandwunde herum, wobei er versucht sich nicht auf den Schmerz zu konzentrieren. “Immer noch besser als in Jacobsens Unterricht. ‘Mr. Armbruster!’” beginnt Chris mit Cartoon-Stimme, “Lassen sie das Tagträumen, Mr. Armbruster! Passen Sie etwas mehr auf! Mr. Armbruster, hören sie auf, ihrem Freund so anzustarren! Glauben sie, dass dies hier ein Bordell ist?’ - Vielleicht würde ich ja mehr aufpassen, wenn er nicht solch ein _Arschloch_ wäre.”

Allison kichert, greift sich ihre Tasche und wühlt darin herum auf der Suche nach Gott-weiß-was. “Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, das Dad dir diesen Namen ausgesucht hat.”

“Was denn?” Sie zieht etwas, das aussieht wie ein paar Blendgranaten aus der Tasche und rollt eine zu ihn hinüber.

“Armbruster. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er gerade den ausgesucht hat.”

“Hat er nicht.”

Nun ist sie an der Reihe verblüfft zu schauen. “Wie meinst du das?”

“Ich hab ihn ausgesucht. Er hat mir nur gesagt, ich solle etwas nehmen, dass ich nicht vergessen würde. Wir haben mit den Armbrusters bei vielen Jagden zusammengearbeitet. Die hatten ein Kind in meinem Alter. War das Einfachste.”

“Ach?” Sie räuspert sich und macht sich dann intensiv an ihrer Tasche zu schaffen. Er braucht ein paar Sekunden bis er bemerkt, dass sie seinem Blick mit Absicht ausweicht.

“Warum hast du das vermutet?”, fragt er argwöhnisch.

“Was vermutet?”, weicht sie aus, was seine Beobachtung nur bestätigt.

“Das dein Dad den Namen ausgesucht hätte.”

Sie zuckt die Achseln und schüttelt den Kopf, und wühlt weiter in der Tasche. “Nur so.”

Er sieht sie für eine Weile aus schmalen Augen an und dann macht es plötzlich ‘Klick’. “Mein Gott!” ruft er und seine Stimme klingt in dem begrenzten Raum lauter als sie sollte. “Ist Vickie deine Mutter? Werde ich _Vickie_ heiraten?”

Allisons Kopf schießt hoch und sie schaut ihn an. Sie schweigt, das Kinn angespannt, doch das ist an sich schon die Antwort.

“Oh, Gott, das werde ich! Oh, mein Gott!” wiederholt er, “Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!”

“Hey!” Allisons Augen sprühen Funken. “Was hast du gegen meine Mom? Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass sie dich überhaupt angeschaut hat!”

“Ne, ne, ne!” rudert er hastig zurück, denn ihm ist klar, dass er sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte, wenn er anderer Leute Eltern beleidigte. “Sie ist in Ordnung. Mit ihr stimmte alles! Bloß ich… naja, Ich kann mir das so gar nicht vorstellen. Das ist so schräg _!_ ” Er zieht die Knie zur Brust und schlingt die Arme darum und schüttelt verdutzt den Kopf. “Schräg!”, sagt er noch einmal.

“Nun, also, es gab auch einmal eine Zeit, da konntest du dir auch nicht vorstellen, Peter vögeln zu wollen,” gibt sie zurück, “also halt mal schön den Ball flach.”

“Den was?”

“Oh, Mann.”, sie rollt mit den Augen, “Vergiss es!”

Er lehnt den Kopf an die Wand und schüttelt ihn wieder. “Sie ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die Peter tatsächlich _mag_.” Mit dem, was er jetzt weiß, vermutet Chris, dass es daran lag, dass er nie daran interessiert gewesen war, Vickie an die Wäsche zu gehen. Und sie war definitiv nie daran interessiert gewesen, ihm an _seine_ zu gehen. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Vickie ihn bestenfalls tolerierte.

“Peter kannte meine _Mom_?” Allisons Augenbrauen befinden sich knapp unter ihrem Haaransatz, als sie fragt; die Augen weit aufgerissen.

“Ja, zumindest ein wenig. Sie war mal für eine Woche bei uns, als ihre Eltern auf einer Jagd gewesen waren. Wir sind dann alle zusammen ins Kino oder zum Schwimmen gewesen und so. Ihnen gefiel es, gemeinsam Leute einzuschätzen.”

“Und genau das-”, sie stößt mit einem Finger in seine Richtung, “ _Das_ ist krass!”

“Ich schätze mal.”, gibt er zu, “Ich mein’,es ist ja nicht so, dass sie wusste, dass er ein Werwolf ist, oder er, dass wir Jäger waren. Das war noch davor.”

Er verfällt in nachdenkliches Schweigen bei dem Versuch das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Vickie nicht heiß wäre. Das ist sie total, in etwa so wie Sigourney Weaver in _Alien._ Chris ist sich nicht ganz sicher, warum er nie versucht hat vor Peter mit ihr auszugehen. Abgesehen davon töteten sie Dinge zusammen und sie war in der Lage ihn auf eintausendundeine Art die Hölle heiß zu machen und sie konzentrierte sich auf die Jagd in einer Weise, von der Chris bisher nur träumen konnte. Ehrlich gesagt ist er nicht einmal sicher, ob Ausgehen überhaupt auf ihrem Radar existierte, obwohl ihre Eltern viel netter waren als Gerard und sie sicher gehen lassen würden.

Nope, er kann sich das absolut nicht vorstellen. Dann wieder konnte er sich ein Leben ohne Peter auch nicht vorstellen, also schien dies das größere Problem bei dieser Gleichung zu sein.

Er zieht das Pflaster auf seinem Arm zurück und verzieht das Gesicht beim Anblick der nässenden, halbverschorften Brandwunde. Ekelig. Er klebt es wieder fest und blinzelt in Allisons Richtung. “Liebe ich sie?”, fragt er leise.

Sie antwortet nicht sofort, aber nicht weil sie nicht antworten will, sondern weil sie nachdenkt. “Ja,” nickt sie dann, die Stimme sicher und ruhig. “Das hast du. Dad ist nicht mehr derselbe seit sie gestorben ist.” Sie presst die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und schaut zu Boden. “Manchmal glaube ich er hofft darauf, dass irgendetwas das wir jagen ihn töten wird. Weil… er würde es nicht selbst tun, weil ich noch da bin, wünscht sich aber, jemand anderes würde es tun.”

“Das ist doch bescheuert!”, faucht er, “Ich wette, Vickie würde ihn dafür sowas von sattmachen. Ich mein’, wenn sie da wäre.” Und _das_ war ein weitere Tiefschlag für ihn. In dieser Zukunft ist Vickie _tot_. Genau wie Katie tot ist. Genau wie Laura, Talia und Claudia tot sind.

Er starrt wütend auf die Schiene an seinem Knöchel. “Was ist passiert?”

Sie atmet langsam durch halb geschlossene Lippen aus. “Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann.”

“Oh, Mann! Was stimmt nur nicht mit dir? Was stimmt mit euch allen nicht? Wenn ihr uns einfach erzählen würdet was passiert ist, dann könnten wir das _in Ordnung_ bringen. Peters Familie müsste nicht sterben, Katie würde nicht sterben, _deine Mom_ wäre noch am Leben!”

“Nur, dass sie nicht _meine Mom_ wäre, nicht wahr? Denn du würdest die Dinge ändern, oder nicht? Ich meine, das ist doch der Plan, nicht wahr? Alles ändern, damit ihr, du und Peter, zusammenbleibt? Alles ändern, so dass ich gar nicht erst am Leben wäre. Aber weißt du was, ich _mag es_ am Leben zu sein! Himmel, ich bin doch nicht _blöd_. Was stimmt mit _dir_ nicht?” Sie nimmt eine Handvoll Dreck und wirft ihn wütend nach ihm und trifft ihn beinahe im Gesicht, bevor er es gerade noch abblocken kann.

“Ey, da sind _Steine_ drin! Und du würdest dich ernsthaft nicht selber opfern, damit all die anderen leben können? Ein Leben für ein Dutzend andere? Ziemlich egoistisch, findest du nicht?”

“Wir sind hier nicht bei _Star Trek_ , du Schwachmat! Aber ich könnte dich das Gleiche fragen. Würdest du deine blöde Beziehung opfern, damit der Rest von uns Leben kann?”

“ _Niemals!_ ”, ruft er ohne nachzudenken, direkt aus dem Bauch heraus und sie nickt und grinst befriedigt.

“Eben. Also kannst du ruhig wieder von deinem hohen Ross absteigen!”

Er starrt sie wütend an und versucht dann wieder erfolglos mit seinem Handy ein Netz zu bekommen. Nach einer Weile tut sie das auch.

“Warten ist ätzend.”, brummelt er.

“Jap!”, antwortet sie und lässt das “p” laut ploppen.

  
  


* * * * *  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Kapitel 18

 

Sie versucht weiterhin, einen Ausweg zu finden, schaut weiterhin zur Decke und an den Wänden entlang, als könne sie irgendwie einen Spalt finden, den sie vorher nicht gesehen hatten, oder einen Stein den sie verschieben könnten um damit eine Tür im staubigen hinteren Teil der Höhle zu öffnen. Als wenn sie die verdammte Mystery Inc. wären oder so’n Mist. Worauf ihr wieder einfällt, dass Peter sie so genannt hatte, als es ihnen gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, dass er und ihr Vater sich bereits aus der Schulzeit kannten. Und das war etwas, worüber sie _auf keinen Fall_ nachdenken wollte. Sie verzieht das Gesicht zu einer finsteren Grimasse und tritt mürrisch nach einem Stein, der neben den Gummisohlen ihrer Schuhe liegt und schickt ihn schlitternd und hüpfend über den Boden.

Sie ist wütend über sich selber, dass sie die Falle nicht erkannt oder vorausgesehen hatte. Wütend, dass sie so verbissen gewesen war ihren Vater zu finden, dass sie einen Tunnelblick entwickelt hatte und dadurch unvorsichtig und unaufmerksam geworden war. Sowas wäre ihrem Vater nicht passiert!

Obwohl, natürlich war es das.

Sie schielt durch die Höhle zu ihm hinüber, zu Chris, dem Jungen der unerklärlicherweise für die Hälfte ihrer DNA verantwortlich sein würde. Der ihre Mutter bereits kannte, aber nicht liebte, der entschlossen und geschickt war, aber noch nicht annähernd so entschlossen und geschickt, wie er eines Tages einmal sein würde. Er nimmt den Stein auf, den sie vorhin fortgeschossen hatte und rollt ihn in der Handfläche hin und her. Dann schließt er seine Faust darum und lässt seine Hand in den Schoß fallen.

Er blinzelt sie mit meergrünen Augen an und fragt, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt: “Bin ich ein guter Vater?” Sein Ton ist ungewöhnlich verletzlich; tief und leise und zaghaft.

Sie weiß, dass dies etwas ist, das ihm Sorgen bereitet; er hatte schon vorher Fragen gestellt, die um dieses Thema herumtanzten, von Sachen wie _Würde er? Dich töten? Dich schlagen, oder sowas?,_ bevor sie das mit Gerard wirklich verstanden hatte, zu unvermuteten, beiläufigen Erkundigungen, was ihr Vater ihr durchgehen ließ, und was nicht. Sie versteht es, das tut sie wirklich. Sie weiß, dass das etwas war, das Isaac auch Sorgen machte, ob er als Erwachsener genauso werden würde wie sein Vater. Sie ist fast sicher, dass Isaac nicht plant, später Kinder zu haben, denn er hat viel zu viel Angst um das zu riskieren.

Deshalb nimmt sie sich Zeit um ernsthaft über seine Frage nachzudenken und platzt nicht einfach mit einem spontanen, einfachen Ja heraus. Am Ende ist die Antwort trotzdem recht einfach.

“Ja. Das bist du. Ich meine, einiges ist schon ein wenig daneben. Manches auch ein bisschen mehr. Aber das war es bei Mom auch.” Der Versuch, ihren Freund zu ermorden, rangiert schon ziemlich hoch auf ihrer Voll-Daneben-Liste, auch wenn sie versteht, dass ihre Mutter einfach nur entsetzliche Angst davor gehabt hatte, dass sie wie Paige enden könnte. “Aber du versuchst immer, es besser zu machen und du gibst nie auf.”

“Als Gerard zu uns kam-”, sie räuspert sich und hebt den Blick zur Decke. “Als Gerard zu uns kam- Du hast mich gerettet. Ich fühlte mich so- Ich fühlte mich so verloren. So wütend. Gerard bot mir Macht und ich hielt es für Stärke und ich hätte fast-”

Sie hält inne und holt tief Luft bevor sie den Kopf senkt und seinem Blick begegnet. “Ich wäre wie Kate geworden. Und du hast mit deinen Gegnern Frieden geschlossen, nur um mich zu retten. Du rettest mich immer wieder. Indem du mich stärker machst.” Sie grinst schief und überlegt dann. “Obwohl, ich glaube, sie waren gar nicht so sehr deine Gegner wie ich gedacht hatte.” Viele Dinge, die ihr Vater über die letzten Jahre gesagt oder getan hatte, machten jetzt eine Menge mehr Sinn, nun, da sie diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit kannte.

Chris schaut sie intensiv an, die Augenbrauen so eng zusammengezogen, dass sie sich beinahe berühren. Aber sie ist darauf vorbereitet, als er sie fragt: “”Hat er- Habe ich meinen Vater getötet? Ist es das, was mit ihm geschehen ist?”

“ _Was?”_ Die Wörter purzeln heraus bevor sie es verhindern kann, bevor sie sich ermahnen kann, dass wenn ihr Vater ihm nichts darüber erzählt hatte, er sicher nicht wollte, dass sie es jetzt tat. “Mein Dad hat Gerard nicht getötet!”

“Wer dann? War es Peter? Scott war es nicht, das weiß ich. Er ist nicht der Typ-”

“Hey! Scott wäre durchaus in der Lage, jemanden zu töten wenn nötig!” Auch wenn sie ziemlich sicher war, dass er es nicht tun würde, aber bei Chris klang es so _beleidigend._

“- Dann war es Derek?”, unterbricht sie Chris, holt erschrocken Luft und seine Augen werden riesig. “Es war Vickie, nicht wahr?”

Er konnte natürlich nicht wissen, dass ihre Mutter zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon eine Weile tot gewesen war.

“Nein! _Nein!_ Hör auf damit! Niemand hat ihn getötet! Niemand, okay? Er ist nicht _tot_!”

Chris ist so still, dass sie sich nicht sicher ist ob er überhaupt atmet. “Nein. Er ist tot. Er muss tot sein! Du irrst dich! Er würde so etwas nie zulassen!”

Sie hat keine Ahnung, was er mit _so etwas_ meinte. “Er wohnt bei _uns._ Ich bin mir also ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich nicht irre.”

Sie hat Chris noch nie so entsetzt gesehen. Sie hat ihn wütend gesehen, sie hat ihn streitlustig gesehen, sie hat ihn sarkastisch gesehen - alles Dinge, das wusste sie von Isaac, die gleichbedeutend waren mit ängstlich - aber nie entsetzt. Bis heute. Sein Atem kommt in kurzen, flachen Stößen und er schluckt zwanghaft und alle Farbe ist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Seine Hände haben sich in den Boden neben ihn gekrallt, die Nägel sich in die Erde gegraben und sie kann sehen, wie ein Nagel direkt am Nagelbett abbricht und blutet.

Sie rutscht sofort näher, die Hand ausgestreckt, als wäre er ein verschrecktes Tier das jeden Moment weglaufen würde. “Hey… hey, ist schon gut. Er kann nicht mal mehr laufen. Er kann niemandem mehr wehtun. Ich weiß… mein Dad hat mir erzählt, was er mit dir gemacht hat. Okay? Ich verstehe es. Aber er ist an diesen Stuhl gebunden. Er kann da nicht raus und er kann _niemandem_ mehr wehtun.”

Er schüttelt den Kopf. “Du bist so dumm! Ihr alle seid so _verdammt_ dumm! Du glaubst, dass ihn das aufhalten würde?” Er lacht wild und schrill auf. “Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein? Er wird das nicht so stehen lassen!”

Sie macht leise, beruhigende Geräusche, aber er schüttelt nur erneut mit dem Kopf. “Du glaubst, du kannst sie vor ihm beschützen? Kannst du nicht! Du liebst Scott?” Er schnippst scharf und laut mit den Fingern. “Tot. Hast Isaac gern?” er schnippst nochmal mit den Fingern. “Tot. Ethan? Aiden? Derek?” Dreimal kurzes Fingerschnipsen. “Tot, tot und tot! Ihr gewährt einem _Vargulf_ Schutz!” Sie kennt das Wort zwar nicht, doch sie kann sich seine Bedeutung denken.

“Glaubst du etwa, dass so ein Rollstuhl ihn davon abhalten würde seinen Job zu tun? Jagen ist seine _Religion_! Ihr missachtet den _Codex_!” Er lehnt den Kopf gegen die Wand und stöhnt: “ _Peter!”_

“Nein! Nein, das tun wir nicht! Wir haben einen neuen geschrieben. Dad und ich. Und niemand wird mehr von ihm verletzt. _Niemand!_ Das schwöre ich dir.”

Ohne Vorwarnung verschließt sich sein Gesicht, wird ausdruckslos und leer auf die gleiche Weise, wie sie es bei Isaac bereits viele Male seit sie Freunde geworden waren hatte beobachten können. Und je mehr sie herausfand, desto mehr Sinn machte die Bereitschaft ihres Vaters Isaac in ihr Leben zu lassen.

Sie setzt sich neben ihn, so nahe, dass ihre sich Schultern beinahe berühren.

“Weiß er, dass ich hier bin?” Seine Stimme ist genauso ruhig und emotionslos wie sein Gesicht, als hätte es die letzten fünf Minuten nicht gegeben, als hätte er niemals auch nur eine Spur von Verwundbarkeit gezeigt.

“Nein. Natürlich nicht! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen um ihn machen musst.”

“Hm.” Er klingt abwesend und abgelenkt als er seine Blicke wieder durch die Höhle streifen und sie fragt sich, ob es das war, was hinter all seinen Fragen steckte. Sie wechselt das Thema, versucht mit ihm über alles Mögliche zu sprechen während sie weiter warten. Doch obwohl er ihr antwortet und gelegentlich auch selber eine Frage stellt, klang es doch ziemlich teilnahmslos. Sie bekommt das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht wirklich bei ihr ist und seine Gedanken kilometerweit entfernt sind.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Das erste Gesicht, dass er ausmachen kann, ist das von MacArthur, doch in kürzester Zeit gesellen sich noch ein Dutzend andere dazu und umringen den Kreis, der ihn und Peter gefangen hält.

“Mac, was zum -” Dann begreift er. “Nicht Mac.”

Der Ghoul mit Macs Gesicht schüttelt den Kopf. “Nein. Aber ich kann dir sagen, seine Erinnerungen an dich waren _vorzüglich_.”

Peter versteift sich neben ihm, doch Chris ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt sie am Leben zu halten, als dass er Zeit gehabt hätte, sich zu fragen warum. Alle sind in irgendeiner Form bewaffnet, entweder mit Gewehren oder mit Elektroschockstäben - sie sind ganz offensichtlich auf jede Art Gegner vorbereitet, Menschen wie Werwölfe. Er würde bis zum Letzten kämpfen, doch es würde eh ein Massaker werden, und ein kurzes obendrein. Er ist gut und Peter auch, doch fünfzehn gegen zwei kommt einem fairen Kampf nicht einmal nahe. Der einzige Punkt zu ihren Gunsten ist, dass keiner von denen übermäßig bewaffnet ist, jeder trug nur jeweils eine Waffe. Aber ein echter Trost ist das angesichts der Überzahl nicht.

“Das war gar nicht Mac heute Morgen, oder?”

Der Ghoul lächelt knapp. “ _Den_ Mac gibt es schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Aber wenn es dir hilft, er fand es schon bewundernswert was du hier zu verwirklichen versuchst, auch wenn er es nicht verstanden hat.”

“Gütiger Himmel!”, wispert Peter gerade laut genug für Chris’ Ohren, “Was ist das nur immer mit Schurken und ihren Monologen? Erschieß uns doch endlich, damit wir uns _das_ nicht länger anhören müssen!”

Er unterdrückt ein Lächeln. Typisch Peter in einer derart heiklen Situation absolut unangebrachte Bemerkungen zu machen. “Wir sollten unser Ableben vielleicht nicht ganz so vorantreiben, in Ordnung? Die Kids könnten doch noch auftauchen.”

Peter schnaubt verächtlich. “Ich habe diese Show doch nur für den da abgezogen. Ich denke, wir beide wissen dass wir am Arsch sind.”

Chris geht nicht weiter darauf ein, auch wenn es wahr ist und wendet sich wieder an ‘ _Mac’_. “Na schön. Du schaltest Jäger-Familien aus? Wie lange glaubst du, dass du damit durchkommen wirst?”

“Ziemlich lange, ehrlich gesagt.” Mac wischt sich etwas unsichtbaren Schmutz vom Ärmel, “Wir machen das schon länger als du dir vorstellen kannst.”

Chris versucht sich an die Namen der Jäger-Familien zu erinnern, die einfach von der Bildfläche verschwunden waren, zu denen der Kontakt abgerissen war, doch er war schon so lange nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden, dass er nicht sagen konnte, auf welche Gruppe oder Familie sich Mac gerade bezog.

“Was genau versuchst du damit zu erreichen?” _Halt ihn am Reden_. Es ist erstaunlich, wie oft dieser kleine Trick funktioniert, obwohl doch in nahezu jedem Kinofilm gezeigt wird, wie unklug das ist! Das Ego übertrumpft in den meisten Fällen halt die Vernunft; und wäre die Situation nicht gerade so heikel - ganz zu schweigen von der qualvollen Erinnerung - dann hätte er Peter vielleicht sogar darauf hingewiesen, dass _er_ genau diesem törichten Drang auch schon mal nachgegeben hatte, in der Nacht als Kate getötet worden war. Aber Peter war schon immer eine Drama-Queen gewesen.

“Ihr jagt uns seit Jahrhunderten.” Die anderen Ghouls im Kreis stimmen ärgerlich murmelnd zu und greifen ihren Waffen fester. “Ohne Gnade oder Grund.”

“Nun,” mischt sich Peter ein, “jetzt habt ihr ihnen mit Sicherheit einen Grund gegeben.” Er beendet den Satz mit einem leisen Ächzen, vermutlich weil Chris ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gerammt hatte.

“Wir haben niemanden belästigt. Wir haben nie die Lebenden geholt. Denn wir wollten einfach nur _leben._ Aber für euch Scheißjäger macht das ja keinen Unterschied, nicht wahr? Und erzähle mir nicht, dass du anders bist, Argent, nur weil du diese kleine Werwolfenklave am Leben lässt. Alles andere hast du genauso schnell abgeknallt, oder etwa nicht?”

Chris könnte schon das Eine oder Andere dazu sagen, aber ganz ehrlich, was hätte das für einen Zweck? Die Ghouls wollten sie töten und das würden sie so oder so tun. Gründe waren zweitrangig. Seine Hand beugt sich zu dem kalten Stahl seiner Waffe, während er gleichzeitig jedes Glitzern der Waffen der Ghouls im Auge behält, jede Bewegung und Verlagerung verfolgt. Beinahe ist er mit Peter einer Meinung hier: Lass sie endlich angreifen und sei es nur, um die nervige Warterei, den leeren Raum zwischen den Handlungen, zu beenden. Das Erwachsenenalter hatte ihn mit einer Menge Geduld ausgestattet- wenn nötig, könnte er hier Stunden ausharren - doch das unbesonnene und ungeduldige Kind in seinem Innern nagte an ihm.

Unaufmerksamkeit würde sie ziemlich schnell umbringen, also stoppt er umgehend seine Selbstbeobachtungen und konzentriert sich wieder auf Macs selbstgerechten Monolog.

“Ich wachte auf, nachdem ich von dem Tod eines weiteren meiner Sippe erfahren hatte, und dachte mir _Warum_? Warum führen wir dieses Schattendasein? Nach einer Mahlzeit scharrend, versteckt im Dreck und Abfall lebend, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, einen weiteren Tag erleben zu dürfen? Wenn die Jäger uns jagen, dann müssen _wir_ halt auch zu Jägern werden. Euch aufstöbern, wie ihr uns aufgestöbert habt. Eure Tricks lernen. Eure Strategien. Eure Waffen.

“So wie diese hier” Er hält im Mondlicht etwas hoch und Chris braucht einen Moment bis seine Augen die Form eines kleinen, schwarzen Kästchens in seine Hand ausmachen können. Er verändert seine Position ein wenig, aber immer noch so dass er und Peter Rücken an Rücken stehen, damit Peter Mac auch sehen kann.

“Mac hat es erfunden. Speziell für Werwölfe. Ist eigentlich sogar ziemlich clever.” Je länger Mac spricht, desto deutlicher fällt Chris auf, dass er womöglich gar kein Amerikaner ist. Bestimmte Worte, bestimmte Redewendungen, die andere Aussprache eines Vokals hier und da. Macs Familie hatte über Generationen in Montana gelebt, was hieß, dass hier der Ghoul durch seine Verkleidung schimmerte. Entweder waren diese Ghouls eine Menge gereist oder ihr Anführer war älter als Chris den Mut hatte sich vorzustellen.

“Eberesche ist so leicht feststellbar, sogar im Dunkeln. Wenn du die Werwölfe nicht bereits da hast, wo du sie hinhaben möchtest ist es nahezu unmöglich, sie dorthin _zu locken.”_ Peter holt scharf Luft und Chris fragt sich, ob er gerade an seine Familie denkt, eingesperrt in einem brennenden Haus durch einen dicken Ring aus pulverisierter Eberesche. Er wippt auf dem Fußballen und stemmt seine Schultern fester gegen Peters.

“Doch das hier… _das hier-_ ” Mac tippt gegen die Box, einen selbstvergnügten Zug um den Mund. “Ihr Jäger habt es wirklich mit der modernen Technologie. Ich meine, ich verstehe schon warum. Das gleicht die Dinge schon aus, nicht wahr? Vergrab einfach ein paar Metallstäbe im Boden. Harmlos, unsichtbar, nutzlos. Bis man den kleinen Schalter hier umlegt und plötzlich strahlen sie die elektromagnetische Signatur von Eberesche aus. Nagelt Werwölfe genauso fest wie das Original. An - aus, ganz einfach.”

  
  


Er scheint sich aufzurichten. Gerader zu stehen. “Peter Hale,”, sagt er in einem Ton, der etwas Offizielles hat. “Unser Kampf ist nicht mit dir. Oder mit sonst einem deiner Art, solange ihr nicht versucht uns aufzuhalten. Ich werde das jetzt ausschalten-”, er tippt nochmal gegen der Apparatur, wo sich, wie Chris jetzt erkennen kann, ein kleiner Schalter befindet, “- und du kannst gehen. Nimm die deinen und geh und überlass den Jäger und seine Brut uns. Ich weiß, was seine Familie deiner angetan hat. Wir werden sicherstellen, dass diese Schuld beglichen wird.”

“Ähm.”,Peter atmet ein und wenn Chris es sich erlauben könnte, die sie umringenden Ghouls aus den Augen zu lassen, dann hätte er jetzt gerne sein Gesicht gesehen. “Du hast Recht. Das ist ein recht verführerisches Angebot. Und ich habe schon eine gewisse Vorliebe dafür, am Leben zu bleiben.”

Dann seufzt Peter, ein Laut, der es schafft, gleichzeitig Verärgerung und Resignation auszudrücken. “Eine sehr, sehr starke Vorliebe dafür am Leben zu bleiben.” Und Chris ist irgendwie überrascht und dann wieder doch nicht, als er fortfährt: “Aber ich fürchte, ich muss ablehnen. Ihr seid ungefragt in Hale-Gebiet eingedrungen und das stinkt mir. Und zwar _gewaltig_!”

“Peter,” flüstert Chris und riskiert einem raschen Blick über die Schulter, “das ist Selbstmord!”

Peter rollt mit den Augen. “Fang bitte nicht gerade jetzt an, deine Fähigkeiten in Frage zu stellen, Argent.”

Mac schaut sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und Chris sieht, wie die Meute um sie herum ihre Waffen fester packt.

“Du solltest sein Angebot annehmen!”

“Ich bitte dich, Christopher. Wenn sie dich umbringen, wird ein anderer Jäger deinen Platz einnehmen. Ich bevorzuge das Übel, das ich bereits kenne. Und außerdem fragen die nicht lang, was in meinen Augen ziemlich unhöflich ist.”

Ein Grinsen zuckt um Chris’ Mund, jedoch bekommt er keine Gelegenheit hier weiter nachzuhaken, oder Peter überhaupt zu fragen, wie seine Antwort ausgefallen wäre, _wenn_ er denn zuerst gefragt worden wäre, denn offensichtlich hat Mac jetzt genug von dem Spielchen und zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

“Na gut. Sterbt ihr halt zusammen.”

“ _Jetzt!_ ” kann Chris gerade noch brüllen, während er gleichzeitig seine Waffe zieht und schießt, als die Ghouls wie ein Mann in den Kreis einbrechen. Und er kann nur hoffen, dass Peter das Gleiche tut.

  
  


* * * *

  
  


So ein Kampf ist so viel unorganisierter, als es im Kino den Anschein hat. Viel chaotischer. _Schmutziger_. Peter hat nach noch nicht einmal dreißig Sekunden den Mund bereits voller Staub und Dreck; und wenn das nicht ekelig ist, dann weiß er es auch nicht. Eine Kugel fliegt pfeifend an seinem Ohr vorbei, gefolgt von einem rauhen Knacken, als sie in einen Baumstumpf einschlägt. Ein Grunzen und und ein dumpfer Schlag verraten ihm, dass hinter ihm Chris einen Ghoul ausgeschaltet hat.

Er duckt sich, um einem Elektroschocker auszuweichen, der auf seine Mitte zielt und hat überhaupt keine Gewissensbisse, als er dem Ghould Chris’ Waffe in den Bauch rammt und abdrückt. Der blutige Rückstoß, der ihm übers Gesicht spritzt, ist letzten Endes unerheblich. Es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, das er über und über mit Blut bedeckt ist, und sicher auch nicht das letzte Mal. Vorausgesetzt, sie überlebten das hier.

Peter muss zugeben, dass die Chancen dafür immer schlechter stehen und er hätte ausnahmsweise gerne mal einen Monat oder zwei, in denen sein Leben einmal nicht ständig von etwas bedroht würde, das die Argents verursacht hatten. Was natürlich die Frage aufwerfen könnte, warum er nicht schon längst seine Siebensachen gepackt und sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Oder warum er nicht Herrn Saubermann und seine Scooby-Truppe ihren Mist selber ausbaden ließ. Nur weil es Argent gefiel, sich ständig einzumischen und den Tag zu retten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Peter auch solche Neigungen hatte.

Es _könnte_ diese Fragen aufwerfen, aber da Peter für gewöhnlich eh keine Informationen preisgab, würde er sie wohl ohnehin nicht beantworten.

“Peter, _runter_!” Peter lässt sich ohne nachzudenken fallen und Chris’ schwingt seinen Arm über ihn hinweg und rammt seinen Taser einem Ghoul mit einer langen Narbe auf der Wange in den Nacken. Der erstarrt und verkrampft sich dann und der Elektrostab in seiner Hand fällt mit einem dumpfen Aufprall zu Boden. Es war Peters Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen, dass Chris sehr sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass ihm niemand mit Elektroschocker zu nahe kam.

Was eigentlich nur eine gute Strategie ist. Wenn Peter fällt, ist Argent so ziemlich am Arsch.

Er hebt die Waffe mit einer Hand auf, zielt währenddessen mit der Pistole in der anderen und er und Argent bewegen sich zusammen langsam im Kreis, worauf die Ghouls sich leicht verunsichert eine Armlänge weit zurückfallen lassen. Er vermutet, dass sie so dumm gewesen waren zu glauben, es würde leicht werden, denn schließlich waren sie in der Überzahl, und dass sie ruck-zuck mit ihnen fertig werden würden.

Doch nur weil sie jetzt das Aussehen und die Erinnerungen von Jägern übernommen hatten hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie dadurch auch deren Kompetenz besaßen. Und sie hatten ganz offensichtlich Argents Fähigkeiten und Peters Verlangen zu überleben unterschätzt. Dieses Verlangen hatte ihn durch die sechs Jahre, die er in seinem eigenen Verstand gefangen gewesen war gezerrt, durch Elternmord und Tod und das Wiedererwachen, als er begraben unter den Dielen der ausgebrannten Hülle seines Hauses lag.

Er hatte nie gefragt und Derek hatte auch nie etwas darüber gesagt, doch er wusste - auf diese irritierende Art auf die er Dinge über Argent einfach _wusste_ \- dass er der derjenige gewesen war, der Derek gewissenhaft geholfen hatte ihn zu begraben. Und eines Tages würde er sich vielleicht sogar dazu durchringen ihm dafür zu danken, dass der ihn nicht filetiert hatte wie er es hätte tun sollen, denn dass hätte seinen Notfallplan komplett ruiniert.

Nicht, dass Argents Fähigkeiten und Peters Überlebensinstinkt auf lange Sicht einen Unterschied gemacht hätten. Sie waren immer noch zehn zu zwei unterlegen und jetzt da die Ghouls wussten mit wem sie es zu tun hatten, würden sie nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen zu nahe an sie heranzukommen. Hinter ihm ächzt Chris und Peter vermutet, dass der Grund dafür der war dass er das sah, was Peter sah: Die Ghouls tauschten ihre Feuerwaffen gegen Betäubungsgewehre. Und Chris hatte vorhin schon recht gehabt: Man kann sich schlecht am Leben halten wenn man zu bewusstlos ist um sich zu verteidigen.

“Diese Ironie muss man schon bewundern, Christopher.”, sagt Peter mit einer Heiterkeit in der Stimme, die er nicht wirklich empfindet. “All diese Jahre, und am Ende werden wir doch zusammen sterben.”

Sein bevorstehender Tod beunruhigt ihn nicht so sehr wie er sollte, wie er es _wollte_ , und obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, sich über das _Warum_ im Klaren zu sein, hieß das nicht, dass es ihn nicht unendlich in Rage versetzte. Genauso wie es ihn in Rage versetzt, dass Chris hier herumsaß und darauf wartete zu sterben, wenn er doch immer noch aus diesem Schlamassel herauskommen könnte, wenn er Peter einfach zurücklassen und abhauen würde. Es ist einfach nur dumm und dieser Mann hatte einfach keinen Sinn für Selbsterhaltung. Und _Peter_ ganz offensichtlich auch nicht.

Es reicht, um ein seiner Kehle ein Knurren zu entlocken, was im Gegenzug eine Rothaarige dazu veranlasst, den ersten Pfeil abzufeuern. Er weicht ihm nur dank übernatürlicher Reflexe aus und zieht Chris dabei mit sich aus dessen Pfad.

Chris presst ein leises und ruhiges “Behalte einfach die Waffe oben und schieße solange du kannst!” hervor.

Und dann dreht sich der Wind und trägt mit sich eine neue Kombination an Gerüchen. Peter neigt den Kopf zur Seite und ein Grinsen erscheint auf seinen Lippen. “Christopher…”

Er hat keine Gelegenheit, den Satz zu beenden, als Stiles lauthals brüllend und einen Baseballschläger schwingend durch die Bäume geprescht kommt. Sein erster Schlag trifft einen schnauzbärtigen Ghoul quer über den Kopf und das Blut spritzt ästhetisch, als ihn die Wucht des Schlages herumwirbelt bevor er auf den Boden schlägt.

Dann kommt Isaac hinter ihm aus dem Wald gewirbelt, die Augen gelb leuchtend, mit Ethan, Aiden und Peters törichten jüngeren Ich dicht auf den Fersen. Stiles bewegt sich wie ein wirbelnder Derwisch durch den Ring, sich immer duckend und um sich schlagend, doch die Werwölfe waren anscheinend vor der Falle gewarnt worden und so bleibt ihnen nicht viel anderes übrig, als sich knurrend und fauchend an ihrer Grenze entlangzubewegen, immer auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Schwachpunkten.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrscht das pure Chaos und zum ersten Mal trennen sich Chris und Peter voneinander; versuchen die Verwirrung, die Stiles wildes Auftauchen mit sich gebracht hatte auszunutzen und dann brüllt Chris über das Durcheinander aus Rufen und Schreien: “Stiles! Die Steuervorrichtung! Hol die _Steuervorrichtung_!”

Er muss wohl auch dorthin gedeutet haben, denn Stiles sprintet umgehend auf Mac zu, der dichter bei Stiles steht als jeder andere. Dann passiert alles wie in Zeitlupe, als Mac seine Waffe hebt, aber anstatt auf Stiles zu zielen Chris ins Visier nimmt. Und Peter kennt diesen Blick, der Entschluss, dass der eigene Tod akzeptabel ist, solange man dabei trotzdem zu seiner Rache bekommt.

Er stürzt sich auf Chris im selben Moment, in dem Mac den Abzug drückt, während Stiles gleichzeitig Mac erreicht und sein Baseballschläger auf dessen Rücken trifft. Er wirft Chris zur Seite und gleichzeitig wird alles rot von Hitze und Schmerz, als die Kugel seine Schulter streift und Chris stolpert durch die Wucht des Stoßes ein ganzes Stück nach hinten.

Peter fällt auf den Boden und rollt sich umgehend wieder auf die Füße, die oberflächliche Wunde heilt bereits wieder und Chris’ gereiztes ‘ _Himmelarschnocheins, Hale, die Kugel hätte wahrscheinlich weniger wehgetan!’_ sagt ihm, dass er dieses Mal gerade nochmal davongekommen war. Was gut ist, denn Peter hat verdammt nochmal keine Zeit sich auch noch um ihn zu sorgen, wenn gefühlte zigtausend Volt Strom aus einem Elektroschocker durch ihn hindurchjagen, den ihm ein opportunistischer Ghoul gerade in die Seite gerammt hatte.

Peter bäumt sich so heftig auf, das sowohl hören als auf fühlen kann, wie etwas in seinem Rücken bricht (eine Rippe, wahrscheinlich eine Rippe, denkt er geistesabwesend, denn der Schmerz ist immer noch _fühlbar_ und scharf wie eine Messerklinge), dann krampft er und windet sich hilflos, während der Ghoul grinst und erneut zustößt. Und wirklich, dies ist ein Beispiel das Undank der Welt Lohn ist, denn der Ghoul lässt den Schocker fallen und zielt mit seiner Pistole zwischen Peters Augen.

Durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hört er Chris _“Peter!”_ rufen, und es klingt seltsam panisch, aber Chris ist halt nur ein Mensch und er ist niemals schneller als diese Kugel. Aber der Wille zählt und Peter weiß das zu schätzen. Und dann taucht Issac hinter der Schulter des Ghouls auf - Stiles muss es geschafft haben und die Vorrichtung ausgeschaltet haben - schlingt seine Arme um dessen Nacken und verdreht ihn kurz und heftig.

Das einzige Mal, dass Peter das Geräusch des Todes noch mehr geschätzt hatte, war als er Kate ihre mörderische Kehle herausgerissen hatte; es gab nichts, was die Befriedigung übertrifft, die dieses nasse, reißende Geräusch gebracht hatte, aber dies hier kam gleich an zweiter Stelle. Und Gottseidank war es Isaac und nicht Scott, denn Scott hätte mit Sicherheit vorher allein dreißig Minuten gebraucht, um mit seinem Gewissen ins Reine zu kommen bevor er etwas gemacht hätte.

Endlich hört er auf zu zittern und Isaac greift nach seiner Hand und hilft ihm auf die Füße. Hinter ihm kann er seine jüngere Ausgabe sehen, wie er das Geschehen mit unattraktiv offen hängendem Mund und undurchdringlicher Miene beobachtet.

“Pass auf, du Narr!”, bellt Peter. Doch dann, irgendwie, stolpert die rothaarige Ghoul, die sich gerade an seine jüngere Ausgabe heranschleicht - der, dämlich wie er ist, gerade nicht aufpasst und es deshalb durchaus verdient hätte, hätte man ihm den Kopf vom Hals geholt - auf absolut _ebenen_ Grund und knallt mit dem Gesicht voran auf einen Stein. Sofort beginnt sich Blut auf dem Boden unter ihr zu sammeln. Und das ist der Moment, in dem Peter zu dem Ergebnis kommt, dass Chris’ Theorie eindeutig wahr ist.

Sein jüngeres Ich zuckt zusammen und wirbelt herum und scheint sich endlich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er sich inmitten eines Kampfes befindet. Peter nimmt zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass er nicht zögert, ihr den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Wäre dem so gewesen, hätte sich Peter wahrscheinlich vor Peinlichkeit selber umgebracht.

Kurz danach ist alles vorbei und sie stehen keuchend da, die letzten die auf der Waldlichtung noch aufrecht stehen, mit fünfzehn Leichen auf dem Boden um sie herum verteilt. Die Wunden der Werwölfe verheilen bereits und Stiles sieht auch nur geringfügig lädiert aus, doch als Peter einen ersten vernünftigen Blick auf Chris erhascht, schafft er es nur knapp _nicht_ scharf Luft zu holen.

Er hat eine Prellung quer über seiner Wange, seine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt und blutet und die Art, wie er seinen Arm schützend gegen seine Brust gepresst hält, verrät ihm, dass dort irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Er hatte viel mehr einstecken müssen bevor die Kavallerie eingetroffen war als Peter bewusst gewesen ist, aber trotz allem liegt ein grimmiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht als er zu Peters früherem Ich hinüber geht und ihm knapp zunickt.

“Gute Arbeit.” Peters Lächeln ist dünn und scharf, aber die Hände an seinen Seiten sind fest zu Fäusten geballt und sein Adamsapfel hüpft, als er krampfhaft schluckt. Chris legt ihm ganz kurz die Hand auf den Kopf, dann schaut er den Rest der Truppe an. “Ihr alle. Gute Arbeit.” Aiden und Ethan erwidern das Lob mit einem stoischen Nicken, während Isaac den Boden fixiert, blass bis auf zwei identische rote Flecken hoch auf seinen Wangen. Stiles hat seinen Schläger nachlässig in der Hand baumelnd, dennoch sind seine Hände und Füße unruhig und ständig in Bewegung und seine Augen schauen überall hin, nur nicht auf die Leichen.

Peter geht langsam durch die Ghouls hindurch zu Chris. Das hier war ein Massaker, dachte er und außer Ethan und Aiden hatte keiner der Teenager vor dem heutigen Tag viel mit Töten am Hut gehabt. Und sein Teenager-Ich erst recht nicht. Es ist manchmal schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, dass ihn mit siebzehn der Gedanke ans Töten noch angewidert hatte. Außer Gerard natürlich. Peter hatte sich so einige Gedanken darüber gemacht, ihn zu töten.

Nun, er ist sich sicher, das Argent von irgendwoher einen Jäger-Psychologen aus dem Ärmel zaubern wird, bei dem sich die Gören dann ausheulen können. Er schnaubt abfällig und verzieht dann verärgert das Gesicht angesichts eines Risses in seinem Ärmel und gönnt sich eine Moment, um den Tod seines Designerhemdes zu betrauern.

“Mr. Argent?” bricht Stiles’ Stimme die unbehagliche Stille.

“Hmm?” Argent schaut Isaac mit gerunzelter Stirn an und scheint sich etwas zu entspannen, als Stiles näher rückt und dem anderen Jungen den Arm um die Schultern legt.

“Das sind eine Menge Leichen. Was machen wir jetzt mit denen?”

Er seufzt, als hätte er diesen Teil gerne übersprungen. “Die müssen verbrannt werden. Aber nicht von euch. Das ist nichts für euch. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Hinterher.” Er reibt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und als er dabei zusammenzuckt, bestätigt das Peters Verdacht einer nicht sichtbaren Verletzung. “Was ist mit Scott? Hat jemand Scott gesehen?”

Alle nicken. “Der ist mit Danny und Lydia unterwegs.”, erklärt Stiles, “Die, äh, Nahrungsquelle der Ghouls befreien. Die hatten eine Reihe Leute gefangen gehalten. Ich schätze mal, äh, für den Fall, dass sie Hunger bekämen. Oder, äh, ein neues Gesicht bräuchten. Das war eine Hütte. Scott hatte sie gefunden und dann haben wir Scott gefunden. Und dann hat uns Pete gefunden. So, äh, ja.”

Chris durchsucht die Taschen der Ghouls während Stiles erzählt und findet schließlich eine Taschenlampe, die ein erschreckend hellen Streifen Licht durch die Dunkelheit schneidet. Peter hatte beinahe vergessen, dass es schon Nacht war. Chris hat einen mürrisch-resignierten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Peter versteht das Gefühl. Überlebende hieß, Nicht-Jäger die jetzt Bescheid wussten. Überlebende hieß, mehr Mäuler die schweigen mussten. Überlebende hieß, mehr Stories, die man sich ausdenken musste, mehr lose Enden, die sich nicht einfach mit Kugeln und Gräbern beseitigen ließen. Überlebende verkomplizierten alles.

Er fühlt erneut seinen Ärger über die Ghouls aufflackern. Zu inkompetent um ihren Mist selber wegzumachen.

“Ihr vier,” Chris deutet auf Ethan, Aiden, Isaac und Stiles, “Geht wieder zu Scott. Sagt ihm, er solle die Überlebenden zu sich nach Hause bringen und dann Melissa sagen, sie möge nach Hause kommen. Behaltet sie dort, egal wie. Lasst sie _nicht_ gehen! Ich werde so bald es geht nachkommen.”

Peters jüngeres Ich vibriert beinahe vor aufgestauter Energie und er muss nicht mal raten wohin sie gerichtet ist. Chris ebenfalls nicht. Er schaut kurz zu Peter und legt dessen jüngerer Ausgabe die Hand auf die Schulter. “Na los, Kleiner! Gehen wir sie holen!”

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Der Wald knirscht laut unter ihren Füßen als sie Peters schlanker Form hinterher trotten. Sie sind nicht schnell genug für seinen Geschmack und immer wieder mal rennt er vorweg um sich dann wieder umzudrehen und ihnen verärgerte Blicke zuzuwerfen und ungeduldig auf den Absätzen zu wippen bis sie wieder aufgeholt hatten.

Nicht, dass Chris nicht schneller laufen möchte. Aber er ist halt nicht mehr so jung wie er einmal war und im Gegensatz zu _einigen_ Leuten, heilte sein Körper nun mal nicht spontan. Als der Jüngere wieder einmal vorweg rennt schaut Peter ihn mit schmalen Augen an.

“Wie viele Rippen?”

“Was?”

“Wie viele Rippen, glaubst du, sind gebrochen? Stop-” Peter hebt einen Finger als Chris anfängt zu protestieren. “Du tust alles Mögliche um dir nicht die Seite zu halten und du verlagerst dein Gewicht bei jedem Schritt nach links. Außerdem kann ich es an dir riechen. Den Schmerz.”

Er ist zu müde, zu beunruhigt und zu gereizt um sich jetzt damit zu beschäftigen. Ganz zu schweigen ist er besorgt um sein _Kind._ “Das sollte dich doch in Hochstimmung versetzen, hm?”

Plötzlich dreht sich alles und Chris Rücken prallt gegen einen Baum. Er jault schmerzerfüllt auf als der Schmerz durch seine Seite schießt, dann beißt er die Zähne zusammen und starrt Peter wütend an, der seinen Blick genauso wütend erwidert.

“Genau, Christopher, das war ein richtig klasse Abend. Ich genieße es immer wieder, wegen dir und deiner dämlichen Rasselbande beinahe umgebracht zu werden. Ich finde es einfach toll, wenn man auf mich schießt und ich liebe es, von größenwahnsinnigen Ghouls, die beschlossen haben die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, mit dem Taser malträtiert zu werden. Was soll ich sagen, das war beinahe wie Erholung!”

“Du _wolltest_ mitkommen! Und du hättest abhauen können! Niemand hat dich aufgehalten. Ehrlich, ich bin überrascht, dass du es nicht getan hast. Das kannst du doch am besten, nicht wahr? Weglaufen?”

Das Blau von Peters Augen wandelt sich zum Übernatürlichen, doch seine Ton ist leicht und amüsiert. “Und du hättest genauso gut weggehen können. Hast du aber nicht. Und ich auch nicht, und am Ende haben wir alle getötet. Also hör auf, vom Thema abzulenken. Zeig her!”

Er schlägt Peters Hand weg. “Es geht mir gut, Hale. Nichts, was nicht wieder in Ordnung kommt. Nur eben nicht so schnell wie bei dir.”

Peter scheint sonderbarerweise unbeirrt. “Das glaub ich dir nicht!”

“Herrgott! Na, schön!” Er wirft die Jacke fort und reißt sein Hemd hoch und enthüllt eine wilde Ansammlung an Blutergüssen, die sich an seiner ganzen linken Seite hoch bilden. “Siehst du? Nichts. Gebrochen. Können wir jetzt weitergehen?”

Peter antwortet zuerst nicht. Er schaut konzentriert Chris’ Seite an, als wäre es die abstoßendste Sache, die er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ohne aufzuschauen blafft er: “Nicht bewegen!” Bevor ihn Chris davon abhalten kann, streckt er seine Hand aus und legt sie flach auf Chris’ Bauch.

Chris hat Mühe, nicht wegzuzucken. Peter Hand ist weich und heiß und Chris konzentriert sich lieber auf die Oberseite seines gebeugten Kopfes. Eine halbe Sekunde lang sind beide ganz still, dann verspannt sich Peter und holt zischend Luft und seine Finger graben sich in Chris Bauch bevor er sich dazu zwingen kann sie wieder zu entspannen.

Schwarze Linien schlängeln sich an Peter Arm empor und Chris fühlt ein seltsames Ziehen in seiner Seite. Als wäre ein Ventil geöffnet worden und ein Unterdruck würde den Schmerz aus seinem Körper ziehen. Peter bebt am ganzen Körper und sein Atem geht schnell und keuchend.

“Peter!”

Peter schüttelt den Kopf und die Linien in seinem Arm werden dunkler und laufen noch höher und verästeln sich schließlich in Dutzende Richtungen und das plötzliche Fehlen des Schmerzes ist so unerwartet das es beinahe berauschend ist.

“Peter! Peter! _Petie!_ ” Chris greift Peters Handgelenk, zieht dessen Hand fort und hält sie zwischen ihnen. Peters Kopf schießt hoch, das Gesicht voller Blutspritzer, die Augen riesig und er atmet in kurzen, keuchenden Zügen, als wäre er kilometerweit gerannt. Die schwarzen Linien ziehen sich langsam zurück, verblassen dann ganz innerhalb von Sekunden und Chris nickt unsinnigerweise mit dem Kopf.

“Es ist vorbei, Peter. Es reicht. Der Schmerz ist weg.” Peter hatte das als Teenager noch nicht gekonnt, und Chris hatte nie gesehen, dass er es als Erwachsener angewandt hätte, deshalb hatte er fälschlicherweise angenommen, das Peter diese Fertigkeit gar nicht erlernt hätte. Peters Atem ging immer noch angestrengt und Chris kann einfach nicht anders und wischt ihm mit dem Daumen ein paar der Spuren des heutigen Gemetzel aus dem Gesicht. “Danke!”

Peter blinzelt langsam, dann erschauert er, als würde er von einem weit entfernten Ort wieder zu sich zurückkehren. Er schüttelt Chris’ lockeren Griff ab und richtet sich auf. “ _Jetzt_ können wir gehen.”

Ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht er sich auf dem Absatz um und folgt dem Pfad, den sein jüngeres Ich genommen hatte.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Nach weiteren fünf Minuten haben sie die Höhle erreicht. Über zwanzig Jahre war es her, dass er einen Grund gehabt hatte hier zu sein. Und bis auf den verschütteten Eingang ist alles noch genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Er schließt kurz die Augen und ein winziges Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.

“ _Was hast du dann für ein Problem, Christopher? Du hast gesagt, es ist nicht wichtig! Du hast gesagt, es macht dir nichts aus! Oder war das auch gelogen, du Arschloch?”_

“ _Das war nicht gelogen. Das war es nicht. Es macht mir was aus, das es nicht mit mir war, okay?”_

Er schüttelt sich reumütig und geht langsam auf den Einsturz zu, wo der junge Peter schon seit einer Weile auf ihn wartete.

“Chris?” faucht er und sieht äußerlich ziemlich wütend aus. “Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du tot bist, tret ich dir sowas von in den Arsch!”

Chris verdreht die Augen und legt eine Hand auf den Fels. Hinter ihm lehnt Peter an einem Baum, Arme und Fußknöchel in offensichtlicher Langeweile verschränkt. “Allison!”, ruft Chris.

Er kann durch die Felsen jemanden über Steine kraxeln hören, dann dringen gleichzeitig ein _“Dad?”_ und ein _“Petie?”_ durch die Wand.

Peter sinkt beinahe neben dem Felsen zusammen, so erleichtert ist er. “Verdammt, ich hasse dich, Christopher!”

“ _Nein. Tust du nicht.”,_ kommt es, gedämpft durch die Steine, frotzelnd zurück.

Peter lehnt die Stirn an die Steine und schüttelt den Kopf, ein schmales Grinsen auf den Lippen. “Nein, tu ich wirklich nicht.”

Ihnen zuzuhören fährt Chris härter in den Magen als gewöhnlich, oder aber die Wirkung dieser Schmerz-Aussaug-Sache lässt nach, aber Chris dreht sich auch nicht um um zu sehen wie der erwachsene Peter reagiert.

“Ist mit euch da drinnen alles in Ordnung?”, fragt er stattdessen.

“ _Alles bestens!”_

“ _Nix ist bestens! Er hat dich den Knöchel verstaucht, Dad!”_

“Christopher!”, der junge Peter presst den Namen heraus, als würde er ihn eines Verbrechens anklagen.

“ _Es geht mir gut! Meine Güte, im Ernst? Du benimmst dich, als würde ich hier drin verbluten oder so!”_

“Schluß jetzt!”, beendet Chris die Auseinandersetzung bevor sie überhaupt beginnen kann, dann geht er ein paar Schritte zurück und wirft einen kritischen Blick auf die Einsturzstelle. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es scheint. Zwei oder drei dicke Brocken hielten das ganze. Wenn sie es schafften, diese herauszubekommen ohne das alles zusammenbricht, sollten sie eigentlich ohne weiteres frei kommen.

“Allison,” weist er sie an, “Geh mit ihm in den hinteren Teil der Höhle, bis ganz an die Wand. Nur für den Fall. Hast du verstanden?”

Er wartet auf ihre Bestätigung, dann wendet er sich zu Peter, der immer noch völlig gelassen an dem Baum lehnt. “Hast du vor hier nur zuzusehen? Oder setzt du vielleicht mal deinen Arsch in Bewegung und hilfst mir?”

Peter schiebt sich vom Baum weg und kommt, die Hände in den Taschen, lässig herüber geschlendert. “Oh, nein. Ich werde dir nicht helfen.”

“Willst du mich hier verarsch-”

“Denn _du_ bist verletzt und deshalb wirst _du_ hier gar nichts bewegen! Ich werde aber _ihm_ helfen.” Er deutet auf seine jüngere Ausgabe. “Aber _du_ wirst dich dort drüben hinsetzen und kannst uns dann nach Herzenslust Anweisungen geben.”

“Ich schör bei Gott, Hale, eines Tages zieh ich dir das Fell ab und häng es über meinen-”

Na, na, Argent.” Peter hebt mahnend den Finger, “Nicht vor den Kindern.” Er wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, dann entlässt er Chris mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung. “Also,” er stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und schaut sich den verschütteten Eingang an, “Welchen von denen räumen wir zuerst weg?”

Es dauert eine gute halbe Stunde bis sie fertig sind, jeder Stein wurde Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach Chris’ Instruktion beiseite geschoben. Beide Peter bleiben die ganze Zeit - glücklicherweise - bemerkenswert ruhig, abgesehen von einem gelegentlichen Ächzen, wenn sie sich mal richtig anstrengen mussten, und schließlich erscheint, begleitet von einem heftigen Steinschauer, eine Öffnung in der Steinwand.

“Allison, Chris, sofort raus!” Er weiß nicht, wie stabil die ganze Sache ist und ob es nicht jeden Moment wieder zusammenstürzen wird. Es dauert einen langen, qualvollen Moment, währenddessen Chris den jungen Peter am Hemd festhalten muss, um ihn davon abzuhalten, umgehend in die Höhle zu sprinten. Dann kommen sie raus, verdreckt und staubbedeckt, Chris humpelnd mit einer provisorischen Schiene und einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht, das einzig und allein dem jungen Peter gilt.

Er versucht die beiden und Peter zu ignorieren und nimmt seine Tochter fest in den Arm. “Wenn ich dir sage, du sollst zu Hause bleiben, dann meine ich _zu Hause bleiben_! Himmelherrgott!” Seine Kehle wird eng und er lässt zu, dass all die unterdrückten Sorgen hochkommen, herausquellen und schließlich fortgespült werden. “Ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren!”

Sie löst sich aus seiner Umarmung, das Gesicht ernst. “Ich weiß, Dad. Aber dies ist es doch, was wir tun, erinnerst du dich? Ich habe meine eigene Pfeilspitze gemacht. Ich kann das jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen.” Dann grinst sie. “Außerdem, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir dir heute den Arsch gerettet haben, oder nicht?”

“Ausdrucksweise!”, ermahnt er mit einem Lächeln, trotz Müdigkeit und trotz der langen Nacht voller Arbeit, die noch vor ihm lag. “Und, vielleicht.”, räumt er ein.

Ihr Lächeln verblasst und sie wirft einen Blick auf seine Teenager-Ausgabe, dann räuspert sie sich und macht einen Schritt zurück. Diesmal zeigt ihr Lächeln ein kleines bisschen Ärger und jede Menge schlechtes Gewissen. “Tut mir leid, Dad.”

Bevor er sie fragen kann, was genau ihr _leid tut_ , steht sein jüngers Ich bereits vor ihm, die Hände wiederholt zu Fäusten ballend, als würde er sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten. Seine Kiefer sind angespannt und er starrt ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er herausplatzt:

“Ich will ihn sehen!”

Chris hebt ratlos eine Augenbraue. “Sehen? Wen?”

“Meinen Dad. Ich will, dass du mich zu meinem Dad bringst!”

  
  


* * * * *

 

  
  


 


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

  
  


Als Peter am nächsten Morgen die Treppe herunterkommt, findet er erneut Chris vor. Nur diesmal schlafend, eingeschlafen am Tisch, Aktenordner, lose Papiere und Kisten um ihn herum verstreut. Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet und seine Stirn liegt in Falten. Sogar im Schlaf erscheint er beunruhigt.

Er nimmt einen Ordner und versucht den Geruch von Rauch und Feuer und den beinahe unmerklichen Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch zu ignorieren, der zu ihm herüber herüberzieht. Er ist nicht besonders stolz auf die Art, wie er sich gedrückt hatte nachdem sie Derek endlich aufgetrieben hatten, - als der in sein Loft zurück kam, über und über nach diesem Blake-Weib riechend - und leichthin erklärte, dass Derek durchaus auch mit einem Streichholz umgehen konnte, und dass _jemand_ ja auf die Juniors aufpassen musste, damit diese nicht über ihre eigenen Füße fielen und sich dabei womöglich noch selbst umbrachten. Und egal wie sehr Derek auch gemurrt hatte oder ihn mit diesen raupenartigen Dingern, die er seine Augenbrauen nannte, vorwurfsvoll angesehen hatte, er hatte sich nicht umstimmen lassen. Denn obwohl Derek aus eigener Erfahrung den Horror des Feuers verstehen mochte und auch aufrichtig den Verlust, den sie erlitten hatten betrauern mochte, er war nicht _mittendrin_ gewesen. Er hatte nicht die Schreie und das Flehen seiner Familie gehört. Er hatte nicht gerochen, wie ihm das eigene Fleisch wegschmolz, während er verzweifelt versuchte zu entkommen. Verzweifelt versuchte, zu seiner Familie zu gelangen, um sie _zu retten_. Er war nicht bereits _zweimal_ in Brand gesetzt worden. Er würde das nie wirklich verstehen können. Selbst wenn Peter gewollt hätte, hätte er ihnen nicht helfen können. Seine Füße weigerten sich einfach ihm zu gehorchen.

Chris’ Gesicht hatte keinerlei Emotionen gezeigt bei Peters Weigerung, er hatte ihm nur ruhig dafür gedankt, dass er dafür sorgte, dass alle sicher nach Hause kommen würden. Doch Peter hatte seinen Blick im Rücken fühlen können als er sich davongemacht hatte.

Peter macht den Fehler durch die Nase zu atmen und Galle steigt ihm bitter die Kehle hoch, als ihn der Geruch von Rauch besonders stark trifft. Er beißt die Zähne so fest zusammen dass es knirscht und zwingt sich, sich auf die Akte in seiner Hand zu konzentrieren. Sie ist aus der Kiste, die sie aus der Polizeistation mitgenommen hatten, und trotz der vergangenen, anstrengenden Nacht hatte Argent umgehend damit weitergemacht, nach vermissten Personen zu schauen die für das Blutopfer benutzt worden sein konnten.

Peter setzt sich ihm gegenüber und schließt die Akte. Während die Hinweise in den Unterlagen bestimmt irgendwann irgendwo hinführen würden, gibt es seiner Meinung nach eine nicht ganz so offensichtliche Spur der sie folgen sollten. Wenn er Argents Theorie in Betracht zieht - was er tut, obwohl es ihm gegen den Strich geht - dann hatten sie auf diese Weise sehr viel mehr über den Täter als über die Opfer erfahren. Also wer genau hätte die Macht Erinnerungen zu stehlen? Es sind eine Menge Gründe aus denen er jetzt, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, die Zähne fletscht, nicht zuletzt da Talia ihn selbst mehrfach einer solchen Behandlung unterzogen hatte und diese Löcher, diese unendlich leeren Stellen - ähnlich denen, die ein verlorener Zahn hinterlässt und in denen man nicht aufhören kann mit der Zunge herumzuspielen - nahmen viel mehr Platz in seinem Kopf ein, als er jemals zugeben würde.

Weshalb er auch weiß, dass dies nicht das Werk eines Werwolfes gewesen sein konnte. Es ist zu ordentlich. Zu sauber. Wenn Werwölfe Erinnerungen stehlen geht es brutaler zu. Dann ist es ein Reißen und Zerren, ein Gemetzel welches blutige Teilchen und Fleischfetzen zurücklässt. Es ist ein flüchtiges Aufblitzen eines Gedankens, den man nur beinahe greifen kann und Emotionen, die keinen rechten Sinn machen. In neunzig Prozent der Fälle kommt die Erinnerung trotzdem zurück und selbst wenn nicht, fühlt man doch diese Leere. Man _weiß_ , dass einem etwas gestohlen wurde.

Und nichts, aber auch gar nichts, fehlte in seinen Erinnerungen von Christopher Argent.

Er sitzt regungslos da, während die Minuten verstreichen und geht in Gedanken wieder und wieder ihr Abschlußjahr durch. Es ist eine Endlosschleife, von ihrem ersten Tag im Unterricht bis dahin, wo er sich Schritt für zögernden Schritt zu dem Treffpunkt schleppt, von wo aus er mit Chris zusammen zu der Hütte fahren sollte. Er erinnert sich noch genau an den Geruch und Geschmack der Luft. Er erinnert sich, wie er in der Dunkelheit aufschreckte, prickelnden kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut, und erkannte, dass er einen schreckliche Fehler gemacht hatte. Er erinnert sich, wie er rannte, rannte, rannte, weil er sicher war, dass er noch etwas retten konnte.

Er erinnert sich an die schreckliche Erkenntnis, dass dem nicht so war.

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, fehlte in seinen Erinnerungen von Christopher Argent.

Er öffnet die Augen. Argent schläft noch, die Brauen immer noch gerunzelt, sanfte kurze Atemstöße kommen über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen. Er nimmt die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis, um dann wieder an seinen kurzzeitig vernachlässigten Gedankengang anzuknüpfen.

Also, keine Werwölfe. Es könnte eine Hexe gewesen sein, vermutet er, obwohl er von keinen Hexen im Umkreis von 200 Kilometern gehört hatte. Zumindest von keiner, die die Fähigkeit gehabt hätte, einen derartigen Zauber durchzuführen. Ganz zu schweigen von einem Motiv. Emissäre mochten wohl die Fähigkeit haben, aber nicht die Macht. Sie waren das genetische Bindeglied zwischen Menschen und den übernatürlichen Wesen, und nur ein sehr seltener Atavismus ermöglichte es ihnen, jemals etwas mehr zu sein als nur ein Funke. Deatons und Marins größte Stärke war immer das immensen Wissen gewesen, dass sie angehäuft hatten. Und die meisten Emissäre, denen es irgendwie gelungen war, die Geheimnisse ihrer Urahnen in ihrer eigenen DNA zu entschlüsseln, blieben keine Emissäre.

Sie wechselten zur dunklen Seite.

Er tippt nachdenklich mit dem Finger auf dem Tisch als alle Zeichen wieder einmal auf Jennifer Blake, Beacon Counties ortsansässigen Darach, deuteten. Es ist die einfachste Erklärung, eine die Sinn macht und obwohl es ihm seit Monaten in den Fingern juckt ihr das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen, machte ihn doch nichts argwöhnischer wie wenn sich ihm die Dinge einfach auf einem Silvertablett und mit einer Schleife verziert präsentierten.

Ihm gegenüber rührte sich Chris. Er zuckt im Schlaf und ein kleines, kaum hörbares Wimmern dringt aus seinem Mund. Was kaum verwundert. Die Position, in der er sich befindet konnte für seine Rippen nicht gut sein. Oder für all die anderen inneren Organe, die er sich geprellt haben mochte. Peter zögert, dann lehnt er sich über den Tisch und presst seine Hand knapp unter Chris’ Schulter. Sofort schlängeln sich schwarze Linien seinen Arm hinauf. Peter holt scharf Luft und schließt die Augen.

Talia hatte ihm das hier beigebracht, genau wie sie ihm alles andere beigebracht hatte als er Anfang zwanzig gewesen war, damals, als sie ihn wie einen kranken Hund behandelt hatte, den sie aus dem Busch zu locken versuchte indem sie ihm jeden Fetzen Fleisch anbot den sie finden konnte. Und Peter hatte es gelernt, wie er auch alles andere gelernt hatte, aber es war ihm niemals so natürlich zugefallen, nie so leicht gefallen wie den anderen seiner Gattung.

Talia hatte gesagt, es käme davon, weil er sich innerlich dagegen sträubte, es nicht einfach zulassen konnte. Dann hatte sie traurig gelächelt und gesagt, dass Peter niemals einfach nur den leichten Weg nehmen könne. Peter hatte zurück gelächelt, offen und nichtssagend und im Stillen gedacht, dass es eher damit zu tun hatte, dass man versuchte noch mehr Schmerz in ein Gefäß zu füllen, das bereits am Überlaufen war.

Glücklicherweise hatte das Feuer das alles aus ihm heraus gebrannt. Doch es war schon Jahre her, dass er zuletzt auch nur daran gedacht hatte, diese besondere Fähigkeit überhaupt einzusetzen. Er war viel mehr daran interessiert gewesen, Schmerz zu verursachen als ihn zu nehmen.

Seine Finger krümmen sich krampfhaft in die Hitze von Chris’ Haut und Schweiß perlt auf seiner Stirn und seine Venen sind tiefschwarz. Sein Kiefer knirscht und kracht, während er schluckt und schluckt bis er das Gefühl hat zu ersticken. Er ertrinkt. Er bekommt keine _verdammte_ Luft.

Und dann endlich, Gott sei Dank, beginnt es sich aufzulösen, die Wirbelsäule entlang, bis es auf einmal völlig verschwunden ist. Er lässt sich mit einem Keuchen zurückfallen und als er die Augen öffnet, sieht er wie Chris ihn mit einem vorsichtigen, neutralen Ausdruck beobachtet. Peter ignoriert ihn, zuckt leicht zusammen, als er seine steifen Finger dehnt und schiebt dann die Akten hin und her bis er wieder Platz auf dem Tisch geschaffen hat.

Erst dann wendet er seine Aufmerksamkeit Argent zu und hebt eine Augenbraue wegen des Abdrucks von einem Stapel Papiere, der quer über Argents Wange verläuft um dann in dessen Bart zu verschwinden. “Ist alles erledigt?”

Argent scheint genauso erpicht darauf so zu tun, als hätten die letzten paar Minuten nie stattgefunden. Er gähnt ausgiebig, entblößt dabei ebenmäßige weiße Zähne und nickt: “Ja.”

“Um die Überlebenden wurde sich gekümmert?”

Argent wirft ihm einen Blick zu, als würde Peters Definition von ‘sich kümmern’ sich meilenweit von seiner eigenen unterscheiden. Was, _naja_ , schon richtig war, aber er erwartete ja gar nicht von allen anderen, immer die zweckmäßigste Methode zu wählen.

“Ja. Ich habe Stilinski dazu abkommandiert, herzukommen und mit seiner Marke herumzuwedeln. Von den Kids hatte sich zum Glück keiner vor ihnen verwandelt, und es war leichter, ein Märchen über eine mörderische Bande Kanibalen zu spinnen als die Existenz von Werwölfen glaubhaft zu machen. Schließlich hat jeder irgendwann schon mal ‘ _Blutgericht in Texas’_ gesehen.”

“Die Tatsache, dass Stilinski hier als vertrauenswürdige Säule der Gemeinde gesehen wird, versetzt mich immer wieder in Erstaunen. Ich kann mir das nur so erklären, dass die momentan wahlberechtigten Bewohner nicht hier aufgewachsen sind. Aber was ist mit dem Rest?”

Argents Lippen pressen sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln zusammen bevor er antwortet: “Halluzinogene im Trinkwasser. Melissa hat das übernommen. Sie hat jede Menge großes medizinisches Vokabular benutzt. Sogar ich hätte ihr beinahe geglaubt als sie fertig war.”

Natürlich hatte Argents kleine Elternclique das hinbekommen, dachte Peter säuerlich. “Funktioniert das eigentlich wirklich?”, fragt er laut, unüberhörbare Skepsis in der Stimme.

“Öfter als man glauben sollte.” Argent gähnt erneut und schaut mit Widerwillen auf die Papiere vor sich. “Die Leute wollen glauben, dass es eine logische Erklärung für das gibt, was sie erlebt haben. Die Meisten wollen diese Art Albträume nicht mit nach Hause nehmen. Sie greifen nach den fadenscheinigsten Erklärungen, nur um sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass manche Schreckgespenster real sind.

Am schwierigsten sind die, die bereit Dinge gesehen haben, oder die berechtigterweise die Wahrheit wissen _wollen._ Himmel, Victoria und ich hatten mal kurz nach unserer Hochzeit während der Jagd auf eine Sirene mit einem FBI Agenten-Pärchen zu tun. Das war vielleicht ein Albtraum! Die Agentin und Victoria waren am Ende diejenigen, die das Ding erledigt haben, aber ihr Partner hatte schon die Sirenen-Verbindung hergestellt. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob wir die beiden jemals richtig überzeugt haben, dass er falsch lag, trotzdem haben wir alle Beweise vernichtet.”

“Also läuft irgendwo ein FBI-Agent herum, der an das Übernatürliche glaubt.” sinniert Peter, “Reizend.”

“Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass er tot ist, wenn er nicht beizeiten aufgehört hat, dieser Vorstellung hinterherzujagen. Wie auch immer,” Argent schüttelt sich kurz, als hätte er zu intensiv in alten Erinnerungen geschwelgt und es hatte ihm nicht behagt. Peter kann das Gefühl, wenn auch widerwillig, nachvollziehen. “Ich habe die Information über die Ghouls an alle mir noch bekannten Familienoberhäupter gesandt. Die MacArthurs zu verlieren ist ein harter Schlag für uns, aber sie glauben, dass es sich nur um eine isolierte Gruppe gehandelt hat und ich bin geneigt ihnen zuzustimmen. Dennoch werden wir entsprechende Schritte einleiten.”

“Das möchte man doch hoffen.” Er wartet einen Moment und sagt dann mit so viel Ernsthaftigkeit wie er aufbringen kann (was nicht sehr viel ist): “Mein aufrichtiges Beileid zu deinem Verlust.”

Argent kritzelt schon wieder etwas auf einem Notizblock und hört auch nicht auf, sondern grunzt nur leicht verwirrt: “Was?”

“Dein Verlust,”, sagt Peter erneut. “MacArthur. Der Ghoul deutete an, dass es da etwas mehr _persönliches_ gegeben hätte.” Er hasst sich selbst, zumindest ein wenig, dass er nicht in der Lage ist dem Drang tiefer zu bohren zu widerstehen.

Der Stift fällt Chris aus der Hand als er erschreckt den Kopf hochreißt. Ernsthaft, glaubte der Mann er wäre ein Idiot? Der einzige Grund, warum Peter so lange überlebt hat, ist dass er auch kleinste Details bemerkt. Nun, das, und seine angeborene Überlegenheit. Doch die war im Moment nebensächlich.

“Was? Das ist nicht- Du ziehst da voreilige- Das ist über zwanzig Jahre her und nicht das, was du-”

Peters Grinsen wird breiter je mehr Chris sich verhaspelt, und der möchte ihn dafür ihm einfach nur den Hals umdrehen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hat Chris sich wieder im Griff, sagt: “Das geht dich wirklich nichts an, Hale.”, und fährt mit seiner Arbeit fort als wäre nichts gewesen. Was, und das sollte Chris eigentlich wissen, die ganze Angelegenheit nur noch interessanter für Peter macht. Er setzt sich bequem hin, fährt mit der Zunge über die Zähne und will gerade den Mund öffnen, als ein plötzliches Geräusch aus dem Zimmer der Jungen - das Öffnen einer Schublade, so glaubt er - ihn unvermittelt etwas anderes sagen lässt.

“Wirst du mit ihm hingehen?”

Chris fragt gar nicht erst, wer mit ‘ihm’ gemeint ist, oder zeigt sich überrascht wegen des abrupten Themenwechsels. Es schwebte ohnehin ungesagt über allem, was sie seit letzter Nacht besprochen hatten. “Du weißt, dass ich das werde.”

“ _Warum_?”, bricht es aus Peter heraus. “Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass du so ein Masochist bist.”

Chris seufzt uns schiebt den Stapel Papiere von sich. “Du weißt warum.”

“Nein! Nein, das tue ich nicht! Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, diesen manipulierenden Sadisten in diese Geschichte mit hineinzuziehen.” Vielleicht ist es ein wenig scheinheilig, angesichts der Tatsache, dass manche Leute auch ihn so beschrieben hatten, und das sogar mehr als einmal, doch zumindest hatte Peter gewisse _Maßstäbe_.

“Weil,” erklärt Chris ihm geduldig, während seine langen Finger unruhig an der Tischkante entlang wandern, “er ihm damals nichts sagen konnte. Doch jetzt kann er es. Und das werde ich ihm nicht verweigern. Das wäre unmenschlich, besonders da wir jetzt wissen, dass es nichts verändern kann.”

Er lässt diese letzte Annahme unkommentiert, denn darauf einzugehen käme gleichbedeutend mit dem Eingeständnis zu glauben, dass Chris Recht hatte.

“ _Darum_ geht es hier also? Er will ein läuterndes Outing Szenario? Christopher Argent, das ist so ungefähr die dämlichste-”

“Es geht ihm nicht darum, sich selbst zu outen.” Chris sieht ihn an, als würde sich Peter absichtlich dumm stellen. “ _Peter_ ist ihm wichtig. Und er will, dass Gerard das weiß.”

“Wie bereits gesagt,” faucht Peter und lehnt sich vor ohne auf das Prickeln in seinem Nacken zu achten, “Das ist der dämlichste Einfall den ich je gehört habe. Und du hast _eine Menge_ dämlicher Ideen im Laufe der Jahre gehabt, Christopher. Wie genau, glaubst du, wird dieser Irre reagieren?”

Chris spreizt die Finger. “Das ist nicht _wichtig._ Es ist bereits passiert, erinnerst du dich? Und ganz offensichtlich haben sie es überlebt. Und wenn du dich um irgendwelchen Vergeltungsmaßnahmen gegen Peter sorgst, dann hast du nicht wirklich—”

“Herrgottnochmal!” Peter lässt seine Hand auf den Tisch krachen. “Um ihn sorge ich mich doch nicht! Um keinen der beiden!” Und das ist mehr als er zu sagen vorgehabt hatte, doch er hat immer noch den Geruch von versengtem Fleisch in der Nase und das erschwert es ihm sich zu konzentrieren, zu _denken_. Er kann das wieder hinbiegen, es so drehen, als meine er sich selbst, denn Gott weiß, jeder würde verstehen, dass er sich selbst stets oberste Priorität einräumte. Aber dann öffnet Chris seinen großen, dummen Mund erneut.

“Gerard kann mir nichts tun, Peter. Er ist ein _Gefangener!_ ”

Peter starrt ihn an und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. “Großer Gott, du _bist so dämlich_! Weil er dich nicht _berühren_ kann, kann er dich auch nicht verletzen?” Peter weiß besser als jeder andere, dass körperliche Wunden heilen - selbst der Tod ist umkehrbar. Schmerzhaft, aber eben nicht endgültig. Die klaffenden Risse in der Seele jedoch… Solche Wunden heilen nie, sie vernarben nicht einmal richtig. Sie verkrusten, brechen auf und nässen, verkrusten erneut, und so weiter, und so weiter.

Gerards effektivste Waffe gegen seine Sohn waren niemals seine Hände gewesen.

Chris’ Finger spielen erneut an der Tischkante herum und er schaut Peter mit einem dünnen Lächeln an. “Er kann mir nichts tun, Peter. Jetzt nicht mehr. Er ist für mich nicht mehr als ein Krimineller, den vor Gericht zu stellen wir uns nicht leisten können.”

“Du glaubst das wirklich, nicht wahr?”

Chris zuckt mit den Schultern. “Außerdem betrifft dich das doch gar nicht. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir, dem Jungen und Gerard. Geh ins Kino. Nimm den Junior mit zum Shoppen. Versuch einfach niemanden so sehr auf den Zeiger zu gehen, dass der dich umbringen will. Wir werden gegen Abend zurück sein.”

“Netter Versuch, Argent, aber wenn du ernsthaft glaubst, dass ich mir dieses Fiasko entgehen lasse, dann muss dich wohl einer der Ghouls härter getroffen haben als vermutet. Das würde ich um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen.” Nebenbei gesagt, sein jüngeres Ich würde Chris auch nicht alleine gehen lassen. Argent müsste das doch wissen. Natürlich wusste Argent das! Er hatte nur gewollt, dass Peter ihn überredet! Arsch!

“Wie du willst.” Chris zieht am Saum seines Hemdes und als er ihn loslässt, springt es wieder hoch und gibt dabei einen weiteren Hauch von Feuer und verbrannten Fleisch frei. Doch auch Chris eigener Geruch ist darunter und mit einem Mal fühlt Peter sich umzingelt, fest in der Annahme es wäre Chris der brennt, brennt, brennt. Kleidung verbrennt auf der Haut, Fett schmilzt von den Knochen, Haare versengen.

Nur Sekunden später befreit er sich keuchend wieder aus diesem Albtraum um entsetzt festzustellen, dass seine Klauen den Tisch zerkratzt haben - Verfluchtnochmal, er hat ein Vermögen für diesen Tisch bezahlt! - und Chris’ sein Handgelenk umfasst hält. Er weicht Chris’ Blick aus und schüttelt dessen Hand ab.

“Du solltest duschen gehen.” Seine Stimme klingt beiläufig. Fest. Gott sei Dank! “Ich werde hier weitermachen.”

Chris erhebt sich, die Stimme genauso ungezwungen, und Peter weigert sich, dafür dankbar zu sein. “In Ordnung.” Er verschwindet in sein Zimmer und Peter kann endlich wieder atmen.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Chris fischt seine Zigaretten aus der obersten Schublade und geht dann zurück zum Bett. Sein Knöchel tut kaum noch weh, nachdem er ihn die ganze Nacht hochgelagert und mit Kühlpacks versehen hatte. Peter liegt zusammengerollt auf der Seite und schaut blicklos die Wand an. Er sieht irgendwie schmal und zerbrechlich aus, nur mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet, obwohl Chris weiß, dass das täuscht. Er setzt sich in die Nische, die Peters gekrümmter Körper bildet und fährt mit der Hand durch dessen vom Schlaf zerzaustes Haar.

“Alles okay mit dir? Ich weiß, dass es das erste Mal war, dass du-” Er bricht ab, weil er es nicht noch schlimmer machen will, indem er Peter erneut mit der Nase drauf stößt. Für ihn ist das anders. Er hatte schon mit dreizehn angefangen zu töten, schon bevor sie nach Beacon Hills gezogen waren. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt; hatte sich an das Wissen gewöhnt, dass Töten in seinem Job notwendig ist. Gerechtfertigt. Aber so war es nicht beim ersten Mal gewesen.

Peter zuckt mit den Schultern. “Ich bin noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich es wirklich habe. Ich meine, ich habe ein Menge von denen verletzt, doch immer wenn ich es zu Ende bringen wollte waren Ethan und Aiden da und haben es erledigt.”

“Oh.” Chris schüttelt sich eine Zigarette halb aus der Packung und zieht sie mit den Lippen ganz heraus. Er spricht um sie herum; das tröstliche Gefühl der Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen. “Gut.” Dann verzieht er das Gesicht. “Du weißt aber, dass es in Ordnung ist, oder? Wenn es sein muss? Um dich selbst zu verteidigen? Dann ist es nicht das Gleiche wie Mo-”

Peter reißt ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und wirft sie mit einer scharfen, ungehaltenen Geste aufs Bett. “Du klingst bescheuert wenn du um das Scheißding herum sprichst. Und ja, ich bin mir dessen _bewusst_. Sehe ich echt so aus als würde ich mich so einfach von jemanden umbringen lassen? Oder dich?” Die scheinbare Verletzlichkeit verschwindet als er breit grinst und das Licht auf seinen Fängen glitzert. “Ich hätte dann kein Problem damit, jemanden zu töten.”

“Hmm.” Chris gleitet unter die Decke, so dass er Peter ansieht. “Nun, du müsstest das nicht. Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen.” _Ich kann auf uns beide aufpassen._

“Gut.” Lange, schlanke Finger gleiten in Chris Haar und krümmen sich an der Kopfhaut.

Chris’ Augen schließen sich und er sagt leise: “Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht musstest.”

Peter antwortet, genauso leise: “Ich auch.” Eine Weile herrscht Stille und er kann die leisen Geräusche ihrer älteren Ausgaben von der anderen Seite der Tür hören die dort anscheinend ihr ‘Tamtam des Tages’ aufführten. Peter hatte ihm erzählt was in dem Kreis passiert war, wie seine zukünftige Ausgabe sich geweigert hatte, den älteren Peter alleine zu lassen. Es liegt eine angenehme Sicherheit darin, etwas, dass nach Wahrheit und Bedeutung klingt.

“Chris.”

Er öffnet die Augen als Peters anfängt zu sprechen. Peter hat seine Finger immer noch gedankenverloren in Chris’ Haar vergraben, doch sein Blick wirkt weit weg und er kaut auf seiner Unterlippe. Chris schiebt sie mit dem Daumen von den Zähnen fort und reibt dann über die geschundene Lippe.

“Was ist denn?”

“Sie mögen mich nicht, Christopher. Keiner von den anderen. Außer Isaac, aber der ist so verschroben, dass es nicht zählt.”

“Nun, ich mag die auch nicht,” entgegnet Chris. Was nicht ganz wahr ist, aber er ist sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie sie nicht wirklich hassten. Nicht mehr. Die Welt ist schon komisch.

“Nein, ach was, davon rede ich doch gar nicht. Hör zu. Sie… sie mögen mich nicht. Aber als ich zu ihnen gekommen bin? Als ich sie um Hilfe gebeten habe? Sie haben nicht einmal gezögert. Sie haben gar keine Fragen gestellt. Scott hat einfach gesagt, wer zurückbleiben sollte, und Isaac und Stiles sind einfach _gekommen.”_

Chris zuckt auf der Matratze mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht genau, was Peter damit sagen wollte, doch nichts was er sagte schien falsch zu sein. “Nun, naja. Die würden meinem alten Ich und Allison helfen wollen.”

Peter nickt zustimmend. “Ja, genau, das dachte ich mir auch. Aber… mich mögen sie nicht, doch mein älteres Ich… den hassen sie. Sie sprechen beinahe jeden Tag davon, ihn zu töten. Und sie… sie sagen das nicht nur so _aus Spaß_. Aber dann lag er am Boden und einer der Ghouls wollte ihn erschießen. Und… und jedermanns Probleme wären gelöst gewesen, wenn sie ihn _gelassen_ hätten. Doch dann kam Isaac aus dem Nirgendwo und hat es _getötet_. Hat dem Ding den Hals umgedreht ohne auch nur zu überlegen. Er hat jemanden getötet um ihn zu retten.

“Und dann die Zwillinge… die können Stiles nicht leiden. Sie können’s einfach nicht. Und er behandelt sie umgekehrt auch wie den letzten Dreck. Trotzdem waren sie letzte Nacht überall. Sie haben alles Mögliche getan, damit Stiles und Isaac niemanden töten brauchten. Und Stiles hat dem einen Ghoul, der Aiden mit dem Elektroshocker erwischt hatte, beinahe den Kopf abgeschlagen.”

Chris zieht die Nase kraus. “So ist das aber wenn du kämpfst. Alle müssen auf der selben Seite stehen.”

“Nein!” Peter schüttelt energisch den Kopf. “So ist das in einem _Rudel._ Sie verstehen sich als ein Teil des Rudels, auch die Menschen. Auch die, die sich dessen gar nicht bewusst sind. Sie sehen auch _sie_ als Rudel.” Er deutet mit dem Finger zur Tür. “Beide. Und sie sehen _uns_ als Teil des Rudels. Auch wenn sie das gar nicht wollen. Sie haben… sie haben es einfach akzeptiert. Und du musst dein Rudel nicht mögen, Chris, aber hassen tust du sie auch nicht. Ihr Rudel ist _gewaltig_. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie stark sie das macht?”

Peters Gesichtsausdruck ist gefangen zwischen unfreiwilliger Bewunderung und intensiver Abscheu. Chris streicht ihn mit den Fingerspitzen fort. “Was du also sagen willst, ist, dass du mich letztendlich doch in ein Wolfsrudel bekommen hast. Oh, Mann,” gluckst er, “kannst du dir Dads Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen, wenn er davon erfährt?”

Das war ein Fehler, denn es erinnert Peter an das, worüber Chris bewusst zu sprechen vermieden hatte und sein Gesicht verdunkelt sich augenblicklich.

“Du gehst da nicht hin!”, befiehlt er wütend.

“Oh doch, das werde ich, Petie.” Er versucht das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, doch Peter mit seinen dummen Werwolfsohren bemerkt es sofort, genau wie das plötzliche Hämmern seines Herzens. Und wahrscheinlich auch das Prickeln des Schweißes, der sich in seinen Achselhöhlen bildete.

“Nein! Nicht wenn dich schon der Gedanke daran so aus der Fassung bringt!”

Chris rollt sie beide bis er über Peter ist. Versucht ihn schmeichelnd zu überzeugen indem er feierlich rezitiert: “Furcht ist dazu da um uns die Gefahr bewusst zu machen und nicht um uns Angst zu machen.” Dann grient er und streckt die Zunge raus und leckt einen nassen Pfad an Peters Nasenrücken entlang. Peter reagiert nicht einmal.

“Dann _halte_ dich verdammt noch mal daran!”, faucht Peter, und rollt sie beide wieder zurück bis Chris unter ihm ist und sie beide gefährlich Nahe am Bettrand liegen. “Er ist gefährlich! Jetzt, damals, egal wann! Und wenn er schon versucht hat seine eigene Enkelin zu aufs Kreuz zu legen, dann bedeutet das, dass er sich überhaupt nicht verändert hat!”

Da ist was Wahres dran. Doch das ändert nichts an seiner Entschlossenheit. “Ich werde gehen.”

“ _Warum_?”

“Weil ich ihn sehen will.” Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre, aber egal wie sehr er auch versuchte es zu erklären - das Bedürfnis, seinem Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen und sich _nur ein einziges Mal_ zu Peter bekennen zu können - Peter würde es nicht verstehen. Sie würden nur wieder zu streiten beginnen, genau wie letzte Nacht. Und er will nicht mehr streiten. Deshalb zuckt Chris sehr viel heftiger zusammen als Peter sein Gewicht verlagert und dabei versehentlich die gestern erlittene Brandwunde streift, als es für das bisschen Schmerz legitim ist. Der Trick funktioniert und Peter setzt sich prompt auf und streckt die Hand aus.

“Zeig her!”

“Ist schon fast wieder weg.”, grummelt Chris und zieht eine Grimasse, bevor er nachgibt und seinen Arm ausstreckt. Das ist es wirklich, der Schorf verhärtete sich schon, aber natürlich musste Peter sich mit eigenen Augen überzeugen. Er schien ständig unter dem Eindruck zu stehen, dass Chris umfallen und sterben würde wenn Peter nicht ständig nach ihm sehen würde. Er starrt die Wunde mit ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Augen an als hätte die ihn persönlich beleidigt.

“Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du das gemacht hast,” murmelt er. “Manchmal-” er lehnt sich vor und fährt mit der Zungenspitze an den roten, entzündeten Rändern der Wunde entlang, “manchmal machst du mir echt Angst, so kopflos wie du dich in manche Sachen stürzt.”

Chris verzieht spöttisch die Lippen. “Na, da hast du aber Glück.” Er nickt in Richtung Tür. “Sieht so aus als wachse ich da komplett raus.”

“Das ist nicht komisch.”, sagt Peter grob und stupst ihm mit den Finger ans Brustbein. “Lass mich mal die andere sehen.”

Chris verdreht die Augen, gibt dann aber nach und zieht sein T-Shirt aus. Er ist sich nicht sicher ob er das Recht hat sich zu beschweren wo er die Situation doch selbst provoziert hatte. Peter schaut diesmal nicht ganz so grimmig, wahrscheinlich weil diese Wunde schon viel weiter verheilt. Der Faden hatte sich schon aufgelöst, rosa glänzende Haut beginnt schon unter dem Schorf hervorzublitzen - noch eine Woche und sie würde komplett zugewachsen sein.

Peter leckt mit der Zunge auch über diese Wunde, dann legt er sich wieder neben Chris und rollt sich an dessen Schulter zusammen. “Ich weiß, was du machst.” Natürlich tat er das, denn Peter kennt ihn zu gut um nicht sofort zu merken, wenn Chris etwas antäuschte oder auswich. “Ich lass dich, aber ich weiß das du es tust.”

“Danke.”, antwortet Chris leise und aufrichtig, während seine Finger durch Peters Haar gleiten und er an die Decke starrt.

“Ich will trotzdem nicht, dass du gehst. Er macht mir Angst.”

“Hm-ja.” Manchmal machte sein Vater ihm auch Angst. Eigentlich immer öfter sogar. Und er hasste das Gefühl, denn er liebte ihn auch. Und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass man vor jemanden den man liebte keine Angst haben sollte. Aber es ist schwer, nicht zusammenzuzucken, wenn man weiß was kommt. “Du musst nicht mitkommen. Ich komme schon klar. Allison sagte-”

Peter schlägt ihm die Hand über den Mund, fest genug dass es wehtut. “Nein!”

Chris lächelt ein wenig und leckt über Peters Handfläche und sorgt so dafür, dass sie voller Spucke ist. Peter zieht seine Hand fort und wischt sie an Chris’ T-Shirt ab.

“Du bist so widerlich!”

“Lügen. Alles Lügen. Du liebst es.”

“Nun,” schäkert Peter, “Ich liebe _dich._ ”

“Auch gut.” Er dreht sich um Peters Mund zu suchen und ist gerade dabei, seine Finger in dessen Boxershorts zu schieben, als es laut an die Tür hämmert.

“ _Hop, hopp! Aufsteh’n, Jungs! Zeit für eine weitere Katastrophe!”_

Peter wirft Chris’ Zigarettenschachtel mit einem frustrierten Knurren gegen die Tür. “Wie oft ich _mir selber_ schon die Tour vermasselt habe ist einfach erschreckend, Christopher. Ich schäme mich zutiefst.”

Chris gnickert und rollt sich aus dem Bett, dann betrachtet er nachdenklich die Tür. “Obwohl,” sagt er langsam, “Wie du bemerkst, lässt _er_ uns auch nicht alleine gehen.”

Peter stellt sich neben ihn, die Hände auf die Hüften gestemmt und ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen. “Es gibt doch immer einen Silberstreif am Himmel, nicht wahr?”

  
  


* * * * *

Er hatte noch nie einen Fuß in Argents unbescholtenes, _Ich-bin-reich-aber-habe-zuviel-Klasse-für-Pomp_ Familienmensch-Appartment gesetzt. Sein ehemaliges Zuhause schon. Peter war _dort_ eingebrochen als Chris mit Allison nach Frankreich verschwunden war. Neugierde, und noch etwas anderes, hatte seine sorgfältig kultivierte Langeweile und seine noch sorfältiger kultivierte Vorsicht überwogen. Hatte Familienportraits und einen lächerlich mittelalterlich anmutenden Keller verspottet wann immer Derek nicht zum Foltern zur Verfügung stand und im Kino auch nichts Anständiges lief.

Doch niemals hier, obwohl er sich hier sehr viel leichter Zugang hätte verschaffen können. Es ist… geschmackvoll, schätzt er mal, auf eine fade, langweilige Art, die es irgendwie immer schaffte, seinen Unmut anzustacheln, sobald sie in Verbindung mit Chris Argent stand. Er geht nicht tiefer auf das Warum ein, sondern entscheidet sich für die vertraute, amüsierte Verachtung.

“Wirklich, Christopher,” Er bleibt vor einem beschaulichem Bild eines massigen Baumes, der sich über ein stilles Feld erhebt und von einem zufällig eingefangenem Blitz erleuchtet wurde, stehen. “Gab es bei Ikea keine besseren Angebote?”

Argent stoppt in seinen energischen Schritten mit denen er die offene Wohnküche durchquert hatte was dazu führt, dass die Jungen beinahe mit seinem Rücken zusammenstossen, wie die Parodie einer Three Stooges Nummer. Dann schaut er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue über die Schulter zurück: “Kommst du, oder möchtest du weiter Kunst rezensieren? Und zu deiner Information, das ist ein Original, fotografiert einem engen Freund.”

“Eng?”, schießt Peter zurück und beäugt dabei den jungen Christopher, der ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt und Peters dämliches früheres ich, gefangen ist zwischen dem Wunsch sich auf den Jungen zu werfen und sich zwischen ihn und dem Flur, der von dem luftigen, einladenden Raum weg und in die Dunkelheit führt, zu stellen. Allisons und Argents Zimmer befanden sich jenseits des Flures auf der linken Seite. Allisons Tür steht etwas offen und gibt den Blick auf gerahmte Schmetterlingsbilder frei, die seltsam verstörend wirken in Verbindung mit der Armbrust, die darunter an der Wand lehnt. Argents Tür ist fest verschlossen, doch Peter geht einfach davon aus das es seine ist, einfach schon, weil er weiß das der Mann Gerard niemals in einer derart ungesicherten Umgebung lassen würde; ganz zu schweigen so nahe bei der Tochter, die er ihm beinahe entfremdet hatte. Was bedeutet, dass diese unheilvolle Atmosphäre die dieser dunkle Flur ausstrahlte einen Grund hatte.

“Das klingt ja richtig skandalös, Argent. Weiß deine Tochter davon?”

Argent rollt mit den Augen und der Blick, mit dem er Peter bedenkt spricht Bände. “Sie war Allisons Kindermädchen. Victorias beste Freundin. Kommst du nun, oder möchtest du stattdessen lieber weiter das Dekor begutachten?” Er geht quer durch den Raum ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und Peter ist gezwungen lange Schritte zu machen um die Jungen zu über- und ihn einzuholen.

“ _Jemand_ muss das ja mal machen. Du hast einen grauenhaften Geschmack.”, meint er glatt, als er zu Argent aufschließt gerade als dieser schnell und kurz an eine schmucklose Tür klopft.

“Tut mir leid, dass es nicht deinen Maßstäben entspricht.”, erwidert Argent knapp, wobei er gegen ein verräterisches Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln ankämpft. “Weißt du, ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich mit dem Mist anderer Leute auseinanderzusetzen, als das ich Zeit gehabt hätte, einen Innenausstatter zu engagieren.”

“Hm. Tragisch. In der Tat.”

Argent dreht den Knopf und öffnet die Tür zu einem Raum, der eher an ein Zimmer der Motel6-Kette erinnert, als an irgendetwas, in dem ein Argent jemals wohnen würde. Es will scheinen, dass Argent hier auf eine unerwartet kleinliche Weise Rache nimmt. Wider Willen fühlt Peter sowas wie Stolz in sich aufwallen.

Dann geht Argent durch die Tür und tritt zur Seite, breitbeinig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Durch den Raum kann Peter Gerard sehen, der in einem Rollstuhl am einzigen Fenster des Zimmers sitzt, eine schäbige Häckeldecke auf dem Schoß und Peter hofft inständig, dass sie direkt aus der Altkleidersammlung kam. Er ist alt, so viel älter als Peter ihn noch von vor einigen Monaten in Erinnerung hat und um seine Nasenlöcher klebt angetrocknetes, schwarzes Blut.

Es ist das einzige, was Scott je getan hatte, das Peters volle Zustimmung gefunden hatte. Auch wenn er vermutete, dass die Idee dazu ursprünglich von Deaton stammte.

“Warum ist der Hund hier?”, faucht Gerard Argent an, ohne Peter auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Da sind so viele Dinge, die Peter gerade auf der Zunge liegen, doch er schluckt sie herunter und stellt sich auf die andere Seite der Tür, unbewusst Argents Haltung imitierend, die Arme verschränkt und sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnt.

Argent bleibt keine Zeit um darauf zu antworten selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Chris kommt durch die Tür, Peter dicht auf seinen Fersen und Gerards Kopf fährt ruckartig zwischen den beiden hin und her, als er sich mit seinem Rollstuhl zu ihnen herumdreht.

“ _Was hat das zu bedeuten?”_ , presst er gedehnt hervor und schafft es trotz allem seine Verblüffung wie eine Anklage klingen zu lassen. Eine geknurrte Drohung. Peter muss einen unerwarteten, spontanen Moment der Angst unterdrücken. Das ist nicht der Gerard Argent seiner Jugend. Das kein Mann der ihm oder den seinen jemals wieder schaden kann. Und wenn Peter das wirklich glaubt, dann war er ein noch größerer Narr als er seinem Neffe vorhält zu sein.

“Das Nemeton ist benutzt worden.”, antwortet Argent trocken. “Und das Ergebnis war, wie immer, spektakulär. Das ist alles, was du wissen musst.” Er nickt in Richtung seines jüngeren Ichs, das Gerard mit großen Augen anstarrt. “Er wollte dich sehen.”

“Dad?”, sagt Chris leise, die trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge befeuchtend. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist eine eigenartige Mischung aus Furcht und Verlangen. Es ist einfach nicht daran zu denken, dass Chris Gerard damals mehr hassen _wollte_ als dass er ihn hassen _konnte._ Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wann es letztendlich doch soweit gekommen war, da er ein wenig mehr mit seiner eigenen Wiederauferstehung als mit Argents Familiendrama beschäftigt gewesen war. Doch auch wenn Hass momentan die stärkste Emotion war die Argent empfinden mochte, ist Peter sich doch sicher, dass es nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass ein kleiner Teil des Mannes das Monster das Gerard ist immer noch liebte.

“Christopher.”, schnarrte Gerard, “Sieh einer an. So jung. Bevor du zu _dem da_ wurdest.” Er schaut geringschätzig auf Argent, der seinem Blick ungerührt standhält.

“Es heißt Chris.”, korrigiert der Junge automatisch und Peter unterdrückt ein Lächeln von dem er sicher ist, dass es sich auf dem Gesicht seines jüngeren Ichs widerspiegeln würde, wäre der nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt krampfhaft zwischen Gerard und dem jungen Christopher hin und her zu schauen. Er kann sehen, wie sich seine Hände verkrampfen und sein Adamsapfel auf und ab hüpft wenn er zwanghaft schluckt. Als Talia damals herausgefunden hatte, dass die Argents Jäger waren, hatte sie Nachforschungen angestellt. Und was sie entdeckt hatte, war ziemlich furchteinflößend gewesen, besonders für einen Teenager, der bis dahin unerschütterlich an die eigene Unverwundbarkeit geglaubt hatte.

Sie waren Schreckgespenster in der Nacht, okay, und die Mitglieder der Argent-Linie waren die Schlimmsten.

“Christopher ist ein guter Name.”, winkt Gerard ab, sich über seinen Protest hinwegsetzend. “Es ist der Name deines Großvaters. Ich hatte einmal die Hoffnung, dass du ihm gerecht werden würdest.” Dann wechselt sein Ausdruck und wird so schnell wie bei einer Schlange berechnend. “Vielleicht kannst du das ja immer noch.”

Der Junge macht einen Schritt rückwärts und schüttelt heftig den Kopf während er nach Luft ringt. Dann scheint er sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und sein Rücken versteift sich. Ehrlich, dies ist die beste Unterhaltung die Peter seit _ewigen Zeiten_ gehabt hatte. Seine Augen wandern rasch zu Argent um dessen Reaktion abzuwägen, doch der steht immer noch regungslos, lediglich seine Finger die rastlos an seinen Oberarm tippen verraten ihm, dass überhaupt etwas hinter der Maske stattfindet.

“Nein!”, sagt Chris erneut, trotziger Stahl in seinen Worten, “Ich will nicht wie er sein. Mein Name ist _Chris_!”

“ _Warum_ bist du dann hier, _Junge_?” Der lauernde Ausdruck lag immer noch auf Gerards Gesicht und Peter möchte wetten, dass er Christopher zu gerne ein zweites Mal in die Hände bekommen möchte. Eine zweite Chance, seinen Nachwuchs so großzuziehen, dass er seinen Erwartungen entsprach. Sicherzustellen, dass er sich nicht die gleichen Fehltritte leistete wie beim ersten Mal. Schließlich gab es diesmal keine Victoria, die seine Pläne zunichte machen konnte. Zu dumm nur, dass ihm immer noch nicht klar war, dass es immer einen Peter geben würde.

Chris lässt Gerard nicht aus den Augen als er die Hand ausstreckt, Handfläche nach oben. Der junge, idealistische, _närrische_ Peter kommt ihm auf halber Strecke entgegen, platziert dessen Hand auf seine, als Chris ihn an seine Seite zieht.

“Ich bin hier,” sagt Chris - und das muss Peter ihm lassen: Man muss schon ganz genau hinhören um das Zittern in seiner Stimme überhaupt zu bemerken - “weil ich will, dass du weißt, dass jedes Mal, wenn du dachtest, dass ich für dich Informationen sammle, ich in Wahrheit Peters _Schwanz_ gelutscht habe!” Chris spuckt die Worte aus, als wären sie Waffen und Peter fragt sich, ob er glaubt, dass Gerard aufgebrachter darüber ist, dass Chris mit einem Jungen Händchen hält, oder über die Tatsache, dass dieser Junge ein Werwolf ist. “Ich will, dass du weißt, dass er zu mir gehört und dass du das nie ändern wirst!”

Für einen Moment droht es Peter in der Zeit zurückzukatapultieren ( _”Peter…Peter, sieh’ mich an! Du gehörst zu mir, okay? Zu mir!”_ ) und er schafft es nur Kraft seines unbändigen Ärgers über die ganze Situation im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben. Das wäre alles echt niedlich, wenn es nicht so sinnlos wäre - und wenn vielleicht nicht alles, das einer Seele nahekam, schon vor Jahren aus Peter herausgebrannt worden wäre - denn nichts von alledem war auf lange Sicht von Bedeutung. Dieser momentane Anfall von Widerstand würde nicht das kleinste verdammte Bisschen ändern, zumindest nicht für die beiden. Die einzigen, die für diesen Anfall zur Schau gestellter Tapferkeit bezahlen würden, waren diejenigen, die _jetzt_ existierten, in dieser Zeit. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund ist für Peters plötzliches Verlangen Argent eine zu verpassen, dafür das er diese ganze Travestie zugelassen hat. Stattdessen schiebt er die Hände tiefer in die Armbeugen und betrachtet mit gelinder Belustigung die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielt.

Gerard kommt, natürlich, sofort zum Punkt, schaut nur kurz auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände bevor er Chris mit verächtlich verzogenen Lippen anfaucht: “Oh, bist ein großer, starker Mann jetzt, nicht wahr, Junge? Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, warum du das gerade jetzt tust? Warum du gewartet hast, bis ich in diesem verdammten Rollstuhl sitze während mir das Leben aus jeder Körperöffnung tropft, nur um mir zu sagen, dass du dich für einen Hund bückst? Warum du mir nie den leisesten Ton ins Gesicht sagen wirst wenn es an der Zeit ist? Weil du ein gottverdammter Feigling bist, Junge! Ein gottverdammter, rotznäsiger Feigling!”

Chris läuft rot an, sein Kiefer knackt und seine weit aufgerissenen Augen blitzen, gefangen zwischen unbändiger Wut und tiefer Demütigung. Doch Gerard ist bereits mit ihm fertig und wendet die brennende Verachtung in seinem Blick nun auf Argent.

“Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich Kate mit dem Brand beauftragt habe, du rückgratloser Waschlappen. Sie war mehr ein Sohn als du es jemals warst. Aber du hast sie auch geliebt und deshalb habe ich mich immer gefragt, warum du ihren Mörder frei herumlaufen lassen hast.” Er schnaubt herablassend. “Jetzt weiß ich es war weil du zu beschäftigt gewesen bist für diesen Köter auf alle Viere zu gehen. Es ist kein Wunder, dass du nicht härter darum gekämpft hast, deine Frau am Leben zu halten; Wahrscheinlich hast du bereits auf dem Bauch gelegen, als sie sie in die Erde gelegt haben. Kein Wunder, dass du auch dein Kind mit diesen Bestien herumhuren lässt.

“Du solltest froh sein, dass deine Mutter gestorben ist bevor sie sehen konnte, zu welch einer Enttäuschung du herangewachsen bist!”

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, ist in Argents Augen als er Gerard breit angrinst. “Du solltest dankbar sein, dass sie starb bevor sie sehen konnte, was du ihren Kindern angetan hast.”

“Du solltest einfach still sein!” Das Zischen kam vom jungen Peter, der Gerard mit einem derart glühendem Hass ansah, von dem Peter nicht sicher war, ob er sich überhaupt noch daran erinnern konnte. Das heißt, er konnte es. Oh, er _konnte_! “Du solltest einfach still sein. Du weißt doch gar nichts über ihn. Du kennst nicht einmal deinen eigenen Sohn! Du weißt überhaupt nicht wie stark und-”

“Niemand hat dir erlaubt zu sprechen, Hund.” Gerard schenkt ihm nicht mehr Beachtung als einer lästigen Mücke, die man mit der Hand wegschlägt und Peter schüttelt den Kopf, die Lippen amüsiert verzogen. So sehr er es auch versucht, ist er nicht in der Lage, den Mund zu halten und sein jüngeres Ich sich selbst um Kopf und Kragen zu reden zulassen.

“Er hat schon recht, weißt du. Du hattest wirklich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was dein Kind getrieben hat. Du bist mir schon ein Jäger! Und außerdem,” sagt Peter leichthin, “wissen wir doch alle, dass ich derjenige mit den aufgescheuerten Knien bin. Er ist derjenige, der mir ins Ohr stöhnt, mir sagt, wie heiß und eng und perfekt ich bin. Wie er einfach nicht genug bekommen kann. Dass er niemals aufhören möchte. Wie sehr er es liebt, bis zu den Eiern in einem _Tier_ zu stecken!” Er kann sich gerade noch bremsen bevor seine Stimme zu einem wilden Knurren wird und wischt dann einen Fussel von seinem Ärmel um sich wieder zu sammeln. Argent ist der einzige, der diese Lüge anfechten könnte. “Sag mir, Gerard, wobei dreht sich dir dein Magen weniger um? Dass dein Sohn von einem Hund gefickt wird, oder dass deinem Sohn einer abgeht, wenn er einen Hund fickt?”

“Halt’s Maul!” Chris hat die Hand des jungen Peter losgelassen und hält seine Hände nun zu weißknöcheligen Fäusten geballt. “Halt’s Maul! Halt’s Maul! _Halt’s Maul!_ ” Der junge Peter hat die Hand Hand an seinem Nacken gelegt, die auf und ab Bewegung seines Daumens wirkt eher panisch als beruhigend, und etwas an den beiden wirkt einfach nur zerbrochen. Es bereitet Peter nicht soviel Freude wie er erhofft hatte.

“Halt’s Maul,” sagt Chris noch einmal, diesmal klein und flüsternd. Dann zittern seine Nasenflügel und sein Gesicht wird ausdruckslos, eine verblüffende Imitation von Argent, und Peter fragt sich, ob er gerade Zeuge geworden ist, wie zum ersten Mal dieser Schalter umgelegt wurde und Argents verbliebene Illusionen über seinen Vater sich in Luft auflösten.

Chris Stimme birgt eine tödliche Ruhe, als er fortfährt: “Ich bin ein besserer Mensch als du. Der Mann zu dem ich werde ist ein besserer Vater als du. Und meine Tochter ist besser als wir beide zusammen. Du wirst nicht gewinnen. Diesmal nicht!”

Gerards Lächeln ist dunkler als eintausend Nächte und kälter als eintausend Winter. “Ich gewinne immer, Junge. Ich werde immer gewinnen.” Er schnipst mit den Fingern nach Argent und dreht seinen Rollstuhl wieder zum Fenster. “Schaff’ ihn hier raus! Ich habe keine Verwendung mehr für ihn. Für keinen von euch!” Er hustet bellend in sein Taschentuch und wischt etwas Schwarzes fort das aus seiner Nase läuft, dann schaut er demonstrativ aus dem Fenster. Die Ablehnung ist eindeutig, genauso eindeutig wie die wütende Frustration in Chris Gesicht, dass sein Vater ihn nicht einmal für wichtig genug erachtet um mit ihm zu _streiten_.

Argent hebt eine Augenbraue und sagt sanft: “Möglich, dass du deine Meinung änderst, wenn Abendbrotzeit ist.” Dann wendet er sich an Chris: “Bist du jetzt hier fertig? Hast du alles rausgelassen?”

Peter kann hören, wie Chris mit den Zähnen knirscht als er knapp nickt. “Ja.”

Peter stößt sich von der Wand ab und dehnt den Nacken, die Sehnen knacken als sich die Spannung löst. “Gott sei Dank! Diesem selbstherrlichen Schwätzer zuzuhören ist schlecht für meinen Teint. Na, kommt schon!” Er scheucht die Jungen zur Tür. “Raus hier! Raus!”

Gerard schaut sich nicht einmal um, als sie den Raum verlassen.

  
  


* * * * *

Die Jungen klettern wortlos nach hinten in den SUV and diesmal verliert Argent kein Wort über Sicherheit und Sicherheitsgurte als er sich mit dem Wagen in den Verkehr einfädelt. Eigentlich war geplant gewesen die Jungen zur Schule zu bringen, doch er hatte bereits im Vorfeld gewusst, dass daraus nichts werden würde, schon bevor das Outing überhaupt begonnen hatte.

“Er hat schon Recht,” hört Peter Chris flüstern, “Ich bin ein Feigling. Denn ich kann… ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, wenn wir wieder zurück gehen.”

“Wag’ es ja nicht, Christopher Argent!” Peter klappt wie beiläufig die Sonnenblende herunter, um zu sehen, wie sein jüngeres Ich Chris böse anstarrt und faucht: “Wag’ es ja nicht!” Er nimmt Chris’ Gesicht in beide Hände und presst ihre Stirnen zusammen. “Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, dass er solch ein Arschloch ist. Er verdient dich überhaupt nicht. Alles okay bei dir?”

“Mir geht’s gut. Mir geht’s gut. Ich wollte, dass er es weiß und jetzt weiß er es.” Chris wiederholt den Satz erneut, als wäre es ein Talisman, der ihn beschützen würde, dann bricht er ohne Vorwarnung zusammen, vergräbt seinen Kopf an Peters Brust. Seine Schultern beben und der Geruch von salzigem Wasser erfüllt die Luft als er leise schluchzt und Jung-Peters Arme sind so fest um ihn geschlungen, dass er etwas brechen würde, wenn er nicht vorsichtig war.

In diesem Moment erinnert sich Peter daran, wie still Chris’ Tränen immer gewesen waren. Er wirft einen Blick auf Argent, der starr auf die Straße schaut. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ruhig und friedlich, doch da ist eine gewisse Anspannung in seinen Schultern und alle paar Sekunden tippt er mit einem Finger gegen das Lenkrad.

Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die Peter jetzt sagen könnte, die meisten sind schneidend und beginnen mit _Ich hab’s dir ja gesagt_ , aber er entscheidet sich für: “Was machen deine Rippen?”

“Tun kaum noch weh. Ich werd’s überleben.”

Es ist einfacher, dachte Peter, wenn sie nicht immer auf verschiedenen Ebenen sprechen müssten. “Das tust du doch immer,” antwortet er leichthin und tauscht die Unterhaltung gegen das Beobachten der Bäume die am Straßenrand vorbeigleiten.

Der Geruch von Salzwasser bleibt während des Rest des Heimwegs in der Luft und nachdem sie das Loft betreten haben schiebt der junge Peter Chris umgehend in dessen Zimmer, während er gleichzeitig ihn und Argent anfunkelt, sie herausfordert, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Persönlich denkt Peter, dass ihm jemand einen Orden geben sollte, für die Zurückhaltung die er ausübt. Argent sagt auch nichts, er geht einfach auf direktem Wege zum Tisch und beginnt wieder die Akten durchzublättern. Die Art, wie er mit emotionalen Turbulenzen umgeht, hat sich mit dem Älterwerden geändert. Oder, eher gesagt, ist er sehr viel besser darin geworden, Gefühle vor der Außenwelt abzuschotten.

Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Eine ganze Weile lang blättert er durch die Papiere, hält ab und zu inne um irgendwas zu notieren, während Peter, gegen die Kücheninsel gelehnt, ihm einfach nur zusieht und versucht, das Gefühl eines aufkommenden Sturms, das in der Luft liegt zu entschlüsseln. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, wischt Argent mit dem Arm über den Tisch, schickt Schachteln und Papiere zu Boden, steht auf und schiebt dabei den Stuhl so hart zurück, dass der mit einem pistolenschussartigem Knall umfällt und das Holz mit einem hässlichen Knirschen zerbricht. Sein Blick streift durch den Raum und bleibt dann an der nächstbesten Sache hängen: einem dekorativen Set aus drei schweren Marmorkugeln, die auf einem Teakholzteller mit Fuß liegen, der mitten auf der Küchenarbeitsplatte steht (ein Arrangement für das er ein Heidengeld ausgegeben hatte.)

Peter weiß genau, was jetzt kommen würde. “Argent! Denk nicht mal im Traum-”

Es kommt zu spät, natürlich, nicht, dass es irgendeinen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn er den Satz hätte beenden können. Argent greift sich eine Kugel und wirft sie rasch und gezielt durch die Terrassentür. Das Glas splittert in einer fulminanten, kaskadenartigen Explosion und Argent kann verdammt froh sein, dass die Kugel nicht weiter als bis zum Geländer fliegt. Denn wenn sie runter auf die Straße gefallen wäre, hätte leicht jemand getötet werden können.

Schritte poltern und Peters jüngere Ausgabe kommt aus dem Schlafzimmer geplatzt und schaut mit wildem Blick von einem zum anderen. Argent atmet schwer, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Zähne gefletscht, als er auf die von ihm verursachte Zerstörung starrt. Dann holt er plötzlich tief Luft und öffnet langsam die Fäuste. Er zieht seine Brieftasche hervor und wirft eine Kreditkarte auf den Tisch.

“Das sollte den Schaden decken.”

Er geht in sein Zimmer, knallt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und eine weiter Runde Glas löst sich und prasselt zu Boden.

Glas knirscht unter Peters Schuhen als er hinaus geht um die Kugel zu holen und sie dann vorsichtig wieder zu den anderen legt. Ein Windstoß fegt durch die Öffnung und zerzaust ihm das Haar und er ist heilfroh, dass es gerade Sommer ist.

  
  


* * * * *

Der Balkon liegt heiß in der Mittagssonne. Chris hat einen Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervorgezogen, - zum Teufel mit Peters ‘Ästhetik’! - die Füße aufs Geländer gelegt und eine Flasche Bier baumelt locker in seiner Hand.

Es gab keine Unordnung mehr aufzuräumen als er gestern Abend endlich wieder aus seinem Zimmer hervorgekommen war. Alles Glas war weggefegt worden und alle Akten lagen wieder in ordentlichen Stapeln auf dem Tisch. Ein einziges, loses Blatt hatte obenauf gelegen, mit einer astronomisch hohen Zahl darauf. Er dachte, dass das unter diesen Umständen nur fair war. Aus den Zimmern der Jungen drang kein Laut, aber er konnte Peter in der oberen Etage des Lofts herumlaufen hören. Er war jedoch noch nicht bereit gewesen irgendjemanden zu begegnen, also hatte er rasch den Kühlschrank geplündert und war wieder verschwunden.

Heute Morgen schienen sie alle eine stille Übereinkunft zu haben, so zu tun als hätte es den gestrigen Tag nicht gegeben, trotz der klaffenden Lücke wo einst die Balkontür gewesen war, was Chris sehr gut zupass kommt. Die Juniors wurden zusammengetrieben und zur Schule gebracht und Chris und Peter machten sich wieder daran herauszufinden, wer zur Hölle drei Menschen umgebracht hatte, nur um das allgemeine Gleichgewicht durcheinander zu bringen.

Im Moment macht er eine Pause, denn all die Bilder und Worte hatten begonnen ineinanderzufließen und Peter hatte ihn mit einem undurchdringlichen Ausdruck, den Chris’ _verabscheute,_ angesehen, dann eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank geholt, sie Chris in die Hand gedrückt und ihn auf den Balkon hinaus geschoben. Also trinkt er sein Bier und schließt die Augen und versucht aus all den unzusammenhängenden Fakten und Mustern mehr Sinn zu erkennen, als sie es die letzten eineinhalb Wochen gemacht haben.

Sie würden Jennifer heute Abend besuchen - nicht unbedingt im Sinne von Besuch als mehr von unangemeldetem Auftauchen. Denn vielleicht weiß Derek nicht, wo sie wohnt, Chris aber schon und obwohl er es die ganze Zeit für sich behalten hatte, denn er glaubt daran, dass es gut ist immer ein Ass im Ärmel zu haben, kann er sich doch des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass ihnen die Zeit davon läuft. Also stellt er sein persönliches Moralgefühl hinter Peters Methoden zurück auch wenn er nicht sicher ist, dass Peter überzeugter ist als er selber, dass Jennifer tatsächlich hinter der ganzen Sache steckt, oder ob es lediglich nur einfacher ist, sie zu verdächtigen. Peter hatte sich schon oft in einer ähnlichen Position befunden, obwohl, um fair zu sein, hatten sie selten falsch gelegen wenn es Peter betraf.

Sie warteten darauf, dass Deaton ihre Nachrichten bezüglich eines unwiderbringlichen Erinnerungszaubers beantwortete - was Chris’ Meinung nach Zeitverschwendung war, denn bisher hatte Deaton sich nicht dazu herabgelassen, auch nur eine ihrer Nachrichten zu beantworten, es sei denn sie kamen über Scott. Doch dann vibriert sein Telefon an seinem Oberschenkel und vielleicht ist sein Urteil doch ungerecht. Er stellt sein Bier ab und stellt die Füße auf den Beton bevor er sein Telefon aus der Tasche gräbt.

Er stutzt und runzelt die Stirn als er die Nummer des eingehenden Anrufs sieht. Es ist nicht Deaton, sondern sein jüngeres Ich. Und in der gesamten Zeit, die dieses Fiasko schon lief hatte der Bengel nicht ein einziges Mal seine Nummer gewählt.

Er spürt, wie Peter dazu kommt, sein eigenes Bier lose in der Hand, deshalb nimmt er den Anruf über den Lautsprecher entgegen.

“Warum bist du nicht im Unterricht?”

Die Stimme des Jungen ist zögerlich, als würde sie Wort für Wort aus ihm herausgezogen. _“Ich brauche eure Hilfe.”_

Ich. Nicht wir. Das ist ein kleiner aber wichtiger Unterschied und Chris schaut nach hinten und fängt Peters Blick auf. “Was ist los?”

“ _Ich kann Peter nicht finden!”_

Hale nimmt Chris das Telefon aus der Hand und bringt es dicht an seinen Mund. “Wie war das?” Als ob man die Worte des Jungen auf irgendeine Weise missverstehen konnte.

“ _Ich kann Peter nicht finden! Er war nicht beim Mittagessen und er ist auch nicht in der Aula und ich habe schon Ms. Daniels bestochen, damit sie auf den Überwachungskameras nachsieht, aber er ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Er geht auch nicht an sein Telefon. Er ist verschwunden!”_

  
  


* * * * *  
  


 


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

 

Das Apartment ist genauso still wie es gestern war, genauso ruhig, doch jetzt ist es auch noch dunkel. Die Tür zu Allisons Zimmer ist jetzt geschlossen. Sie ist in der Schule, genau wie Chris, doch selbst wenn sie es nicht wäre, wäre sie nicht hier. Er hatte ein Telefongespräch zwischen ihr und seinem älteren ich mitbekommen, in dem Chris ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle fürs erste bei Lydia bleiben. Mehr hatte er nicht gesagt, doch Peter kannte den Grund. Es war, weil Gerard eine Schlange und immer noch gefährlich ist und auch jetzt noch Einfluss besaß.

Gerard würde nie aufhören.

Der gestrige Tag war mit dem Geruch von Chris’ Schmerz erfüllt gewesen. Mit seinem Kummer. Mit seiner Furcht und seiner Wut und Qual. Es war überwältigend und lähmend gewesen, denn es kam in erstickenden Wellen von beiden Chris’, auch wenn einer so getan hatte, als würde er nichts fühlen und sich anschließend in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte. Glaubte er wirklich, das würde es stoppen? Das eine Tür den Geruch stoppen könnte, der durch das ganze Loft bis hin zu dem Bett waberte, wo Peter seine Arme um Chris geschlungen hatte und ihm beruhigend mit einer Hand den Rücken auf und ab gefahren war und getan hatte, als wäre das Kissen nass vom Schweiß und nicht von den Tränen die langsam aus Chris Augenwinkel quollen?

Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, es würde den _anderen Peter_ davon abhalten, es zu riechen? Als er sich durch den Wohnbereich bewegte, uncharakteristisch still, als er die Überbleibsel des vorangegangenen Sturms beseitigte und mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen immer wieder zu Argents Zimmertür herüber sah. Und seine Nase hatte regelmäßig gezittert, als er sich in Peters Nähe aufhielt, der still ein paar Sandwiches machte und Plätzchenteig von einer Rolle abschnitt.

“Warum lässt er das immer wieder zu?” hatte er schließlich sein älteres Ich gefragt, der zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern zuckte, während er vier Scheiben Brot von Peter stibitzte und einen Topf mit Eiern aufsetzte.

“Weil er es nicht _nicht_ kann. Es liegt in der Natur der Dinge.”

Peter hatte lange genug herumgehangen um seinem älteres Ich dabei zuzusehen wie es zwei Sandwiches mit Eiersalat machte, wobei er eines extra dick mit Eiersalat bestrich um es dann in einen Ziplock-Beutel zu tun und in den Kühlschrank zu legen. Er fragte sich, ob Chris als Erwachsener immer noch so gerne Sandwiches mit Eiersalat aß wie als Teenager.

Gestern war bis zum Überlaufen angefüllt gewesen mit dem Geruch von Chris’ Schmerz. Angefüllt mit Peters Unfähigkeit mehr zu tun als es zu dämpfen, es zu mildern, zu versuchen ein Puffer zu sein. Diesmal gab es nicht einmal etwas, was man hätte flicken können. Kein Blut, das man hätte wegwischen können, keine Wunde zum Desinfizieren. Nichts, das Peter hätte _tun_ können.

Diesen Morgen war Peter mit einer seltsamen Benommenheit aufgewacht, als wäre er in Watte gepackt gewesen und er konnte nichts von der Welt um sich herum fühlen, zumindest nicht vollständig und das einzige, was er fühlen konnte, war die unnachgiebige Wut die ihn zu ersticken drohte wann immer er Chris’ Augen ansah, die geschwollen waren von einer Nacht ohne richtigen Schlaf. Die Taubheit wuchs während des Frühstücks, als er beiden Chris’ dabei zusah wie sie so taten als wäre alles in Ordnung; dass gar nichts passiert wäre. Sie verteilte sich durch seine Venen und verwandelte sich zu einer Art Eis, während der andere Peter schwieg, seelenruhig ein Toast butterte und mit der Gabel seine Spiegeleier in gleichmäßige Stücke teilte. Er sah auch nicht mehr so bestürzt aus oder schien mitzubekommen, dass Argent ständig eine Fingerspitze auf sein Handgelenk, seine Schulter oder seinen Unterarm legte. Ankern, ankern, ankern. Und trotz seiner Jugend versteht Peter bereits, dass diese Art Anker in beide Richtungen funktionierte.

Das taubwütendeisige Gefühl in seinem Blut verstärkte sich während der Fahrt zur Schule, als Chris seine Hand hielt und grinst und herumblödelt, trotz des blutigen Flecks an seiner Lippe, wo er sich vorige Nacht gebissen hatte um die Tränen zu unterdrücken; Als der ältere Chris das Radio anmacht und mit dem Finger im Takt wippt und doch nicht singt.

Es wuchs weiter während Geschichte und Biologie und Englisch und als die vierte Stunde zu Ende ist, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er erzählt Stiles, dass er nochmal pinkeln gehen müsste bevor er sich mit Chris in der Schlange an der Essensausgabe trifft, schaltete sein Telefon aus, warf es in einen Mülleimer und schlüpfte zu Tür hinaus bevor ihn irgendjemand sehen kann.

Das Apartment ist so still wie es gestern war, genauso ruhig, doch jetzt ist es auch noch dunkel. Peter braucht jedoch kein Licht um seinen Weg quer durch das Wohnzimmer und den Gang entlang zu finden. Um die Tür ohne Umschweife aufzustoßen. Um einzutreten als Gerard ihn mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben grüßt.

“Na, wenn das nicht der Hale-Welpe ist. Denkst, dass du jetzt groß und stark bist, nicht wahr, mein Junge? Schleichst dich wieder hier rein um dem furchteinflößenden Jäger entgegenzutreten?”

Peter antwortet nicht, er schließt lediglich die Tür hinter sich.

“Was? Kommst du um mir zu sagen wie sehr du in meinen Sohn _verliebt_ bist? Dass ihr beide _Seelenverwandte_ seid? Dass ich es einfach nur akzeptieren muss, und ihn, und meinen Frieden damit machen? Und dass wir uns dann alle umarmen und diesem Hass ein Ende setzen?”

Peter schüttelt den Kopf und kommt näher, der Abscheu und Hass in Gerards Augen prallt von dem Eispanzer ab der ihn umgibt. “Nein. Das würdest du sowieso nicht tun. Ich bin hier, um dich zu töten.”

Gerard lacht auf, kurz und scharf, und es erschreckt ihn; aber nur ein wenig. “Nein, das wirst du nicht, mein Junge. Du bist doch noch grün hinter den Ohren. Du kannst keine Eier haben, wenn die noch nicht abgesunken sind. Du wirst noch ein paar Jahre warten müssen, bis meine Tochter etwas Mut in dich hinein brennt! Das Telefon ist in der Küche. Ruf jemanden an der dich dorthin zurückbringt von wo auch immer du hergekommen bist, da kannst du deinen verwundeten Stolz weiter lecken.”

Peter hört nur die Hälfte von dem was er sagt, der Rest wird übertönt von dem Summen in seinem Hirn und seine Klauen fahren aus. Plötzlich bemerkt er, dass in dem Zimmer ebenfalls kein Licht brennt, trotzdem kann Gerard ihn anscheinend genauso gut sehen wie Peter ihn. Ein weiteres Rätsel für einen anderen Zeitpunkt.

Als Peter dicht an ihn herantritt wird Gerards Blick spekulativ. “Du bist derjenige der ihn verdorben hat, nicht wahr? Ich dachte es war Victoria. Dachte immer, mein einziger Fehler war zu glauben, sie würde ihn wieder in den Schoß der Familie zurückführen. Aber das warst die ganze Zeit du, ist es nicht so? Du dreckiger Köter!”

Peter bewegt sich blitzschnell und erreicht die Schublade nur Millisekunden vor Gerard. Er rammt sie zu und tritt Gerards Rollstuhl in sichere Entfernung, dann öffnet er sie wieder und blickt hinein. Gerard sieht nicht grimmig oder besorgt oder irgendetwas anderes als amüsiert aus als Peter die Waffe heraus nimmt. Am Gewicht erkennt er, dass sie geladen ist und dass die Kugeln in Eisenhut getaucht wurden erkennt er am Geruch. Er entfernt das Magazin und die Kugel im Lauf bevor er alle drei Teile achtlos unter das Bett wirft.

“Hmm,” sagt Gerard, ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Peter kann das Herz in seiner Brust hämmern hören, doch äußerlich gibt es keine Anzeichen, dass er aufgebracht oder in Panik über die Entwicklung der Ereignisse ist. Er wischt sich mit den Handknöcheln etwas schwarzen Rotz von der Oberlippe und legt dann den Kopf zur Seite.

“Mein Sohn weiß nicht, dass du hier bist, oder? Das ist der Grund warum du alleine hier auftauchst. Er würde dich das hier niemals tun lassen wenn er davon wüsste. Ich bezweifle, dass er dir jemals hierfür vergeben wird. Er ist loyal seiner Familie gegenüber. Er ist loyal _mir_ gegenüber!”

“Ich weiß,” stimmt Peter zu; zu allem. Er sticht sich mit der Daumenklaue in die Fingerkuppen seiner anderen Finger als er die letzten Schritte auf Gerard zu macht. “Du hast ihn echt verkorkst. Du hast uns alle verkorkst!” Ein Riss erscheint in der eisigen Gefühllosigkeit, ein winziger Spalt, der immer größer wird und etwas Heißes beginnt durch seine Adern zu fließen. Er hebt die Hand, die Finger gespreizt, die Klauen ausgefahren und schaut Gerard geradewegs in die Augen.

“Paß nur auf, mein Junge!” Ein Funkeln erscheint in Gerards Augen als er seinem nahenden Tod ins Gesicht sieht. Keine Furcht. Niemals Furcht. Würde Peter sich die Zeit nehmen, es zu analysieren, würde er feststellen, dass es eher Befriedigung ist, die in Gerards Augen aufblitzt, eher der Blick eines Menschen, der weiß, dass er den Kampf gewinnen wird. “Wenn du das hier tust, wirst du auf den Geschmack kommen. Einmal wird niemals genug sein!”

“Das ist mir egal,” antwortet Peter ruhig. Die eisige Kälte zerbirst endlich in Millionen feurige Teilchen; und er lässt seine Klauen hinabstürzen.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


“Ich hab es dir gesagt!”, presst Peter hervor und legt seinen Sicherheitsgurt an, während der SUV quietschend einen Satz nach vorne macht der den Geruch von verbranntem Gummi zurücklässt und droht, Peter beinahe sein Mittagessen verlieren zu lassen. “Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es ein Fehler ist, ihn auch nur in die Nähe dieses Sadisten zu bringen. Aber Neeeiiin, du musstest ihm ja seine Chance geben. Musstest ihm seinen romantischen Laß-uns-nur-einmal-im-Leben-törichterweise-tapfer-sein Moment lassen. Du bist heute immer noch genau so ein dämlicher Idiot wie damals! Wer weiß, was Gerard ihm… _mir…_ bereits alles angetan hat!”

“Peter,” Chris starrt angespannt auf die Straße, während er in halsbrecherischem Tempo durch den Verkehr in Richtung Schule navigiert. “Halt die Klappe!”

“Ich werde _nicht_ die Klappe halten, Argent! Du bist es ja nicht, der jeden Moment aufhören kann zu existieren weil-”

“Nun, auf alle Fälle bist du derjenige, der _nicht_ _hilfreich_ ist. Und dir wird nichts passieren. Das weißt du.”

“Nichts woran ich mich _erinnern_ werde,” sagt er mürrisch, verschränkt die Arme und schaut aus dem Fenster. “Keine Erinnerung ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit keine Konsequenzen.”

“Ich weiß,” räumt Chris widerspruchslos ein, was Peter noch angefressener macht. “Doch das sind doch nur Spekulationen. Du gehst davon aus, dass er da nicht aus freiem Stücken hingegangen ist.”

“Ohne _dich_? Er hätte dich nie allein zurückgelassen, Christopher. Oder dir wenigstens gesagt, was los ist.”

Ein winziges Lächeln krabbelt an einer Seite von Chris’ Gesicht unter den den immer vorhandenen Bartstoppeln hoch. Das ist etwas an Argent, dass sich irritierenderweise, aber dennoch unbestreitbar, im Alter zu dessen Vorteil verbessert hatte. “Ich kann an ein paar denkwürdige Male denken, wo du mir auch einen Scheiß erzählt hast, Hale.”

Peter schnaubt nur, fummelt mit der Lüftung herum und überschlägt im Stillen wie lange sie noch brauchen würden, bis sie die Schule erreichten. “Das war etwas anderes. Das war Selbsterhaltung. Und du hättest es auch niemals herausgefunden, wärst du nicht so ein unheimlicher Stalker. Und das in einer Familie, die das unheimliche Stalken mehr oder weniger erfunden hat. Das will schon was heißen.”

“Ich war besorgt! Ich habe gedacht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, du Armleuchter! Zudem,” sein anderer Mundwinkel hebt sich synchron zum ersten, “denke ich, dass am Ende doch alles gutgegangen ist.”

“Ist es das, Christopher?”, fragt er kaum hörbar, “Ist es das?”

“Petie…” Einen furchtbaren Moment lang glaubt Peter, dass Chris etwas sagen würde, etwas _Reales_ , und sucht nach einer passenden schneidenden Bemerkung um ihm das Wort abzuschneiden. Denn er würde nicht- er würde _nicht…_ Doch letztendlich wirft ihm Chris bloß sein Telefon zu.

“Da ist eine Telefon-Tracking-App drauf. Die Nummern der Jungen sind dort eingetragen. Sieh’ nach, wo seins ist!”

Das genügt um ihn abzulenken bis die Panik in seinen Lungen sich wieder löst. Telefon entriegeln. Der Versuchung widerstehen, in Argents Telefon herumzustöbern (was dieses eine Mal nicht ganz so schwer fällt, schließlich geht es darum, seinen eigenen Arsch zu retten). Die App aufrufen. Durch die Liste der erfassten Telefone blättern - Allison, Isaac, Chris-J, Peter-J, Peter Hale. Peters Augenbrauen zucken hoch, doch er wird diese Auseinandersetzung ein anderes Mal führen - und auf die ‘Standortmarkierung’ seiner jüngeren Ausgabe tippen.

Sie rasen mit quietschenden Reifen über den Parkplatz der Schule bis zur Vordertreppe, wo Chris bereits wartet, den Rucksack über die Schulter geworfen und ungeduldig mit den Füßen scharrend. Argent wirft die Schaltung auf ‘Parken’ und sie sind zur Tür heraus noch bevor Chris halb die Treppe herunter ist.

“Wieder zurück!”, befiehlt Argent, “Sein Telefon ist noch in der Schule.”

“Aber er nicht-”

“Geh’ wieder zurück, man kann nie sicher sein! Außerdem brauchen wir die Kameras.”

Peter verschwendet keine Zeit mit argumentieren. Er schnappt Chris’ Arm und zieht ihn hinter sich und Argent her. Er macht sich nicht mal die Mühe sanft zu sein, denn sein jüngeres Ich war ja schließlich nicht hier um sich darüber aufzuregen. Argent schaut auf das Telefon und folgt dem blinkenden Licht des GPS’, das langsam näher kommt und sich schließlich mit dem unbeweglichen Punkt vereinigt der ihre Position darstellt.

Sie stehen vor einem Mülleimer. Schüler wuseln um sie herum während sie Klassenräume wechseln. Ein paar schauen neugierig, doch die meisten von ihnen sind zu beschäftigt rechtzeitig von A nach B zu kommen, dass sie sie gar nicht beachten. Peter kann nur hoffen, dass keiner von der Scooby Gang vorbei kommt. Denn das letzte was sie brauchen können sind mehr Kinder die das hier vermurksen.

Argent sieht bedeutungsvoll zu dem Mülleimer und dann zu Peter. Peter hebt eine Augenbraue und erwidert den Blick ohne den Griff um Chris’ Ellenbogen zu lockern, obwohl der Junge schon lange nicht mehr versucht sich zu wehren. Sie haben bereits eine Hälfte des Dynamischen Duos verloren und er will auf keinen Fall riskieren, den anderen auch noch zu verlieren. Argent und er starren sich eine weitere Minute lang an, dann gibt Argent nach, rollt mit den Augen und beginnt den Müll durchzusuchen. Argent findet das Telefon, was ihre Hoffnung beendet sie würden es _zusammen_ mit seinem Besitzer finden.

Doch auch ein Telefon kann eine eigene Geschichte erzählen. Die drei beugen sich darüber, als Argent es anschaltet, dann leuchtet der Bildschirm auf und zeigt ein grinsendes Bild von Chris, der den Mittelfinger in die Kamera hält. Argent scrollt durch die Nachrichten - er macht ein entnervtes Geräusch bei der Anzahl von Sexting-Nachrichten die er findet und Peter wettet, dass, würde er aufschauen, er den jungen Christopher puterrot im Gesicht vorfinden würde. Dann die letzten Anrufe - in der Hauptsache von Chris, aber auch zwei von Isaac und eine von Lydia, und das ist doch mal interessant - bevor er zur Google Maps App wechselt. Chris gibt einen leisen Laut von sich und Argent zuckt zusammen als er die letzte gesuchte Adresse auftaucht.

“Das ist doch… was?” Argent ist mal wieder langsam. Peter weiß mit ziemlicher Gewissheit, warum sein jüngeres Ich den Standort von Argents Hochhaus googeln und sich dann ohne ein Wort davon machen würde. Die Glocke hatte wieder zum Unterricht geläutet und die Flure sind auf einmal wieder totenstill und Peter sagt in diese Stille:

“Er ist aus freien Stücken gegangen. Niemand hat ihn gezwungen…”. Eine Erklärung dieser Annahme bleibt ihm erspart, da Chris Juniors Telefon klingelt und laut in den leeren Fluren nachhallt.

Chris schaut stirnrunzelnd auf den Bildschirm. “Die Nummer kenne ich nicht.”

Argent antwortet zögernd während er dabei das Telefon ansieht, als würde es gleich vorspringen und ihn beißen: “Das ist die Festnetznummer vom Apartment. Geh’ ran!”

Er hätte sich die Aufforderung sparen können, denn der Junge hatte das Telefon bereits ans Ohr gehoben, kaum das Argent die Quelle des Anrufs identifiziert hatte. “Petie?”

Peter kann problemlos den Anrufer hören und weiß, dass das auch ohne übersinnliches Hörvermögen möglich sein solle. Das Mikrofon funktioniert gut genug, so dass Argent keine Probleme damit haben sollte.

“ _Kannst du mich abholen? Kannst du sie fragen ob…,_ ein erstickter Laut unterbricht den Satz und Peter realisiert, dass sein jüngeres Ich weint, “ _…ob sie mich abholen? Ich bin in seinem Apartment.”_ , fügt er hinzu, als wäre ihm das erst im Nachhinein eingefallen.

“Ja! Ja, natürlich!” Er wirft Peter und Argent einen bösen Blick zu und dreht ihnen dann den Rücken zu, als würde ihm das sowas wie Privatsphäre gewähren. “Was ist denn los, Petie?”, seine Stimme ist leise und voller Sorge, “Bist du okay?”

“ _Ich bin okay. Ich bin okay.”_ , ein Hicksen und ein Schluchzen erklingt, doch Peter ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es unterdrückt genug war, das nur er und der Junge es hören konnten, obwohl Argent Chris eindringlich mit verschränkten Armen anstarrt während er an einem Daumennagel kaut. _“Es tut mir leid!”_

“Was tut dir leid, Petie?”, fragt Chris sanft und beruhigend. “Hast du heute Morgen vergessen, unsere Projektnotizen einzupacken? Oder hast du Stiles endlich außer Gefecht gesetzt? Ich glaube, dafür sollte sich niemand entschuldigen müssen.”

“ _Es tut mir so leid, Christopher! Es tut mir so leid. Er wollte einfach nicht aufhören dich zu verletzen! Er hört nie auf! Kommst du bitte und holst mich ab? Du musst… Du musst herkommen und mich abholen!”_

“Petie… Petie, wovon redest- Petie? Petie? Wir sind auf dem Weg! Bist du noch- Petie?”

Ist er nicht. Peter hatte an dem statischen Klicken, dass man beim Handy nicht hat, sofort erkannt, dass der Anruf beendet worden war. Chris starrt das Telefon an als er sich umdreht. “Er ist nicht mehr… Ich glaub’, er hat aufgelegt.”

Ganz offensichtlich hat er noch nicht begriffen, was los ist, doch Argent möglicherweise schon, denn mit einer Ruhe, die so unheimlich ist, dass sie selbst Peter Schauer über den Rücken jagt, nimmt er Chris sanft das Telefon aus der Hand und lotst ihn in Richtung Tür. “Komm’, holen wir ihn ab!”

Erst als Chris etwa ein halbes Durzend Schritte voraus ist, und auch nur weil Peter darauf geachtet hat, bemerkt er die Anspannung um Argents Augen und Mund und wie sich sein Adamshapfel hebt und senkt während er wiederholt schluckt.

“Soll ich fahren?”, fragt auf die nahezu unhörbare Weise, die sie vor Jahrzehnten perfektioniert hatten. Schließlich hatte er kein Verlangen, wegen Argents familienbedingtem Gefühlsmischmasch draufzugehen.

“Hale,” sagt Argent mit der gleichen unhörbaren Stimme minuziös, “nachdem du Kate die Kehle rausgerissen hattest, habe ich Derek geholfen, Bodendielen hochzureissen, ein Loch zu graben und meine Schwester des Mordes zu bezichtigen. Und trotzdem war ich in der Lage, Allison sicher nach Hause zu fahren. Ich denke, ich schaff’ das schon!”

“Na dann,” Peter zuckt mit den Schultern, als er aus dem Schatten des Eingangs in das blendend helle Licht der Mittagssonne tritt, “wie du willst.”

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Argent fährt in einem sehr viel gesitteteren Tempo zu seinem Apartment als vorher zur Schule und Peter ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er es tut, weil er ihre Ankunft und das, was sie dort erwartet noch etwas herauszögern will, oder weil er sich sagt dass was geschehen ist geschehen ist, und dass es unnütz wäre, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, nur um schneller dort zu sein. Doch als sie beim Appartment ankommen, zittern Argents Hände so sehr, dass er den Schlüssel fallen lässt und Peter sagt sich, dass es wohl etwas von beiden ist.

Er geht um Argent herum, der im Hausflur hockt um besagten Schlüssel wieder aufzuheben und holt seinen eigenen Schlüsselbund hervor. Es gibt wohl für alles ein erstes Mal, denkt er.

“Du hast einen Schlüssel für sein Apartment?” Chris sieht ihn an, mit etwas, dass viel zu sehr an ein Grinsen erinnert. Er scheint immer noch nicht kapiert zu haben was los war, zu sehr daran interessiert, Jung-Peter zu holen, als sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum zu Hölle der sich überhaupt erst in Argents Wohnung geschlichen hatte. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, das einer der beiden jemals so schwer von Begriff gewesen war wie im Moment.

“Ja,” sagt er rundheraus, ohne weitere Erklärung.

Er steckt den Schlüssel ins Schloss ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen und öffnet die Tür. Oder zumindest versucht er es. Sie stoppt auf halben Weg, blockiert durch etwas im Foyer. Dieses Etwas, so findet er heraus, als er sich vorsichtig um die Tür herum späht, ist er selbst. Genaugenommen sein vergangenes Ich.

“Himmel!”, zischt er, als er ihn genauer ansieht: die Knie angezogen, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und den Kopf in den Armen verborgen. Wider Willen ist er doch ein wenig entsetzt. “Himmel! Hast du in ihm _gebadet_? Rutsch rüber, damit wir rein können!”

Der Junge gehorcht widerspruchslos ohne aufzusehen und Peter tritt ein und hält die Tür für Argent und Chris auf. Kaum das sie drinnen sind, schließt und verriegelt er sofort die Tür.

“Oh Gott, Petie! Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Bist du okay? Sieh mich an. Sieh mich an! Bist du okay?” Chris fällt vor dem jungen Peter auf die Knie, die Stimme genau so erschrocken, wie es von einem Teenager zu erwarten ist der seinen Freund blutbedeckt vorfindet. “Was hat Gerard _getan_?”, heult er. Es ist das erste Mal seit dieses Fiasko begann, dass Peter hört, wie er, wenn er sich auf seinen Vater bezieht, dessen Vornamen benutzt. Anfang und Ende… Anfang und Ende. Wie viele davon hatten hier stattgefunden, ohne dass sie sich darüber bewusst gewesen waren?

“Er hat gar nichts gemacht.” Die gedämpfte Stimme des Jungen ist ein leises, brüchiges Flüstern und unter der bröckelnden Kruste aus getrocknetem Blut sind die Spitzen seiner Ohren feuerrot.

“Was ist denn dann passiert? Sieh’ mich an Petie, okay?”, Chris verlegt sich aufs Drängen, “Ich will nachsehen, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist.”

Der ganze Körper des Jungen bebt als er einen tiefen, schluchzenden Atemzug nimmt. Den Kopf hebt er nicht. “Es tut mir leid, Chris. Es tut mir so, so leid. Er wollte nicht aufhören, dir wehzutun. Er hört nie auf, dir wehzutun. Er hat dir _immer noch_ wehgetan. Ich konnte nicht… hatte nicht… Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er das immer wieder tut. Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so verdammt leid!”

Chris lässt sich auf seine Hacken zurücksinken und ihm geht endlich ein Licht auf. “Warte mal! Hast du… Du… hast meinen Vater getötet?”

“Er hätte nie aufgehört, Chris. Und du hättest ihn nicht davon abhalten können. Das konntest du einfach nicht. Also hab ich es für dich getan. Bitte, hass’ mich jetzt nicht!” Der letzte Satz kommt kläglich und ein wenig hoffnungslos und Peter verdreht die Augen. Denn genau das wäre die Reaktion einer normalen, vernünftigen Person gewesen. Aber wie Teenager nun mal sind, hatte Christopher Argent nie besonders vernünftig reagiert, wenn es Peter Hale betraf.

“Du hast ihn für mich umgebracht?”, haucht Chris. Und klar, es liegt schon ein gewisser Unglaube und Entsetzen in den Worten, dennoch überwiegt die Art, wie er Jung-Peters blutverklebtes Haar mit einer Mischung aus Staunen und Anbetung ansieht, als wäre Peter eine Art Racheengel, der auf die Erde hinabgestiegen war, nur für ihn.

“Ja,” entgegnet der Junge und zieht mit einem so widerlichen Geräusch die Nase hoch, das Peter das Gesicht verziehen lässt.

“Warum schaust du mich nicht an, Peter? Ich will, dass du mich ansiehst!”

“Nein! Ich will nicht, dass du meine Augen siehst!”

“Petie. Na, komm schon!” Chris schiebt einen Finger zwischen Peters Arme hindurch und tippt ihn ans Kinn, bis Peter den Kopf hebt und ihn ansieht.

“Zeig’ sie mir!”, befiehlt Chris sanft. Der Junge gehorcht und seine Augen verändern sich.

“Petie, sie sind immer noch gelb! Und selbst wenn nicht-”

“Wirklich?” Sein Schock hat anscheinend wenigstens seine Tränen versiegen lassen und Peter unterbricht das Tête-à-Tête mit unverhohlener Ungeduld.

“Natürlich sind sie das, du Idiot! Gerard Argent war so weit von _unschuldig_ entfernt wie nur Irgendwas.”

Er wartet nicht ab wie sie darauf reagieren, weil er sich mehr Sorgen darum macht, dass, während Argents jüngeres Ich seine innere Mutter Theresa auslebte, der Mann selbst unauffälig um sie herum gegangen ist und nun die blutigen Fußabdrücke zurückverfolgte, die durch das Wohnzimmer gehen und dann den Flur hinunter verschwinden.

Peter eilt ihm hinterher und erwischt ihn gerade als er die Tür zu Gerards Zimmer öffnet. “Argent! Warte! Du solltest da nicht reingehen! Du musst da nicht rein-”

Argent hört nicht auf ihn, denn verdammt-noch-eins-natürlich hört er nicht auf ihn, und geht trotzdem hinein. Seine Schritte stocken nur unmerklich als er einen ersten Blick auf das Zimmer wirft, doch seine Stimme ist fest, wenn auch irgendwie unkonzentriert und verwaschen. “Nein, es geht mir gut. Alles gut.”

Peter tritt nach ihm ein und holt erschrocken Luft ohne es zu wollen.

“Ich werde… ich werde wohl den gesamten Teppich auswechseln müssen. Ich glaube nicht… Ich denke nicht, dass man das reinigen kann. Die Wände können wir neu streichen. Das Bett… Ich denke, dass müssen wir verbrennen.” Chris Stimme klingt weit entfernt, während seine Blicke durch den Raum hasten, beinahe so, als würde er alles sehen und doch wieder nicht. Sein Blick verweilt nie lange an einem Ort und vermeidet den blutigen Klumpen in einer Ecke komplett.

“Christopher, du solltest nicht hier sein. Ich kann jemanden anrufen. Jemanden dazuholen.”

“Er war wirklich gründlich, nicht wahr?”, fragt Argent abwesend.

Ehrlich gesagt ist Peter die fehlende Zurückhaltung seines jüngeren Ichs ein wenig peinlich. Hier gab es überhaupt kein Anzeichen für Finesse oder künstlerisches Geschick, nur unbeherrschte, chaotische Wut. Von Gerard ist nur wenig übrig, dass noch zu erkennen ist. Ein einziger Schnitt hätte es auch getan, doch er hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht aufgehört bevor Gerard in Stücke gerissen war. Buchstäblich. Außerdem ist er ein wenig neidisch, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern kann, wie es gewesen war, Gerard Argent mit den bloßen Händen zu zerfetzen.

“Auch den Boden im Wohnzimmer. Vielleicht reicht es, wenn wir ihn gründlich reinigen, was meinst du? Obwohl,” ergänzt er abwesend, als ginge er gedanklich eine Checkliste durch, “es ist wahrscheinlich besser, ihn wie diesen hier komplett auszutauschen. Dann sind sie gleich, wie wir es mit allen neuen Teppichen geplant hatten.”

“Argent, hör auf! Du musst hier raus! Geh und sieh nach den Jungen und dann schau-”

Chris fährt ungeachtet des Unterbrechungsversuchs unverdrossen fort Dinge aufzulisten damit er weiter so tun kann, als hätte er alles unter Kontrolle. “Wir könnten wahrscheinlich den Teppich benutzen, um die Leiche- Wir können ihn aufrollen, um sie- Wir können ihn im Teppich hier raus-”

Plötzlich verstummt der Strom der zunehmend wirreren Worte und Chris stößt ein keuchendes Lachen aus. Peter zuckt bei dem unerwarteten Laut zusammen und dann schient es, als könne Chris gar nicht mehr _aufhören_ zu lachen. “All die Zeit… all die Zeit, und am Ende hast du Gerard _doch_ getötet! Und wir wussten es nicht einmal!” Er steht vornübergebeugt, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt während er gluckst. Tränen strömen ihm übers Gesicht, er lacht und lacht und mit jeder Sekunde die vergeht klingt es hysterischer. “Du hast verdammtnochmal Gerard umgebracht! Und _hast es Nicht. Einmal. Gewusst!_ Was meinst du, ob unsere Familien jetzt quitt sind?” Er richtet sich immer noch lachend wieder auf und eine glasige Wildheit in seinen Augen veranlasst Peter einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen.

“Christopher!”

Argents Schultern beben unkontrolliert als Gelächter und Tränen weiterhin aus ihm herausbrechen. “ _Argent!_ ”, Peter schnippst mit den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht. “Sieh mich an!”

“Gerard muss so _angefressen_ gewesen sein! Kannst du dir sein _Gesicht_ vorstellen?” Chris wirft den Kopf zurück und grölt vor Lachen, also tut Peter das einzige, was ihm gerade einfällt.

Er schlingt seine Arme um ihn und drückt ihn fest an sich. Hält ihn so fest, das er keine Möglichkeit hat zu entkommen und legt seinen Mund an sein Ohr. Er hält seine Stimme sanft und sehr, sehr leise. “Christopher, hör auf! Es ist gut. Das wird schon wieder. Du musst nicht hier sein. Ich kann mich darum kümmern. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ich sorge dafür, dass hier alles sauber gemacht wird. Hier geht es nicht darum wie zäh oder mutig du bist. Oder zu beweisen, wie wenig er dir bedeutet hat. Ich hätte es nie aushalten können im selben Raum mit den Leichen meiner Familie zu sein. Christopher, _atme_!”

Er wehrt sich zu Anfang, windet sich überrascht. Doch Peter weigert sich ihn loszulassen und langsam versiegt die hysterische Heiterkeit bis das Gelächter ganz verstummt und nur noch das Zittern und die Feuchtigkeit gegen Peters Schläfe übrig bleibt.

“Tief ein- und ausatmen!”, befiehlt Peter. Chris atmet schwer ein und sein Brustkorb drängt sich an Peters als er sich ausdehnt. “Gut so. Nochmal!” Chris gehorcht und der Austausch von Kohlendioxyd gegen Sauerstoff ist das einzige Geräusch im Raum.

Nach dem zweiten Atemzug ist das Zittern vorbei und Peter zieht sich umgehend zurück, seine Hände, nun ohne Aufgabe, an seinen Seiten. Argents Blick ist klar, fokussiert und wieder anwesend, und Peter muss nicht mehr befürchten, dass er erneut zusammenbrechen könnte. Normalerweise wäre das etwas, das Peter sehr gefallen würde, doch das hier schmeckte bitter und metallisch. Es machte aber Sinn. Es machte nur Spaß, wenn er derjenige war, der Argent zerstörte. Er würde diese Macht definitiv nicht Gerard Argent zugestehen. Besonders jetzt nicht, wo er _tot_ war.

“Na also,” sagt er nüchtern, “Schon viel besser. Warum gehst du nicht in die Küche und suchst dir etwas zuckerhaltiges zu trinken? Ich habe keine Zeit mich darum zu kümmern, wenn du einen Schock erleidest.”

Chris lächelt schief. “Es geht mir gut, Hale.” Peters Antwort ist eine gehobene Augenbraue. “Okay, nicht gut. Aber ich werde nicht noch einmal zusammenbrechen, also kannst du aufhören dir darüber Sorgen zu machen, ob ich noch alle Latten am Zaun habe. Außerdem lass ich nicht zu, dass du das hier erledigst!”

“Nun, das kränkt mich aber. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage-”

“Ich werde es auch nicht machen.” Peter bemerkt, dass er es immer noch vermeidet, Gerards Leiche anzusehen. Peter hatte aber Lauras Leiche auch nicht übermäßig lange angesehen.

“Wir haben Leute, die sich um diese Art Dinge kümmern. Ist eine Weile her, seit ich sie zuletzt angefordert habe, aber-”

“Wenn du glaubst, ich lasse zu, dass deine kleinen Jägerfreunde herausfinden, dass ich ihren Dämonenkönig umgelegt habe, dann bist du aber schief gewickelt. Die suchen doch nur nach einem Grund um mich zu erledigen.”

“Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die schon lange zig Gründe dafür gefunden haben,” brummelt Chris, doch als Peter den Mund zum Protest öffnet, schüttelt Chris den Kopf. “Ich hatte nicht vor, ihnen zu sagen, dass er es war. Du. Wir haben bereits jemanden, dem wir die Schuld geben können.”

Da klingelt es. “Ach ja! Die Ghouls!”

“Wir sagen einfach, wir haben einen übersehen. Aber der hat _ihn_ nicht übersehen.”

“Und die Leiche?”

Chris zuckt ungerührt mit den Schultern. “Wir haben ihn irgendwo anders erwischt. Und mit den anderen verbrannt. Denen werden Details egal sein, nicht bei Ghouls. Sie werden sich mit der Lüge begnügen, solange sie nicht so offensichtlich ist, dass sie sie hinterfragen müssen um das Gesicht zu wahren.”

Das war jetzt… unerwartet. Und ein Punkt, an dem er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmal einhaken würde. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht mit dem Gestank von Gerards Innereien in der Nase. “In Ordnung, fein! Geh und erledige deine Anrufe!” Er schickt Chris mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung Tür.

Chris zögert, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. “Ich brauche eine Minute. Ich brauche eine Minute mit ihm.”

Peters Augen werden schmal, er ist kurz davor Argent am Arm zu packen und ihn notfalls mit Gewalt aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen als Chris bittend die Hand hebt.

“Peter, bitte! Er war mein _Vater_!”

So weit es Peter betrifft, hatte Gerard das Recht auf diesen Titel schon lange bevor er Peters Familie ermorden ließ verloren, aber er nimmt es hin, wenn auch nicht sehr würdevoll. “Fein. Aber zwing mich nicht dazu, zurückkommen zu müssen um dich an den Ohren hier herauszuziehen!”

“Ja, Mama!” gibt Chris spitz aber abwesend zurück. Er ist in Gedanken schon wieder weit weg und als Peter zur Tür hinaus schlüpft, sieht er ihn langsam zum Bett gehen und sich behutsam auf die sauberste Ecke der Tagesdecke setzen.

Auf seinem Weg zur Küche kommt er am Badezimmer vorbei und durch die offene Tür kann er sein jüngeres Ich auf dem Waschtisch sitzen sehen während Jung-Christopher einen Waschlappen benutzt um ihm behutsam das Blut aus dem Gesicht und von Nacken und Armen zu waschen. Seine Berührungen sind sanft und während Peter jeden Blickkontakt vermeidet, die Augen fest auf seine ineinander verschlungenen Hände in seinem Schoß gerichtet, lässt Chris ihn nicht aus den Augen, nicht ein Mal.

Er schätzt, dass jemand anderes es seltsam finden würde, dass der junge Chris so offensichtlich unberührt von dem Tod seines Vaters ist, ein Mann, von dem Peter weiß, dass er ihn mindestens genauso geliebt wie gehasst hatte; dass er mehr um das Wohlergehen des Jungen besorgt ist, der ihn getötet - nein, _abgeschlachtet_ \- hatte. Der ihn ansieht, als wäre er Chris’ höchstpersönlicher Engel, der uneingeschränkte Dreh- und Angelpunkt seiner Welt.

Würde man ihn fragen, würde Peter sagen, dass diejenigen nichts von Chris Argent wussten und noch weniger von dem Jungen, der er einmal war. Für Peter machte dieses Verhalten durchaus Sinn.

Für einen Jungen wie Chris, der um jedes Bisschen Zuneigung von seinem Vater hatte kämpfen müssen, für jedes Zipfelchen Freundlichkeit; der stattdessen viel öfter Fäuste und Verwünschen und - was wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer gewesen war - kalte Enttäuschung erhalten hatte als einen Arm um die Schulter oder ein anerkennendes Lächeln… Für einen solchen Jungen war jemanden zu haben, der etwas von solchem Ausmaß für ihn tat, _nur für ihn_ , der soetwas freiwillig und ohne Hintergedanken tat, jemanden zu haben, der Grenzen überschreiten würde, um ihn zu beschützen, dass dieser jemand der Junge ist, den er liebt und der ihn ebenfalls liebt…

Nun, das ist schon etwas sehr, sehr Mächtiges.

Für Argent ist es schwerer. Er hat jahrelang gesunde Beziehungen gehabt, eine Familie die er liebte und die ihn ebenfalls liebte. Freunde, mit denen er zum Essen ausgegangen ist oder Trinken, und die einander zu Hilfe kamen, weil sie eben Freunde waren. Dies vor Augen war die Tatsache, dass Peter jemanden töten würde eher nebensächlich. Der Tod seines Vaters und seine gemischten Gefühle deswegen waren wesentlich vordringlicher. Komplizierter.

Doch für den jungen Christopher und sein konfuses Hirn erscheinen die Dinge zum ersten Mal seit Jahren kristallklar.

Peter schaudert als er die Küchenschränke durchsucht bis er ein Glas und etwas Whiskey gefunden hatte und er gießt zwei Finger breit davon ein um es Argent zu bringen, wobei sich einredet, dass sein Blick nicht immer wieder heimlich zum Badezimmer gleitet und zu der Art, wie Chris jetzt zärtlich Peters Gesicht in den Händen hält und leise auf ihn einredet. Der Art, wie Peter nickt und ihn schließlich doch ansieht, und der feurige, bewundernde Gesichtsausdruck als er seine nun wieder sauberen Finger in Chris’ Haar vergräbt und ihm genauso leise antwortet.

Vielleicht war es doch ganz gut, dass ihnen jemand all diese Erinnerungen gestohlen hatte.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Chris hebt die Hand und wartet, bis Mrs. Bellamy ihn aufruft. “Kann ich bitte auf die Toilette gehen?”

“In Ordnung, Mr. Armbruster, aber beeilen Sie sich. Und vergessen sie nicht den Genehmigungsschein.”

Er lächelt verstehend als er gehorcht, doch kaum dass er den Klassenraum verlassen hat, lässt er den Ausweis in den nächsten Mülleimer fallen und eilt den Gang entlang zu Peters Klasse. Er schaut durch das Fenster in der Tür - Peters Kopf ist gebeugt, eine Haarlocke fällt ihm über die Augen während er blind auf ein Blatt Papier starrt, das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch liegt. Chris möchte wetten, dass er kein einziges Wort darauf sieht.

Chris fängt den Blick eines anderen Schülers auf und deutet auf Peter. Der Schüler stößt einen anderen an, der wieder einen anderen, bis sie schließlich jemanden erreicht haben, der nah genug bei Peter sitzt, dass er dessen Aufmerksamkeit erregen kann, ohne dass der Lehrer etwas mitbekommt. Chris bedeutet ihm mit Handzeichen herauszukommen und ignoriert kategorisch Stilinskis misstrauisches Starren, während er darauf wartet dass Peter die Hand hebt und sich die Erlaubnis holt zu gehen. Stilinski würde sie nicht verraten, hierbei nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so schnell. Das hatte Isaac ihnen versichert.

Doch schon bald sorgte er sich nicht mehr um Stilinski, denn Peter kommt zur Tür raus und Chris fängt ihn an der Ecke bei den Schließfächern ab, die Hände an den Seiten geballt und unruhig von einen Fuß auf den anderen tretend.

“Was ist denn?”, fragt Peter. Er ist blass und hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die von den vielen Malen zeugten, die er letzte Nacht von irgendwelchen Albträumen geweckt worden war, zitternd und aufschreckend, und ein Mal hatte er sich aus Chris’ Armen losgemacht und sich in einer Ecke verkrochen bis Chris’ ihn beruhigen und davon überzeugen konnte, dass es nur ein schlimmer Traum gewesen war.

Er sagte Chris ständig, dass es ihm gut ginge, doch dass war genauso gelogen, wie die Male, die Chris’ es zu ihm gesagt hatte. Keinem von ihnen ging es gut und früher oder später musste Chris der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass sein Vater _tot_ war, aber nicht heute. Er hat Peter, und Peter hat ihn und als er heute morgen aufgewacht war, war ihm klar geworden, dass nichts sonst wichtig ist. Nicht einmal seine hochtrabenden, gut gemeinten Absichten.

Peters Gesicht bekommt diesen verkniffenen besorgten Ausdruck, der Chris daran erinnert, dass er bisher wer weiß wie lange schon einfach nur da stand und ihn wortlos anstarrte.

“Du hast recht,” sagt er unvermittelt, “Es ist egal. Es ist nur eine blöde, willkürliche Linie. Sie ist nicht wichtig. Sie ist nicht so wichtig wie… wie dies.” Er deutet zwischen ihnen hin und her, verärgert, dass ihm nicht die richtigen Worte einfallen. Es fiel ihm schon immer schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

“Chris, was willst du-”

“Es ist nur- Ich dachte, ich könne es _perfekt_ machen. Ich könnte wieder gut machen, dass ich solch ein Idiot war und so viel Zeit verplempert habe, und du würdest wirklich… und du würdest wirklich verstehen- Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Ich habe mich geirrt und ich war dumm und ich will länger dumm sein!”

Peter versteht ihn immer noch nicht, denn er faucht leise und irritiert: “Du bist nicht _dumm_! Hör endlich auf, dich selber als dumm zu bezeichnen, du Dummkopf!”

Chris schüttelt den Kopf und tritt einen Schritt näher. “Ich will nicht mehr warten! Ich will nicht auf die Hütte warten und ich will nicht warten, bis wir wieder zurück können. Wir haben immer nur gewartet. Ich habe dich immer warten lassen. Ich wollte dir beweisen, dass-” Er redet zu schnell und die Worte werden wieder undeutlich. Er hält inne, sortiert sie neu und sagt dann so schlicht wie möglich:

“Ich habe ein Motel ausfindig gemacht. Willst du mitkommen und so tun, als wäre es der Rücksitz meines Wagens?”

  
  


* * * * *  
  


 

 


End file.
